


Доказательство невиновности

by Jero3000



Series: Доказательство невиновности [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 62,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Медицинская ошибка - год Азкабана. Однако его прошлое и некоторые детали дела меняют всё. Ему грозит пожизненное заключение. Лишь один человек верит бывшему Пожирателю Смерти. Сможет ли она помочь?





	1. Глава 1

Ласковые лучики утреннего солнца осторожно пробирались в комнату через неплотно закрытые шторы. Вот один наконец-то скользнул по стене, небрежно пробежал по прикроватной тумбочке и упал на плечо безмятежно спящей девушки. Она как будто почувствовала это прикосновение и посильнее закуталась в одеяло, скрываясь от первого вестника нового дня. Тогда лучик перебежал на каштановые волосы, на которых тут же заиграли блики света. Девушка слегка пошевелилась и приоткрыла глаза. Покидать теплую постель не хотелось. Глаза закрылись и приоткрылись снова. Она провела по комнате сонным взглядом, и хотела было снова окунуться в мир прекрасных снов, но глаза ее остановились на настенных часах. Дремота слетела моментально. Стрелки показывали четверть девятого, а это могло означать только одно. Гермиона Грейнджер впервые в жизни проспала. Более того, она опаздывала на работу.

Времени на утренний кофе не оставалось абсолютно. Гермиона достала из шкафа свой обычный рабочий наряд: белую блузку и строгую юбку, затем подумала, убрала юбку и достала брюки. С самого утра была назначена встреча с новым клиентом, о котором ее секретарь, Лаванда, смогла сказать только одно: «Он очень богат». В своей практике Гермиона уже успела столкнуться с очень богатыми клиентами, о которых Лаванда говорила благоговейным шепотом и с придыханием. И все они как один считали, что обязательно должны заигрывать с молодой правозащитницей. «Брюки, — сказала себе Гермиона, — меньше поводов для ухаживаний. Нервы целее будут». С этой мыслью она снова взглянула на часы. Двадцать минут девятого. Это была катастрофа. В полном отчаянии Грейнджер достала из сумочки маленькое зеркальце в серебристой оправе и постучала ноготком по гладкой поверхности стекла.

— Да, мисс Грейнджер, — вместо отражения на нее смотрело лицо секретарши.  
— Мисс Браун, в котором часу мне нужно принять клиента?  
— Его записали на половину девятого, — произнесла Лаванда после короткого взгляда куда-то в сторону, судя по всему в ежедневник.  
— О боги, что значит — «записали»? Наш новый клиент — несовершеннолетний?  
— Нет, мисс Грейнджер. Просто он очень богатый, — опять это придыхание и глаза, воздетые к небу, — и очень занятой человек. Скорее всего, у него не было времени, я разговаривала с его личным помощником.  
— Просто блеск, — Гермиона подавила в себе острое желание выругаться. — Мисс Браун, я задерживаюсь. Минут пять, десять, не больше. Постарайтесь, чтобы наш гость не скучал.  
— Хорошо, мисс Грейнджер. Конечно, мисс Грейнджер.

Гермиона прервала связь и вышла из квартиры. Она была уверена в мисс Браун, все-таки это была ее давняя знакомая. К слову, трудоустройство Лаванды стало первым и последним добрым поступком, который она сделала для школьных знакомых. После того, как Гермиона выбрала для себя работу адвоката, к ней потянулись все бывшие однокурсники, даже те, с которыми она вовсе не общалась. Их жалкие попытки дружить сначала смешили, а потом начали раздражать. Чувствуя себя просто Полезной Знакомой, она разом оборвала со всеми связь. Естественно, это не касалось лучших друзей, но и с ними она общалась в официальном тоне. В рабочее, разумеется, время. Субботние посиделки в многочисленных кафешках Косого переулка были чем-то само собой разумеющимся.

Гермиона выскочила на улицу, и в глаза ей ударил непривычно яркий свет. Предыдущие две недели были дождливыми, она даже успела подзабыть об утреннем солнышке. Сейчас же о ливнях напоминали лишь лужи на дорогах.  
«Сейчас поймаю машину, быстренько доеду до работы, и все будет нормально», — подумала Гермиона, вскидывая руку.  
Именно в этот момент мимо нее пролетело авто, поднявшее с дороги высоченную грязную волну. Вода с шумом обрушилась на Гермиону. Проходившие мимо маггловские девицы громко расхохотались и остановились.  
— Ты только посмотри на эту курицу, — манерно протянула одна, — убожество какое!  
— О да, в таком виде ей можно рассчитывать разве что на полицейский экипаж и выяснение личности в ближайшем участке, — с противным смехом ответила вторая.  
— Интересно, у нее хоть есть родственники, которые докажут, что она не бродяжка?  
— Мэри, не глупи. Они тут же от нее откажутся! — обе девицы залились противным хохотом.

Еле сдерживая слезы, Гермиона опустилась на край дороги и закрыла голову руками. О какой встрече с богатым клиентом могла идти речь. Возвращаться и переодеваться было уже поздно, а заявиться в таком виде на работу, пройти через холл и два этажа было бы самым жутким позором. На Грейнджер нахлынула волна бессильной злобы и она чуть не взвыла. Она попыталась вспомнить, какое число видела с утра на календаре. Несмотря на то, что собиралась Гермиона впопыхах, она успела заметить цифру четыре на листке календаря, и это привело ее в еще большее расстройство. В Китае, куда она ездила на конференцию в прошлом месяце, четверки боялись посильнее, чем чертовой дюжины. И, кажется, Гермиона начинала верить в восточные суеверия. Девицы все еще продолжали потешаться за ее спиной. Грейнджер уже чувствовала затылком, как они тычут в нее пальцами, как вдруг с мягким шорохом у обочины остановился автомобиль. Раздался легкий хлопок двери, шаги, и справа от Гермионы возникли мужские ноги. Она непонимающе уставилась на блестящие черные туфли. Откуда-то сверху донесся слегка взволнованный мужской голос:  
— Мисс, с вами все в порядке?  
Гермиона медленно поднимала голову, скользя взглядом по черным брюкам, тонким бледным пальцам, таким же бледным запястьям с проступающими венами.  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь, мисс, — голос слегка запнулся, когда его обладатель встретился взглядом с глазами Гермионы, но все же закончил, — мисс Грейнджер?  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Малфой. Со мной все в порядке, — ответила она настолько спокойно, насколько спокойной она вообще могла оставаться в такой ситуации. Гермиона умела сохранять ледяное спокойствие. Особенно при встрече с этим молодым человеком. Который, к слову, протягивал ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

Отвергать протянутую руку было верхом глупости, тем более, что девицы за спиной вмиг закрыли рты и теперь был слышен только злобный скрежет их зубов.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — продолжил Малфой, — если я могу вам еще чем-то помочь…  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Малфой, но я, честно признаюсь, опаздываю, — от давнего недруга хотелось поскорее отделаться, поскольку день и без него сулил неприятности.  
— В таком случае, — Драко сделал шаг к машине и гостеприимно распахнул перед ней заднюю дверь автомобиля, — прошу.

Не понимая в полной мере, что она делает, Гермиона села на заднее сидение. Малфой закрыл за ней дверь, и через тонированное стекло были видны искаженные злобой лица маггловских барышень, которые застыли на обочине. Было очевидно, что молодой и — чего там скрывать — симпатичный Драко Малфой впечатлил их, и теперь вместо насмешек по улице разливалась неприкрытая зависть. Гермиона вмиг выкинула дурочек из головы и принялась увлеченно рассматривать обтянутый белой кожей салон. Красиво. Дорого. Ничего лишнего. И Малфой, спокойно управляющий машиной. Слишком спокойно. Стекло со стороны водителя было опущено, но не до самого конца. На кромке стекла — острый локоть бледной руки (рукава белой рубашки закатаны чуть выше локтя — для пущего эффекта), руль придерживали лишь тонкие длинные пальцы. Левая рука ладонью уперлась в рычаг переключения передач.  
— Куда вам, мисс Грейнджер? — он просто излучал вежливость и изысканность, как будто и не было шести лет непримиримой вражды.  
— Плаза. Напротив Министерства.  
— О, я понял, — кивнул Малфой, и машина плавно набрала скорость.  
Гермиона как зачарованная наблюдала за рукой, переключающей время от времени передачи. Малфой практически не касался рычага пальцами, только ладонью. Она поймала себя на том, что любуется плавными движениями только тогда, когда Малфой убрал руку с рычага и постучал тонким пальцем по стеклу зеркала заднего вида. В отражении возникло лицо Теодора Нотта.  
— Нотт, перенеси мою встречу минут на двадцать. Я слегка задерживаюсь.  
— Да, сэр, — сказал Нотт и отключился.  
Гермиона задумалась обо всем и сразу. «Надо же, Малфой водит автомобиль. Еще и механической коробкой. Хотя чему тут удивляться, ему наверняка нравится полностью контролировать ситуацию. Но сквозное зеркало, встроенное в зеркало заднего вида! Да и тут удивляться нечему — за определенную сумму можно все». Не так давно Джордж Уизли по достоинству оценил удобство маггловских мобильных телефонов и решил, что сквозные зеркала могут послужить прекрасным аналогом. Ну не посылать же Патронусов из маггловских кварталов. Рынок наводнили сквозные зеркала разнообразных размеров и форм. Жаль только, что работали они лишь парами, но в последнее время Джордж активно занимался усовершенствованием этого товара. У него уже была экспериментальная модель сквозных зеркал, которые работали не в паре, а в тройке. Мысли начали возвращаться к работе, когда машина остановилась возле Плазы. Малфой открыл заднюю дверь и подал Гермионе руку.  
— Удачного дня, мисс Грейнджер.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Малфой. Удачного дня, — и Гермиона направилась к входу.

Чтобы избежать ненужных вопросов и приветствий, а также чтобы не сгореть окончательно со стыда Грейнджер решила сама ни на кого не смотреть, будто бы это делало ее невидимой. Опустив голову, она чуть ли не бегом поднялась на третий этаж. Только захлопнув дверь собственной приемной, Гермиона выпрямилась и тут же столкнулась с недоуменным взглядом Лаванды.  
— Позже поговорим, — бросила секретарша в камин, который тут же потух. — Что с вами, мисс Грейнджер?  
— О, все нормально, мисс Браун. Просто не самое удачное утро. Где наш дорогой гость? — Гермиона подчеркнула голосом слово «дорогой».  
— Задерживается. Вы же понимаете, занятой человек. У него какой-то серьезный бизнес, — благоговейный шепот Лаванды до невозможности злил.  
— Отлично. Я просто счастлива. В таком случае — чашку кофе и не трогать меня минут десять. Если явится гость, пускай подождет. В конце концов, эта встреча в его интересах.  
В кабинете она первым делом достала палочку и парой взмахов привела себя в порядок. Абсолютный порядок. Идеальный внешний вид. Как и подобает самому дорогому адвокату магического Лондона. Гермиона уже бросала последние критические взгляды на свое отражение в зеркале, когда в дверь постучала Лаванда.  
— Ваш кофе, мисс Грейнджер.  
— Спасибо, Лаванда. Напоминаю, десять минут не трогать. Даже если придет наш дорогой гость, — опять упор на слове «дорогой», — пусть подождет.  
— Но мисс Грейнждер, — попыталась сопротивляться Лаванда.  
— Никаких «но», мисс Браун. Будь он хоть министр Магии, хоть мать-природа, хоть сам Мерлин.

Дверь захлопнулась. Гермиона повернула ключ в замке, прошла к своему столу. Уселась в кресло. Пробежала пальцами по столешнице и вниз, по выдвижным ящичкам — первый, второй, третий — открыла его и достала сигареты. Банальные тоненькие маггловские сигареты с каким-то сладким ароматом. Зажигалка. Пепельница. Грейнджер прошла к окну, распахнула его, совершенно неподобающим образом уселась на подоконник и закурила, выпуская сладковатый дымок. Пальцы левой руки поглаживали чашечку горячего ароматного кофе. День возвращался в накатанную колею.


	2. Глава 2

В приемной раздался голос Лаванды, затем приглушенный мужской голос и снова голос Лаванды. Мужской голос что-то коротко ответил, и секретарша разразилась звонким неестественно громким смехом. Специальный смех для дорогих гостей. Дорогих во всех смыслах. Затем послышались торопливые шаги и стук в дверь. Гермиона потушила окурок в пепельнице, переставила чашечку с кофе на стол, подошла к двери и повернула ключ. В кабинет тут же заскочила Браун.  
— Он! Он! Он пришел! Это он! — по громкому шепоту Лаванды было понятно, что она в этот миг просто разрывалась на кусочки.  
— О боги. Ну, пусть заходит, — Гермиона заняла привычное место за столом, сложила руки перед собой и посмотрела на дверь, где за спиной Лаванды уже маячил посетитель.  
— И снова доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер, — по лицу Драко Малфоя блуждала легкая полуулыбка. Гермиона могла поклясться, что он готов расхохотаться. Но этого не случилось. То ли дело его было слишком серьезным, то ли выдержка была настолько хороша.  
— Проходите, мистер Малфой. Присаживайтесь, мистер Малфой. Кофе, мистер Малфой? — Лаванда носилась вокруг него как заведенная.  
— Благодарю, мисс Браун. Если вас не затруднит, — выдержке старого знакомого действительно можно было позавидовать. Лаванда метнулась за дверь, а Малфой занял кресло для посетителей. Ровная спина. Острый взгляд светлых глаз. Правый локоть опустился на подлокотник. Левая рука поглаживала лежащую на коленях папку для бумаг.  
— Итак, мистер Малфой, в чем заключается ваша проблема?  
— Вот так сразу? — Малфой позволил себе улыбнуться слегка шире. — Вы не допускаете, что я зашел к вам просто поболтать?  
— Не допускаю, — ледяной рабочий тон. — В мой кабинет в это время приводят только проблемы. Для дружеских разговоров есть другое время и место.  
— Простите, мисс Грейнджер. Неудачная шутка. Меня на самом деле привела к вам проблема. Мой личный адвокат не имеет права заниматься столь сложными делами, поэтому он рекомендовал вас как самого лучшего специалиста.  
«И я понятия не имел, кого здесь увижу, — чуть не добавил Драко, — рекомендация состояла из адреса офиса».  
— Благодарю, но неужели личный адвокат не способен решить вашу проблему?  
— Дело в том, что мой личный адвокат не занимается криминальными делами, — абсолютно спокойно произнес Малфой, глядя прямо в глаза Грейнджер. На минуту в кабинете повисла тишина, нарушить которую смогло только появление Лаванды с чашечкой кофе.  
— Ваш кофе, мистер Малфой, — прощебетала Лаванда самым милым голосом.  
— Спасибо, мисс Браун, вы можете идти, — строго отчеканила Гермиона. Секретарша выскользнула из кабинета и Грейнджер отчетливо услышала, как вспыхнуло пламя в камине. И что было самым обидным, отчитать Лаванду было не за что. Никакого задания она пока что не получала.  
— Вы не будете против, если я закурю?  
— В моем кабинете не курят, — отчеканила Гермиона и тут же проследила взгляд своего гостя. Если бы пепельница, стоящая на подоконнике, имела чувства, ей бы польстило внимание столь важных особ. Но пепельница не чувствовала ничего, чего не скажешь о хозяйке кабинета, которая чуть не провалилась от неловкости. — Я хотела сказать, конечно, но тогда вам придется встать у окна, мистер Малфой.

На лице его снова мелькнула полуулыбка. Малфой положил папку на стол и занял место у окна.  
— Так в чем вас обвиняют?  
— О, это долгая история.  
— А если вкратце? –Гермионе была интересна причина появления этого человека в ее кабинете.  
— Вкратце? — тихо переспросил Малфой. — Ответ может вас испугать.  
Грейнджер никак не отреагировала на это замечание, продолжая с интересом наблюдать за своим гостем.  
— Отлично. Меня обвиняют в убийстве, — слова резанули воздух. Тонкие бледные пальцы постучали по сигарете.  
Гермиона второй раз за день задержала взгляд на его руках. Мозг отключился буквально на десять секунд. С огромным усилием она вернула мысли к работе:  
— Просто прекрасно. А теперь конкретнее. В деталях.  
— В деталях? Пожалуйста, — снова удар длинных пальцев по сигарете. – Вы, должно быть, не в курсе, я являюсь владельцем и главным колдомедиком частной клиники Malfoy`s Medical Center. Не Мунго, конечно, так, по мелочи. Отравления, укусы тварей, ожоги, травмы от заклятий. Наши клиенты — не последние люди в магическом обществе, поэтому посещение Святого Мунго для них грозит оглаской. Сплетни, разговоры, пересуды, пресса опять же. А у нас — полная анонимность. Я подчас сам не знаю, кто лежит у меня в палате. Кроме того, косметология. Не каждая дама признается в необходимости омолаживающих процедур. Особенно в высшем свете. У нас же — сами понимаете — можно зарегистрироваться под вымышленным именем. Охрана не подпускает журналистов на пушечный выстрел, кроме того мы можем сами обеспечить доставку клиента в клинику и обратно.  
— Прекрасно. И стоимость услуг, конечно, соответствует, — хмыкнула Гермиона, оторвав наконец взгляд от длинных пальцев Малфоя.  
— Конечно, — признался Малфой и тут же ввернул замечание, - но вам наши процедуры совершенно не нужны. Любая пациентка моей клиники могла бы позавидовать вашей красоте.

«Ага, особенно с утра они бы завидовали, — подумала Гермиона, — обзавидовались бы. Да, и с какой стати он комплименты раздает?»  
— Ближе к делу. Обвинение.  
— Ах да, — гордость, с которой Малфой рассказывал о клинике, вмиг пропала, сменившись тревогой, — меня обвиняют в убийстве. Неделю назад в моей клинике умерла пациентка. Жена одного очень важного человека, это ужасное пятно на репутации. Тем более, что я лично занимался ее лечением. Ничего серьезного, на самом деле. Всего лишь неправильно сработавшее заклятие. Однако я так и не понял, что случилось. Вероятнее всего, индивидуальная непереносимость компонентов зелья.  
— И вы, главный колдомедик клиники, не сделали всех анализов? Если зелье может вызвать побочный эффект, вашей первой обязанностью…  
— Было проверить влияние компонентов на организм пациента, вы правы. В том-то все и дело. Я проверил. Анализ показал идеальный случай. Бери и лечи. А она…  
— Мистер Малфой, медицинская ошибка карается годом Азкабана, не более. Учитывая ваше искреннее раскаяние и положительные рекомендации остальных пациентов…  
— В том-то и беда, мисс Грейнджер. Ни один мой пациент не сможет дать мне рекомендацию, ведь тем самым он выдаст себя. Кроме того, аврорат напирает на то, что это умышленное убийство.  
— Аврорат? Мистер Малфой, с каких пор несчастными случаями и медицинскими ошибками занимается аврорат?  
— Мисс Грейнджер, не забывайте о моем прошлом. Даже если я нарушу правила парковки, этим займется аврорат. Единственный Пожиратель Смерти, которого оправдали. Мистер Поттер сам свидетельствовал в мою пользу. Вот только теперь он считает иначе.  
— Кто? Мистер Поттер? Вашим делом занимается он?  
— Да, и не один. Целую комиссию собрали, было уже два допроса. Разумеется, в присутствии моего личного адвоката.  
— Ваши гражданские права не нарушены?  
— Разумеется. Честно говоря, в таком сложном деле мой адвокат только и мог, что фиксировать неприкосновенность моих гражданских прав. Но пожизненное мне пообещали.  
— Я не помню, мистер Малфой, чтобы медицинская ошибка каралась пожизненным заключением в Азкабане. Повторюсь, максимум – год, на большее они не имеют права.  
— Я забыл сообщить вам одну небольшую деталь.  
— Какую же?  
— Погибшая пациентка — магглорожденная волшебница, — практически шепотом произнес Малфой и заметил, как Гермиона отпрянула от него. — Поверьте, мисс Грейнджер, для меня это не играет никакой роли, да и к тому же, я не знал о ее происхождении до тех самых пор, пока…  
— Я поняла, — от ледяного тона Гермионы у гостя по коже пробежали мурашки. — Я все прекрасно поняла.  
Судя по её голосу, последний факт напрочь отбил у нее желание заниматься делом. Она прикрыла глаза и о чем-то напряженно размышляла. Малфой беззвучно прошел по кабинету, опустился в кресло для посетителей и замер. Вот только взгляд его теперь был направлен в пол.  
— Итак, вы лично дали пациентке препарат, который ее погубил. Магглорожденной пациентке.  
— Да, мисс Грейнджер, — сил хватало только на шепот.  
— Учитывая ваше прошлое, это больше похоже на рецидив, нежели на несчастный случай.  
— Да, мисс Грейнджер, — разбитый, подавленный.  
— Вам грозит пожизненное заключение в Азкабане.  
Глубокий прерывистый вдох.  
— И вы убеждены в собственной невиновности, — не вопрос, утверждение. И взгляд карих глаз, направленный на фигуру отчаявшегося человека в кресле.  
Отвечать смысла не было.  
Драко подался немного вперед, глубоко опустил голову и обхватил ее руками: ладони сжали виски, длинные пальцы запутались в светлых волосах. Гермиона наблюдала превращение спокойного и хладнокровного аристократа в запуганного и отчаявшегося… подозреваемого? Уголовника? Невинно осуждаемого? Без пяти минут заключенного? Гермиона пролистала бумаги, в которых не было ничего необычного: письмо с указанием времени, даты, места суда, точная формулировка обвинения, копия справки о внесении залога — еще бы, ведь с таким обвинением суда он должен был дожидаться в Азкабане, но полтысячи галеонов стали гарантией того, что суда Малфой будет ожидать на свободе. Правда, в пределах страны. На этот счет тоже была бумага. Гермиона подошла к окну и закурила. Изучение фигуры Малфоя порядком ей наскучило. Небо вновь затягивало тучами. Она потушила окурок в пепельнице и вернулась к столу. Вновь перебрала бумаги, шурша ими немного громче, чем в первый раз. Клиент не реагировал на этот звук. Тогда Гермиона встала из-за стола, прошла к двери и распахнула ее.  
«Ну, вот и все, — вихрем пронеслось в голове у Малфоя, — меня выставят за дверь этой милой конторы. Нотт был прав, нельзя было говорить о происхождении погибшей»  
— Мисс Браун, направьте запрос в аврорат. Я хочу полностью изучить дело мистера Малфоя. Пускай вышлют копию, — отчеканила Гермиона и захлопнула дверь. К этому моменту Малфой уже стоял на ногах.  
— Благодарю вас, мисс Грейнджер. Вы позволите? — Драко кивком указал на пачку сигарет, лежащую на столе.  
— Разумеется.  
Малфой занял место у окна и посмотрел на улицу. Его машина стояла возле Плазы, выделяясь своим блеском, а вот через дорогу…  
— Опять она, — зло прошипел Драко, глядя на ярко-красную машинку. На переднем сидении молодая девица с колдокамерой что-то диктовала Прытко Пишущему Перу.


	3. Глава 3

— Вы что-то сказали?  
— Ничего серьезного, мисс Грейнджер. Просто моя маленькая головная боль на своей маленькой машине.  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — переспросила Гермиона, выглянула в окно и посмотрела на автомобиль, который Малфой рассматривал с ненавистью и презрением. — Она имеет отношение к делу?  
— Нет, хвала Мерлину. Но все еще может поменяться, — Малфой заметил удивленный взгляд Гермионы и пояснил, — это Элисон Купер. Ее еще называют личным журналистом Малфоя. Поговаривают, что я плачу ей за неиссякаемый интерес к моей скромной персоне, но поверьте, мисс Грейнджер, это не так. Где бы я ни появился, что бы я ни делал, эта журналистка идет за мной след в след, перевирая и опошляя все, что только можно переврать и опошлить.  
— За такое вы бы точно не платили, — согласно кивнула Гермиона.  
— Поверьте, по сравнению с этим юным дарованием Рита Скитер — образец честности и скромности. Чего только стоит ее последний опус, в котором она подробно описывает мои похождения по маггловским публичным домам!  
— И такое было? — Гермиона удивленно вскинула бровь. — Не сочтите за нескромность, конечно.  
— Не было, и быть не могло. Я в тот день ездил к одному поставщику ингредиентов для зелий. Старичок приболел, а его сотрудникам я не доверяю. Пришлось ехать к нему домой. Кто виноват, что в двух кварталах от дома этого почтенного господина расположен маггловский бордель? Вроде бы, никак не связанные между собой факты, но мисс Купер умеет сложить два и два так, чтобы получилось как минимум шесть. Шесть страниц бреда, мисс Грейнджер! Я, оказывается, бросил машину подальше оттуда в целях конспирации. Более того, у этой дамочки хватило ума отправиться прямиком в это заведение и спросить, не было ли у них среди клиентов высоких блондинов. Ей там, конечно, объяснили доступно, мол, мало ли, кто к ним заходит. Очаровательная Элисон восприняла это как положительный ответ. Угадайте, что было дальше.  
— Ума не приложу, — оценила Гермиона всю абсурдность ситуации. Да уж, Скитер была не подарок, но эта барышня переплюнула даже ее.  
— Вечером я приезжаю домой, где моя невеста вместо того, чтобы накормить меня горячим ужином, избивает меня толстеньким журналом с этой жуткой историей на первой полосе. Настроение испорчено, репутация разрушена, помолвка расторгнута.  
— Сочувствую, — пожала плечами Гермиона.  
— Поверьте, мисс Грейнджер, если Элисон Купер узнает цель моего визита в Плазу, она не даст нам спокойно заняться делом. Каждый мой и ваш чих станет известен широкой публике в мгновение ока. Даже мой адвокат ничего не смог сделать с этой назойливой журналисточкой.  
Гермиона не стала ничего отвечать, только хмыкнула и снова пожала плечами. Судя по тому, как быстро летало перо по бумаге, мистер Малфой снова должен был стать главным героем вечерних новостей. В кабинет тихо проскользнула Лаванда:  
— Мисс Грейнджер, ответ из аврората.  
— Благодарю, мисс Браун, — Гермиона забрала у Лаванды лист, — будьте добры, еще кофе.  
Секретарша кивнула и вышла. Гермиона развернула письмо и пробежала глазами по строкам:  
«Уважаемая мисс Грейнджер.  
Аврорат согласен предоставить вам копию уголовного дела мистера Драко Люциуса Малфоя для изучения с целью представления интересов мистера Малфоя в Визенгамоте. Копия дела будет отправлена в течение дня»  
— Мисс Грейнджер, не смею вас больше отвлекать. Я надеюсь на скорое разрешение нашего дела. Всего доброго, — Малфой протянул руку, привычно заканчивая деловую встречу рукопожатием. Однако, в последний момент он передумал и поцеловал хрупкие женские пальчики.  
— Всего доброго, мистер Малфой, — ответила Гермиона, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянец. Новый клиент вышел из кабинета, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Еще пару минут Грейнджер слышала, как он мило переговаривается с мисс Браун в приемной, причем Лаванда слишком громко хихикала после каждой его реплики.  
Наконец-то в приемной воцарилась тишина. Гермиона все еще стояла у окна, поэтому ей прекрасно было видно, как Малфой вышел из здания, как щелкнула колдокамера в руках Элисон Купер, как автомобили Драко, а затем и журналистки влились в поток машин за окном. Дверь кабинета снова открылась и в проеме появилась Лаванда с чашечкой кофе.  
— Спасибо, мисс Браун.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — восторженно прошептала Лаванда, — вы его видели?  
— Конечно. Я имела счастье наблюдать мистера Малфоя около сорока минут.  
— Я не о том. Вы заметили, каким он стал? Он такой, такой, такой, — казалось, что Лаванда сейчас взорвется от восторга, — и к тому же, недавно разорвал помолвку. Как вы думаете, мисс Грейнджер, я могла бы…  
— О боги, Лаванда, избавь меня от этих разговоров.  
Дверь за секретаршей закрылась. Гермиона села за стол, подвинула к себе поближе чашечку и задумалась. Малфой действительно изменился. Избалованный сынок богатых родителей куда-то исчез. Вместо него появился вежливый молодой человек с изысканными манерами. Да и утреннее происшествие говорило в его пользу, ведь на месте Гермионы могла оказаться обычная маггловская девушка. Да о чем тут говорить? Если бы лет пять назад Гермионе сказали, что Драко Малфой предложит незнакомому человеку помощь, без какого-либо умысла и личной выгоды, она расхохоталась бы во весь голос. Но сегодня она лично убедилась в том, что люди меняются. Более того, он сменил отношение к магглорожденным волшебникам. Вот только аврорат ничего не забывает. Эти ребята совершенно уверены: бывших Пожирателей Смерти не бывает. Тем более что Драко был последним из них, кто гулял на свободе. Сложное, очень сложное дело. Отличная разминка для мозгов. Гермиона улыбнулась в предвкушении по-настоящему интересного занятия. Не заниматься же до конца жизни финансовыми махинациями и разводами.  
Из-за закрытой двери раздалось потрескивание камина в приемной, а затем голос Нотта:  
— Мисс Браун, я так понимаю, бюрократией занимаемся мы?  
Лаванда в ответ захихикала.  
— В таком случае, отправьте мне совой контракт и реквизиты. Мистер Малфой хочет перечислить аванс до конца дня.  
Гермиона всплеснула руками. Надо же! С этим аристократом она напрочь забыла о финансовой стороне дела.  
***  
***  
Драко вышел из Плазы, погруженный в свои мысли. С одной стороны, визит в адвокатское бюро принес ему удовлетворение. Грейнджер умна и дотошна, он помнил это еще со школьных времен. Все, за что она бралась, выполнялось идеально. Это обнадеживало. То, что лучший адвокат магического Лондона будет заниматься его делом, вселяло надежду если не на полное освобождение, то хотя бы на минимальное наказание. Провести всю жизнь в Азкабане не хотелось. Да и сейчас ему было не лучше. Он вновь столкнулся с недоверием. Хорошо хоть аврорат не придал делу огласки, да и родственники погибшей не делали заявлений на публику. Иначе с клиникой можно было бы попрощаться. Малфой переживал не столько за собственную репутацию, сколько за репутацию своего детища, в которое были вложены все отцовские деньги.  
— Хоть кто-то мне верит, — задумчиво протянул Малфой, садясь в машину. Оказавшись за рулем, он кое-что вспомнил и тут же постучал пальцем по зеркалу заднего вида.  
— Да, мистер Малфой, я вас слушаю.  
— Нотт, — задумчиво протянул Драко, — я слишком увлекся обсуждением дела и абсолютно забыл про контракт. Свяжись с мисс Браун и реши бумажные вопросы, а то у меня уже голова кругом от этой бюрократии.  
— Конечно, мистер Малфой.  
Связь прервалась, а Драко все еще не отводил взгляда от зеркала заднего вида, откуда на него смотрел бледный молодой человек с обеспокоенными глазами. Малфой долго изучал собственное отражение и пришел к неутешительному выводу: три дня переживаний не прошли незамеченными. Кожа стала еще бледнее, да и взгляд какой-то растерянный, убитый.  
— Хватит переживать, она тебе верит, — сказал он собственному отражению, а затем повторил, смакуя каждую букву, — верит. Ве-рит. Вее-риит. В-Е-Р-И-Т.  
От этой мысли Драко стало теплее и спокойнее. Ничто не могло нарушить его душевного равновесия, даже маленькая красная машинка, пристроившаяся за Демоном (как иногда называл Драко свой автомобиль), не раздражала, а веселила. «Глупая девчонка хочет сенсаций. Глупая маленькая девчонка». Малфой легонько усмехнулся, и его мысли потекли в другом направлении. Точнее, к другой девчонке. К умной, строгой, справедливой и, чего таить, заметно похорошевшей, Гермионе Грейнджер. А может, это не она похорошела, а он, Драко, поумнел, отбросив отцовские предрассудки? Скорее всего.  
***

Панси Паркинсон пришла на работу в начале одиннадцатого. Вообще-то у нее не было привычки являться в клинику раньше полудня, но это утро как-то не задалось. Она решила пройтись по магазинам с утра, но вскоре об этом пожалела. Все продавщицы почему-то смотрели на нее самым сочувственным взглядом, некоторые даже говорили что-то вроде: «Не переживайте, мисс, все будет хорошо». Или: «Мисс, он вас недостоин». А то и вовсе: «Вы сильная девушка, раз решились на такой шаг». При этом Панси довольно долго не могла понять, на какой именно шаг она решилась, почему ей сочувствуют абсолютно незнакомые дамы и что вообще вокруг нее происходит. Ответ на вопрос лежал на лотке с прессой. С глянцевой обложки журнала «Современная ведьма» на Панси смотрело ее собственное лицо с потеками туши на щеках. Недолго думая Панси отдала продавцу пять галеонов, и принялась читать статью Элисон Купер о разрыве их с Драко помолвки. Автор выдвигала самые невероятные версии произошедшего: начиная пьяными выходками жениха и заканчивая его несостоятельностью как мужчины. Окончив чтение, Паркинсон расхохоталась во весь голос. «Повеселила, молодец», — подумала Панси и направилась к ближайшему обувному магазинчику. Потратив сотню галеонов на идеальные, по ее мнению, туфельки и задушевно поговорив с продавщицей на извечную тему «Какие же сволочи эти мужчины», Паркинсон направилась в клинику. Стоило ей переступить порог, как над головой раздался голос Нотта:  
— Мисс Паркинсон, вы опоздали на целых три часа.  
— И пятнадцать минут, — поддержала беседу Панси после короткого взгляда на золотые наручные часики, - но к чему такой шум?  
— К тому, что мистер Малфой ждет вас в своем кабинете, — судя по голосу Теодора, тот уже успел выслушать все, что Драко думает о нерадивой лаборантке. И, вероятно, не один раз.  
Панси поднялась на второй этаж, ощущая на себе взгляды всех, кто оказался в этот момент в холле клиники, и без стука открыла дверь кабинета. Где-то за спиной прокатился взволнованный шепот: еще бы, такой вольности себе не позволял никто.  
— Мисс Паркинсон, потрудитесь объяснить причину вашего опоздания, — ледяной тон Малфоя не терпел возражения, любой другой сотрудник умер бы от страха на том же месте, но не Панси.  
— Драко, не злись. Я покупала туфельки.  
— Мисс Паркинсон, соблюдайте субординацию, — рявкнул бывший жених так, что оконные стекла зазвенели, — я повторяю вопрос: какова причина вашего опоздания?  
— Я покупала туфельки, — повторила она, искренне не понимая, что неправильного в таком ответе.  
— Превосходно. Туфельки. Просто блеск, — казалось, Малфой готов был разорваться на куски от гнева. — Вы оштрафованы на десять галеонов.  
Панси рассмеялась. «Оштрафует? Он? Меня?» — пронеслось у нее в голове.  
— Я что-то смешное сказал? — в голосе Малфоя чувствовалась сталь  
— Нет, что вы, мистер Малфой, — подчеркнуто официально ответила Панси, — и сколько же я получу теперь?  
— Сто сорок галеонов. И то, если сегодняшнее опоздание станет последним.  
— Сколько? — Панси застыла с открытым ртом, руки разжались, сумочка оказалась на полу и из нее выпал свежий номер «Современной ведьмы».  
— Так вот чем вы занимаетесь на рабочем месте, — прошипел Малфой, — дайте-ка сюда эту макулатуру.  
Панси, шокированная таким поведением, стояла как вкопанная. Тогда Драко сам поднял журнал, бросил его на стол и повернулся к бывшей невесте:  
— Мисс Паркинсон, вы слишком много о себе возомнили. Я считаю необходимым напомнить вам, что рабочий день начинается в восемь часов утра. В восемь, мисс Паркинсон, а не в половине одиннадцатого. Заканчивается рабочий день в семь часов вечера. Заметьте, не в три, не в половине четвертого и даже не в четыре! Или вы думали, что я идиот и не замечу вашего поведения? — Драко сел за свой рабочий стол и сцепил пальцы в замок. — Так вот, я его заметил. К вашему большому несчастью. Вчера вы ушли с работы в три часа пополудни — штраф в десять галеонов, сегодня вы опоздали — штраф десять галеонов, невыполнение ваших прямых обязанностей — штраф еще в десять галеонов. Это понятно?  
— Да, — почти шепотом сказала Паркинсон, избегая смотреть на разозленного Драко, — вот только что остается от моего жалования?  
— Сто двадцать галеонов. А это еще что такое? — задохнулся от гнева Малфой, увидев наконец заголовок на первой странице злосчастного журнала. Панси молчала не в силах выдавить из себя ответ. Тогда Драко сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил, сохраняя последние крупицы спокойствия, — мисс Паркинсон, сколько стоят ваши туфельки?  
— Сто галеонов, — прошептала Панси, осознавая наконец происходящее.  
— Можете приготовить их себе на обед, — рявкнул Драко так, что стоящий на столе стакан треснул, — потому что жалования в этом месяце вы не получите. Вон!  
Панси юркнула за дверь, и очень вовремя. Малфой запустил ей вслед тяжелой стеклянной пепельницей, которая со звоном разбилась о стену.


	4. Глава 4

Когда с головой уходишь в работу, не замечаешь, как летит время. Ты прекращаешь существовать в этом мире, выпадаешь из него. Вернуть тебя в реальность может разве что…  
Маленький бумажный журавлик-оригами влетел в раскрытое окно третьего этажа Плазы, слегка закашлялся от стойкого запаха табачного дыма, покружил над головой ничего не подозревающей девушки за столом и наконец-то приземлился на бумаги, разложенные перед ней. Гермиона зажмурилась, встряхнула головой и открыла глаза. Журавлик-оригами слегка наклонил голову, хрустя бумажной шеей. Грейнджер развернула его и прочитала сообщение, написанное знакомым, слегка корявым почерком:  
„Ау, ты совсем заработалась! Кого я тут жду уже полчаса? К твоему сведению, дождь собирается!“ Гермиона выскочила из-за стола и подбежала к окну: под окнами стоял Гарри и махал ей рукой, часы над входом в Министерство показывали половину седьмого. Грейнджер помахала старому другу и выглянула в приемную. Лаванды на месте не было. Скорее всего, та ушла ровно в шесть, а Гермиона этого даже не заметила. „Заработалась“, — сказала она сама себе и сделала закладку в десятом томе дела мистера Малфоя, подавив в себе желание забрать этот и еще два тома домой. Она всерьез заинтересовалась этим делом. Да, многие детали говорили против ее клиента, но женская интуиция подсказывала Гермионе: злого умысла в действиях Драко не было. Имела место халатность, трагическая случайность, да все что угодно, но не умышленное убийство. Не исключено, что кое-кого просто хотели подставить. С этими мыслями она закрыла кабинет, спустилась по лестнице, прошла через холл, немного рассеянно попрощалась с охранниками и вышла на улицу, где к ней тут же подскочил Гарри:  
— Гермиона, ты опять себя не жалеешь? Кто мне обещал ровно в шесть уходить с работы?  
— О, Гарри, прости, пожалуйста. Новое дело оказалось очень интересным. Представляешь, зачиталась! С самого Хогвартса такого не было.  
— Если тебя интересует мое мнение, — сказал Поттер немного напряженно, — я против того, чтобы ты занималась делом Драко Малфоя. Он совершил убийство и…  
— Гарри, во-первых, он только обвиняется совершении убийства, его вина еще не доказана Визенгамотом. Во-вторых, я не хочу ругаться с тобой из-за работы. В-третьих, вспомни-ка наши правила!  
— О`кей. Мы не обсуждаем работу с друзьями, мы не просим друзей помочь по работе, мы не работаем с друзьями. Мы не смешиваем дружбу и работу. Кажется, все? — улыбнулся Гарри.  
— Нет, не все! Мы оставляем работу на работе! — засмеялась Гермиона, и лучший друг засмеялся ей в ответ.  
Они шли по улице и болтали о разных вещах, когда внимание Гарри вдруг привлекло что-то на противоположной стороне улицы:  
— Ого, смотри-ка!  
Гермиона посмотрела на газетный киоск, на который показывал ее друг и опешила. С главного разворота „Ежедневного пророка“ на них смотрело раздраженное лицо Драко Малфоя. Здание за его спиной было отлично знакомо Гермионе, да и Гарри узнал место, на котором двадцать минут назад ждал подругу.  
— А ну, пошли, — прошептала Гермиона и побежала к киоску. Отдав продавцу монетку, она встряхнула газету и впилась глазами в строки:  
«БОЛЬШИЕ ИГРЫ ЗОЛОТОГО МАЛЬЧИКА.  
Не ранее, чем сегодня утром мистер Драко Люциус Малфой был замечен выходящим из магического бизнес-центра Плаза, что напротив Министерства Магии. Этот факт дает нам основание полагать, что дела мистера Малфоя идут не так гладко, как он старается показать. Всем известно, что в подвальных помещениях Плазы расположены игорные заведения, фондовая биржа, а также общество финансового займа. Не исключено, что мистер Малфой мог посещать последнее. Не исключено, что хозяин и главный колдомедик Malfoy`s Medical Center мог продать или заложить клинику, чтобы решить временные проблемы. Напомним: на прошлой неделе мистер Малфой был замечен выходящим из Аврората, что наводит на мысли о проблемах с законом. Тем временем аврорат упорно отказывается от комментариев, утверждая, что визит мистера Малфоя носил исключительно личный характер. Некоторые высказывают предположение о благотворительной миссии (см. также „Коррупционные сети аврората“, стр. 7).  
Однако есть и еще одно предположение: вероятно, почувствовав силу, Малфой решил составить конкуренцию не только клинике Святого Мунго, но еще и банку Гринготтс! Не исключено, что в скором времени на сцене появится новое финансовое учреждение с небезызвестной фамилией».  
Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела на Гарри.  
— Надо же! „Аврорат отказывается от комментариев“? Или как там: „Визит Малфоя носит личный характер“? То есть ты сказал им что-то вроде: „А, Драко? Так это мой лучший друг, частенько заскакивает кофейку попить и девчонок обсудить“?  
— О да. Кто-то же должен развлекать мистера Поттера в отсутствие мистера Уизли. А после работы мы идем по барам Косого Переулка пить огневиски. Вот только сегодня что-то не сложилось.  
Гарри и Гермиона одновременно обернулись, услышав голос за их спинами. Драко Малфой стоял, опираясь на капот своего автомобиля, припаркованного у обочины, и улыбался.  
— К сожалению, сегодня мой друг решил составить компанию вам, мисс Грейнджер, а я проведу вечер в одиночестве, — затем Драко перевел взгляд на Поттера, — ну ничего, дружище, я не расстраиваюсь. Завтра заскочу поболтать. Обсудить девчонок. Точнее одну девчонку, о трагедии которой говорят почти на каждом углу.  
— Мистер Малфой, ваш сарказм неуместен, — посерьезнел Гарри.  
— Ну вот, весь день не получается нормально пошутить, — нарочито обиженно сказал Малфой, - а я ведь стараюсь.  
— Не стоит оправдываться, мистер Малфой, — тихо сказала Гермиона, — зато вы герой светских хроник.  
Грейнджер не могла оторвать глаз от молодого человека: высокий, стройный, рукава рубашки все так же небрежно закатаны, руки в карманах брюк. Прямо-таки скучающий аристократ, который не знает, как провести вечер. Невольно вспомнилось утро. Гермиона поспешила отвернуться. Где-то вдалеке прогремел гром.  
— Господа, я понимаю, что чувство юмора у меня ни к черту, — сказал Малфой, обращаясь больше к Гарри, чем к Гермионе, - но погода портится. Если хотите, я могу вас подвезти.  
— Нет никакой необходимости, — сухо бросил Гарри, — если вы, конечно, не хотите подтвердить слухи о „Коррупционных сетях аврората“, как выразилась ваша карманная журналисточка.  
— Мистер Поттер, вы о чем? — скука на лице Драко сменилась выражением искреннего недоумения.  
— Да вот о чем, — Гарри бросил Малфою газету. Тот пробежал глазами по строкам и тяжко вздохнул.  
— Да, мисс Купер не теряет времени зря. Но с чего вы взяли, что это „моя карманная журналисточка“? Вы, мистер Поттер, всерьез думаете, что Драко Люциус Малфой, находясь в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, будет платить за статьи, где его откровенно высмеивают, выставляя неудачником, аферистом, алкоголиком и импотентом? Впрочем, спасибо за идею. Действительно, пора бы подкупить какую-нибудь дурочку, пускай пишет, какой я умный, красивый, добрый и богатый.  
— Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, будьте добры, перестаньте! — вскинулась Гермиона. Она сказала бы: „Мальчики, перестаньте“, да вот только один из мальчиков был владельцем крупной клиники, а второй — заместителем главы аврората.  
— Простите, мисс Грейнджер, — мигом стушевался Драко.  
— Прости, — буркнул Гарри, бросая на Малфоя сердитые взгляды.  
С неба на асфальт упала крупная капля дождя.  
— Вы, мистер Поттер, можете сколько угодно упорствовать, но начинается дождь, а милая дама легко одета. Вы же не хотите, чтобы она заболела?  
„Милая дама“ покраснела до корней волос. Да что ж это такое? Драко Малфой весь день сыплет комплиментами, а теперь чуть ли не уговаривает их поехать на его машине! Она на секунду призадумалась, а потом потянула Гарри за рукав:  
— Слушай, он прав. Ничего в этом такого нет, да и журналистов рядом не наблюдается. Похоже, что она, — Гермиона кивком указала на злополучную газету в руке у Малфоя, — уже выполнила на сегодня план по скандалам.  
— Верх благоразумия, мисс Грейнджер, — произнес Драко с легкой улыбкой и распахнул перед ней заднюю дверь автомобиля. „Еще пара таких безумных дней, — подумала Гермиона, — и это войдет в привычку. И у меня, и у него“. Но в машину все-таки села. Гарри уже расположился на переднем сидении. Всю дорогу до дома она снова рассматривала руки Малфоя, при чем каждый его жест необъяснимым образом отдавался у нее в мозгу легким щелчком. Не хватало только музыки. Но от этой мысли Гермиону почему-то передернуло. Она на секунду представила, что сейчас Драко действительно включит музыку, и — кто знает, что это окажется? — очарование момента пропадет. Ведь вполне могло оказаться, что молодой человек слушает в машине эти жуткие звуки, под которые маггловские девочки дергаются в клубах. Нет, нет, нет, конечно, у Драко Малфоя слишком изысканный вкус для такого. Скорее всего, он слушает что-нибудь легкое, инструментальное, но не классическую музыку. А может, он балуется тяжелым роком? „Вот уж вряд ли, — улыбнулась Гермиона своим собственным мыслям, — хотя от него можно ждать чего угодно. Сегодня, например, весь день кажется одним сплошным сюрпризом“. Но иллюзиям не суждено было рухнуть. Поездка прошла в полной тишине. Гарри не горел желанием заводить разговор, Малфой тоже благоразумно отмалчивался, раз уж Поттер пытался увидеть в каждой его реплике подвох. А Гермиона молчала, считая щелчки в голове. Тишина была нарушена лишь один раз, когда Драко поинтересовался, где их высадить.  
— На месте нашей утренней встречи, мистер Малфой, — Гермиона старалась придать голосу как можно больше обыденности. Как будто Малфой каждый день катает ее на машине. Гарри недоуменно повел бровью, но промолчал.  
Спустя пять минут машина с мягким шорохом остановилась. Малфой вышел из машины, открыл заднюю дверь и подал Гермионе руку. Грейнджер выскользнула из машины и с легким смущением посмотрела на Гарри, который уже стоял на обочине. Тот виновато опустил глаза. „Ну я и дурак, — мелькнуло в голове у Поттера, — где мои манеры? На моем фоне Малфой действительно образец вежливости“. Драко же в свою очередь осторожно поцеловал пальчики Гермионе, затем пожал руку Поттеру:  
— Приятного вечера, мисс Грейнджер, всего доброго, мистер Поттер.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Малфой, всего доброго, — смущаясь, проговорила Гермиона.  
— Всего. Доброго, — проворчал Гарри и распахнул перед Гермионой дверь подъезда.  
Они вошли в дом. Спустя минуту, на четвертом этаже зажегся свет, распахнулось окно. Драко же сидел в машине, не заводя двигатель. Он думал.  
„Почему Поттер не выходит? Зашел в гости? Или, не дай бог, остался на ночь? Чтоб его, почему меня это заботит? — Драко посмотрел на правую руку, которая две минут назад держала пальчики Гермионы, как будто хотел увидеть отпечатки, свидетельства того, что это все не сон. — Почему? Ладно, пора домой, пожалуй. Пускай этот чертов Поттер хоть живет у нее“. С этой мыслью Драко завел двигатель, но проехать больше пятидесяти метров он все равно не смог. Не хотелось уезжать, что-то не отпускало его домой, что-то требовало остаться под окнами у Грейнджер на всю ночь или, по крайней мере, дождаться ухода Поттера. С огромным усилием Драко нажал на педаль газа, и машина рванула подальше от этого места.


	5. Глава 5

На изучение нового дела у Гермионы ушло около трех дней. В ее голове уже начинала складываться оправдательная речь, но всё же белые пятна в этой истории еще были. Нужно было кое-что уточнить, но вот что именно? Грейнджер задумчиво опустилась на качели и начала в сотый раз прокручивать в голове события дня трагедии, как их подавали в официальном деле.

Гермиона любила приходить на детскую площадку вечером, когда детей на ней уже не было. Качели – то, чего ей немного не хватило в детстве — успокаивали ее, мерное покачивание убаюкивало мысли, которые беспорядочно проносились в голове, заставляло их выстраиваться в логическую цепочку. Вот и сейчас она углубилась в раздумья:  
«Итак, пациентка. 46 лет. Неправильно сработавшее заклятие. Третий день в клинике, состояние ухудшается. Он делает расширенный анализ, находит причину ухудшения состояния», — Гермиона почему-то не могла даже в мыслях назвать своего клиента ни по фамилии, ни, тем более, по имени. Только безликое «Клиент» или «Он». Она сама не могла понять, почему мысленно отгораживается от Малфоя, но потом решила, что так даже лучше. Ведь она анализирует только нынешнее положение вещей, никак не опираясь на его прошлое. Поэтому «Он». Просто «Он».  
«Он решил назначить ей отвар Виггенвельд. Достаточно сильная вещь, лечит всех и от всего, но! В состав входит аконит. Значит, клиент должен был взять у пациентки пробу на аконит, что он, собственно, и сделал. А вот тут кое-что не сходится. Мне Он сказал, что проба была идеальна. В деле же подшиты абсолютно другие результаты пробы, изъятые из его клиники, кстати. Значит… » Что это значит, Гермиона сказать не могла, даже покачивание качели не помогало. Грейнджер опустила голову и продолжала раскачиваться, глядя собственные туфельки. Она ушла с головой в обдумывание дела, не замечая ничего вокруг себя: ни звуков, ни движений. Даже если бы около нее в этот момент приземлился дракон, Гермиона бы его не заметила. Поэтому тихий шорох колес никак не смог повлиять на ход ее мыслей.

Драко Малфой ехал из клиники, однако мысли его были сосредоточены отнюдь не на дорожных знаках. День у него выдался действительно сложным, чего стоило одно только общение с мужем погибшей пациентки, который был какой-то архиважной шишкой в Министерстве и теперь клялся упрятать в Азкабан не только Драко, но и весь персонал клиники, включая лаборанток и уборщиц. Малфой уже даже мысленно прикидывал, не посоветовать ли мужчине противоядие от истерики или хотя бы умиротворяющий бальзам, когда посетитель вдруг вспомнил о каких-то важных делах и спешно направился к выходу, на ходу обещая не только отправить весь персонал за решетку, но еще и отсудить клинику. В любом случае, эти два часа были самыми ужасными в жизни Драко Малфоя. Остаток дня он провел, закрывшись в собственном кабинете. Благо, никто больше не требовал его вмешательства. Поэтому можно было расслабиться и подумать о чем-то хорошем. Например, о мисс Грейнджер.  
Драко сам не мог объяснить себе, почему возвращение Грейнджер в его жизнь вызвало в его душе шквал эмоций, которые, к слову, не были негативными. Скорее наоборот. Почему-то хотелось защищать и оберегать ее, хотелось поразить ее чем-то. Хотя, нет, в первую очередь Драко стремился показать Гермионе, что он исправился, что он ничем не хуже Поттера или Уизли. А еще Малфой сделал для себя неожиданное открытие: у мисс Грейнджер красивые глаза. Если бы в школьные годы кто-то сказал Драко, что он будет отлынивать от работы, думая о глазах Гермионы Грейнджер, этого человека постигла бы незавидная участь. С финалом в больничном крыле. Но это было в школе, а сейчас Малфой чувствовал себя человеком, свободным от предрассудков, и поэтому раз за разом воскрешал в памяти детали их встречи, вспоминал звук ее голоса, мягкого, несмотря на всю строгость и официальность тона. Драко раз за разом перебирал пальцами, заставляя себя вспоминать, как держал в своей руке ее хрупкие пальчики. Пусть недолго, пусть пару мгновений, но…  
Проезжая мимо детской площадки, Драко краем глаза заметил знакомую фигуру. Легкое нажатие на педаль тормоза — и машина, прошуршав колесами по асфальту, остановилась. Малфой слегка опустил стекло и стал наблюдать за той, которая занимала его мысли всю вторую половину дня. Почему-то ему захотелось выйти из машины и подойти к ней, просто постоять рядом, прикоснуться к ее маленькому упорядоченному миру. Очень осторожно прикоснуться, ничего в нем не нарушая. «Нет, профессия адвоката ей абсолютно не подходит, — сказал сам себе Драко, — она умна, да, но ведь к адвокатам обращаются не только невиновные люди. Сколько же отморозков пришлось тебе защищать, милая девочка? Сколько грязи этого мира ты увидела? Нет, тебе нельзя быть адвокатом, маленькая фарфоровая принцесса. Всегда ли твои друзья могут защитить тебя? Мерлинова борода, о чем я думаю? От кого защищать?»

Голос над головой выдернул Гермиону из раздумий.  
— Эй, красавица, ты скучаешь? — незнакомый человек еле стоял на ногах, от него разило виски так, что Гермиона невольно поморщилась. — Запах тебя смущает? Пойдем, выпьем со мной, такой птичке нельзя грустить!  
— Оставьте меня в покое! — Гермиона хотела было уйти, но незнакомец преградил ей путь, упершись руками в стойки качели.  
— Малышка, не бойся, я тебя не обижу. Мы просто выпьем немного виски с моими друзьями. Они классные, вот увидишь.  
— Я не хочу, — сдавленно прошептала она, а про себя подумала: «Вот влипла. И магию не применишь, это же обычный маггловский парень»  
— Дружище, у тебя какие-то проблемы? — еще один громкий голос, но уже откуда-то слева. Гермиона обернулась и с облегчением вздохнула. Впервые в жизни она была рада видеть Драко Малфоя.  
— А тебе какое дело?  
— Да как-то ты грубовато разговариваешь с леди!  
— Моя леди! Как хочу, так и разговариваю!  
— Ошибаешься, дружище. Это моя леди, — неожиданно для самого себя прошипел Драко.  
— Было ваше — стало наше, — пьяно хохотнул незнакомец и нанес сокрушительный удар в скулу потомка старинного рода Малфоев.  
К огромному удивлению Гермионы, Малфой устоял на ногах. Более того, у него хватило сил на ответный удар. Завязалась потасовка. Гермиона завизжала. Но видимо она чего-то не знала о Драко Малфое. Помимо безупречных манер и идеального чувства стиля у молодого человека обнаружились неплохие навыки рукопашного боя. Нетрезвому незнакомцу понадобилось десять минут, чтобы получить достаточно синяков и ссадин, после чего он побрел куда-то, на ходу бурча извинения.  
— Мистер Малфой, я… — начала было Гермиона.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, давайте продолжим наш диалог в машине, я не хочу проблем с маггловской полицией.  
Они быстро пересекли лужайку, Драко распахнул перед Гермионой переднюю пассажирскую дверь, сел на место водителя, завел двигатель, и машина как можно скорее рванула подальше от того места.  
— Что вы вообще делали в этом месте одна, мисс Грейнджер? В столь позднее время.  
-Я шла с работы, и, — Гермиона замялась, — качели — моя маленькая слабость еще с детства. И на них так хорошо думается. Я не заметила, как стемнело. Честно, — зачем-то добавила она и удивленно замолчала. Неужели она оправдывалась перед Малфоем? Нет, не может этого быть.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — абсолютно спокойно продолжил Драко, — я хотел бы попросить вас, чтобы впредь вы были осторожнее. Понимаете ли, меня очень заботит жизнь и здоровье моего драгоценного адвоката.  
Гермиона хотела было задать вопрос, что делал там сам Малфой, но сдержалась. Он взрослый человек, у него могли быть свои дела, к тому же он опять вытаскивает ее из неудобного положения. Из-за смазанного света уличных фонарей лицо казалось бледнее обычного, на скуле разрастался синяк, а на брови…  
— Мистер Малфой, — тихо проговорила Гермиона, всматриваясь в лицо молодого человека, — у вас рассечена бровь.  
— В самом деле? — Драко взглянул в зеркало заднего вида. — Не стоит переживать, мисс Грейнджер, ничего смертельного в этом нет.  
— Но у вас кровь…  
— Не переживайте, — отмахнулся Малфой.  
— Мистер Малфой, — стресс прошел, к Гермионе вернулась строгость, — вы же колдомедик и должны прекрасно понимать, что рану нужно обработать как можно быстрее. Возможно заражение крови и…  
— Мисс Грейнджер, я прекрасно это знаю, — рассмеялся Драко, - но где я, по-вашему, сейчас ее промою и обеззаражу?  
— Мой дом ближе. Зайдете? Я просто обязана вас как-то отблагодарить за помощь, — смущенно пробормотала Гермиона  
— Такая милая леди, как вы, никому и ничем не может быть обязана, — снова усмехнулся Малфой, - но ответить отказом на ваше приглашение было бы преступлением с моей стороны.

Спустя пять минут Гермиона уже открывала двери своей небольшой квартирки.  
— Проходите, присаживайтесь. Осторожнее, там кот.  
Кот Гермионы (а точнее, полукниззл) очень не любил гостей. Даже Гарри и Рону иногда приходилось несладко от проделок этой зверюги. Однако на появление Драко Малфоя животное отреагировало более чем странно. Косолапус внимательно обнюхал ноги незнакомого ему человека, а потом неожиданно начал об них тереться. Гермиона звонко рассмеялась:  
— Мерлин, Косолапус, в кои-то веки ты решил побыть воспитанным котом! Мистер Малфой, вы ему определенно нравитесь. У вас есть домашний питомец?  
— К сожалению, нет. Я думал кого-то завести, но не с моим распорядком дня. Я ведь могу приехать очень поздно, или вовсе остаться ночевать на работе. У такого хозяина, как я, можно умереть от голода, — закончил Драко с горькой улыбкой.  
— Вы преувеличиваете, — сказала Гермиона, поставив на стол миску с теплой водой и маленький пузырек с зельем, — вы были бы очень хорошим хозяином, животные умеют и любить, и ждать. Косолапус же умудряется не умереть от голода, хотя я тоже не провожу с ним все дни напролет.  
Гермиона аккуратно взяла Драко за подбородок, слегка поворачивая его голову так, чтобы свет хорошо освещал ушибленную скулу. Другой рукой она осторожно наносила пасту от ушибов и синяков.  
— Вам не больно?  
— Нет, — чуть слышно прошептал Малфой. По ушибленной скуле растекалось мягкое тепло, и он не был точно уверен, было это эффектом лекарства или это тонкие пальчики мисс Грейнджер оказывали на него такое действие.  
— С вами точно все в порядке? — обеспокоенно переспросила Гермиона, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Абсолютно. Мог бы еще пару подвигов совершить.  
— О, нет, подвигов на сегодня хватит, — сказала Гермиона и начала промывать бровь, смочив марлю в теплой воде.  
Драко прикрыл глаза и пытался запомнить каждое ее движение, каждое прикосновение. Он прекрасно понимал, что когда все ранки будут обработаны, сказка закончится. Фарфоровая принцесса останется в этом неприступном замке, а ему, Драко Малфою, придется вернуться в свой пустой и холодный дом. «От меня даже невеста сбежала, а питомец-то и подавно, — подумал Драко. — Хотя с другой стороны, животные не читают глупых журналов».  
— Сейчас может немного жечь, — сказала Гермиона, встряхивая маленький пузырек, — настойка растопырника.  
Драко только улыбнулся в ответ. Будь он немного наглее, он попросил бы подуть на ранку, чтоб не так щипало. Но нет, они оба взрослые люди, да и отношения между ними не такие теплые, чтобы позволять себе подобного рода шалости. Поэтому просто улыбка. Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ, и приложила к рассеченной брови ватку, смоченную в целебной настойке. Малфой прикрыл глаза и перехватил ватку.  
— Придется подержать минут десять, — наставительным тоном произнесла Гермиона. Драко кивнул. — А я пока сделаю чай. Вы не против чая? Простой маггловский чай, но очень ароматный. С мелиссой. Отец привез из командировки, откуда-то из Средней Азии.  
Гермиона что-то еще рассказывала про Среднюю Азию, а Драко сидел с прикрытыми глазами и пытался запомнить каждую нотку ее голоса. Вскоре по маленькой кухоньке начал разливаться аромат, отдаленно напоминающий запах мяты, но все же немного другой, более мягкий. На стол опустились две чашечки. Драко вынырнул из своих мечтаний только когда теплая женская рука забрала из его руки ватку.

Малфой никогда еще не испытывал такого странного чувства: у него с самого детства было все, чего бы он ни пожелал, но сейчас сидя на маленькой кухоньке квартирки в обычном маггловском квартале, Драко поймал себя на мысли, что именно сейчас все правильно. Он мог бы отдать часть Мэнора лишь за то, чтобы вот так сидеть по вечерам и смотреть, как фарфоровая принцесса пьет чай из маленькой чашечки, как она прикрывает глаза, вдыхая аромат напитка. Это было просто спокойствие, но не то холодное спокойствие, которым одаривал его родной дом, а покой теплый, уютный. И этот сказочный покой был бесцеремонно прерван криком из прихожей.  
— Мисс Грейнджер! Мисс Грейнджер, вы меня слышите?  
Гермиона торопливо поднялась со своего места, вышла в коридор и достала из сумочки сквозное зеркальце, кричащее голосом Лаванды Браун.  
— Да, мисс Браун, что за срочность?  
— Со мной только что связался мистер Нотт, личный помощник мистера Малфоя! Он сказал, что завтра мистера Малфоя вызывают на допрос в аврорат и вам нужно будет тоже там находиться.  
«Как я мог забыть про допрос? — мысленно выругал себя Драко. — Нотт молодец, нужно бы повысить ему жалование в этом месяце. Ну что ж, придется покидать эту милую обитель, да и чай уже заканчивается. Я скоро начну казаться бесцеремонным».  
— Хорошо, мисс Браун. На который час назначен, — Гермиона замялась, — мой визит в аврорат?  
«Как я мог оскорблять эту девушку? — молнией пронеслось в голове Драко. — Происхождение не играет никакой роли, у нее манеры настоящей леди. Ее выдержке могли бы позавидовать представительницы некоторых чистокровных семей. Неужели я мог быть настолько ослеплен предрассудками?»

Между тем разговор в прихожей закончился, и мисс Грейнджер вернулась на кухню, где Малфой уже сидел с самым виноватым видом.  
— Я совершенно забыл сказать вам о допросе, — начал было Драко.  
— И я прекрасно вас понимаю. Эта ситуация отнимает у вас столько сил, мистер Малфой. Да еще и я со своими проблемами.  
— Что вы, мисс Грейнджер. Помочь даме — мой святой долг. Однако, время позднее и я не смею вас больше отвлекать. Тем более, нам всем необходимо выспаться перед завтрашним днем.  
— Да, конечно. Еще раз спасибо вам за помощь, — улыбнулась Гермиона.  
— Не стоит, мисс Грейнджер. Спасибо за теплый прием. Доброй ночи, — Малфой поцеловал ей пальчики на прощание.  
— Доброй ночи, мистер Малфой, — прошептала Гермиона, слегка краснея.

Еще никогда Драко Малфой не чувствовал за спиной крыльев и уж тем более не спускался так быстро по лестницам. Аристократичные родители с самого детства приучали его не бегать, но здесь, в маггловском квартале, кто посмеет упрекнуть его в отсутствии манер? Отчего-то хотелось еще прыгать и смеяться, но этот порыв Драко в себе вовремя переборол.  
Домой Малфой долетел минут за пятнадцать, в дверях его встретил домовик:  
— Мистер Малфой, сэр, Тоби волновался. С вами все в порядке, сэр?  
— О да, Тоби, я в порядке. Даже лучше.  
— Хозяин будет ужинать? Тоби приготовил.  
— Что-нибудь легкое, Тоби.  
Домовик с легким хлопком исчез, но через минуту появился с полным подносом еды.  
— Что-нибудь еще, сэр?  
— Скажи, Тоби, а у нас есть чай? Желательно с мелиссой?  
Домовик мелко затрясся:  
— Нет, сэр. Но есть черный, сэр. Тоби плохой, Тоби не запасся чаем, — домовик потянулся к подставке для зонтов. Драко вовремя остановил его.  
— Не стоит, Тоби. Я просто спросил.  
— Тоби достанет, Тоби будет хорошим домовиком.  
— Конечно, Тоби. Не надо себя ругать.  
После еды и контрастного душа Драко отправился спать. Уже практически проваливаясь в сон, он подумал: «Нужно завтра заехать в маггловский магазин и купить чай. С мелиссой».


	6. Глава 6

В окно кабинета Гермионы влетела большая министерская сова, разбрызгивая грязную дождевую воду. Уронив конверт на стол, птица улетела. Грейнджер распечатала конверт и достала оттуда уведомление:  
«Уважаемая мисс Грейнджер. Напоминаем вам, что в 12.00 в комнате допросов № 2 состоится допрос мистера Малфоя, на котором вы заявлены в качестве адвоката».  
До допроса оставалось полчаса, Гермиона поудобнее уселась в кресле и постаралась отвлечься от мыслей. Чем больше она думала о деле, тем сильнее становилась уверенность в том, что Малфой не виновен. Во всяком случае, в умышленном убийстве.  
— Мисс Браун, будьте добры, чашечку кофе.  
— Да, мисс Грейнджер, минутку, — раздался из приемной голос Лаванды.  
«Это уже пятая чашка, а ведь еще и половины дня не прошло, — думала Гермиона, массируя виски кончиками пальцев, — неужели я начинаю реагировать на изменения погоды. Хотя нет, это скорее от хихиканья Лаванды. Боже, с кем можно целый день трепаться через этот несчастный камин?» Секретарша действительно весь день разговаривала с кем-то, при этом постоянно смеялась самым милым, по ее мнению, смехом. «Хорошо, что мы установили маленький камин, иначе к ней бы еще и гости заявлялись. Никакой работы».  
Дверь приоткрылась, в кабинет зашла Лаванда.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, с вами все в порядке? — спросила Браун, поставив чашку на стол.  
— Да, все нормально. Хотя, нет. Голова побаливает. Наверное, это все проклятый дождь.  
— Вам принести зелье от головной боли? У меня есть с собой пузырек.  
— Нет, спасибо, мисс Браун. Боль не настолько сильная, чтобы принимать зелье. Кстати, у вас случайно нет с собой зонтика?  
— Нет, к сожалению. Утром было солнечно, я сама предположить не могла, что к обеду пойдет дождь. Вы не забыли про допрос мистера Малфоя?  
— Да, я как раз о нем и думаю, — Гермиона с тоской взглянула в окно, — надеюсь, я не успею вымокнуть до нитки, пока буду перебегать дорогу.  
Она продолжала рассеянно смотреть на улицу и не заметила, как Лаванда ушла из кабинета. Гермиона переместилась к окну, где стояла пепельница, достала из пачки тоненькую сигарету, щелкнула зажигалкой и вдохнула едкий дым. «Нужно прояснить этот момент с пробой на аконит. И хорошо бы узнать, кто делал эти анализы. Не лично же Малфой, в самом деле. Во-вторых, кто изготовлял зелье? Отвар Виггенвельд сохраняет свои свойства в течение часа с момента приготовления. Значит, готовили его в клинике. Снова возникает вопрос, кто был лаборантом? И не выгораживает ли мистер Малфой своих сотрудников? Никогда бы не поверила в его благородство, но в свете последних событий сомневаться не приходится, — Гермиона выглянула на улицу и тихо вздохнула, увидев знакомую черную машину. — А вот и он. Стоило только вспомнить».  
Гермиона вышла в приемную.  
— Мисс Браун, я ушла в Министерство, но я вернусь. Желательно, чтобы к моему возвращению вы были на рабочем месте, — укоризненно посмотрела Гермиона на секретаршу.  
— Но мисс Грейнджер…  
— Лаванда, я не останусь там до вечера, не надейтесь. Скорее всего, что я недолго пробуду в аврорате. Во время предыдущих допросов у нашего клиента уже узнали все, что только можно. Не понимаю, зачем устраивать третий.  
Лаванда покорно кивнула. По сути, ей больше ничего и не оставалось.  
Гермиона спустилась в холл и подошла к стеклянным дверям. Сквозь стену дождя практически не было видно Министерства. Грейнджер глубоко вдохнула, зажмурилась и вышла в дождь.

Над головой мисс Грейнджер раздался легкий хлопок. Гермиона от неожиданности вздрогнула и посмотрела вправо. На бледную руку, которая заботливо держала над ней зонт.  
— Добрый день, мистер Малфой. Я думала, вы уже в Министерстве.  
— Добрый день, мисс Грейнджер. Я там был. Спустился в аврорат, увидел, что вас там еще нет, и решил вернуться.  
— Вы что, меня ждали? — с легким смущением спросила Гермиона. Нельзя было сказать, что ее что-то не устраивало, но это был перебор со стороны Малфоя.  
— Я не могу позволить, чтобы леди промокла под холодным ливнем. К тому же, так недолго и заболеть.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Малфой.  
Драко распахнул перед Гермионой дверь невзрачной телефонной будочки. «С таким шиком впору распахивать двери дворцов и резиденций, но никак не маленькой будки». Пока Грейнджер предавалась размышлениям, Малфой зашел вслед за ней и уже набрал номер.  
— Ваш жетончик, мисс Грейнджер, — тихо сказал он практически ей на ухо. От немного хрипловатого голоса Гермиона на миг потеряла голову. Телефонные будки не были рассчитаны на двоих, поэтому двое молодых людей оказались немного прижатыми друг к другу.  
— Спасибо, — прошелестела Гермиона, забирая жетончик из тонких пальцев. Она немного подняла голову, и ее взгляд столкнулся с взглядом пронзительно серых глаз Драко Малфоя. На секунду она почувствовала, что куда-то проваливается, а потом поняла, что это телефонная будка начала свое движение вниз.  
Сердце Драко рухнуло куда-то вниз, когда их с Гермионой взгляды встретились. Он, кажется, забыл, как дышать. Грейнджер стояла к нему так близко, что он чувствовал тепло, исходящее от нее. Сразу вспомнился вечер предыдущего дня, прикосновение ее теплых пальчиков. Малфой снова чувствовал легкий аромат мелиссы.  
— Министерство магии желает вам приятного дня, — прозвучал откуда-то сверху голос, от которого Драко слегка вздрогнул, а Гермиона поспешно отвернулась. Телефонная будка наконец-то остановилась, Малфой вышел первым, придерживая дверь. Гермиона вышла, стараясь не смотреть на Драко, который — ну надо же — как ни в чем не бывало на ходу сушил заклинанием зонтик. Закончив это занятие, молодой человек повесил зонт на руку наподобие тросточки. Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что начинает привыкать к манерам и поведению Драко Малфоя, поэтому ничуть не удивилась, когда у стойки дежурного колдуна он немного посторонился, пропуская ее вперед.  
— У нас назначена встреча, — начала Гермиона, — в аврорате.  
— Да-да, мистер Поттер предупредил меня с утра, — проговорил дежурный, осматривая палочки посетителей. — Второй этаж.  
— Благодарю вас, — с легкой улыбкой произнес Малфой. Гермиона не переставала удивляться. За те четыре дня, что она общается с этим молодым человеком, Гермиона заметила множество перемен в его характере. Надо же, улыбается персоналу! Поборол в себе предрассудки относительно «чистоты крови». Что дальше? Может, он еще и отказался от услуг домовых эльфов? Представить Драко Малфоя, занятого приготовлением ужина или мытьем посуды не получалось. Скорее всего, этим занимается его девушка. Точнее, занималась. Они расстались, вроде бы. Ну, это ненадолго. Свято место пусто не бывает, скорее всего, что около Малфоя уже крутится несколько девиц. «С какой стати я думаю о его девицах?» — одернула себя Гермиона. Погруженная в свои мысли, она и не заметила, как пересекла атриум. «Нужно сосредоточиться на деле, — мысленно сказала себе Грейнджер, — что еще хочет уточнить Гарри? За два допроса они вытянули из него столько информации, что можно по секундам составить весь тот день». Гермиона увлеклась обдумыванием дела и не замечала, как смотрит на нее Драко Малфой.

«Хорошо, что здесь лифт намного просторнее, — думал Драко, — хотя, нет, плохо. Сколько тепла в маленькой фарфоровой принцессе. Мерлин, ее глаза сводят меня с ума. Интересно, о чем она сейчас думает?» Лифт спускался все глубже и глубже, министерские сотрудники входили и выходили, некоторые здоровались с Гермионой, которая рассеянно кивала в ответ, другие здоровались с Малфоем. На третьем уровне в лифт вошел сотрудник Отдела Тайн, фамилии которого Драко не помнил. Мужчина хмурился, но заметив Малфоя, улыбнулся и пожал ему руку:  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой, — прошептал мужчина, — как она себя чувствует?  
— Хорошо, — таким же шепотом ответил Драко, - но я хочу понаблюдать до конца недели за ее состоянием.  
— Мне стоит готовить дом к понедельнику?  
— Скорее ко вторнику, — прошелестел Драко.  
Мужчина хотел еще кое-что уточнить, но двери лифта распахнулись, и женский голос сообщил: «Второй уровень». Драко осторожно тронул Гермиону за плечо и вышел из лифта. Пришлось поспешить за ним.  
В комнате для допросов уже сидел Гарри и, к удивлению Гермионы, Симус Финниган. Едва Малфой прикрыл за собой дверь, минутная стрелка настенных часов сделала маленький шажок и сравнялась с часовой.  
— Вы как всегда пунктуальны, мистер Малфой, — Гарри позволил себе улыбнуться. — Мое почтение, мисс Грейнджер.  
Гермиона кивнула и опустилась в маленькое кресло у стены, сцепила пальцы в замок и приготовилась слушать.  
Малфой пожал руку сначала Гарри, затем Симусу и сел за стол напротив них.  
— Мы не задержим вас долго, мистер Малфой, — проговорил Гарри, — если вы, конечно, не хотите в чем-нибудь чистосердечно признаться  
— Мистер Поттер, если бы мне было, в чем признаваться, я бы давно дал все необходимые показания и с чистой совестью отправился к дементорам.  
— Это всего лишь профессиональный юмор. На самом деле, в процессе следствия у нас появились некоторые вопросы. Я бы даже сказал, детали, которые мы хотели бы уточнить. Мы не задержим вас слишком долго.  
— Спрашивайте, мистер Поттер, — Драко позволил себе закинуть ногу на ногу. Гермиона отметила про себя расслабленную позу клиента. «Он абсолютно спокоен, не нервничает, — мелькнуло у нее в голове, — да и с чего бы, если он невиновен».  
— Мистер Малфой, во время нашей прошлой беседы вы сказали, что у вас был ассистент.  
— Совершенно верно.  
— Кто ассистировал вам? Как его имя?  
— Ее. Мне ассистировала мисс Паркинсон.  
— То есть…  
— Да-да, мисс Паркинсон выполнила анализ на аконит, принесла мне результаты, я изучил их и попросил приготовить отвар Виггенвельд. Дело в том, что это средство…  
— Сохраняет свои свойства в течение часа, — закончил за него Гарри, — мы в курсе свойств Виггенвельда. Скажите, мисс Паркинсон принесла вам вот этот лист?  
Гарри подвинул к Малфою листок. Драко секунд десять изучал его, а затем побледнел.  
— Нет, — прошептал Драко. — С такой пробой вообще нельзя даже думать о Виггенвельде.  
— Тем не менее, этот лист был подшит в истории болезни, — Гарри замялся, — потерпевшей. Скажите, после смерти пациентки вы оформляли посмертное заключение, ваши специалисты работали с, — Поттер вновь замялся, — телом?  
— Да. Но ведь тело было передано в независимую колдомедицинскую экспертизу.  
— Я в курсе, мистер Малфой, мы видели их выводы, — сказал Симус, - но мы хотели бы ознакомиться с заключением вашей клиники. Вы можете предоставить нам эти бумаги?  
— Разумеется, мистер Финниган. К сожалению, их нет у меня с собой.  
— Они в клинике?  
— Нет, они дома, мистер Финниган. Видите ли, я стараюсь не хранить такие важные документы в клинике.  
— Отлично, — резюмировал Гарри, — будьте добры предоставить эти бумаги мне или мистеру Финнигану до конца дня.  
— Без проблем. Я могу идти?  
— Последний вопрос, — тихо проговорил Гарри, — скажите, мистер Малфой, этот трагический случай с вашей пациенткой, он произошел до вашего разрыва с мисс Паркинсон или после?  
— Я не понимаю, как это относится к делу! — немедленно вскинулась Гермиона.  
— О, мисс Грейнджер, не стоит, — ласково произнес Малфой, — тем более что этот случай произошел через два дня после разрыва нашей с мисс Паркинсон помолвки.  
Гарри и Симус переглянулись.  
— Вы можете быть свободны, мистер Малфой. Мы ждем документы до конца дня, — проговорил Гарри.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Поттер, — нараспев произнес Драко и повернулся к Гермионе, которая уже поднялась из кресла — мисс Грейнджер, не могли бы вы съездить со мной за документами? Я хочу, чтобы вы засвидетельствовали тот факт, что я не уничтожил, не заменил и никаким образом не изменил содержание этих бумаг.  
— В этом нет необходимости, — заверил Малфоя Симус.  
— Но это будет правильно. Всего доброго, господа, — и Драко распахнул перед Гермионой двери комнаты для допросов.


	7. Глава 7

Потоки дождевой воды заливали лобовое стекло, но дворники справлялись со своей работой. Их мерное шуршание расслабляло, а от дождя клонило в сон. Но Гермиона не позволяла себе расслабляться. Она, несомненно, видела копию истории болезни погибшей, она видела результаты пробы на аконит, однако реакция клиента на результаты пробы ее удивили. Значит, назначая лечение, Драко ориентировался на абсолютно другие результаты анализов. Это меняет дело. С другой стороны, Малфой явно был знаком с результатами посмертного заключения, видимо, не раз изучил их вдоль и поперек. «Стоп! — сказала себе Гермиона. — Стоп, стоп и еще раз стоп. Если Драко так удивился, значит и результаты посмертного заключения не совпадают с бумагой из истории болезни».  
— Мистер Малфой, скажите, а кто занимается оформлением истории болезни.  
— Лаборант, — голос Малфоя был безразличным, — подписи, безусловно, мои. Я должен был бы ознакомиться с тем, что подписываю, но я подбирал персонал высшей категории. Мисс Паркинсон с отличием закончила Академию Колдомедицины, да и другие специалисты в клинике не оставляют сомнения в своей квалификации. Я доверяю своим сотрудникам. Оказывается, это моя большая ошибка.  
— Мистер Малфой, можно еще вопрос, — Гермиона вдруг уловила некоторую странность в происходящем, — не относящийся к вашему делу.  
— Да, конечно.  
— Почему мы не аппарировали?  
— Давайте считать, что мне нравится ездить на машине, — легко улыбнулся Драко, — хотя, я же должен быть честен с адвокатом, да?  
— Нет, вы, конечно, можете не отвечать.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вы не будете смеяться? Дело в том, что у меня банальная маггловская метеозависимость. Хоть я сегодня и принимал бодрящее зелье, чтобы как минимум не уснуть за рулем, но аппарация в моем нынешнем состоянии может иметь печальные последствия.  
— Простите, — Гермиона опустила голову и стала рассматривать свои руки.  
— Ничего страшного.  
Грейнджер вновь углубилась в свои мысли, решение этой части загадки потихоньку представало перед ней во всей красе. Все было просто: Паркинсон совершила банальную подмену документов. И, вероятно, не один раз. Вот только зачем? Неужели желание насолить бывшему жениху было настолько сильным, что она решилась фактически на убийство? Или все намного сложнее, и действия Панси — всего лишь первый слой пирога? Гермиона усмехнулась, поймав себя на таком глупом сравнении. Глупое, зато наглядное. От мыслей отвлекла мягкая мелодия, показавшаяся Гермионе отдаленно знакомой. Звуки как будто прорывались через туман. Грейнджер скосила глаза вправо и непонятно почему принялась рассматривать руки Малфоя, лежавшие на руле.  
«Моя безупречная мечта обрела жизнь и оболочку  
Я ждал тебя»  
«Боже, это же маггловская песня. У Малфоя в машине?»  
— Да, мисс Грейнджер, это маггловская группа, — Малфой как будто читал ее мысли. — Нотт посоветовал. Песня, конечно, старовата, но мне нравится.  
Гермиона молчала, вспоминая то лето, когда она впервые услышала эту песню по маггловскому радио. Это было перед четвертым курсом, она собиралась в гости к Уизли, радовалась возможности попасть на финал Чемпионата мира по квиддичу. Она тогда еще не предполагала ни налета Пожирателей Смерти, ни то, что вернется Волдеморт. Это было ее последнее мирное лето.  
«Не могу поверить, что ты разбиваешь  
Мое сердце на части»  
Гермиона не могла оторвать глаз от рук Малфоя. Спокойные и уверенные жесты. Мерлин, как же он изменился. До сих пор не верилось, что она убеждена в невиновности заклятого школьного врага. Гермиона Грейнджер собирается защищать Драко Малфоя перед Визенгамотом. Это абсурд.  
«Это займет некоторое время  
И, возможно, будет отчасти преступлением —  
Сейчас открыть душу»  
«Я должен быть честен с адвокатом, — вспомнилась Гермионе фраза Малфоя. — Мерлин, Малфой, неужели ты собрался откровенничать со мной? Ты же ненавидел меня! А теперь возишь на своей машине, подаешь ручку и вообще, ведешь себя как истинный джентльмен. Что это?»  
«Мы постараемся не замечать  
Ни надежду, ни страх»  
Гермионе было страшно. Она боялась того странного чувства, что с каждым днем росло и крепло в душе. Ей казалось, что она привязывается к Драко Малфою.  
«Нет. Нельзя. Он просто клиент. Гермиона, где твоя непредвзятость?» — носилось у нее в мыслях, а глаза никак не могли оторваться от рук Малфоя.  
«В ком ты нуждаешься, кого любишь  
Когда все рушится?»  
«Невозможно, — думал Малфой, отчаянно борясь с дурнотой. Его часто одолевала тошнота во время дождя. — Это безумие. Я не хочу отпускать Грейнджер. Почему? Почему меня одолевает дикое желание упасть перед ней на колени и извиняться? Нельзя, она не поймет»  
«По спине мурашки. Это все правда  
Или мираж: я ем из твоих рук»  
В голове снова — в который раз за день?! — вспомнился предыдущий вечер, тепло ее пальчиков на его скуле. И сегодня в лифте. Мерлин, ее глаза. Ее взгляд.  
«Стоп. Хватит, — Малфой мысленно кричал на себя, — прекрати, подумай о деле. Хоть раз за эту чертову неделю».  
«Потерявшись в небе, наполненном снегом,  
Нам не будет больно потерпеть поражение»  
«Мы должны выиграть суд, — подумал Малфой, — если нужно, я перескажу ей каждую свою мысль. Только если это ей поможет выиграть мой суд. Сейчас это главное, потом…»  
Что будет потом, Малфой еще не думал. Не хотел.  
«В ком ты нуждаешься, кого любишь  
Когда все рушится?»  
Машина остановилась у небольшого дома.  
— Добро пожаловать, мисс Грейнджер, — произнес Малфой, распахивая перед Гермионой двери своего скромного — по меркам семьи Малфой — дома. Гермиона вошла в дверь и замерла. Она услышала кое-что.  
Тоненький всхлип.  
Малфой тоже его услышал. Сначала он ничего не понял. Кто мог плакать в его одиноком доме? Кто?  
— Тоби! — осторожно позвал Малфой.  
Маленький домовик осторожно бочком вышел из кухни, пряча руки за спиной. В огромных глазах стояли слезы. Малфой присел на корточки, подзывая домовика ближе.  
— Тоби, что здесь происходит?  
Гермиона в ужасе смотрела на домовика. Только что прекрасная иллюзия, выстроенная Драко Малфоем, рушилась на глазах. Она ведь уже почти поверила, что он исправился! А он… Он так и не избавился от предрассудков. Он наказывает своего эльфа. Грейнджер зло посмотрела на хозяина дома.  
— Тоби, что с твоими руками? — возмущенно проговорил Малфой.  
— Тоби плохой эльф, сэр. Тоби прижег пальцы утюгом, сэр.  
— Тоби, почему ты себя наказал? — Драко начал злиться, — Что случилось? Рассказывай!  
Он уселся на пол перед заплаканным домовиком, безжалостно сминая дорогой костюм. Палочкой приманил мазь против ожогов и сам — Грейнджер смотрела на эту сцену удивленными глазами — сам принялся обрабатывать ожоги домового эльфа. Перед Гермионой возникло кресло.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, присядьте.  
— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, — холодно проговорила Гермиона.  
— Тоби, я слушаю, — Драко внимательно смотрел на домовика.  
— Мистер Малфой, сэр. Приходила хозяйка Панси. Хозяйка Панси хотела документы, сэр. Хозяйка Панси ругалась.  
— Какие документы, Тоби? — Малфой не на шутку распереживался. Зачем эта идиотка явилась к нему домой, четко зная, что Драко в аврорате.  
— В черной папке, сэр. Но черная папка в вашей, сэр, комнате. Тоби знает, сэр, из комнаты хозяина Драко ничего нельзя брать. Тоби не дал ничего хозяйке Панси, сэр.  
— Тоби, — облегченно выдохнул Драко и погладил эльфа по голове.  
— Тогда хозяйка Панси сказала, что Тоби плохой эльф, что Тоби должен себя наказать.  
— Тоби, прости меня, — прошептал Драко и прижал эльфа к себе, — я совсем забыл тебе сказать. Панси больше не хозяйка, ей нельзя заходить в дом, ей нельзя тебе приказывать. Прости меня, дружище.  
Гермиона всхлипнула. Слезы непроизвольно лились из ее глаз. Она не могла поверить, что высокомерный Драко Малфой может обнимать домового эльфа, извиняться, называть его «Дружище». Грейнджер мысленно извинялась перед Малфоем за свои недавние умозаключения.  
— Тоби не отдал документы. Плохая Панси ушла ни с чем! — гордо сказал эльф.  
— Умница, Тоби. Ты самый лучший эльф в мире, — Драко почувствовал, как с души падает камень. Что этой Паркинсон вздумалось? Нужно срочно сообщить в аврорат. Нужно действовать.  
— Тоби, — проговорил Малфой, — ты очень помог хозяину Драко. Тебе не следовало себя наказывать. Я уже говорил тебе, что ни о каких наказаниях речи быть не может. Это было в первый и в последний раз. Договорились?  
Тоби кивнул.  
— Так, а теперь бери неделю больничного и чтоб я тебя на кухне не видел.  
— Но хозяин Драко, — начал было эльф.  
— Хозяин Драко способен и сам помыть посуду. Постараюсь не умереть за неделю, — улыбнулся Малфой и протянул домовику золотые монетки, — это твои отпускные. И вот, возьми мазь от ожогов. Будешь мазать руки два раза в день: утром и вечером.  
Гермиона была удивлена. Внимательно посмотрев вслед Малфою, который уже поднимался на второй этаж за документами.  
— Тоби, — осторожно позвала Гермиона, и домовик повернулся.  
— Да, мисс?  
— Скажи, Малфой действительно такой хороший хозяин?  
— Да, мисс. Тоби нравится у хозяина Драко. Отец гордился бы Тоби. Отец получал пять галеонов в месяц, а Тоби получает целых десять. И имеет отпуск. И больничные. И Тоби платят дополнительно за каждый вечер, когда хозяин Драко приходит после полуночи.  
— Прости, Тоби. Твой отец получал пять галеонов в месяц?  
— Да, мисс. Мой отец был первым свободным домовиком.  
— Мерлин, — задохнулась Гермиона от внезапной догадки, — твой отец — Добби?  
— Да, мисс, — обрадовался Тоби, — мисс знала Добби?  
— Да, Тоби. Если хочешь, — Гермиона достала из сумочки кусок пергамента и быстро написала адрес, — приходи в гости. Добби был моим очень хорошим другом.  
— Спасибо, мисс, — улыбнулся Тоби и исчез с легким хлопком.  
— Удивлены? — раздался голос со стороны лестницы.  
— Мистер Малфой, вы меня поражаете.  
— Чем? Тем, что я плачу домовику зарплату?  
— Вы просто, — Гермиона замялась, подбирая слова, — очень изменились.  
Малфой спустился и подошел к ней. Чуть ближе, чем позволяет этикет.  
— Вы так считаете, мисс Грейнджер?  
Гермиона подняла на него глаза. Их взгляды встретились. Сердце Драко выполнило сложную акробатическую фигуру и рухнуло куда-то в желудок.  
— Нам нужно сообщить о визите Паркинсон в аврорат, — с трудом проговорила Гермиона.  
— Вы так считаете? — прошептал Драко, вопросительно поднимая бровь.  
Драко не мог оторваться от ее глаз, но с правотой своего адвоката не согласиться не мог. Малфой подошел к камину и связался с авроратом.  
— Мистер Поттер?  
— Да, мистер Малфой.  
— Считаю нужным сообщить, что в мое отсутствие в мой дом нанесла визит мисс Паркинсон. Она хотела забрать результаты экспертизы.  
— Что? — рявкнул Поттер. — Мистер Малфой, вы не знаете, где она может быть?  
— Я не знаю. Нотт в клинике, свяжитесь с ним. Если ее нет там, возьмите у него домашний адрес Паркинсон.  
— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, — коротко ответил Гарри и крикнул куда-то в сторону, — Симус, собирайся, Паркинсон «всплыла»!


	8. Глава 8

— Мисс Грейнджер, мне срочно нужно вернуться в клинику, — прошептал Малфой. — Очень срочно. Если авроры явятся с обыском, необходимы будут мои подписи. Насколько я понял, дело двигается с мертвой точки, так что у них каждая секунда на счету.  
— Вы совершенно правы, — Гермиона искренне не понимала, к чему клонит ее клиент.  
— Можно попросить вас об одной маленькой услуге? — Драко было очень неудобно просить о чем-либо даму, но необходимость действовать быстро вынуждала его к такой бесцеремонности.  
— Какой?  
— Вы не могли бы, — он слегка замялся, — помочь мне аппарировать?  
— Да, конечно, — Гермиона только теперь обратила внимание на пухлый пузырек с каким-то зельем, который Малфой держал в руке.  
— Спасибо, — Малфой открыл пузырек, выпил одним махом почти половину зелья и поморщился, — ну и гадость. Это зелье от укачивания. Мне, знаете ли, нездоровится с самого утра, но дела сами себя не сделают, вопросы сами на себя не ответят.  
Гермиона понимающе улыбнулась. Ей и самой в такую погоду не хотелось ничего делать. Лежать бы сейчас под колючим пледом, читать хорошую книгу и пить горячий чай. Но нет, работа не давала ей такого шанса.  
— Я не знаю адреса.  
— Я сосредоточусь на месте. На большее меня не хватит. Вы уж простите мою слабость, — Малфой взял свою спутницу за руку и только сейчас осознал свою ошибку: на чем он и мог сосредоточиться, так это на ее нежной коже, но уж никак не на конечном пункте аппарации. Из последних сил Драко напряг сознание, направляя их в приемную. В этот момент Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, и внутренности скрутило.  
Теодор Нотт заполнял очередную партию заказов на ингредиенты для зелий, время от времени поддакивая женскому голосу, доносившемуся из камина. Вдруг раздался громкий хлопок и в приемной возникла Гермиона Грейнджер, поддерживающая Драко Малфоя, который все же не устоял на ногах и рухнул на белый пол. Нотт поднялся из-за стола и внимательно посмотрел на начальника.  
— Сэр, все в порядке?  
— О, да, Нотт, все просто отлично, — пробормотал Драко, искренне желая вообще не раскрывать рот, — блеск. Все супер. Займи нашу гостью. Я сейчас вернусь.  
Драко поднялся с пола и выскочил из приемной, прикрывая рот рукой.  
— Тео, что там у тебя за ужас творится? — раздался из камина голос. — Я со стула упала.  
— Я искренне рада, мисс Браун, что вы все еще на рабочем месте, — ехидно произнесла Грейнджер в камин, — занялись бы, что ли, чем-то полезным.  
— Эммм, чем?  
— Ну, например, можете связаться с независимой колдомедицинской экспертизой и запросить копию результатов экспертизы по делу мистера Малфоя, затем свяжитесь с авроратом, у них есть некий документ, который показывали сегодня Малфою на допросе. Мне нужна копия этого документа. Затем возьмете у меня в кабинете копию истории болезни пострадавшей, найдете там пробу на аконит.  
— Да, мисс Грейнджер.  
— Вот, Лаванда, а потом вам нужно поиграть в увлекательную детскую игру. «Найди миллион и одно отличие». Полный список отличий между этими тремя документами я хочу увидеть в письменном виде, когда вернусь в офис.  
— Я поняла, мисс Грейнджер, — прошептала Лаванда и камин потух.  
— Кофе, мисс Грейнджер? — спросил Нотт.  
— Да, спасибо, — Гермиона опустилась в кресло для посетителей и тяжело вздохнула, — Нотт, вы уж простите, что моя бестолковая помощница отвлекает вас от работы.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — замялся Теодор, — по правде говоря, это я ее отвлекаю. Простите, такого больше не повторится.  
Гермиона не успела ничего ответить, потому что в приемную вернулся Малфой, который все еще не избавился от легкого зеленоватого оттенка лица.  
— Эта погода меня доконает, — проговорил он, тяжело дыша, - Тео, принеси кофе в кабинет.  
Перед Гермионой распахнулись двери святая святых клиники — кабинета Драко Малфоя.  
— Присаживайтесь, — проговорил Малфой, придвигая к ней тяжелое кресло. Сам же прошел к распахнутому окну и вдохнул немного свежего воздуха.  
— Вы не будете возражать, если я закурю, — повернулся Драко к Гермионе.  
— Мерлин, мистер Малфой, это же ваш кабинет!  
— Если в кабинете есть леди, все зависит от ее решения, — с легкой улыбкой пояснил Драко, — так вы не будете против?  
— Не буду. В таком случае я, с вашего позволения, тоже закурю, — Гермиона достала сигареты из сумочки.  
— Какое еще мое позволение? — шутливо возмутился Малфой. — Даме можно все.  
Гермиона рассмеялась и поднялась из кресла. Она подошла к окну и внимательно посмотрела на Драко. Его болезненная бледность пугала, а его руки слегка подрагивали.  
— Мистер Малфой, вам лучше? — участливо поинтересовалась она.  
— Не стоит обо мне беспокоиться, — беззаботно улыбнулся Драко, - а вот вам, мисс Грейнджер, не следует стоять так близко к окну. Вы можете простыть.  
Гермиона послушно отошла от окна. В кабинет вошел Нотт и поставил на стол две чашечки кофе.  
— Тео, авроры уже были здесь?  
— Нет, мистер Малфой. Они связались со мной через камин, я спустился в лаборатории и обнаружил, что Паркинсон там нет. Я сообщил мистеру Поттеру домашний адрес мисс Паркинсон. Мне кажется, Поттер чем-то взволнован.  
— Мы все взволнованы.  
В этот самый момент из приемной раздался крик женский крик:  
— Мистер Нотт! Мистер Нотт, где вы?  
Нотт распахнул дверь кабинета. В приемной стояла заплаканная девушка в светло-синей униформе.  
— Мерлин, Эмили! Почему ты плачешь? Что случилось?  
— Мистер Нотт, нужно срочно связаться с мистером Малфоем.  
— Я здесь, Эмили, — ласково проговорил Драко и вышел в приемную, — что случилось, дорогая?  
— Мистер Малфой, сэр, — всхлипнула Эмили, — там кого-то убили. В лаборатории.  
— Что? Как? Нотт, — обратился Драко к помощнику, — сделай Эмили чай, дай ей успокоительную микстуру, я свяжусь с авроратом. Мисс Грейнджер, помогите, пожалуйста, Эмили. Она сейчас упадет в обморок.  
Гермиона выскользнула в приемную и с трудом усадила сотрудницу клиники в кресло.  
— Вы кто? — Эмили смотрела на Гермиону с ужасом.  
Гермиона опешила.  
— Это мисс Грейнджер, Эмили. Она адвокат. Она не причинит тебе вреда. Выпей, пожалуйста, микстуру.  
Малфой уже вовсю кричал что-то в камин. В приемной раздался хлопок аппарации. Эмили выронила из рук стакан с успокоительным и прижалась к Гермионе.  
— Господа, давайте спустимся в лабораторию, — сказал Малфой Симусу и Гарри, и все трое вышли из кабинета.  
— Эмили, милая, не переживай. Это авроры. Они найдут и накажут виновного, — Нотт присел около нее и разговаривал, как с маленьким ребенком. Гермиона покачала головой, не понимая, что вообще происходит. Она кивнула Нотту на кабинет Малфоя, и тот согласно покачал головой. Грейнджер зашла в кабинет и закрыла дверь. Из приемной слышался тихий голос Теодора.  
— Эмили, дорогая, не двигайся. Тут осколки, ты можешь пораниться. Закрой глаза, я починю стакан.  
«Бедняжка Эмили. Найти тело ужасно, конечно. Но почему она меня испугалась? Почему Нотт разговаривает с ней как с трехлетним ребенком? Что, гиппогриф их задери, творится в этой клинике?» — с этими мыслями Гермиона закурила. Спустя пять минут в приемной раздались голоса троих мужчин. Эмили снова заплакала. Малфой распахнул дверь кабинета:  
— Сюда, господа, хватит уже пугать мой персонал, — он выглядел раздраженным.  
Драко занял свое место.  
— О, ваш адвокат уже здесь? — Гарри улыбнулся Гермионе, — тогда мы зададим вам несколько вопросов прямо сейчас. По горячим следам, да, Симус?  
— Скажите, мистер Малфой, как давно вы находитесь в клинике?  
— Минут пятнадцать от силы.  
— И все это время вы находились в своем кабинете?  
— Нет, я выходил, эммм, — Малфой покосился на Гермиону, стоявшую у него за спиной, — по делам.  
— Отлично! — вскрикнул Гарри. — Вы прибыли в клинику, спустились в лабораторию, убили ту девушку и вернулись под крыло адвоката. Очень умно, мистер Малфой. Очень!  
— Мистер Поттер, немедленно прекратите, — Гермиона не заметила, как сама перешла на крик. — Мистеру Малфою просто стало дурно. Он на ногах-то еле держался, а вы говорите об убийстве!  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вы готовы покрывать каждый шаг убийцы?  
— Если вы, мистер Поттер, готовы обвинить его во всех преступлениях, совершенных в магической Британии, то я действительно готова покрывать, как вы выразились, каждый его шаг!  
Малфой удивленно смотрел на Гермиону. «Как же ты прекрасна в гневе, — мысленно проговорил он, — Мерлин, как же ты прекрасна. Как они только посмели тебя разозлить». Но вслух сказал абсолютно другое.  
— Мистер Поттер, я бы попросил вас не кричать на даму в моем кабинете и в моем присутствии.  
Холодный тон Малфоя действовал отрезвляюще. Гермиона смутилась и отвернулась к окну. Гарри стушевался и теперь только рассерженно сопел. Симус — единственный, кто сохранил спокойствие — продолжил прерванный разговор:  
— Я так понимаю, тело обнаружила мисс Силл, которая сейчас в приемной. Мы можем задать ей пару вопросов?  
— Да, конечно. Только я бы попросил не пугать ее, — холодно ответил Драко и открыл дверь. — Нотт, авроры хотят задать Эмили пару вопросов.  
— Эмили, милая, — ласково обратился Нотт к Эмили, которая тихо плакала в кресле, — пошли в кабинет. Авроры хотят кое-что у тебя спросить.  
— Я не хочу! — вновь занервничала Эмили. — Они злые!  
— Эмили, солнце, они не злые, они тоже переживают. Они не обидят тебя, обещаю, — успокаивал ее Нотт, — им просто нужно найти настоящего убийцу. Ты им поможешь.  
— Вы будете рядом? — взгляд, обращенный к Теодору, был полон надежды.  
— И я, и мистер Малфой. Мы не дадим тебя в обиду. Ну же, пошли.  
Нотт помог ей выбраться из кресла и провел ее в кабинет. Эмили посадили в кресло, Симус подтянул к себе стул и сел напротив нее.  
— Как вас зовут, мисс?  
— Эмили. Эмили Силл.  
— Меня зовут Симус Финниган. Расскажите мне, как вы нашли тело?  
— Я спустилась в подвал, мне нужно было прибрать в лабораториях. Я делаю там уборку три раза: утром, перед рабочим днем, после обеда и вечером, после того, как все уходят. Мистер Малфой говорит, что в лабораториях должно быть очень чисто. Я очень стараюсь. Мистер Малфой всегда меня хвалит, — Эмили с гордостью посмотрела на Драко.  
— Да, Эмили, ты очень большая молодец, — ласково улыбнулся Малфой.  
— Мисс Силл, продолжайте, — кивнул Симус.  
— Сегодня я как всегда спустилась в подвал и увидела, что дверь одной из лабораторий приоткрыта. Я зашла туда и увидела эту девушку. Она совсем не дышала, и, — Эмили всхлипнула, — и там было так много крови. Я испугалась. Я попыталась ее разбудить. А она не хотела просыпаться, совсем. Мне ее стало так жалко. Она была очень хорошая.  
Симус кашлянул, но Малфой отрицательно покачал головой, не давая перебить расстроенную Эмили.  
— Я ведь так и не узнала, как ее зовут, — Силл прорвало, и теперь все просто давали ей выговориться, — она тут совсем недавно. Такая хорошая. Не то, что мисс Паркинсон, которая главная в лабораториях.  
Гарри недоуменно повел бровью.  
— Паркинсон очень плохая, она делала всякие страшные вещи при мне, ругала меня. А эта новая девочка была очень хорошая. И она никогда не пользовалась, — Эмили замешкалась, выбирая слова, — вы знаете, ну, этим, при мне. И приносила яблоки.  
Симус посмотрел на Эмили.  
— Мисс Силл, вы сказали, что пытались разбудить девушку. Как долго вы пробыли в лаборатории?  
— Я не знаю. Я спустилась туда в час дня, сразу после обеда.  
— Мистер Нотт, во сколько прибыл мистер Малфой?  
— Признаться, я не смотрел на часы.  
— Мы прибыли в половине второго, — отчеканила Гермиона и, поймав на себе недоуменные взгляды всех присутствующих, пояснила, — просто я сразу связалась со своей помощницей через камин и удивилась, что в половине второго она на рабочем месте. У нее есть противная привычка растягивать свой обед на неопределенное время, особенно если меня нет в офисе.  
— Таким образом, мистер Малфой не мог совершить преступления, — проговорил Гарри, — спасибо, мисс Силл. Вы можете быть свободны.  
Но Эмили оставалась на месте.  
— Нотт, отведи Эмили в приемную, — попросил Малфой, — Эмили, дорогая, посиди с Теодором, я скоро приду.  
Как только за Ноттом и его спутницей закрылась дверь, Гарри повернулся к Малфою.  
— Очень интересно, что же такое творится у вас в лабораториях, мистер Малфой! Что такое страшное делает мисс Паркинсон на рабочем месте? Мне кажется, стоит вплотную заняться вашей клиникой.  
Малфой устало вздохнул, встал из-за стола и закурил.  
— Не стоит. Эмили имела в виду, что Паркинсон использовала магию в ее присутствии, а ведь я столько раз просил ее, не делать так.  
— Простите, что? — Гермиона непонимающе смотрела на Драко.  
— Господа, позвольте пояснить. Мисс Силл — сквиб. Она родилась абсолютно нормальной, но один из выбросов детской стихийной магии получился слишком сильным. Ее сестра была тяжело ранена, сотрудникам Мунго пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы ребенок остался жив. Но Эмили, — Драко тяжело вздохнул, — ей было всего четыре года. В ее детском умишке закрепилась уверенность, что магия обязательно приносит боль. Но она очень спокойна, пунктуальна, аккуратна. Весь персонал в клинике в курсе страхов Эмили, все стараются не пользоваться при ней палочками. Паркинсон не понимает, почему я так «цацкаюсь» со сквибом. Мне очень жаль, что я не могу помочь Эмили. Мы сделали все, что было в наших силах: дали ей работу, зарплату, хорошее отношение. У нее здесь есть друг. Парень по имени Стив. Он тоже сквиб, занимается уборкой верхнего этажа. Там слишком много магии, пускать туда Эмили было бы преступлением.  
В кабинете воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое лишь тихими всхлипами Гермионы, которая второй раз за день плакала. «Платит эльфам зарплату, оберегает сквибов от душевных потрясений, — думала она, — что еще я про тебя узнаю?»  
— Мистер Малфой, — первым прервал молчание Симус, — Мисс Силл сможет повторить показания в Визенгамоте?  
— Я не знаю, честно. Это может негативно сказаться на ее психике.  
— В любом случае, ее показания будут ценны.  
— С этим спорить не стану. К слову, о ценных сведениях, — Драко протянул черную папку Поттеру, — здесь результаты посмертного заключения. Вы хотели ознакомиться.  
— Да, благодарю.  
— Мистер Поттер, я собираюсь предоставить вам кое-какие записи в конце дня. Вам будет любопытно.  
— Благодарю вас, мисс Грейнджер. Мистер Малфой, откуда мы можем аппарировать?  
— Да хоть отсюда, — безразлично произнес Драко, после чего оба аврора пожали молодому человеку руку и скрылись с громким хлопком.  
Драко вышел в приемную, тихо объяснил что-то Эмили и попросил у Нотта две чашки кофе. Пока Нотт занимался приготовлением напитка, Драко в задумчивости стоял посреди кабинета. «Я готова покрывать каждый его шаг, — звенело у него в голове, — Мерлин, неужели она действительно вытянет меня из этого дерьма, которого почему-то становится все больше?» Из размышлений его выдернул голос Нотта:  
— Мистер Малфой, Я отнесу ваш кофе в кабинет?  
— Я сам отнесу, — Драко забрал у помощника чашки и захлопнул за собой дверь кабинета.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, прошу прощения, что заставил вас ждать.  
— Не извиняйтесь.  
— Нет уж, — еще одна смерть в стенах клиники подкосила Драко, — мне есть, за что извиняться. Я вас втянул в этот кошмар и, похоже, окончательно испортил вам день. Простите.  
Гермиона смотрела на Малфоя, который стоял посреди кабинета с виновато опущенной головой. «Малфой, какого драккла?» — хотела закричать она, но вслух получилось абсолютно другое.  
— Мистер Малфой, это моя работа.  
— Вот именно, мисс Грейнджер, — Драко поставил чашку на подоконник и закурил, — это ваша работа. Я не могу понять, почему! Почему вы выбрали такую опасную работу? Почему такая хрупкая леди занимается тем, что оправдывает всяких ублюдков вроде меня?  
Драко осознал, что срывается на крик.  
— Мистер Малфой, поверьте, я не оправдываю ублюдков. Ни один мой подзащитный не был виновен в том, что ему инкриминируют. Да и особо опасных дел у меня было всего два. Ваше — второе. В основном, ко мне идут с разводами или финансовыми махинациями. Не стоит так за меня волноваться.  
— Простите, — прошептал Драко.  
— Да хватит вам извиняться!  
— Я накричал на вас. Я вообще вел себя отвратительно по отношению к вам, — Драко прорвало, стресс и плохое самочувствие давали о себе знать, — особенно в школе. Мисс Грейнджер, если бы вы только знали, как мне стыдно за каждое свое слово.  
Гермиона опешила, когда Малфой вновь оказался ближе, чем положено. Он и сам не понимал, что делает, когда опустился перед ней на колени, взял ее руку, посмотрел в теплые карие глаза, снова прошептал: «Простите» и прижался губами к ее прохладным пальчикам.  
— Мистер Малфой, — дрожащим голосом произнесла Гермиона, — я давно вас простила. Все в порядке. Не нужно. Встаньте, пожалуйста.  
Драко не реагировал. Гермиона осторожно протянула к нему вторую руку и погладила его по щеке. Слова против воли сорвались с ее губ.  
— Драко, встань, пожалуйста.


	9. Глава 9

Яркие лучи утреннего солнца перебегали по светлым волосам. Один особенно нахальный лучик остановился на закрытом веке. Молодой парень поежился и немного перевернулся. Это не помогло. Прошло не более пяти минут, и солнце уже вовсю освещало его лицо. Драко открыл глаза, поморщился от непривычно яркого света и рывком поднялся с кровати. Погода наконец-то улучшилась, а вместе с ней и самочувствие молодого Малфоя. Однако в мозгу снова вспыхнули события вчерашнего дня, и Драко схватился за голову. Это надо же было такое устроить! Рухнуть на колени перед Гермионой, извиняться, чуть ли не плакать. На миг лицо его озарила легкая улыбка: он вспомнил ее осторожное прикосновение и то, как она впервые в жизни назвала его по имени, а потом… Улыбка погасла. Он с отчаянием вспоминал, как он поднялся с колен, как фарфоровая принцесса отстранилась от него, как холодно и официально она держалась остаток дня. Пожалуй, даже слишком официально. „Дурак! — Драко ударил сам себя по щеке, — Знал же, что ей не понравится такой поступок! Знал, и все равно поступил по-своему. Ну, и как она теперь будет на тебя смотреть? Наверное, как и на всех своих предыдущих клиентов“.  
Драко мысленно поблагодарил Нотта, который в последнее время много общался с помощницей адвоката, Лавандой. Эта милая девушка с радостью делилась рассказами о скучных буднях адвокатской конторы. И о том, что все без исключения посетители пытались заигрывать с молодой и симпатичной Грейнджер, и о том, как негативно относилась Гермиона к такому поведению клиентов, Драко был в курсе. „Малфой, ты кретин, — сказал Драко сам себе, — теперь она будет и тебя считать таким же, как и все остальные. Получается, ты просто пытаешься ей угодить только лишь ради успеха дела. И ты даже хуже остальных, ведь никого из них она раньше не знала, а ты — враг“. Малфой искренне радовался только лишь тому, что сегодня суббота, и контора закрыта. „Не будет соблазна заявиться туда“, — подумал Драко. Однако, не смотря на выходной день, у него были еще дела в клинике. По-хорошему, следовало бы найти те результаты пробы, которые ему принесла Панси в день операции. „Разобраться бы с этой стервой“, — подумал Драко, но тут в окно постучалась сова. Он распахнул створку, забрал у птицы газету и тяжело вздохнул: на передней полосе „Пророка“ ярко-красными буквами горел заголовок.  
„ПРАВДА О КЛИНИКЕ МАЛФОЯ: КОНВЕЙЕР ПО УБИЙСТВУ МАГГЛОРОЖДЕННЫХ“  
Драко нервно дернулся и начал читать статью:  
«Многих членов магического сообщества уже давно одолевают сомнения в честности намерений Драко Малфоя, открывшего дорогую колдомедицинскую клинику в магической части Лондона. Некоторые, конечно, всерьез поверили в то, что единственный оставшийся на свободе Пожиратель Смерти исправился и встал на верный путь, но такая наивность обернулась плачевными последствиями. Специальному корреспонденту „Пророка“ Элисон Купер стало известно уже о двух жертвах Черного Доктора. Одна из них — стажер Академии Колдомедицины, Миранда Фланки. Директор Академии объявил о недельном трауре по лучшей ученице выпускного курса. „Мы глубоко сожалеем о случившемся. Миранда была лучшей ученицей корпуса лабораторных исследований. Помимо учебы она успевала помогать в исследованиях корпуса, а также проводила консультации для студентов первого года обучения. Практически все наши студенты выражают недоверие аврорату, который убежден в невиновности Малфоя“. Но и это еще не все. Вторая жертва Черного Доктора — весомое доказательство того, как далеко может зайти этот монстр в стремлении претворить в жизнь идеи своего Хозяина. Оказывается, две недели назад от руки Черного Доктора погибла супруга главы Сектора борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии Леонарда Скримджера, Кейт Скримджер (в девичестве — Уайт). Несомненно, Черному Доктору было известно о происхождении обеих жертв. Так неужели печально известная графа „Происхождение“, которой нет ни в одном бланке цивилизованного магического мира, имеет такое влияние на качество колдомедицинских услуг в печально известной клинике?»  
— Какого драккла? — крикнул Малфой, и звук заметался по пустому дому, эхом отдаваясь по коридорам. — Пожалуй, в первую очередь мне нужно разобраться вот с этой стервой, а Панси… С Паркинсон и аврорат не против пообщаться, я буду явно лишним.  
Гарри сидел в кабинете и внимательно рассматривал принесенную Симусом газету.  
— Слушай, ну вот где они берут такие колдографии? — спросил Поттер у друга. — Образу соответствует — нет слов.  
Колдография действительно идеально изображала Драко Малфоя в роли Черного Доктора: рукава халата закатаны чуть выше локтя, сами же бледные руки по локоть в крови, в тонких пальцах наподобие ножа зажата волшебная палочка, тоже вся в крови, а лицо искажает зверская ухмылка.  
— Бррр, — Симуса передернуло, — Гарри, убери эту мерзость, помоги лучше повесить еще пару защитных заклинаний, а то эти уже не справляются.  
В подтверждение слов Симуса дверь кабинета авроров вздрогнула от удара. С половины десятого утра аврорат осаждала разъяренная толпа с плакатами. Надписи и лозунги сначала смешили, а потом начали раздражать.  
„Гарри Поттер: Мальчик-который-продал-правду“. „Избранный лжец и взяточник“. „Коррупционер со шрамом, вон из Министерства“.  
— Симус, вот объясни, почему именно я попал под раздачу? — озадаченно смотрел Гарри на дверь, запертую уже доброй сотней защитных заклинаний и, на всякий случай, массивным стулом. — Делом Малфоя кроме меня еще четыре человека занимается. А я даже не глава аврората. Вот мало им шума в жизни?  
Симус непонимающе пожал плечами.  
— Ну, ты просто заметное лицо. Герой, освободитель и все такое.  
— То есть, Мальчик-на-которого-можно-все-свалить! Мерлин, почему я не пошел в квиддич? Летал бы сейчас за сборную Британии и горя не знал.  
— Гарри, выбрось это из головы. Людям надо на ком-то отрываться. Может, у Малфоя под клиникой тоже сейчас столпотворение?  
— Кстати, да! Нас в статье вообще не было, а люди прибежали. Что уж под клиникой творится, — Гарри кинул горсть Летучего пороха в переговорный камин. — Мистер Нотт! Мистер Нотт, доброе утро.  
— У кого? — раздался из камина голос Нотта. — Если у вас оно доброе, мистер Поттер, то я искренне за вас рад.  
— У нас утро добрее некуда, — вклинился в разговор Симус, — Охранные заклятья вешать некуда. Дверь „Бомбардой“ пытаются вынести. Требуют справедливого суда. Без следствия.  
— О, я со справедливым судом столкнулся с самого утра. В клинику пришло столько писем, и некоторые из них содержали не только текст. Гной бубонтюбера, бородавочный порошок, еще какая-то дрянь. У нас все лаборанты на месте, готовят противоядия для любимого заместителя директора.  
— Все? — насторожился Симус. — И Паркинсон в том числе?  
— Нет, эту пигалицу ничто не заставит явиться на работу в выходной. Вообще, на выходных клиника практически не работает, но пара дежурных колдомедиков и дежурный лаборант выходят. Ну, еще мы с мистером Малфоем.  
— А он на месте?  
— Нет, еще нет, но должен быть с минуты на минуту. Его присутствие особо и не требуется. Я бы на его месте вообще остался дома, но нет — скоро аппарирует.  
— А у вас там только письма? Или толпа под окнами тоже стоит.  
— Толпа под окнами была, мистер Поттер, но наша охрана тактично объяснила людям, что у нас тут частная территория и пациентам нужен покой. Кстати, вы не пробовали утихомирить митингующих водой?  
— Спасибо, мистер Нотт. Тогда у нас будет еще и митинг уборщиц под дверью. Мы с Финниганом аппарируем к вам, есть интересные сведения, спасибо за них мисс Грейнджер.  
— Ждем, — коротко ответил Нотт и камин потух.  
Тут же в кабинете главного колдомедика раздался громкий хлопок, а затем послышался голос Драко Малфоя:  
— Нотт, кофе, быстро!  
— Простите, сэр, — открыл дверь кабинета Тео, — не могу даже пальцем пошевелить.  
Драко удивленно уставился на руки помощника, покрытые жуткого вида коркой, и понял, что кофе он сегодня готовит сам.  
— Сэр, это еще ничего, — с самым оптимистичным видом вещал Нотт, — мне сейчас лаборанты противоядие сделают, и буду я как новенький. А вот аврорам не повезло.  
— В каком смысле?  
— У них там прямо под кабинетом митинг. Требуют суда. Над вами, кстати, сэр. Так что у нас скоро гости.  
В приемной раздался громкий хлопок. Драко чудом удержал в руках чашку.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер. Здравствуйте, мистер Финниган, — Малфой пожимал руки прибывшим, — какими судьбами, господа?  
— Такими, мистер Малфой, что мисс Грейнджер прислала нам вчера любопытное письмецо. Не желаете ознакомиться?  
„Не ожидал, — пронеслось в голове у Малфоя, — неужели фарфоровая принцесса настолько сильно обижена моим идиотским поступком, что об этом следует ставить в известность авроров? Нет, глупости, вероятно, это как-то связано с делом“.  
Но Поттер уже протягивал Драко добрый десяток листов, а отказываться было неудобно. Пришлось взять листы из протянутой руки и пробежать глазами по строкам.  
«Гарри, ты уже, наверное, заметил несоответствие между пробами на аконит. Вероятно, ты не придал этому значения или отложил их детальный анализ „на потом“. Мне стало интересно, и я попросила Лаванду детально разобрать эти бумаги. Так вот, результаты посмертной экспертизы клиники Малфоя и выводы независимой колдомедицинской экспертизы совпадают. Вероятно, Малфой сам проводил экспертизу или ему помогал другой лаборант, не Паркинсон. А вот от той пробы, которая подшита в истории болезни, оба документа очень сильно отличаются. В посмертном заключении независимой экспертизы (я буду опираться на нее, раз ты так не хочешь верить Малфою, но рано или поздно тебе придется ему поверить, я знаю) определена легкая аллергическая реакция на аконит, то есть применение Виггенвельда было возможно, но в меньших дозах, примерно один к трем. А в истории болезни указана стойкая непереносимость аконита. При такой реакции смерть должна была наступить незамедлительно даже при введении уменьшенной дозы. Однако состояние ухудшалось в течение восьми часов. Гарри, его подставляют, я уверена. Нужно искать настоящего убийцу. И еще: во время нашей первой встречи, Малфой говорил об идеальной пробе на аконит, перед операцией ему принесли абсолютно другой лист. Тебе нужно попасть в клинику и найти третий вариант пробы. Ты сам понимаешь, что будет означать его наличие».  
Драко выдохнул и перелистал остальные листы. Мисс Браун действительно потрудилась на славу, проанализировав практически каждую буковку и циферку документов. Рядом с найденными отличиями почерком Грейнджер были дописаны пояснения, взятые, судя по всему, из Большого Колдомедицинского Справочника. „Довольно толково, — отметил про себя Малфой, — если бы она не стала адвокатом, я бы взял ее в клинику“. Неожиданно раздался хлопок аппарации и вывел Малфоя из задумчивости.  
— Добрый день, господа.  
— Добрый, — поморщился Нотт, косясь на свои руки.  
— Привет, Гермиона, — хором ответили Гарри и Симус.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — Драко слегка улыбнулся и поцеловал ее пальчики, — и снова добро пожаловать. Кофе? Чай? Что оторвало вас от отдыха в такой прекрасный день?  
— Утренняя пресса, мистер Малфой. Я связалась с авроратом, хотела уточнить кое-что, — Гермиона покосилась на Гарри, - но там не оказалось нужных мне лиц, а остальные заняты какими-то митингующими. Все, что мне успели сказать, так это то, что нужные мне лица связывались с клиникой, перед тем как уйти.  
— Мистер Малфой видел результаты ваших умозаключений, — сказал Гермионе Симус, — можно говорить открыто.  
— Если бы я знала, что вы покажете письмо еще кому-либо, — смущенно повернулась Гермиона к Гарри, — я бы написала его в более официальном стиле.  
— Дело не в стиле, мисс Грейнджер, а в логичности вашей версии, — успокоил ее Драко, — если вам удастся найти еще какие-нибудь зацепки…  
— Мистер Малфой, — подчеркнуто вежливо проговорила Гермиона, — я адвокат, а не частный детектив. Я не ищу зацепки и не строю версий. Я всего лишь строю линию защиты.  
— Простите, — Драко опустил голову и отступил на один шаг.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, мы приняли во внимание ваши умозаключения, — примирительным тоном сказал Гарри, — мистер Малфой, я хочу обратить ваше внимание на то, что аврорат не преследует цели отправить вас к дементорам. Мы сами хотим разобраться в деле и наказать действительно виновного, а не первого попавшегося человека.  
Драко кивнул, признавая всю глупость своих претензий к аврорам.  
— Кстати, о зацепках. У вас должна была сохраниться проба, на которую вы опирались при операции.  
— Сам на это надеюсь, — задумчиво проговорил Малфой, — вот только где она может быть. В кабинет я такие вещи не забираю, она должна быть в операционной или в палате погибшей.  
— В палате? — удивленно переспросил Симус. — Разве вы не положили туда нового пациента?  
— Нет, мистер Финниган. Я вообще опечатал ее палату до окончания разбирательства.  
— Отлично. А операционная?  
— Тоже опечатана. Пройдемте сначала в операционную.  
— Кстати, мистер Малфой, откуда взялась такая колоритная колдография? — спросил Гарри. — Неужели вы позволяете снимать во время операций?  
— Нет, мистер Поттер. Эта колдография сделана в Академии, на одном из практических занятий. Снимки были лишь у нескольких человек, и я еще выясню, кто и в какую цену продал этот кадр „Пророку“.


	10. Глава 10

Как и следовало ожидать, обыск операционной ничего не дал.  
— Мистер Поттер, все, что можно было изъять, вы изъяли при первом же обыске в день трагедии. Да и не думаю, что проба лежала бы здесь и ждала вас.  
— Мистер Малфой, — Гарри и сам был недоволен происходящим, — опишите мне, пожалуйста, еще раз все, что происходило в тот день.  
— Мистер Поттер, имейте совесть! — Гермиона говорила немного резковато. — Вы провели три допроса! Неужели вы до сих пор не знаете, что происходило в тот день?  
— Я хочу услышать всю историю в деталях. В мелочах. Если кто-либо в момент операции чихнул или кашлянул, говорите и это тоже.  
— Мистер Поттер, вы переходите все границы! — Гермиона уже практически кричала от негодования. — Во-первых, вы еще не обнаружили лист с пробой, он ведь может быть и в палате, я правильно поняла? Во-вторых, допросы производятся в специально отведенном помещении с предварительным вызовом. То, что адвокат мистера Малфоя, то есть - я, находится здесь, еще не дает вам право производить допрос.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, я вынужден, — начал заводиться Гарри, но Драко сделал один осторожный шажок и оказался между двумя спорщиками.  
— Господа, давайте успокоимся и пройдем в палату.  
Гермиона резко повернулась и первой вышла из операционной. Она была уверена, что сейчас нужная бумажка, которая так некстати затерялась, найдется в палате. Это решило бы столько проблем, но, к сожалению, ожиданиям не суждено было сбыться. Палата номер сорок шесть была абсолютно пуста. Ни клочка бумаги, ни ниточки, ничего. Пустая кровать, абсолютно пустая тумбочка, даже занавески с окон были сняты.  
— И что мы только собирались тут найти, — задумчиво протянул Симус, — если я лично в день трагедии вынес отсюда все, что только можно?  
Драко распахнул двери перед своими гостями и замер. К палате № 46 приближался Леонард Скримджер.  
— Вы еще здесь? — рявкнул он, едва завидев Драко. Тот, в свою очередь, широким шагом подошел к посетителю, и произнес практически шепотом:  
— А где же мне еще быть, мистер Скримджер?  
— В Азкабане! — Скримджер явно не собирался сбавлять тон.  
— Мистер Скримджер, я бы попросил вас говорить чуть тише, пациенты отдыхают, им нужен покой и тишина.  
— Пациенты у него отдыхают, — мужчина стал говорить тише, но злоба в нем не угасала, — перед чем это они у вас отдыхают, Малфой? Перед отправкой на тот свет, вслед за моей бедной супругой?  
— Приветствую, мистер Скримджер, сэр, — обозначил Симус свое присутствие.  
— О, Финниган, Поттер, и вы здесь? Надеюсь, вы явились, чтобы забрать этого мерзавца в Азкабан?  
— Мы собираем улики, сэр, — Гарри непонимающе смотрел на мужчину, который обычно был спокоен. Хотя такое горе, скорее всего, выбило Скримджера из колеи.  
— Вам нужны еще какие-то несчастные улики, Поттер? Этот ублюдок своими собственными руками дал моей бедной жене отвар, абсолютно ей противопоказанный.  
— Мистер Скримджер, сэр, я бы попросила не оскорблять моего клиента. В конце концов, виновен мистер Малфой в преступлении или нет — решать Визенгамоту.  
— О, мисс Грейнджер, — искренне удивился мужчина, — я знал, что Малфой нанял хорошего адвоката, но вас я ожидал увидеть меньше всего. Позвольте сказать вам пару слов, — Скримджер покосился на троих ее сопровождающих, — конфиденциально.  
Гермиона не успела что-либо ответить. Леонард бесцеремонно взял ее под локоток и отвел подальше от Драко, Гарри и Симуса. Она заметила лишь искаженное злобой лицо Малфоя. Казалось, если бы рядом с ним не было двух авроров, он бросился бы на министерского работника с кулаками.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вы же понимаете, как опасно для вас и, более того, для вашей репутации вести дело Малфоя, — ласково прошептал ей на ухо Скримджер, — защищать Пожирателя Смерти перед судом. Для любого другого адвоката это дело стало бы последним в его карьере, но вы — Героиня, мы можем сделать на это скидку.  
— Простите, сэр, вы мне угрожаете?  
— Нет-нет, милая, что вы? К тому же, как вы должно быть уже заметили, Малфой не такой, каким хочет казаться, только теперь он убивает магглорожденных другими методами. Для вас, мисс, это сотрудничество может иметь самый трагичный исход.  
— Сэр, я буду представлять интересы Малфоя в суде. Поверьте, сохранность моей жизни в его интересах. Если уж вы так уверены в том, что он не изменился, подумайте: разве Малфои когда-либо совершали невыгодные поступки?  
— Я бы на вашем месте не был так уверен в этом, — Скримджер откашлялся, — человеке. Поверьте, мисс Грейнджер, если вы вдруг зайдете не туда или узнаете что-либо, что Малфой хотел бы скрыть…  
— Зачем вы меня запугиваете, сэр?  
— Я просто предупредил вас, мисс Грейнджер. Всего доброго. Берегите себя, — в последнее фразе Гермиона услышала неприкрытую угрозу. Скримджер развернулся и ушел, не попрощавшись ни с аврорами, ни с Малфоем.  
— Гермиона, что он хотел?  
— Ничего хорошего. Я ожидала чего-то подобного, как только узнала фамилию погибшей.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, пройдемте в мой кабинет, — Драко осторожно взял ее под руку, видя ее шоковое состояние, — вам просто нужно присесть и успокоиться.  
Сбивчивый пересказ разговора с главой Сектора борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии занял у Гермионы минут десять. Иногда она замолкала, и ее начинало мелко трясти. Гарри приобнял подругу за плечи и пытался успокоить. Симус нервно ходил кругами по кабинету, а Малфой старательно отводил взгляд от своего адвоката. Драко думал сначала, что просто зол на Скримджера за ту нервотрепку, что он устроил пару дней назад, но теперь, когда Поттер обнимал фарфоровую принцессу, Малфой снова почувствовал жгучее желание размять кулаки. Поэтому Драко курил у окна, разглядывая давно знакомый пейзаж. Единственным непривычным пятном была маленькая красная машинка Элисон Купер, впрочем, стекло было опущено, вспышек колдокамеры вроде не было. «Ну, уж теперь она развернется со своими статейками, — подумал Драко, — не приведи Мерлин, проберется в клинику!» В дверях кабинета появился Нотт, который уже успел вернуть рукам нормальный вид и теперь с видимым наслаждением сгибал и разгибал пальцы.  
— Господа авроры, вас к камину.  
Симус вышел из кабинета, Гарри же продолжал успокаивать Гермиону. Драко не в силах был больше смотреть на эту картину, поэтому обратился к помощнику:  
— Тео, будь добр, принеси из хранилища немного успокаивающего зелья. У мисс Грейнджер сильный стресс.  
Гермиона и Гарри одновременно подняли глаза на Малфоя. Поттер, видимо хотел что-то сказать, но его остановил Финниган, появившийся в дверях:  
— Гарри, в Министерстве уже все в порядке, можно возвращаться. Заодно нужно разобрать, — Симус недоверчиво покосился на Малфоя, — некоторые материалы.  
Гарри кивнул другу, пожал Малфою руку и погладил Гермиону по плечу:  
— Все будет хорошо.  
— Спасибо, Гарри. До вечера. Пока, Симус.  
Авроры попрощались с Гермионой и аппарировали. Малфой вышел в приемную и вернулся со стаканом.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, выпейте. Это успокаивающее зелье.  
— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, — Гермиона отпила немного из стакана, и внутренняя дрожь начала проходить. Вместе со спокойствием к ней возвращалась и способность здраво рассуждать. — Скажите, у вас конфликт со Скримджером?  
— Да, мисс Грейнджер. Мы малость повздорили недавно. Мистер Скримджер пообещал, что отправит к дементорам меня и весь персонал моего заведения, а сама клиника перейдет в его владение. Мы препирались два часа, и каждый остался при своем мнении. Но сегодня этот человек перешел всякие границы. Если бы это не было запрещено законом, я бы вызвал его на дуэль на том же месте.  
— Мерлин, мистер Малфой, что вы такое говорите?  
— Никто не смеет оскорблять леди в моем присутствии, — просто ответил Драко и вновь посмотрел в окно, — особенно такой человек, как Скримджер.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Только то, что он ровным счетом ничего собой не представляет. Должность свою получил только благодаря фамилии покойного отца, но ведет себя так, как будто всего добился сам.  
Гермиона улыбнулась. «А сам-то?» — подумала она. Видимо Драко прочитал ее мысли, поэтому продолжил:  
— Признаться, я и сам себя так вел. Особенно в детстве, когда власть и влияние в обществе казалось чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Вот только во взрослой жизни все получилось не так гладко. Мне нужно было очищать от всей грязи честь фамилии, нужно было открывать свое дело, абсолютно честное, в отличие от отцовских дел. Все оставшиеся на счету Малфоев деньги были вложены в клинику, — Драко любовно погладил пальцами свой стол. — Не скрою, я рисковал. Но мне удалось сделать то, к чему я стремился.  
— А к чему вы стремились?  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вы же знаете, сколько вреда я принес в свое время магическому сообществу, — Малфой покаянно опустил голову, —, но в день, когда все закончилось, я твердо решил измениться. Никто не поверил, что наследник Малфоев резко стал добреньким и решил приносить обществу пользу. Но ведь моя цель заключалась даже не в этом, — Драко тяжело сглотнул. — Я хотел, чтобы меня перестали ассоциировать с отцом. Не хотел стать тенью Люциуса.  
Голос Драко перешел в шепот, а сам он отвернулся к окну, чтобы Гермиона не увидела его покрасневших глаз:  
— Не хотел, видит Мерлин. Но почему все равно все идет неправильно? Почему? — Драко уперся лбом в створку окна, сжал руки в кулаки и замер. Отчаяние захлестнуло молодого человека, и он не слышал, как Гермиона тихо выбралась из кресла и подошла к нему.  
— Мистер Малфой, — Грейнджер старалась говорить как можно тише, но Драко все равно вздрогнул.  
Она стояла справа от него и протягивала стакан с успокаивающим зельем. Драко постарался улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась немного грустная. Он все же принял предложенный стакан и осушил его одним глотком.  
— Я верю вам, мистер Малфой, — тихо проговорила Гермиона, — и никакие запугивания и угрозы не заставят меня бросить начатое дело.  
Взгляд Драко был преисполнен благодарности. Грейнджер улыбнулась ему и продолжила:  
— А теперь, скажите мне честно: в день операции вы видели абсолютно другую пробу, не так ли?  
— Совершенно верно. Вот только если бы мы смогли предоставить этот лист суду…  
— Мистер Малфой, я считаю, что постоянно меняющиеся результаты пробы — плод стараний мисс Паркинсон. Не может ли этот лист оказаться в лаборатории?  
— Может. Но, к сожалению, ключ от кабинета заведующей лабораториями находится у самой мисс Паркинсон. Если я сейчас потребую у нее доступ к ее кабинету, она уничтожит этот документ, — Драко тяжело вздохнул, — если только она не сделала этого раньше.  
— Но попытаться стоит, как вы считаете?  
— Более чем. Мисс Паркинсон не разрешает даже проводить уборку в своем кабинете. Вы сами вчера слышали, как Эмили о ней отзывалась. А ведь эти услуги не повредили бы мисс Паркинсон.  
— Скажите, когда мы сможем получить доступ к лабораториям?  
— В понедельник. И то не раньше полудня. Мисс Паркинсон не особо пунктуальна. Хотя все ее исследования отличаются высокой точностью, — Малфой снова вздохнул, — отличались. До недавнего времени. Теперь я уже не могу быть уверенным в компетентности этого сотрудника. Скорее всего, клиника попрощается с мисс Паркинсон.  
Кадровая политика медицинского центра не касалась Гермионы, поэтому она тактично промолчала.  
— Скажите, а почему бы нам просто не намекнуть аврорам на проведение обыска в лабораториях?  
— Мистер Малфой, считайте это просто моим интересом. Тем более что у авроров сейчас есть другое, не менее захватывающее занятие.  
— Касательно нашего дела? — удивленно спросил Малфой  
— Да, — хитро улыбнулась Гермиона, —, но вашего участия оно не требует.  
Драко заинтересованно вскинул брови.  
— Нет-нет-нет, мистер Малфой, я не буду вам ничего рассказывать, иначе может не получиться.  
— Вы мне не доверяете? — Драко изобразил легкую обиду, на что Гермиона рассмеялась.  
— Доверяю. Просто авроры — очень суеверные люди, — пояснила она и взглянула на часики. — Мерлин, я, кажется, немного засиделась.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, ваше общество мне только в радость.  
— Я не о том. К вечеру ожидаются гости, и я собиралась приготовить небольшое угощение.  
— В таком случае, я буду ждать понедельника, — тихо сказал Драко и поцеловал ее пальчики.


	11. Глава 11

Воскресенье в доме 12 на площади Гриммо началось неприлично рано.  
— Хозяин Гарри, сэр, — проскрипел голос над ухом Поттера, — вставайте.  
— Кикимер, не издевайся. Сегодня выходной. Я хочу спать.  
— Хозяин, вставайте, не заставляйте гостя ждать.  
Сон мигом слетел. Гарри сел на кровати и непонимающими глазами уставился на домовика:  
— Какого гостя?  
— К вам пришел господин Финниган. Он очень взволнован.  
Взгляд упал на часы. Половина седьмого утра. Проклиная Симуса на все лады, Гарри принялся одеваться.  
— Кикимер, я надеюсь, ты проводил нашего гостя на кухню?  
— Да, сэр. Я налил ему чаю, но он все равно просил поторопить вас.  
Когда Гарри спустился на кухню, то был поражен: Симус был одет в аврорскую форму и явно нервничал.  
— Гарри, почему ты еще не собран?  
— Ну, во-первых, доброе утро. Очень раннее, хочу заметить, утро. Во-вторых, почему я должен быть собран?  
— Гарри, хвосторогу тебе в родственники, у нас убийство!  
— Что? Где?  
— Угадай с трех раз, — Симус злобно зыркнул на Поттера, — в доме Паркинсонов!  
— Какого? Как? — и Гарри помчался наверх одеваться.  
Через десять минут двое друзей уже аппарировали к поместью Паркинсонов. У входных дверей их встретил Эрни МакМиллан:  
— Ну, что я могу сказать, господа авроры, — Эрни сразу перешел к делу, — смерть наступила где-то между десятью и двенадцатью часами ночи. У жертвы множественные переломы конечностей. Одна только правая рука сломана в четырех местах. Однако кости были сломаны уже после кончины. Причина смерти — отравление устаревшим отваром Виггенвельд.  
— Виггенвельд? — Поттер нервно усмехнулся. — Симус, ты не в курсе, Малфой случайно не клялся залить ей пинту Виггенвельда в глотку?  
— Не думаю, что он сообщил бы нам об этом.  
Гарри и Симус поднялись на второй этаж. В комнате Панси был ужасный беспорядок: бумаги разбросаны вокруг стола, прикроватная тумбочка перевернута, одежда, очевидно извлеченная из шкафа, неаккуратной кучей лежала на полу. А на кровати лежало тело Паркинсон, ужасно изломанное. Стараясь не смотреть на тело, над которым уже склонился Эрни и еще один, незнакомый, сотрудник независимой колдомедицинской экспертизы, Гарри и Симус принялись осматривать помещение.  
— По всей видимости, убийца что-то искал.  
— Сам вижу. Сделай снимки с разных ракурсов и давай уже разгребать это дерьмо.  
Колдокамера в руках Симуса несколько раз щелкнула. Ее звуки, как и скрип перьев экспертов, казались неприлично громкими в доме, где недавно побывала смерть. Гарри присел на пол и принялся перебирать бумаги.  
— Ерунда какая-то. Паркинсон вряд ли брала работу на дом. Тут только газеты, журналы, какие-то колдографии. Кстати, Симус, обрати внимание, как избирательно мисс Паркинсон относилась к выбору печатных изданий.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Симус забрал из рук напарника стопку прессы. Даты на изданиях были разные, самому старому журналу было около года, а самым новым оказался вчерашний выпуск «Пророка».  
— Ничего особенного, — усмехнулся Гарри, — кроме того, что Паркинсон покупала только те газеты и журналы, где были статьи о Драко Малфое, о ней самой или о них двоих. Ты смотри, она даже обводила понравившиеся места! — Гарри посмотрел на страницу «Современной ведьмы», пестрящую пометками, галочками и восклицательными знаками.  
— Тщеславная дурочка, — Симус пожал плечами, забрал у Гарри журнал и бросил его в контейнер с остальной прессой, который тут же был запечатан заклятиями, — не думаю, что это важно для дела. А вот с колдографиями будет поинтереснее.  
Финниган взял со стола рамочку отвратительного розового цвета. За стеклом улыбались с колдографии Малфой и Паркинсон. Иногда парочка начинала целоваться. Симус брезгливо поморщился и положил рамочку на стол. Гарри уже перебирал колдографии, выпавшие, судя по всему, из пухленького альбома, лежавшего у стены.  
— И тут эта парочка. Интересно, Паркинсон хоть с кем-то кроме Малфоя общалась? — Поттер взял в руки альбом. – О, а тут уже веселее!  
В альбоме обнаружились несколько школьных колдографий, сделанных, судя по всему в гостиной Слизерина, а все остальные были посвящены Академии колдомедицины. Гарри пролистал альбом приблизительно до середины и подозвал Симуса:  
— Посмотри сюда.  
Симус присел рядом с Гарри и замер. На колдографии хохотали пятеро парней, среди которых был и Драко Малфой. Вид у всех был шальной: руки по локоть в крови, закатанные рукава, у двоих даже неправильно застегнуты халаты. После этой колдографии было еще четыре, изображавшие каждого отдельно. Высокий брюнет с безумным видом наставляет палочку на банку с мозгом. Молодой человек с длинными волосами в окружении парящих в воздухе маггловских шприцов. Молодой человек с темно-русыми волосами маниакально смеется, сжимая в руках бутафорскую печень. Лысый нежно улыбается такому же бутафорскому сердцу.  
— Малфоя не хватает, — сказал Симус, осмотрев комнату.  
— Ты думаешь, это Паркинсон отдала колдографию для газетной статьи?  
— Все может быть, — задумчиво произнес Симус.  
Догадка Симуса подтвердилась, едва Гарри открыл последнюю страницу альбома. На колдографии шутливо чокались чашечками три девушки. Внизу шла надпись, украшенная завитушками: «Панси, Элисон и Каролина — подруги навсегда». Поттер и Финниган переглянулись.  
— Кто такая Каролина? — спросил Симус.  
— То есть, кто такая Элисон тебя не интересует? — нервно хохотнул Гарри. — Давай контейнер.  
Альбом и рамочка со стола отправились в контейнер. Симус уже хотел было запечатать его заклинанием, но Гарри остановил его, посмотрев на стену над тумбочкой. Заглянув за перевернутую мебель, Поттер обнаружил за ней еще одну колдографию в рамочке.  
— И как ты догадался?  
— В стену над тумбочкой вбит гвоздь. И часть стены немного светлее. Элементарно, Ватсон  
— Кто такой Ватсон? — спросил Симус, отправляя снимок в контейнер и накладывая заклинание.  
— Помощник Шерлока Холмса. Это сыщик такой.  
— Кто такой сыщик? — не понял Симус.  
— Что-то вроде аврора у магглов. Про него целую книжку написали. Тебе, кстати, полезно было бы почитать.  
Симус хмыкнул и придал тумбочке вертикальное положение. На полу лежала кучка вещей, которые выпали из тумбочки. Гарри достал Прытко Пишущее Перо  
— Итак, поехали. Помада, расческа, крем, — Гарри покосился на перо, которое уже вывело на бумаге: «Помада женская, красного цвета — одна штука, расческа для волос — одна штука, крем ночной, женский — одна штука», — очередная колдография, сережки, цепочка, колечко. Блин, ерунда какая! А это еще что?  
Перо слегка покачнулось и замерло. Гарри схватил из незапечатанного еще контейнера колдографию и уставился на нее так, как будто видел изображенных там людей впервые в жизни.  
— Гарри, ты чего? Малфоя что ли не видел?  
— Посмотри на его руку, видишь перстень?  
Симус присмотрелся и согласно кивнул, тогда Гарри протянул другу свою находку:  
— Это же он, Симус?  
— Значит, Малфой был здесь, — задумчиво протянул Финниган. — Я думаю, когда он переворачивал тумбочку, перстень соскользнул с руки.  
— Согласен. А вот это что? Пузырек с остатками какого-то зелья. Эрни, — позвал Гарри эксперта, — это по твоей части.  
МакМиллан подошел к Гарри и взял в руки пузырек.  
— Сама посуда явно из лаборатории. Видите, господа, это специальное стекло. Его невозможно разбить, его не растворяют никакие субстанции, включая яд василиска. Содержимое, — Эрни слегка встряхнул пузырек, — и есть тот отвар, который приняла мисс Паркинсон перед смертью. Видите, какого он цвета?  
— Ну, фиолетового, — непонимающе пробормотал Симус. — А что не так?  
— Дело в том, что по цвету и оттенку можно определить возраст отвара Виггенвельд. Свежий отвар, пригодный к употреблению имеет насыщенный зеленый цвет. Но это только в первый час. По истечению этого времени зелье начинает светлеть, постепенно становясь желтым. На это уходит два дня, и еще приблизительно три дня зелье остается желтым, после чего темнеет, становясь оранжевым. Этот переход занимает около суток. Оранжевый цвет за полтора-два дня сменяется нежно-розовым и остается таким около восьми часов, после чего вновь темнеет, пока не становится красным. Переход к красному цвету занимает два дня. Далее зелье продолжает темнеть, приобретая вишневый оттенок. Это происходит в течение двух дней. Вишневый оттенок — признак наибольшей токсичности зелья. Одна его капля способна убить десятерых крепких мужчин. Однако Виггенвельд сохраняет вишневый цвет недолго — не более трех часов. После этого зелье становится фиолетовым, — Эрни помахал пузырьком, — как сейчас. К концу сегодняшнего дня оно уже будет синим, затем будет темнеть, пока через два дня не станет черным.  
Симус тяжко вздохнул. Зельеварение давалось ему нелегко, а лекция Эрни была очень сложной и от этого — еще более скучной, чем любая другая. Гарри морщил лоб и что-то мысленно подсчитывал.  
— Подожди, Эрни, — пробормотал он, — получается, этот отвар изготовлен около двух недель назад?  
— Около того. Конечно, точный состав зелья и его возраст я смогу сказать только после лабораторных исследований. Правда, это нужно делать срочно. Зелье, имеющее темно-синий и черный цвет уже нельзя будет подвергать лабораторным испытаниям.  
— Я понял, Эрни, — прервал его Гарри, — нам самим эти результаты нужны как можно быстрее. К концу дня управишься?  
МакМиллан поморщился, но согласился. Выходной все равно был безнадежно испорчен.  
— Я думаю, это тот самый состав, которым отравили пациентку в клинике Малфоя, — задумчиво произнес Гарри.  
— Ты уверен? Но почему вчера при обыске в клинике мы его не обнаружили?  
— Мы просто не то искали. Я, кажется, понял, как Малфой совершил все эти преступления. Смотри: сначала он убивает пациентку. Это проще всего, ведь все можно представить как медицинскую ошибку.  
— А мотив? Зачем Малфою понадобилось убивать эту женщину, тем более — жену высокопоставленного чиновника? Он же знал, что поставит по удар всю клинику.  
— Симус, — Гарри посмотрел на друга как на маленького ребенка, — он Пожиратель Смерти. Да, Волан-де-Морт сгинул, но ведь Малфои поддерживали его идеи. Чистота крови и все такое. И тут перед ним на операционном столе оказывается магглорожденная волшебница, жена высокопоставленного чиновника. Он же имел над ней абсолютную власть в тот момент. Видимо, не устоял перед соблазном избавить от «грязной крови» верхние эшелоны власти.  
— Логично. А стажер?  
— Миранда Фланки. Она могла что-то узнать. Неважно как: услышать, увидеть, понять, в конце концов. Скорее всего, она попыталась шантажировать Малфоя, и он решил ее прикончить.  
— Но ведь Гермиона сказала, — осторожно попытался возразить Симус.  
— Малфой в течение часа два раза отлучался из поля зрения Гермионы. В первый раз — в доме, он поднимался на второй этаж за документами.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Она сама мне вчера рассказала, когда я был у нее в гостях. Малфой вполне мог аппарировать из своей комнаты в клинику, убить стажера, вернуться домой, взять документы, спуститься вниз и заявить о плохом самочувствии.  
— Но ведь его действительно тошнило? На столе в приемной стояло зелье от тошноты. Я эту колбу из тысячи узнаю, Парвати его литрами пила на первых месяцах беременности!  
— Хм, — Гарри задумался. Где-то на грани сознания металась одна маленькая деталь, которую он упустил. — Точно! Гермиона рассказывала, что в его машине есть сквозное зеркало, купленное у Джорджа Уизли.  
— Не понимаю, при чем тут зеркальце.  
— При том, что Малфой знаком с ассортиментом «Вредилок». Если Миранда действительно шантажировала Малфоя, ее убийство было четко спланировано. Я уверен, если бы нам не понадобились результаты экспертизы его клиники, он бы все равно нашел повод съездить домой под присмотром Гермионы. Заметь, он сам на этом настоял! Дальше — дело техники. По дороге Малфой скармливает Гермионе трогательную сказочку о плохом самочувствии, в которую наша добрая мисс Грейнджер безоговорочно верит. Скорее всего, визит Паркинсон тоже был запланирован, Малфой старательно разыгрывает негодование, отпускает домовика на больничный. Пока Гермиона восторгается его поступками и слушает рассказы Тоби о том, какой хороший у него хозяин, Малфой быстро поднимается наверх, аппарирует в клинику, убивает мисс Фланки, возвращается. Ему нужно поддерживать легенду о своем недомогании. Он съедает специально припасенный Блевательный Батончик, берет зелье от тошноты, спускается вниз и вызывает нас в клинику, старательно прикидываясь добропорядочным гражданином. Принимает при Гермионе зелье — заметь, сразу половину пузырька — и просит ее помочь ему аппарировать. Уже в клинике Малфою становится окончательно дурно, и он отлучается «на минуточку», что вызывает у адвоката еще большее сострадание и доверие к этому монстру.  
— Знаешь, а ведь ты прав. Это наиболее логичное объяснение. А Паркинсон, — Симус на секунду задумался, — как ты думаешь, она ненужный свидетель или соучастник?  
— Скорее, соучастник. В пятницу он сообщил нам о ее «неожиданном» визите, но потом сообразил, в чем его ошибка. Вчера он понял, что мы всерьез занялись личностью Паркинсон, и решил, что пособницу пора убрать. Она, конечно, любила его безумно, но и в Азкабан ей не хотелось. Глупая Панси могла от испуга запутаться в показаниях и выдать нам какую-либо важную деталь. Или вообще рассказать всю правду. Поэтому вчера, вечером Малфой явился сюда. Его целью было не только убийство, погляди какой обыск он учинил в комнате.  
— Ты прав, Гарри. Скорее всего, он искал какие-нибудь письменные свидетельства, записи. Панси была не так глупа, как казалась. Зная, что Малфой может пожертвовать ее жизнью ради собственной свободы, она могла записать все события этих двух недель.  
— Малфоя надо арестовывать. Причем срочно.  
— И желательно, чтобы Гермиона об этом не знала. Она кинется его защищать, как только узнает о его аресте.  
— Мерлин, Гермиона! — встревожился Гарри. — Скримджер предупреждал ее вчера. Симус, мне нужно аппарировать к ней. Срочно! Вдруг пока мы тут строим теории, Малфой убивает ее?  
— Маловероятно, Гарри. Пока Гермиона ему верит, этот ублюдок будет заботиться о том, чтобы с ней все было в порядке. А вот если она засомневается в его невиновности…  
— Ты прав, Симус. Кстати, кто нашел тело? Эрни, кто тут был, когда вы приехали?  
— Какая-то девушка. У нее была ужасная истерика, бедняжка паниковала. Я дал ей Умиротворяющий бальзам, и теперь она спит в соседней комнате. Думаю, еще час ее не стоит беспокоить.  
— Спасибо, Эрни. Заканчивайте здесь и забирайте тело к себе, а мы осмотрим остальные помещения дома. Например, кухню.  
Эрни кивнул, и они с напарником согнулись над телом. Гарри с Симусом спустились на первый этаж, где в ожидании указаний сидели два молчаливых стажера. Финниган отправил их упаковывать оставшиеся вещи Паркинсон в контейнеры и присоединился к Поттеру, который внимательно рассматривал кухонный стол.  
— Надо же, чаепитие с убийцей, — хмыкнул Гарри, глядя на две чашечки и вазочку с конфетами. — Выйду на пенсию — напишу об этом книгу. Детективную.  
— Про Шерлока Холмса? — вспомнил Симус недавний разговор.  
— Вроде того. Про наш доблестный аврорат. Вот только что-то не вяжется в этой милой картинке.  
Гарри остался осматривать каждый дюйм кухни, а Симус отправился на улицу, контролировать отправку контейнеров с вещами в Министерство. На сам дом были навешены антиаппарационные чары. Отправив стажеров с первыми двумя контейнерами, Симус вернулся на кухню.  
— Смотри, что было на улице, — он протянул Гарри стеклянную пепельницу.  
— Ну, обычная пепельница. Не на кухне же им курить.  
— Гарри, посмотри внимательнее. Здесь окурки только дамских сигарет. И все они в помаде. Сомневаюсь, что Малфой пользуется помадой.  
Поттер без особого желания рассматривал содержимое пепельницы.  
— А ведь правда. Малфой мог бы уничтожить все окурки своих сигарет, но тогда окурки были бы перемешаны. А здесь, — Гарри ковырнул содержимое, — они лежат в порядке.  
— В каком порядке, Гарри?  
— Окурки не тушили, а просто бросали в пепельницу. И вот результат: на дне пепельницы они подгоревшие. Не думаю, что Малфой учел бы это, если бы извлекал свои окурки. Парочка нижних обязательно оказалась бы наверху.  
— Гарри, он бы вообще не заморачивался с этим. Выкинул бы все окурки и дело с концом.  
— Кроме того, — Поттер продолжал делать свои странные выводы, — на окурках помада. Целых три оттенка. Значит, здесь были три разных девушки. Красная, как мы знаем, принадлежит мисс Паркинсон.  
— С чего ты взял, что Малфой вообще стал бы курить здесь. Пришел, убил, ушел.  
— Но чай-то они пили, — Гарри повернулся к столу, — даже с конфетками.  
— Конфетки я бы тоже взял на экспертизу.  
— Возьми, если хочешь. Вот только зачем морочить себе голову и накачивать конфеты ядом, если потом все равно вольешь в глотку жертве испорченный Виггенвельд?  
— Ты прав, — Симус бросил конфетку обратно в вазочку и принялся расхаживать по кухне. Вскоре его взгляд привлекла маленькая, практически незаметная деталь. — Гарри, подойди-ка.  
Поттер подошел к шкафчику с посудой и вопросительно посмотрел на Симуса.  
— Еще восемь чашек из того же сервиза, — Финниган открыл шкафчик, —, но семь из них стоят на абсолютно сухой поверхности, а под вот этой крайней — маленькая лужица.  
— То есть, чашку сполоснули, и поставили обратно?  
— Да, Гарри. Значит, здесь был кто-то третий. И этот кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы о его присутствии стало известно.


	12. Глава 12

\- Драко, встань, пожалуйста.  
Малфой никак не реагировал. Он оставался на коленях, прижимая к губам нежную женскую руку.  
— Мистер Малфой, вставайте, — голос Гермионы почему-то изменился, стал немного ниже.  
— Это ничего не решит, мисс. С этого дня я навеки стал пленником ваших глаз.

— Мерлин, как это трогательно. Меня сейчас стошнит. МАЛФОЙ, ПОДЪЕМ, ТЫ АРЕСТОВАН!  
От этого крика Драко окончательно проснулся и недоуменно посмотрел на двух авроров, стоявших около его кровати.  
— Поттер? Финниган? Какого лысого Мерлина вы делаете в моем доме?  
— Мистер Малфой, вы арестованы по подозрению в убийстве Панси Паркинсон, — жестко проговорил Симус.  
— Так что собирайтесь, Ромео вы наш недобитый, дементоры ждут, — Гарри откровенно издевался.  
— Никуда я не поеду, — Драко лишь посильнее закутался в одеяло, — без моего адвоката.  
— Ну, хорошо, хорошо, можете связаться через камин с мисс Грейнджер.  
Драко, все еще замотанный в одеяло, прошел к камину и взял с полочки баночку Летучего Пороха. «Нотт», — проговорил он, кидая щепотку порошка в камин. Вспыхнул зеленый огонь, и Малфой склонился над ним.  
— Тео, ау! Доброе, блин, утро!  
Из камина раздался звук падающего предмета, а затем удивленный женский голос:  
— Мистер Малфой?  
— О, мисс Браун, доброе утро. Я бы даже удивился, но время поджимает. Позови, пожалуйста, Теодора, это важно и срочно.  
— Тео, дорогой, тебя к камину, — закричала Лаванда куда-то вглубь комнаты. Из камина донеслось шарканье, а затем сонный голос помощника.  
— Кому там банши спать не дает в такую рань?  
— Доброе утро, Тео. Не банши, а авроры. Хотя кричали так, что спросонья можно и перепутать.  
— Мистер Малфой? Я ничего не понимаю, — Нотт явно из последних сил пытался проснуться. — Авроры? Где? Когда? Что происходит?  
— У меня дома. Разбудили меня в несусветную рань и пытаются арестовать.  
— Но ведь без адвоката, — начал Нотт, — вы можете вообще молчать и не двигаться.  
— Что я и делаю. Позаботься, пожалуйста, чтобы мисс Грейнджер прибыла в мой дом как можно скорее.  
— Да, сэр, конечно, — сказал Нотт, и камин потух.  
Гермиона бежала по парку. Приятный утренний ветерок легонько бил в лицо, а косые лучи солнца пробивались через желтую листву деревьев. Во время утренних пробежек она не могла ни о чем думать, только наслаждаться звуками просыпающегося парка. Однако сегодня к милому щебетанию птиц и редкому хрусту веточек под ногами добавился один непривычный звук. Чьи-то тяжелые шаги догоняли Гермиону. Человеку, бежавшему за ней явно было нехорошо, по мере того как шаги приближались, она все отчетливее слышала сбивчивое дыхание.  
— Доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер, — наконец проговорил над ухом знакомый голос. Гермиона посмотрела влево. Теодор Нотт, задыхаясь, пытался бежать рядом с ней, но у него это не получалось.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Нотт. Вообще-то костюм и туфли не предназначены для занятий спортом. Я бы на вашем месте выбрала более удобную одежду.  
— Я бы и не стал бегать во всем этом, если бы вы не двигались.  
Гермиона милостиво остановилась и зашагала на месте.  
— Благодарю вас, — Нотт тоже остановился и наклонился, тяжело дыша.  
— Пошагайте, — посоветовала Гермиона, — резко останавливаться после бега вредно для здоровья. Кстати, что вас привело в этот парк?  
— Мне приказали срочно вас найти, — Нотт послушно зашагал на месте и с удивлением отметил, что дышать действительно стало легче, —, а мисс Браун любезно сообщила о вашем местонахождении.  
— И что же за срочность?  
— Мистер Малфой арестован.  
Гермиона замерла и удивленно посмотрела на Нотта.  
— Что? Где?  
— Авроры явились к нему домой, разбудили, арестовали. Я не в курсе подробностей, мне велели как можно скорее доставить вас к нему.  
— Где они? В Министерстве?  
— Нет. Мистер Малфой наотрез отказывается покидать свою комнату, пока вы не прибудете.  
— Слава Мерлину. Чего же мы стоим? Мне срочно нужно переодеться, — каким бы срочным ни было дело, самый дорогой адвокат магического Лондона не мог позволить себе предстать перед клиентом в шортах и футболке. Тем более, что клиентом был Драко Малфой. Гермиона решительно зашагала к дому, Нотт еле поспевал за ней.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, как вам только удается поддерживать такую форму? — удивлялся Нотт.  
— Ничего сложного. Всего лишь регулярные утренние пробежки. Вам бы, кстати, не помешало. Одышка в столь молодом возрасте — дурной знак.  
Нотт ничего не ответил. Тем более что они уже подошли к дому и стали подниматься по лестнице. Гермиона же сменила тему и теперь возмущалась поведением авроров.  
Подъем на четвертый этаж стал для Теодора настоящим испытанием. Гермиона распахнула дверь квартиры, отогнала Косолапуса и проводила гостя на кухню. Вручив Нотту чашку чая, Грейнджер направилась в комнату. Теодор почувствовал на себе недобрый взгляд. Кот сидел в уголке у двери и злобно косился на гостя. Тео попытался подозвать зверюгу, но Косолапус выгнулся дугой и зашипел. Гермиона, уже одетая в строгую юбку и блузку, вышла из комнаты, на ходу заплетая волосы.  
— Косолапус, немедленно прекрати. Простите, мистер Нотт, он жутко негостеприимен.  
В этот момент кот подошел к стулу и принялся бить лапой по ноге.  
— Это полукниззл? — уточнил Теодор. — У моей бабушки был полукниззл. Это очень интересные создания. Похоже, он считает, что я занял чужое место. Кто обычно сидит на этом стуле?  
— Гости, — безразлично сказала Гермиона, — и он на всех так реагирует. На мистера Поттера, на мисс Браун, на мисс Уизли.  
— Значит, он считает этот стул предназначенным для кого-то другого. Вот увидите, когда на него сядет нужный человек, животное отреагирует абсолютно по-другому.  
Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на Нотта. В памяти всплыл тот вечер, когда у нее в гостях оказался Драко Малфой. Косолапус тогда очень дружелюбно отнесся к гостю. «Малфой — нужный человек? — подумала Гермиона. — Ну уж нет. Он вообще случайно здесь оказался, больше такого не повторится. Закончу это дело, выиграю суд, и наши дороги разойдутся». Нотт поставил пустую чашку на стол.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вы готовы?  
— Да, мистер Нотт. Аппарировать придется из парка, там есть местечко, куда не забредают магглы.  
Часы в гостиной пробили восемь утра, когда на первом этаже раздался хлопок аппарации.  
— Наконец-то, — проворчал Драко, по-прежнему завернутый в одеяло. Он решил вообще ничего не делать до прибытия адвоката и поэтому нагло продолжал лежать на кровати, испытывая терпение авроров. Гарри и Симус метали в Малфоя злобные взгляды, но сделать ничего не могли.  
— Еще книжку бы почитал, — проворчал Симус, и Гарри согласно кивнул.  
— Я бы предпочел немного вздремнуть, — лениво протянул Малфой, —, но под вашими взглядами это не представляется возможным.  
Дверь комнаты с треском распахнулась, и в комнату ворвалась Гермиона с горящими глазами.  
— Мистер Поттер! Вы что себе позволяете?  
— Спокойно, мисс Грейнджер, — Гарри встал из кресла и протянул ей бумаги, — у нас есть разрешение на аппарацию в дом мистера Малфоя, постановление об аресте и ордер на обыск.  
Гермиона не сдавалась:  
— Это под каким же предлогом?  
— Сегодня ночью в собственном доме была убита мисс Паркинсон. На месте преступления мы нашли вот это, — Гарри протянул Гермионе перстень, — я думаю, мистер Малфой узнает свою вещь?  
Драко сел на кровати и протянул руку за украшением.  
— Где вы его взяли, мистер Поттер? — тихо и очень зло произнес Драко.  
— В комнате у убитой.  
Малфой от удивления замер. Пока он рассматривал кольцо, одеяло соскользнуло, обнажая красивое подтянутое тело. Гермиона слегка покраснела, но не смогла отвести глаз от своего подзащитного.  
— Мистер Малфой, вы и дальше будете отрицать свою причастность к убийству? — Гарри явно не терпелось арестовать главного подозреваемого. — Суда будете дожидаться в Азкабане. Собирайтесь, дементоры уже заждались вас.  
— Никуда я не поеду, — спокойно произнес Малфой.  
— Малфой, вы держите в руках неопровержимую улику! — Симус сорвался на крик. — Поедете как миленький. Будете знакомиться с соседями. С этими ребятами вам суждено провести остаток жизни.  
— Можете кричать, сколько хотите, — небрежно бросил Драко и вернул Симусу перстень, — вот только эта побрякушка ко мне отношения не имеет.  
— Да ладно? — Симус извлек из кармана колдографию, — То есть здесь у вас на пальце другое, очень похожее кольцо?  
Гермиона с неприязнью посмотрела на снимок, где Малфой обнимал за талию Паркинсон. Сердце Гермионы отчего-то болезненно сжалось на несколько мгновений. Грейнджер снова подняла глаза на живого Драко, который, похоже, не собирался возвращать одеяло на место.  
— Этот перстень, мистер Финниган, покойная подарила мне на рождество. После расторжения помолвки я вернул Паркинсон этот подарок.  
— В смысле? — опешил Гарри.  
— В самом прямом, мистер Поттер. Эти отношения разрушены, и я не хотел, чтобы такая мелочь напоминала мне о прошлом.  
— Кто-то может это подтвердить?  
Нотт у двери кашлянул:  
— Наутро после разрыва мисс Паркинсон пришла в кабинет главного колдомедика. Она хотела помириться, но получилось иначе. Тогда мисс Паркинсон решила вернуть особо дорогие подарки, и мистер Малфой ответил таким же жестом, — сказал Теодор и повернулся к Драко. — Простите, сэр, но я давно говорил: у нас отличная слышимость.  
— В общем, Поттер, если вам так хочется отправить меня в Азкабан — отправляйте. Прямо сейчас. С кроватью и одеялом. Я все сказал, — Драко смерил Гарри злобным взглядом и сложил руки на груди. От этого жеста мышцы на руках и плечах его слегка напряглись, что не укрылось от взгляда Гермионы. Она еще сильнее покраснела и закашлялась. Гарри посчитал, что таким образом она решила привлечь к себе внимание, и повернулся на звук.  
— Мы вас слушаем, мисс Грейнджер.  
— Что?  
— Вы что-то хотели сказать?  
— Я? — замялась Гермиона. – Ах, да. Во-первых, несмотря на наличие необходимых бумаг, вы не имели права аппарировать прямо в комнату мистера Малфоя. Во-вторых, предъявлять обвинения на основании колдографии и перстня как минимум глупо. Мне кажется, господа, что вы готовы создать из ничего любую версию, только бы сделать моего подзащитного виновным во всем и отправить его в Азкабан. Своим поведением вы ставите мистера Малфоя в неловкое положение. Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно покинули комнату, а лучше — дом моего подзащитного. Мистер Малфой явится на допрос только после получения официального вызова, — Гермиона выдохнула и гневно посмотрела на Гарри и Симуса.  
— Хорошо, мисс Грейнджер, мы покинем дом мистера Малфоя. Допрос состоится сегодня в полдень в первой комнате допросов. Вызов мы пришлем вам через пятнадцать минут. До встречи, господа, — Гарри бросил последний злобный взгляд на Малфоя, и оба аврора с громким хлопком исчезли.  
Драко с облегчением выдохнул и свесил правую ногу с кровати, пытаясь нащупать тапочек.  
— Мистер Малфой, вообще-то здесь дама! — одернул его Нотт.  
— Мерлин, мисс Грейнджер, простите меня, — Драко мгновенно спрятал ногу и натянул одеяло до подбородка. — Эти авроры сведут меня с ума.  
— Ничего страшного, — Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась и отвела взгляд от Малфоя. «Я и так вас рассматриваю уже десять минут», — мысленно закончила она.  
— Тео, — обратился Драко к помощнику, — проводи мисс Грейнджер в кухню и сделай кофе. Мой домовик все еще на больничном.  
Нотт кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Гермиона последовала за ним. Дверь захлопнулась, но до ее ушей донеслось, как Малфой последними словами ругает бесцеремонность авроров и свое собственное глупое положение.


	13. Глава 13

До допроса было еще достаточно времени. Нотт и Гермиона расположились на кухне. Грейнджер вспомнила, что хотела задать помощнику Малфоя один вопрос, не относящийся к делу.  
— Мистер Нотт, вы сказали, что о моем местонахождении утром вам сообщила Лаванда. Как вы умудрились с ней связаться в такую рань? Она спит до полудня на выходных.  
Тео покраснел и отвернулся, сделав вид, что слишком занят приготовлением кофе.  
— С мисс Браун связался не Нотт, а я, — раздался голос у Гермионы за спиной. В дверях кухни стоял Драко. Влажные волосы его были в легком беспорядке, и Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что так он выглядит даже лучше. На Драко была легкая рубашка светло-зеленого цвета и брюки. Малфой прошел к окну и сел в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Гермиона отметила, что он опять ведет себя как скучающий аристократ, и что у него есть привычка закатывать рукава, выставляя напоказ острые локти.  
— Вы уж простите, что я в домашней одежде, — самым гостеприимным голосом, — я надеялся, что хоть в воскресенье удастся поспать по-человечески.  
«В домашней одежде? — подумала Гермиона. — Некоторые в таком виде на работу и в гости ходят!»  
— Так вот, — продолжил Малфой, — когда меня разбудили авроры, я первым делом связался с Ноттом через камин. Но ответил мне, к моему удивлению, женский голос.  
Гермиона удивленно подняла брови и посмотрела на Тео, который нарочито громко звенел посудой, как будто старался заглушить рассказ.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, не стоит удивляться. Молодость, любовь, безумные поступки — это же так прекрасно. Тем более что, в конечном счете, Нотт все же доставил вас в мой дом.  
— Мистер Малфой, вы так говорите о молодости, как будто вам восемьдесят лет, — Гермиона улыбнулась, — такое ощущение, что любовь и безумные поступки для вас в далеком прошлом.  
Драко задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Грейнджер отметила легкую грусть в его глазах и поняла, что затронула не ту тему. Еще бы, ведь убита его невеста, пускай и бывшая.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, я совершил уже достаточно поступков, многие из которых были в той или иной мере безумны. И ни один из них не принес мне пользы. Порой мне кажется, что холодный разум лучше горячего сердца, — Драко тяжело вздохнул.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, не обращайте внимания на этого старого зануду, — весело сказал Нотт.  
— Ничего я не старый, — пробормотал Драко и повернулся к Гермионе, — мисс Грейнджер, давайте лучше поговорим о деле.  
— Да, действительно. Мистер Малфой, — Гермиона наконец-то получила возможность задать вопрос, который мучил ее с того момента, как Драко предъявили обвинение, — так вы были вчера в доме Паркинсон?  
Малфой поморщился.  
— Да, я ездил вчера к Паркинсон, — ответил он с видимой неохотой и отметил, что глаза Гермионы на секунду вспыхнули гневом. Впрочем, в следующий миг она вновь была образцом спокойствия. Зато Нотт таковым точно не был.  
— Драко, ты с ума сошел? Что ты вообще там забыл?  
— Я понадеялся, что Паркинсон раскроет мне великую тайну, куда же пропала та, первая проба, сделанная в день операции.  
— Ты совсем рехнулся? Не мог подождать понедельника? Не мог связаться с ней через камин?  
— Мистер Нотт, успокойтесь. А вы, мистер Малфой, расскажите мне все по порядку. Желательно, чтобы ваш рассказ был ориентирован во времени. Мне так будет легче.  
— Хорошо. Где-то около четырех часов пополудни я связался с Паркинсон через камин. Однако она не хотела отвечать на мои вопросы. Сказала, что через камин говорить о том дне не хочет, видимо боялась прослушки. Кроме того, у нее были гости. Тогда я вернулся в клинику и снова осмотрел операционную и палату. В семь часов я вернулся домой. По-хорошему, стоило поесть и лечь спать, но мне кусок в горло не лез. Тогда я поехал к Паркинсон домой. Но этот визит ничего мне не дал. Паркинсон явно была чем-то напугана, старалась поскорее выпроводить меня. Заявила, правда, что знает, кто убил Миранду, и пообещала все рассказать мне в понедельник. Что ж, — Драко немного помолчал, — она никогда не выполняла обещаний.  
— Мистер Малфой, как вы можете так говорить? — Гермионе пришлась не по душе последняя фраза. — Она не виновата, что ее убили.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — Драко был абсолютно спокоен, — вы действительно верите, что мисс Паркинсон — невинная овечка? Не она ли положила в историю болезни неправильные результаты пробы? Заметьте, она не отрицала, что проба, которую я видел в день операции, отличалась от пробы, подшитой в документах! Просто пообещала рассказать мне все, что знает, и выпроводила меня из дома. В девять я был уже здесь, а в половине десятого лег спать.  
— Кто может это подтвердить? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Никто.  
На кухне воцарилось молчание.  
«Сначала эта проба, которой никто, кроме Малфоя и Паркинсон никто не видел, теперь еще и алиби, которое некому подтвердить, — размышляла Гермиона, — все сложнее и сложнее. Сейчас главное избежать ареста».  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — грустно посмотрел на адвоката Малфой, — все безнадежно?  
— Не думаю. Все зависит от того, что авроры нашли при осмотре места преступления. Настоящий преступник не мог не оставить следов. В любом случае, не паникуйте.  
— О, я вовсе не паникую, — ответил Драко с легкой ноткой отчаяния в голосе. — Нотт, как ты думаешь, мне идут вещи в полоску?  
— Ну, вертикальная полоска стройнит, — глубокомысленно изрек Тео.  
— Я про горизонтальную полоску, — Малфой истерично хохотнул, — прошу меня простить, я на минуту.  
Драко поднялся из кресла и вышел на улицу. Окно было приоткрыто, и с улицы донесся запах сигаретного дыма.  
— При чем тут горизонтальная полоска? — растерянно спросил Нотт.  
— Кажется, мистер Малфой мысленно примеряет тюремную робу, — пояснила Гермиона и тут же возмутилась, — да как он смеет так думать? Если я сказала, что дело будет выиграно, значит, так оно и будет.  
С этими словами она бросилась вслед за Малфоем. С улицы послышался голос разгневанной Грейнджер. Нотт прикрыл окно и усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям. Но тишина продлилась недолго. Через пять минут в дверях показалась высокая фигура Драко, всем своим видом выражавшая крайнюю степень отчаяния. За Малфоем не отставая, шла Гермиона, которую явно взбесили упаднические настроения подзащитного.  
— Да чтоб вы знали, мистер Малфой, следственные мероприятия не ограничиваются допросами и сбором улик! Мы же не магглы. Есть и другие, более сложные магические процедуры! На такие меры мы пойдем только в крайнем случае, зато в таких доказательствах не усомнится ни один министерский хрыч! — Гермиона всеми силами старалась его растормошить. — Я вам поверила, Малфой! Я вам обещаю, что дело будет выиграно!  
Драко устало вздохнул и опустил голову. Грейнджер решила пойти на крайние меры:  
— Малфой, трусливый ты слизеринский хорек! Если ты будешь раскисать, я, — что сделает Гермиона, Нотт так и не узнал. Услышав напоминание о школьном инциденте, Драко резко затормозил, и она на полном ходу врезалась в его широкую спину. От удара Драко немного покачнулся и медленно повернулся лицом к Грейнджер. Их разделяли несчастных два шага. Гермиона подняла глаза и посмотрела на Малфоя, который вопросительно изогнул одну бровь.  
— Продолжайте, мисс Грейнджер, — абсолютно спокойно произнес Драко, — что же вы сделаете?  
— Очень сильно разозлюсь, — пискнула она, — простите.  
Драко легко улыбнулся и вплотную подошел к Гермионе. Она слышала мерный стук его сердца.  
— Маловато для завершения такой гневной тирады, — тихо проговорил Малфой практически ей на ухо, — я думал, вы меня под Империусом отправите на эти сложные магические процедуры.  
Гермиона молча глядела в глаза Драко, а сердце медленно, но уверенно сползало в пятки.  
— Простите, мистер Малфой, я не хотела вас обидеть, — она попыталась вернуть голосу твердость, но ее попытка с треском провалилась.  
— Все в порядке, — Малфой широко улыбнулся и посторонился, пропуская Гермиону вперед.  
«Молодец, Грейнджер, — мысленно похвалил ее Драко, — чтобы я начал действовать, надо меня хорошенько разозлить».


	14. Глава 14

Тихий гул двигателя заглушал неприятные мысли, одолевавшие Гермиону. Она уже не впервые заметила, что в машине не может думать о делах, только смотреть на руки Малфоя, наблюдать за его уверенными, но при этом слегка небрежными жестами. Тем более что Драко снова включил музыку. На этот раз песня была еще более старой, Гермиона слышала ее в каком-то маггловском фильме.  
«Весь мир был охвачен пожаром, и ты одна могла спасти меня»  
«Неужели мне никто не верит, — подумал Драко, — кроме моей фарфоровой принцессы?»  
«Я и не мечтал о том, чтобы познакомиться с такой, как ты.  
Я даже не думал, что мне будет нужна такая, как ты»  
«Неужели она действительно нужна мне?» — мысли крутились вокруг Грейнджер уже неделю и он чувствовал, что сходит с ума.  
«Нет, я не хочу влюбляться (Сердце будет разбито, вот и все) «  
У Гермионы в голове раз за разом проносилась утренняя сцена в доме Малфоя: «Никогда бы не подумала, что у Малфоя могут быть такие мышцы».  
«Нет, я не хочу влюбляться в тебя (Эта девушка разобьет мне сердце) «  
«Нельзя, Малфой, — одернул он сам себя, — не смей даже думать об этом».  
«Ты сыграла со мной злую шутку, заставив меня почувствовать любовь»  
«Зачем я только накричала на него? — ругала себя Гермиона. — Ему и так тяжело. Какая же я бестактная!»  
«Ты проявила бессердечие, позволив мечтать о тебе»  
«И почему мне только приснился этот дурацкий сон?» — подумал Драко. Ему второй день снилась пятничная сцена в его кабинете. И во сне все заканчивалось немного иначе, чем в реальности.  
«Ты поступила нечестно, сказав, что не испытывала ничего подобного»  
«Вот уж точно, — мысленно ответила Гермиона певцу, — никогда бы не подумала, что буду безоговорочно верить Драко Малфою».  
«Ты поступила подло, заставив меня мечтать о тебе»  
«О чем ты думаешь, идиот, — одернул себя Драко, — ты едешь на допрос. Прекрати думать о Ней. Немедленно».  
«Нет, я не хочу влюбляться в тебя (Эта девушка разобьет твое сердце) «  
«Перестань думать о его руках, пожалуйста, — умоляла себя Гермиона, — вы выиграете суд, и ваши дороги разойдутся».  
«В этом мире нет любви»

Драко остановил машину у входа в Министерство. Привычным жестом открыл дверь и подал руку Гермионе. Она уже не удивлялась его манерам и почти не смущалась, когда Малфой оказывал ей эти маленькие знаки внимания. «Будь на твоем месте любая другая дама, он вел бы себя точно так же, — убеждала себя Гермиона, — просто потому, что он воспитанный человек». Однако поездка в тесной телефонной будке вновь вывела ее из равновесия. И не одну ее. Грейнджер отчетливо слышала, как часто и громко бьется сердце Драко.  
Через атриум прошли молча. Лишь в лифте Малфой позволил себе нарушить тишину:  
— Мисс Грейнджер, что я должен говорить на допросе? — в голосе сквозила неуверенность с легкими нотками страха.  
— То же самое, что вы сказали мне утром. И успокойтесь, в конце концов. Вы ведь невиновны.  
Драко кивнул. Лифт остановился. Молодые люди вышли в коридор и направились к комнате для допросов номер один. Гермиона была только во второй комнате, поэтому интерьер помещения ее поразил. За столом было два места, разделенные невидимым барьером сильнейших защитных заклятий.  
— Добрый день, — Поттер уже сидел на своем месте, но кресло рядом с ним пустовало, — вы как всегда пунктуальны, но придется немного подождать.  
Малфой занял место за столом, Гермиона опустилась в кресло у стены и внимательно посмотрела на Гарри.  
— Мистер Поттер, — спросила она, — если я правильно поняла, это будет перекрестный допрос?  
Драко повернул голову и недоуменно посмотрел на своего адвоката.  
— Вы совершенно правы, мисс Грейнджер. К девушке, которая обнаружила тело, есть несколько вопросов, но мы хотим задать их в присутствии мистера Малфоя.  
В этот момент дверь комнаты для допросов снова распахнулась, и в помещение вошла та, которую Драко меньше всего хотел бы видеть.  
— Мисс Купер, присаживайтесь, — Гарри любезно пододвинул к Элисон стул, — и не смотрите так на мистера Малфоя. Между вами стоит защитный барьер, вам нечего опасаться.  
Элисон недоверчиво взглянула на соседа. Драко сжал пальцы в замок и злобно скрипнул зубами.  
— Господа, ввиду вашей взаимной неприязни я попрошу вас сдать палочки на время допроса, — Гарри протянул руки к гостям. — Мистер Малфой, вы можете отдать палочку адвокату.  
Элисон не стала спорить и отдала палочку аврору. Драко немного поколебался и протянул палочку Гермионе. Дверь снова открылась, в комнату проскользнул Симус, в руках у которого был небольшой контейнер.  
— Ну, приступим, — решительно сказал Гарри и посмотрел на Элисон, — мисс Купер, где вы были вчера вечером?  
— Вчера вечером я была в гостях у Панси.  
— Вы остались ночевать?  
— Нет, мистер Финниган. Мы давно не виделись, и я планировала задержаться подольше, но мне внезапно стало плохо. В семь часов вечера я уехала домой.  
— Мисс Купер, вы с мисс Паркинсон были вдвоем? К вам никто больше не приходил?  
— Да, мистер Поттер. Мы просто сидели и разговаривали. Правда, Панси кто-то вызывал через камин, но она отказалась разговаривать.  
— Мисс Купер, в шкафчике для посуды мы нашли одну чашечку. Судя по всему, она принадлежала некоторому третьему лицу. Ее вымыли и поставили на место.  
Элисон хлопала длинными ресницами и молчала.  
— Кто-то хотел скрыть свое присутствие в доме, поэтому я повторю вопрос: вы с мисс Паркинсон были вдвоем?  
— Да, мистер Поттер, — слишком поспешно сказала Купер и опустила глаза.  
Гарри повернулся к Драко и протянул ему колдографию:  
— Мистер Малфой, вы знаете, кто эти девушки?  
— Дайте-ка сюда. Ну да, это Панси Паркинсон, Элисон Купер и некто Каролина.  
— Вы знаете третью? — заинтересованно посмотрел на подозреваемого Симус.  
— Мистер Финниган, тут подпись внизу, — ехидно пояснил Малфой и показал пальцем на надпись с завитушками, —, а читать я, слава Мерлину, еще не разучился.  
— Малфой, прекратите издеваться! — рявкнул Гарри.  
— Мистер Поттер, имел место некорректно поставленный вопрос! — возмутилась из своего кресла Гермиона.  
— Ну, так задайте правильный вопрос, — Гарри буквально рассвирепел, — готов поспорить, у вас есть и правильные вопросы, и правильные ответы  
— И задам, — Гермиона резко поднялась из кресла и подошла к Малфою. — Мистер Малфой, расскажите господам аврорам, кого из девушек на колдографии вы знаете лично?  
— О, это просто! Вот это, — Малфой по-детски показал пальцем, — моя бывшая невеста Панси Паркинсон. Вот эту мисс, — Драко снова ткнул пальцем в колдографию, — я сегодня наконец-то увидел воочию. Это Элисон Купер, она про меня гадости в газетах пишет, — он посмотрел на Гермиону как обиженный ребенок. — А эту я не знаю. Но тут написано, что ее зовут Каролина.  
Гермиона улыбнулась и снова опустилась в кресло.  
— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, — нервно сказал Симус, — за чудесный спектакль. Аплодировать не будем. Так вы не знаете эту мисс?  
— Нет. Я не знал даже, что Панси дружила с вот этой мисс, — Драко ткнул пальцем в сторону барьера. — Моя невеста не считала нужным знакомить меня со своими подругами.  
— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, — Гарри повернулся к Элисон и протянул ей колдографию. — Мисс Купер, вы узнаете эту колдографию? Кто на ней изображен?  
Купер молчала.  
— Я что, опять некорректно задал вопрос? — возмутился Поттер. — Мисс Купер, расскажите нам об этой таинственной Каролине.  
— Я не знаю ее, — пробормотала Купер, стараясь не смотреть на колдографию.  
— Мисс Купер, вы видите эту надпись? Такое не пишут на колдографиях с незнакомыми людьми, — напирал Симус.  
— Мне нечего вам сказать о ней, мистер Финниган. Мы не видели Каролину уже три года.  
— Вы уверены? — удивился Симус. — Лично я – нет. Этой колдографии всего лишь год.  
— Мистер Малфой, — снова Поттер, — что вы делали вчера вечером?  
— Смотря, что называть вечером, — хитро улыбнулся Малфой. — Ладно, не буду шутить. Все равно у меня это плохо получается. Вчера в четыре часа дня я приехал домой и связался с мисс Паркинсон через камин. Однако моя бывшая невеста не пожелала со мной разговаривать. У нее, видите ли, были гости.  
— Простите, именно гости? — переспросил Симус. — В смысле, много?  
— Я думаю, много — это больше одного. Не перебивайте, пожалуйста.  
— Простите, мистер Малфой, продолжайте.  
— Так вот, после неудавшейся беседы я много думал и принял решение еще раз осмотреть клинику на предмет, — Драко недоверчиво покосился на Купер, — потерявшегося документа. Я вернулся на работу, где находился приблизительно до половины седьмого. Ну, может, чуть дольше. Но когда я приехал домой, часы в гостиной четко отбили семь. Меня терзали догадки, где же может быть искомый документ и я решил наведаться к мисс Паркинсон.  
— Я видела его машину, когда уезжала от Панси, — неожиданно перебила Элисон.  
— Спасибо, мисс Купер за столь ценное уточнение, — язвительно произнес Драко, — уж вам ли не знать, как выглядит моя машина.  
— Подождите, — остановил их перепалку Гарри, — мисс Купер, Мистер Малфой был в машине один или у него был пассажир?  
— Я не увидела. Мне нужно было следить за дорогой. Тем более, у мистера Малфоя тонированные стекла.  
— Спасибо, — Поттер повернулся к Малфою, — продолжайте.  
— Спасибо за разрешение, — проворчал Драко, — я приехал к мисс Паркинсон в начале восьмого.  
— И она была жива? — на этот раз Драко решил перебить Финниган.  
— Господа, вы специально пытаетесь меня сбить с толку? Ну конечно она была жива, иначе я бы тут же вызвал вас.  
— Логично, — проворчал Симус. — Говорите, больше мы вас не перебиваем.  
— Я приехал к мисс Паркинсон и попытался поговорить с ней о последних событиях. Но она была то ли взволнована, то ли напугана, я не понял. Сообщила лишь, что знает правду об убийстве мисс Фланки, — Драко выдержал театральную паузу, - но, к моему сожалению, не захотела разговаривать об этом дома. Паркинсон пообещала, что расскажет мне всю правду в понедельник и буквально силой выставила меня за дверь. Так что, в девять часов вечера я был уже дома. Немного перекусил, почитал книгу и лег спать где-то около половины десятого. А потом появились вы, господа, устроили мне самое доброе в жизни утро.  
— Кто может подтвердить ваши слова?  
— Мистер Финниган, а вы сами не помните, как меня разбудили? — хитро поинтересовался Драко.  
— Малфой, перестаньте паясничать! — Гарри окончательно вышел из себя. — Мы спрашивали вас про вечер, а не про утро. И подтверждение требуется только вашим вечерним действиям.  
— Жаль, что книги не умеют разговаривать, — тяжело вздохнул Драко. — Мое алиби действительно некому подтвердить.  
— Отлично, — радостно резюмировал Поттер. — Значит, вы вполне могли вернуться и убить мисс Паркинсон.  
— Мисс Купер, откройте нам тайну Каролины, — Симус неожиданно переключился с Драко на Элисон, и та вздрогнула.  
— Я ничего не могу вам сказать, мистер Финниган, — тихо пролепетала Купер и уткнулась взглядом в стол.  
— Мисс Купер, — ласково проговорил Симус, — в аврорате никто не страдает дальтонизмом, к тому же все умеют считать. В пепельнице, найденной в доме мисс Паркинсон, присутствовали окурки трех разных марок сигарет, и на них были следы помады трех разных цветов. Вы по-прежнему утверждаете, что были дома вдвоем?  
— Да, — тихо произнесла Элисон и уставилась в стену позади Симуса.  
Гарри резко встал со своего стула и прошел к двери.  
— Допрос окончен. Мисс Купер, — Гарри посмотрел на Элисон, — вы обвиняетесь в пособничестве убийству и укрывательстве преступника. Вы будете дожидаться суда в камере Азкабана.  
Финниган надел на Элисон наручники и вывел ее из кабинета. Драко поднялся со стула и посмотрел на Поттера.  
— Рано радуетесь, мистер Малфой, — Поттер злобно посмотрел на Малфоя, — обвинения в убийстве миссис Скримджер и мисс Фланки с вас никто не снимал. Кроме того, ваше алиби на момент убийства мисс Паркинсон не доказано. Вам все еще запрещено покидать пределы страны.  
— Да я никуда и не собирался, — широко улыбнулся Драко, — главное, что в Азкабан не еду.  
Гарри оставил эту реплику без ответа и вышел. Малфой подал Гермионе руку, помогая ей встать с кресла. Перед тем как покинуть комнату для допросов, Гермиона взглянула на стол, где сиротливо лежала палочка Элисон Купер.


	15. Глава 15

Симус нервно нарезал круги по кабинету. Гарри сидел за столом и выстукивал палочкой незатейливый ритм. Палочка выбрасывала разноцветные искры. Авроров в последнее время явно преследовали неудачи.  
— Симус, ты можешь сесть? У меня в глазах уже рябит, — усталым голосом проговорил Гарри. Утро понедельника только началось, но Поттер уже чувствовал себя разбитым.  
— Не могу я сидеть! — огрызнулся Симус. — А твое спокойствие меня просто поражает.  
— Дружище, — Гарри зевнул, — от того, что ты мечешься по кабинету, ничего не изменится.  
— И хвала Мерлину за это! Хуже уже и быть не может.  
И правда, сложно представить события, которые были бы хуже воскресных. Элисон Купер так и не отправилась в Азкабан. Она вовремя сообразила, что можно воспользоваться правом на одно письмо, и с толком распорядилась этой возможностью. Министерская сова отправилась к ее давнему другу, Фреду Раст, который руководил юридическим отделом издательства. Именно благодаря стараниям этого человека все иски от жертв публикаций даже не доходили до суда. Фред явился в Министерство и устроил жуткий скандал, пообещав написать кучу жалоб, разгромную статью во все газеты и вообще связаться „с кем надо“, чтобы Поттера и Финнигана уволили из аврората. Авроры препирались с юристом полных четыре часа, после чего Элисон Купер была отпущена под залог. Впрочем, счастливой ее назвать нельзя было. Раст кричал на нее, используя в основном непечатные выражения. Часть тирады, в которой юрист обозвал журналистку „идиоткой, которая должна была заткнуться и сидеть как мышь до приезда умного человека“, была самой милой, доброй и нежной по сравнению с остальными словами в адрес Элисон. Как только эта парочка уехала, авроры вновь занялись вещами, взятыми из дома Паркинсон, но внезапно в кабинет влетела сова и уронила красный конверт на стол Симуса. Громовещатель от непосредственного начальства сообщал, что Поттер и Финниган „олухи, каких свет не видывал“, поскольку они не считают нужным уважать гражданские права задержанных. В конце концов, письмо выразило искреннее сожаление о том, что не сможет присутствовать при визите комиссии Министерства, которая обязательно придет объявлять строгий выговор Гарри и Симусу. Им оставалось только горестно вздохнуть и ожидать наказания за свою оплошность. Не успел догореть первый громовещатель, как в кабинет ворвалась еще одна сова. Второе письмо обладало насыщенным бордовым цветом, что означало еще больший гнев отправителя. Конверт, на удивление, не стал кричать, а прочитал голосом Леонарда Скримджера удивительно скучную нотацию о том, что аврорат занимается не тем, ловит не тех, и вообще позволяет Малфою гулять на свободе и дальше убивать ни в чем не повинных людей. Когда письмо договорило, Гарри и Симус наивно предположили, что все закончилось, но не тут-то было. Бордовый конверт взорвался с невероятной силой, Поттера отбросило к стене, а у Финнигана сгорела часть волос на голове.  
— Надо искать эту Каролину, вот только где? — задумчиво протянул Гарри.  
— Слушай, а может Купер не врет, и этой Каролины действительно не было в доме мисс Паркинсон?  
— Но присутствие третьей дамы отрицать нельзя.  
— Может это была другая дама, — осторожно предположил Симус, — Купер красит губы светло-коричневым оттенком, ты сам видел вчера на допросе.  
— Не рассматривал я ее, — буркнул Гарри, — ну да ладно.  
— Значит, розовая помада принадлежит третьей, — продолжил Финниган, — наверняка это какая-то миловидная блондинка с огромными голубыми глазами и волнистыми волосами.  
— Ага, — кивнул Поттер и ехидно поинтересовался, — кстати, Симус, вы с Парвати уже придумали имя для будущего ребенка?  
Симус сник.  
— Ладно, замяли эту версию. Нужно искать эту Каролину.  
— И где ж ты ее найдешь? Выйдешь в Косой переулок с плакатиком: „Каролина, ты где?“  
— Нет, Гарри. Давай рассуждать.  
— Давай, — Гарри выпустил из палочки сноп золотистых искорок, — рассуждай. Я тебя слушаю.  
Симус откашлялся.  
— Каролина — подруга Купер и Паркинсон. Купер — журналистка, часто бывает на всяких светских мероприятиях. Паркинсон совсем недавно была невестой Малфоя, который тоже выводил ее „в общество“. Заметь, — Симус достал стопку журналов из контейнера, — каждое появление мисс Паркинсон на публике не оставалось без внимания прессы. Каждый раз глянцевые журналы пели дифирамбы ее чувству стиля. И все эти статьи вышли из-под пера милой Элисон.  
— К чему ты ведешь?  
— Я веду к тому, Гарри, что третья мисс, скорее всего, обладает такими же привычками, как и подруги.  
Поттер взял со стола журнал и задумчиво пролистнул его.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что Каролина тоже посещала светские мероприятия?  
— Да, и вполне вероятно, что Купер и ее упоминала в своих статьях.  
— Ну ладно, попробуем подобраться к ней с этой стороны, — Гарри бросил Симусу журнальчик, который лежал на столе, достал из контейнера еще один, и оба углубились в чтение.

Уже через двадцать минут Гарри снял очки и потер переносицу.  
— Мерлин, как у этих женщин мозги не варятся такое читать?  
— Не знаю, — уныло ответил Симус, который сражался с длинной статьей о Рождественском приеме. В общем, статья представляла собой унылый „разбор полетов“: кто, с кем, в чем пришел и подходит ли рубиновый ювелирный комплект к фиолетовому платью. Иконой стиля автор безапелляционно объявляла Панси Паркинсон и ехидно замечала, что „рядом с такой девушкой даже Драко Люциус Малфой может казаться приличным человеком“. Почему „даже“ и что в облике Малфоя неприличного, Симус понять не мог.  
— Тоска, да и только, — зевнул Гарри. Ему досталась статья о свадьбе дочери какого-то министерского чиновника. Купер решила „оторваться“ на жене одного из сотрудников Отдела регулирования магических популяций. Элисон на все лады ругала женщину за бестактность: «Совершенно очевидно, что появление на таком празднике в наряде траурной расцветки — признак дурного тона и полного отсутствия вкуса. Некоторые попытаются оправдать такой поступок, повторив извечное: „Черное стройнит“. Простите, но это правило применимо к девушкам с небольшими недостатками фигуры, но никак не к мадам, находящейся в одной весовой категории с горным троллем».  
— Жуть, — Симус бросил журнал через весь кабинет и попал в контейнер. – О, попал! Гарри, может еще есть возможность уйти в квиддич?  
Гарри перелистнул страницу и попробовал продолжить чтение, но мозг сдался. Читать догадки Элисон Купер о том, кто и за какие заслуги презентовал племяннице главы Сектора патентов на волшебные шутки роскошное ожерелье из натурального янтаря, было невозможно. „Может, любезный дядюшка подарил милой племяннице украшение, полученное в качестве взятки? Или же один из многочисленных поклонников решил купить несколько часов ее драгоценного внимания? Ни для кого в магическом Лондоне не секрет, что несколько часов нежности этой девушки легко можно заполучить, если только у вас достаточно средств на счету в Гринготтс“.  
— Симус, я удивлен, как это мисс Купер до сих пор жива после таких статей? Все, кого она обидела, оклеветала и раскритиковала, давно могли бы собраться вместе и лишить жизни эту журналистку.  
— А ты заметил, что она никого не раскритиковала дважды? — Симус обратил внимание на этот момент. — Только Малфою достается регулярно.  
И впрямь, плеваться ядом в Драко Малфоя было, судя по всему, любимым занятием журналистки. Причем в статьях, написанных в начале года, Купер отпускала лишь небольшие колкости в его адрес, а вот в начале лета Малфой начал подвергаться все более разгромной критике.  
— Почему Малфой не реагировал? — задумчиво протянул Поттер.  
— Спроси у него, как только встретишь, — проворчал Симус, —, а у меня уже голова раскалывается от этих сплетен. Если я еще хоть раз найду у Парвати подобную макулатуру, я не знаю, что я с ней сделаю!  
— С Парвати или с макулатурой?  
— С Парвати. Журнал выброшу к дракклам, нечего голову ерундой забивать.  
— Подожди-ка, — Гарри услышал в ворчании друга смысл, — твоя жена читает эти журналы?  
— Ну да. А потом обсуждает это с подругами. А что ты… — вдруг Симуса осенило. Видимо, в голову к Гарри пришла та же мысль, потому что в следующий миг они хором выкрикнули одно и то же женское имя.  
— Лаванда!  
Гарри бросился к маленькому переговорному камину и бросил в него Летучий порох. Уже через пару секунд из камина раздался скучающий голос Лаванды:  
— Приемная мисс Грейнджер.  
— Лаванда, привет, это я, — торопливо заговорил Гарри.  
— Мистер Поттер? Я сейчас позову мисс Грейнджер.  
— Нет-нет-нет, не надо, — Поттеру почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Гермиона узнала об этом разговоре, — я хочу кое о чем спросить именно у тебя.  
— Спрашивай, — Лаванда быстро оценила ситуацию, — только быстро, а то у меня начальница сегодня злая.  
— Лаванда, скажи, а среди знаменитостей есть какая-нибудь Каролина? Она примерно нашего возраста, стройная, черные волосы, карие глаза.  
— А чего это она всем резко понадобилась? — удивилась Лаванда.  
— Всем? — переспросили Гарри и Симус в один голос.  
— О, привет, Симус, — поздоровалась Браун. — Ну да, всем. С утра Малфой с Гермионой на меня налетели с расспросами, чуть с ума меня не свели, я им показала фото в журнале, так они мне чуть руки не оторвали вместе с журналом. В кабинете закрылись, второй час там спорят о чем-то.  
— Что-то я переживаю за Гермиону, — заволновался Гарри.  
— Да ладно тебе, у нее уже, наверное, иммунитет. А зачем вам эта Каролина?  
— Для дела надо. Лаванда, говори быстрее, — взмолился Гарри и решился маленькую хитрость, — если Гермиона сейчас выйдет, она явно не обрадуется, что ты с нами разговариваешь.  
— Ой, — Лаванда испугалась и быстро заговорила. — В-общем, это Каролина Таттинг, дочь мистера Таттинга.  
— Кого? — Гарри и Симус недоуменно переглянулись.  
— Мерлин, ребята, вы в каком городе живете? Мистер Таттинг — владелец модного дома „Твилфитт и Таттинг“, у него еще магазин в Косом переулке. А Каролина Таттинг — его дочь, она модельер. Шьет самые дорогие и красивые платья в магической Британии. Она гениальна.  
— Вот это мы попали со свидетелем, — разочарованно протянул Симус. — Спасибо, Лаванда. Не будем отвлекать от работы. Кстати, забеги в среду к Парвати, она что-то хотела тебе показать.  
— Спасибо за приглашение, — судя по голосу, Лаванда улыбалась. — Пока, ребята.  
Камин потух. Гарри сел на свой стол, а Симус снова принялся расхаживать по кабинету.  
— Да, — вздохнул Гарри, — эту птицу мы так просто не возьмем. Нужна хитрость.  
— Какая же? — язвительно спросил Финниган. — Пригласишь ее поработать над новым дизайном аврорской формы?  
— Нет, ну можно же пригласить ее в качестве свидетеля. Просто поинтересоваться, может Паркинсон делилась с ней какими-то опасениями.  
— Ну-ну. Вызови мисс Таттинг в аврорат, и ее адвокат сотрет нас в пыль, — удрученно пробормотал Симус, и оба надолго замолчали.

Напряженную тишину кабинета нарушил осторожный стук в дверь.  
— Войдите, — устало пробормотал Гарри.  
Дверь легко скрипнула и отворилась, впуская в кабинет высокую фигуру в черной мантии. На голове у гостьи был черный атласный платок, а глаза скрыты за огромными солнцезащитными очками.  
— Простите, вы мистер Поттер? — тихо прошелестела вошедшая. Гарри кивнул, и гостья повернулась к Симусу. — А вы — мистер Финниган?  
— Да, — запнувшись, ответил Симус.  
Посетительница облегченно вздохнула.  
— Простите, вы не могли бы применить Заглушающие чары? — попросила гостья.  
— Да, конечно, — Гарри взмахнул палочкой. — Но я ничего не понимаю.  
Гостья сняла очки.  
— Позвольте представиться, господа, — голос посетительницы оказался мелодичным и звонким, — меня зовут Каролина Таттинг.


	16. Глава 16

Первым в себя пришел Гарри.  
— Мисс Таттинг, — радостно проговорил Поттер, — какая приятная неожиданность. А мы с мистером Финниганом как раз думаем, на каком гиппогрифе к вам подъехать.  
Гарри взмахнул палочкой, вызывая мягкое кресло, чтобы гостья могла присесть. О манерах высшего общества он имел очень отдаленные понятия, поэтому старался копировать поведение Малфоя. Получалось неуклюже, но достаточно мило.  
— Что привело такую очаровательную мисс в наше скромное общество? И к чему такие предосторожности?  
Каролина покрутила в изящных пальцах очки и грустно вздохнула.  
— Мистер Поттер, это ведь вы занимаетесь расследованием дела мисс Паркинсон?  
— Да, мисс Таттинг.  
— Так это правда? — Таттинг подняла на Гарри свои огромные черные, как ночь, глаза, в которых блеснули слезы. — Малфой действительно убил Панси?  
— Мы действительно подозреваем мистера Малфоя в этом преступлении, но есть некоторые детали. Вчера днем мы произвели допрос Элисон Купер. Ее показания не совпадают с обнаруженными нами уликами. Мы склонны думать, что мисс Купер знает, кто настоящий убийца, но делала все, чтобы скрыть от нас эту информацию.  
Каролина Таттинг снова вздохнула и не спеша проговорила:  
— Прошу простить меня, господа. То, что я сейчас расскажу вам, может вас очень сильно разозлить.  
— Такая очаровательная мисс неспособна заставить нас злиться, — Гарри старался быть воплощением вежливости. Каролина улыбнулась.  
— Мисс Купер пыталась скрыть мое присутствие в доме мисс Паркинсон.  
Гарри удивленно посмотрел на нее.  
— Но зачем?  
— Присядьте, господа. Это очень долгая история.  
Поттер сел за стол, сцепил руки и приготовился слушать рассказ свидетельницы. Симус от волнения не мог сидеть, поэтому прислонился плечом к стене у двери. Каролина откашлялась и начала рассказ:  
— Мы с Панси и Элисон знакомы с раннего детства. К сожалению, у меня не было возможности обучаться в Хогвартсе, не позволяло состояние здоровья. Но Панс всегда была добра ко мне, она писала мне большие письма о школе, о своих одноклассниках, друзьях, учителях. На третьем курсе я заметила, что подруга увлечена молодым Малфоем. Она много о нем писала, а на каникулах могла целыми днями рассказывать о нем. Попросту говоря, Панси влюбилась. Мы с Элисон были так рады, когда на пятом курсе Панс приехала на зимние каникулы и сказала, что ее чувства оказались взаимными. Она светилась от счастья, поддерживала своего любимого во всем, повторяла каждое его слово как святую истину. Элисон это не нравилось. Купер считала Малфоя злым, заносчивым, хвастливым и немного глуповатым. Она стала давить на Панс, просила прекратить эти отношения. Мои девочки разругались из-за этого и не общались целый год. Больше всех из-за этого страдала я, — Таттинг поморщилась, эти воспоминания явно были ей неприятны, — ведь Элисон обижалась, если видела у меня письмо от Панс. Панси тоже не любила упоминаний о мисс Купер.  
— Простите, что прерываю, — произнес Симус, — я так понял, мисс Купер не училась в Хогвартсе.  
— Совершенно верно. Родители Элисон выбрали для нее домашнее обучение. Мисс Купер очень хорошая на самом деле, но учеба давалась ей очень тяжело, учителя могли объяснять ей один и тот же материал неделями. Я думаю, она просто завидовала Панс, ведь у той было все, чего не было у нас: возможность общаться с другими ребятами, иметь много друзей, находить парней. Потом было письмо от Панси, в котором она рассказывала, что ее любимый примкнул к Темному Лорду. Я испугалась, а вот Элисон решила помириться с Паркинсон. Глупышка Купер проявила чудеса рассудительности: в случае победы Пожирателей Смерти, наши семьи не попали бы под удар, а в случае поражения всегда можно было оправдаться тем, что мы просто переписывались с подругой детства. В принципе, это было правдой. Никаких зверств или планов действий Панс не описывала. Все те же милые рассказы о ее дорогом Драко, о том, какие у него прекрасные манеры, как он чудесно к ней относится, — Каролина слегка покраснела, — и некоторые подробности интимного характера. Это не важно.  
Гарри и Симус облегченно вздохнули.  
— Потом Вторая Магическая завершилась, Малфой-старший попал в тюрьму, а Драко чудом удалось избежать заключения. Об этом говорил весь магический мир. Мы-то знали, что этим чудом были вы, мистер Поттер, — Таттинг обворожительно улыбнулась Гарри, —, но доверия к Малфою больше не было. Особенно у Элисон. Панси поступила в Академию колдомедицины. Она с детства обещала мне, что станет колдомедиком, мечтала найти для меня лекарство. Элисон сдала лишь пару ТРИТОНов и решила делать карьеру в мире журналистики. А меня взял на работу отец. Он уже давно хотел, чтобы я работала в «Твилфитт и Таттинг», ему нравились эскизы, которые я рисовала. Однако мое здоровье не позволяло бы мне присутствовать на презентациях. Но и тут мне помогла Панс. Я не знаю, кем бы я была, если бы не она! Ее дорогой Драко нашел в Академии новых друзей, и один из них оказался очень хорошим зельеваром-экспериментатором. Панс по секрету рассказала этому человеку — без имен, конечно — о моем недуге, и тот на несколько месяцев заперся в лаборатории. Его исследования увенчались успехом. У меня наконец-то было лекарство, передо мной раскинулся целый мир. Я могла творить, не боясь, что завтра болезнь убьет меня. Я знакомилась с людьми. У меня наконец-то появились поклонники. Я была счастлива.  
«У такой красавицы не может не быть поклонников», — хотел было сказать Гарри, но промолчал. Впрочем, она так была увлечена рассказом, что вряд ли услышала бы его слова.  
— Вот только отец был против моего общения с Панси. Точнее, против самой Панс он ничего не имел, но вот ее жених внушал ему опасения. Папа считал Драко Малфоя страшным человеком, частенько утверждал, что сын намного опаснее отца. Поскольку Панс была неразрывно связана с Малфоем, я старалась не упоминать о подруге дома. Тем более, что у нас была Элисон, — Каролина усмехнулась, — которая неожиданно делала успехи в работе и ее статьи стали печатать в глянцевых журналах. О, Купер ненавидела Малфоя, она всегда утверждала, что этот человек принесет несчастье нашей Панс. Паркинсон часто ругалась с Элисон, просила ее не ругать «ее Драко» в статьях, защищала его. Но Купер не хотела слушаться. Я боялась, что Малфой однажды рассвирепеет по-настоящему и убьет Элисон. А получилось…  
Каролина прерывисто вдохнула и прикрыла лицо ладошкой. Гарри подошел к ней и положил руку на подлокотник кресла  
— Мисс Таттинг, с вами все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри. — Может нужно выпить воды?  
— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, — дрожащим голосом проговорила Каролина, — вы так любезны.  
Симус подал стакан. Она выпила воду маленькими глоточками, а на стекле остался отпечаток нежно-розового цвета.  
— Вы можете продолжать? — Гарри не на шутку распереживался. Если свидетельница и впрямь серьезно больна, и ее состояние ухудшится в аврорате, адвокаты Таттингов сотрут их с Симусом в пыль.  
— Вы позволите? — Каролина достала пачку сигарет. Гарри кивнул. Таттинг подожгла кончик сигареты волшебной палочкой и продолжила свой рассказ. — Где-то в начале лета их отношения стали ухудшаться. Панс была по-прежнему мила с Драко, но в нашей маленькой компании она позволяла эмоциям вырваться наружу. Она была очень зла на него, иногда даже говорила, что ненавидит этого человека. Элисон восприняла это по-своему. Из всех газет полились потоки грязи. Я думаю, мистера Малфоя это очень злило, потому что Панс иногда просила Элисон успокоиться. На какое-то время статьи прекращались, но потом начинали появляться снова. Мой отец слишком верит печатному слову. Он сначала просто просил меня прекратить общение с Паркинсон, затем стал требовать этого, а потом и вовсе запретил мне ходить куда-либо, кроме моей мастерской. Я два месяца провела взаперти, пока Панс не прислала мне письмо, в котором говорила о разрыве помолвки с Драко Малфоем. Не скрою, я обрадовалась. Моя подруга освободилась от его влияния, и я надеялась, что отец разрешит мне снова общаться с девочками. Но его реакция была странной. Отец слишком хорошо помнит террор Пожирателей, он был уверен, что Малфой попытается причинить вред Панси, а я могу попасть под удар, если буду часто находиться рядом. Элисон приходила ко мне в мастерскую, рассказывала как тяжело Панс, как она страдает. Подруге нужна была моя поддержка. И вот, в субботу я сбежала из дома. Элисон забрала меня, и мы поехали к Панси домой. Догадки моего отца подтвердились. Малфой терроризировал мою бедную Панс, вызывал ее через камин, требовал каких-то объяснений. Это ужасный человек, мистер Поттер. От волнения мне стало дурно, и Элисон отвезла меня домой, где меня уже ждал разъяренный отец. Он был вне себя от гнева, — Каролина сдвинула платок с головы. Справа не хватало клочка волос. Она вернула платок на место и заломила руки. — Зачем мы только оставили Панс одну? Элисон одолевали ужасные предчувствия, она пыталась докричаться до Панс через камин с того самого момента, как приехала домой. Купер всю ночь не могла уснуть и в пять утра, наплевав на приличия, отправилась к Панс. Вы знаете, что она обнаружила.  
В кабинете стало тихо. Симус налил еще один стакан воды, и Каролина кивком поблагодарила его. Немного придя в себя, она продолжила:  
— Первым делом Элисон связалась через камин со мной. Я не спала, рисовала эскизы новых платьев. Вот только отец тоже не спал. Он ворвался в комнату, едва услышал вспышку камина. Он приказал скрыть мое присутствие в доме Паркинсон. Он боялся, что если вы узнаете о моем визите к Панс, это рано или поздно станет известно Малфою. Отец уверен, что этот человек ни перед чем не остановится, его жестокости хватит на то, чтобы легким взмахом палочки убрать с дороги лишних свидетелей. Элисон вымыла мою чашку и поставила ее в шкафчик, — Каролина посмотрела Гарри прямо в глаза, — Теперь вы знаете правду.  
Гарри вернулся за стол и нахмурился. Кусочки картинки сложились. Малфой убийца, а Купер рисковала собственной свободой, чтобы спасти подругу.  
— Мистер Поттер, мистер Финниган, — в голосе Каролины слышались боль и мольба, — пожалуйста, не наказывайте Элисон. Она испугалась Малфоя, если бы не перекрестный допрос, она сразу же рассказала бы вам правду.  
— Мисс Таттинг, не переживайте, — Симус оторвался наконец от стены и подошел к свидетельнице, — Элисон Купер на свободе. Мы отпустили ее под залог, но Малфой об этом не знает.  
Каролина с благодарностью посмотрела на Симуса.  
— Мистер Финниган, я знала, что правосудие на стороне невиновных.  
— Не стоит преувеличивать, мы всего лишь следствие. Скажите, мисс Таттинг, вы сможете повторить свои показания перед Визенгамотом?  
— Я боюсь, мистер Поттер, — честно призналась она, — вдруг он отвертится и останется на свободе? Моя смерть тогда станет решенным делом.  
Гарри присел на корточки и заглянул в огромные глаза Каролины Таттинг.  
— Мисс, о вашем сегодняшнем визите не узнает ни одна живая душа. Мы сохраним ваши показания в тайне до заседания Визенгамота. И я клянусь вам, что убийца отправится в Азкабан прямо из зала суда и пробудет в тюрьме до конца своих дней.  
Каролина собрала всю свою волю в кулак и прошептала:  
— Я согласна.  
Через две минуты высокая девушка в черной мантии, атласном платке и огромных солнцезащитных очках прошла через атриум и покинула Министерство через камин.


	17. Глава 17

Вторник в доме Малфоя начинался ужасно. Драко проснулся от стука в окно, потянулся и открыл створку, впуская взъерошенную сову самого недовольного вида. Положив пару монеток в мешочек, привязанный к лапе, Малфой развернул газету. В следующий миг он разразился ругательствами.  
«НОВАЯ ЖЕРТВА МАНЬЯКА В БЕЛОМ ХАЛАТЕ  
Новое убийство потрясло магическое сообщество. В воскресенье утром в собственном доме была найдена убитой Панси Элоиза Паркинсон. Причиной смерти стало отравление неизвестным ядом. Специальному корреспонденту „Пророка“ стали известны леденящие душу подробности дела. Уже после наступления смерти тело девушки было изуродовано. Безусловно, молодая и невероятно красивая Панси Паркинсон вызывала черную зависть у многих. Жестокость и хладнокровие преступника поражает, ведь поднять руку на хрупкую мисс Паркинсон мог только настоящий монстр. Следствие пока теряется в догадках относительно личности преступника. Как не вспомнить печально известного Драко Люциуса Малфоя, с которым до недавнего времени была помолвлена мисс Паркинсон. Молодой человек, известный своим деспотичным характером, вполне мог расквитаться с бывшей невестой за разрыв помолвки. На счету у Черного Доктора уже три убийства, о которых известно публике, но могут быть и другие инциденты, о которых еще не знает аврорат. Неужели спокойствие магического мира вновь будет нарушено из-за амбиций психически нездорового человека?»  
Гермиона непонимающе уставилась в газету. Чайник на плите разрывался от свиста, но Грейнджер никак не реагировала на звук. Только недовольное ворчание Косолапуса отвлекло ее от чтения.  
— Лапус, ты видел? — спросила она у кота. — Купер пишет, что Малфой — псих, чуть ли не новый Волдеморт. Ей бы самой подлечиться не помешало.  
Кот, а точнее, полукниззл, потерся боком о ножку стула — того самого, на котором во время своего случайного визита сидел Драко — и недовольно фыркнул.  
— Ну вот, и ты так думаешь, — Гермиона расценила поведение кота как поддержку. — Почему никто не думает, что людям свойственно меняться?  
Кот слегка наклонил голову и посмотрел на хозяйку.  
— Лапус, предположи на минуту, что Малфой искренне раскаялся и решил приносить обществу пользу. Возможно же такое?  
Кот коротко мяукнул.  
— Ну вот, возможно. Даже коту понятно. А эти, — Гермиона метнула злобный взгляд на колдографию Элисон Купер под статьей, — готовы обвинить Малфоя во всех бедах, произошедших в радиусе мили от бедолаги.  
Кот запрыгнул на стул, лапой стянул со стола газету и принялся драть ее на мелкие клочки. Гермиона вздохнула.  
— Даже у кота есть чувство справедливости, — она посмотрела на Косолапуса, который оторвал клочок с колдографией журналистки и теперь превращал его в пыль. — Лапус, я на пробежку.  
Кот был увлечен восстановлением справедливости и даже не повернулся на звук закрывающейся двери.  
Гермиона хотела пробежать сегодня чуть больше обычного. Она объясняла это решение тем, что в воскресенье не добежала целых два круга. Она уверенно пошла на дополнительный круг, как вдруг…  
Все случилось так быстро, что Гермиона не до конца осознала произошедшее. Нога наступила на небольшую выпуклость и подвернулась. Раздался странный щелчок. Грейнджер остановилась и замерла на левой ноге, скривившись от боли. Попытка наступить правой ногой на землю увенчалась такой болью, что у Гермионы потемнело в глазах. Кое-как она доковыляла до ближайшей скамеечки, наступая только на носочек правой ноги. Гермиона села и выпрямила поврежденную конечность. Мир странно закружился вокруг. Она так вцепилась в скамейку, что костяшки пальцев побелели. „Только не падай в обморок, — умоляла сама себя Гермиона, — только не падай в обморок“. Внезапно на плечо легла теплая мужская ладонь  
— Мисс Грейнджер, с вами все в порядке?  
Ну конечно, справа от скамеечки стоял Черный Доктор. Опасный псих номер один по версии „Пророка“. Драко Люциус Малфой собственной персоной.  
— Малфой? Ты, — Гермиона осеклась, — вы что, следите за мной?  
— Грешен, каюсь, — обаятельно улыбнулся Драко, — я ехал на работу и вдруг увидел знакомый образ. Просто остановился и немного понаблюдал за вами, мисс Грейнджер. Вы в такой прекрасной форме, что я, уж простите, не удержался.  
Взгляд Малфоя скользнул по стройным ногам. Стояли последние теплые деньки, и Гермиона все еще бегала в шортах.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, мистер Малфой. Со мной все в порядке. Я продолжу тренировку, если вы не возражаете.  
Гермиона попыталась встать со скамейки, но ногу пронзила дикая боль и Грейнджер практически рухнула на стоящего рядом Малфоя. Драко успел поймать ее, усадил на скамеечку и покачал головой.  
— Вы уверены?  
Гермиона не ответила. Она из последних сил старалась оставаться в сознании. Драко присел перед ней и осторожно ощупал ногу. Прикосновение теплых пальцев вернуло Грейнджер в реальность.  
— Похоже на вывих, — задумчиво пробормотал Драко и поднял глаза на Гермиону, —, но наступать на ногу в любом случае нельзя. Я вызову специалиста из клиники, он быстро все уладит.  
— Сюда? — поинтересовалась Гермиона. — В маггловский парк?  
— У вас дома есть камин?  
— Только для переговоров. Вы же понимаете, в какую сумму обошлось бы полноценное подключение маггловского дома к каминной сети?  
Драко помог ей подняться. Гермиона неловко балансировала на одной ноге, и Малфой осторожно обхватил ее за талию. Грейнджер вцепилась в его плечо.  
— Я отведу вас домой. И, ради всего святого, не наступайте на правую ногу.  
Кое-как парочка пересекла парк и вошла в дом. Драко оценил всю глупость ситуации. Подъем на четвертый этаж должен был стать непростым испытанием. Малфой немного помялся и подхватил Гермиону на руки.  
— Мистер Малфой, — запротестовала она, — немедленно поставьте меня обратно!  
— И как вы тогда собираетесь добраться до своей квартиры?  
Гермиона умолкла и обхватила руками шею Драко. Такой непозволительной близости с клиентом добропорядочная Грейнджер и предположить не могла, но она невольно замечала, как напряжены мышцы Малфоя. Гермионе неожиданно нравилось происходящее. Прижатая к теплому накачанному телу, она пыталась отогнать неприличные мысли. Наконец-то подъем по лестнице был закончен, и Драко осторожно поставил мисс Грейнджер у двери ее квартиры.  
— Камин в комнате, — сдавленно произнесла Гермиона и опустилась на стул в прихожей. Малфой отправился к средству связи. Разговор происходил на немного повышенных тонах, однако спустя две минуты из комнаты вышел довольный Драко.  
— Пирс прибудет через десять минут, — сообщил он. Гермиона кивнула.  
— Так и будете сидеть в прихожей?  
— Я же должна открыть вашему сотруднику дверь.  
Драко поднял стул вместе с Гермионой и перенес его на кухню.  
— А я зачем? — с легкой обидой в голосе спросил он. Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на Малфоя. В кухню пробрался кот, который тут же принялся тереться об ноги Драко. Тот наклонился и почесал животное за ухом. Косолапус довольно заворчал. Мурлыкать полукниззл не умел, зато обладал миллионом интонаций ворчания. Сейчас он был явно доволен.  
— Не хочу показаться бесцеремонным, но я никуда не собираюсь.  
— Ну и ладно, — Гермиона удивленно смотрела на Косолапуса. Отчего это ее пушистый друг внезапно стал поклонником Малфоя?  
Взгляд Драко скользнул по полу, усеянному обрывками газеты, после чего остановился на коте.  
— И что ты тут устроил? — строго спросил Малфой. Косолапус недовольно заворчал, фыркнул и снова принялся тереться об ноги Драко. Гермиона рассмеялась.  
— Косолапусу не понравилась статья в „Пророке“. Видимо, решил таким образом восстановить справедливость.  
— Правда? — Драко удивленно посмотрел на кота. В его глазах мелькнуло сомнение, он присел на корточки и внимательно посмотрел на животное. — Дружище, а ты ведь не совсем кот, да?  
Кот потерся о руку Малфоя, как будто надеясь, что его происхождение никак не повлияет на отношение. Во входную дверь постучали. Малфой вышел в прихожую и вернулся в сопровождении своего коллеги.  
— Пирс, это мисс Грейнджер. Она подвернула ногу, — Драко поморщился, — я подозреваю вывих.  
У парня по имени Пирс оказались холодные и неприятные руки. Гермионе искренне захотелось, чтобы ее лечил Малфой, а не этот хмурый тип.  
— Драко, — голос у Пирса оказался скрипучим, — я и забыл, что ты не силен в травмах. Ну хоть диагноз верный, и на том спасибо. Скажите, мисс, — обратился он к Гермионе, — я могу использовать пару лечебных заклинаний? Просто это маггловский дом, и я не уверен…  
— Лечебные заклинания разрешены к использованию в маггловских домах, — строго проговорила Гермиона. Пирс взмахнул палочкой, и нога снова неприятно хрустнула. Гермиона тихо пискнула и почувствовала, что мир снова куда-то поплыл. Она опасно наклонилась вбок, и Драко еле успел поймать ее. Тепло рук Малфоя приободрило Грейнджер. Пирс провел палочкой вдоль ноги, и тело сковал легкий холодок.  
— Возьмите мазь, — гость протягивал Гермионе пузатую баночку, — нанесете на поврежденное место и наложите повязку. Вечером повторите.  
Гермиона кивнула.  
— До конца недели никаких физических нагрузок, — сказал Пирс, поднимаясь. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. Гость торопливо попрощался и вышел из кухни вместе с Малфоем. Гермиона осторожно поднялась и с удивлением заметила, что нога не болит. Несмотря на внешнюю странность, Пирс был мастером своего дела. Грейнджер достала из шкафчика бинт, вернулась на место и попыталась нанести на ногу мазь. За этим занятием ее и застал Драко, вернувшийся из прихожей. Малфой какое-то время наблюдал, как мазь скатывается в комочки под пальцами. Гермиона отчаянно боролась с целебной субстанцией. Малфой легко вздохнул, забрал баночку у нее из рук и опустился перед Грейнджер на одно колено. Легкими и точными движениями Драко без проблем нанес мазь на больное место. Гермиона поймала себя на том, что получает от его прикосновений необъяснимое удовольствие. Она с огромным усилием сбросила с себя приятное оцепенение.  
— Мистер Малфой, я надеюсь, ваш сотрудник не подумал, что мы с вами, ну, — Гермиона замялась и покраснела.  
— О, мисс Грейнджер, не стоит волноваться. Пирс не относится к людям, собирающим сплетни. Более того, ему вообще нет дела, до того, кто и с кем в каких отношениях. Человек он необщительный, кроме как по работе ни с кем не разговаривает, но при этом Пирс — профессионал, нет такой травмы, которую он не мог бы вылечить. К этому молодому человеку выстраиваются очереди. Угадайте, кто в них преобладает?  
Гермиона пожала плечами. Малфой наложил на ногу повязку и теперь проверял, достаточно ли она жесткая.  
— Игроки в квиддич, — ответил Драко на свой же вопрос. — А их тренеры каждый сезон пытаются перекупить Пирса у меня.  
— А его собственным мнением хоть кто-то поинтересовался? — возмущенно спросила Гермиона. Выражение о покупке-продаже людей ее раздражало.  
— Я, — коротко ответил Драко, — именно поэтому Пирс до сих пор работает в клинике, а не в квиддичной команде.  
Гермиона налила Малфою чай и отправилась переодеваться. Через семь минут из комнаты вышла совсем другая Грейнджер. Она выглядела идеально, но Драко поймал себя на мысли, что ему больше нравилась Гермиона в шортах и футболке. Хотя она в любой одежде была очень красива. Чтобы скрыть повязку, Грейнджер надела брюки, но Драко-то совершенно недавно видел, какие у нее стройные ноги. Он почувствовал, что сердце предательски пропустило пару ударов, и поспешил отогнать неприличные мысли.  
— Я собралась, — сообщила Гермиона. Малфой кивнул и поднялся со стула.  
— Я отвезу вас на работу.  
— Мистер Малфой, — слабо возмутилась Гермиона, — в этом нет необходимости.  
— Вы слышали, что сказал Пирс? Ногу нагружать нельзя.  
Спорить с Драко было бесполезно. Грейнджер вздохнула и потянулась за туфлями.  
— Куда? — Малфой выхватил из ее рук обувь. Гермиона сердито посмотрела на него.  
— Мистер Малфой, отдайте туфли, — Грейнджер потянулась за своими вещами, но Драко завел руку с туфельками за спину.  
— Нет, — отрывисто сказал он, — я вам не разрешаю в них идти.  
Гермиона выпрямилась и возмущенно топнула — здоровой, конечно — ногой.  
— Высокий каблук, — пояснил Малфой. — Ногу после травмы нагружать нельзя.  
— И в чем я, по-вашему, пойду?  
— У вас нет обуви без каблука? — Драко внимательно посмотрел на стройный ряд туфелек. Все они были на каблуке недопустимой для такой ситуации высоты. В углу стояли кроссовки.  
— Вот, — Малфой протянул Гермионе спортивную обувь, — в офисе трансфигурируете в туфли без каблука.  
Гермиона не противилась. Забота Малфоя необъяснимым образом грела душу.


	18. Глава 18

Гермиона уже почти привыкла к повадкам Драко. Ей казалось таким естественным, что перед ней распахивают двери, подают руку. Единственное, что не давало покоя — это музыкальные предпочтения Малфоя. Каждый раз, когда он включал музыку в машине, доброе сердце мисс Грейнджер сжималось от грусти. Каждая песня была исполнена тоски, возникало ощущение, что текст отражает состояние души Драко.  
В сущности, так оно и было.  
«Когда ты была здесь раньше,  
Я не мог посмотреть тебе в глаза»  
Драко не мог понять, почему он раньше не замечал, как она прекрасна. Как он смел оскорблять ее? Как он мог так слепо верить отцу? Он чуть не стал монстром, в то время как мисс Грейнджер была настоящим ангелом. Ангел и демон. Избитый, затасканный сюжет. Банальщина.  
«Ты подобна ангелу,  
Созерцая твой образ, я плачу»  
Гермиона слушала тихий голос певца, льющийся из динамиков, и слезы сами по себе наворачивались на глаза. Если бы она не знала эту маггловскую группу, она бы решила, что это стоны души Малфоя чудесным образом записались на мини-диск.  
«Жаль, что я не особенный  
Ты же чертовски особенная»  
Сегодняшний день он запомнит надолго. Нет, не надолго — навсегда. Даже если его отправят за решетку, у него будет воспоминания, которые не дадут ему сойти с ума. Он сохранит это ощущение, это мягкое тепло маленькой фарфоровой принцессы, прижатой к его груди.  
«Но я здесь никто, я просто призрак,  
Что я делаю здесь?  
Я должен исчезнуть»  
Сердце Драко разрывалось на части. То ли надрывающийся голос в колонках играл с ним такую злую шутку, то ли мысли, наползавшие как тяжелые серые тучи. Он ведь и впрямь был призраком, просто призраком прошлого. Уж не посмеялся ли Поттер, оставив Малфоя на свободе? Драко изо всех сил старался быть лучше, как будто извинялся перед всем магическим миром. Однако на него все равно смотрели как на живое напоминание о терроре Волдеморта.  
«Мне все равно, больно ли это  
Я хочу себя контролировать»  
Мысли вновь возвращались к Грейнджер. В последнее время ему все сложнее было сохранять спокойствие, когда она была рядом. Однако Гермиона, скорее всего, неодобрительно отнеслась бы к любым проявлениям эмоций с его стороны. Он уже один раз упал перед ней на колени. Тогда она позволила себе минутную слабость, но после того, как он поднялся, Грейнджер спешно свернула разговор и ушла, оставив его в одиночестве.  
«Хочу, чтобы ты замечала  
Когда меня нет рядом.  
Ты чертовски особенная»  
Гермиона ловила себя на мысли, что общество Драко Малфоя неожиданно приятно ей. Иногда ей хотелось, чтобы он явился к ней в кабинет посреди рабочего дня, хотя бы ради обсуждения деталей дела. Хотя это, конечно же, лишь предлог. Гермионе нравилось разглядывать его руки, его тонкие пальцы, проступающие вены на запястьях, острые локти. Часть рук выше локтя всегда была закрыта, но она точно знала, что там скрываются красивые рельефные мышцы.  
«Но я здесь никто, я просто призрак  
Что, черт возьми, я делаю здесь?  
Мне здесь не место»  
Драко прекрасно понимал, что ему не место рядом с фарфоровой принцессой. Ей нужен кто-то другой, с незапятнанной репутацией. Человек, за которым никто не заподозрит недобрых намерений. Малфой ужаснулся той мысли, что, возможно, Гермиона все еще опасается его. Если это так, действительно, будет лучше уйти. Пока еще не поздно. Пока он еще не безнадежен. Пока она снится ему не каждую ночь. Голос певца превратился в тихий плач.  
«Она снова уходит.  
Она уходит.  
Она уходит, уходит, уходит»  
Гермиона уже давно решила для себя, что вычеркнет из головы Малфоя, как только они выйдут из зала суда. Не смешивать работу и личную жизнь. Не сметь. Не заполнять работой отсутствие личной жизни. Не рассматривать Драко Малфоя как возможность устроить личную жизнь. Не слушать Лаванду. Не слушать сердце, отчаянно ускоряющее ритм в его присутствии. Не рассматривать Драко Малфоя.  
«Независимо от того, что делает тебя счастливой.  
Независимо от того, чего ты хочешь  
Ты чертовски особенная»  
Не рассматривать Драко Малфоя не получалось. Особенно в воскресенье. Идеальное тело. Немного бледное, но в то же время идеальное. Быть может он нарочно пытается завоевать ее доверие и просто использует все доступные методы? Нет, вряд ли. Не думать. Точнее, наоборот — думать. Думать о деле. Думать об Элисон Купер, которую выпустили под залог. Думать о Каролине Таттинг, которая могла оказаться важным свидетелем. Думать о семейном адвокате Таттингов, который наотрез запретил Гермионе «расстраивать убийствами и без того нежную мисс Таттинг». Думать, думать думать. О чем угодно, кроме Драко Малфоя. Голос певца стал тихим стоном.  
«Я здесь никто, я просто призрак  
Какого черта я здесь делаю  
Мне здесь не место  
Мне здесь не место»

Драко королевским жестом распахнул перед Гермионой двери Плазы. Снующие в холле люди удивленно поворачивались, чтобы посмотреть на Грейнджер, костюм которой явно не соответствовал обуви. Затем любопытные взгляды натыкались на хмурую фигуру Малфоя, шедшего позади Грейнджер, как цепной пес. Всем своим видом он показывал, что порвет любого, кто посмеет хоть слово сказать Гермионе. Кроме того, утренняя статья в газете сделала свое дело: все разбегались от Драко, как от огня. Еще бы! В глазах общественности картинка была устрашающей: героиня Второй Магической в обществе помешанного маньяка-убийцы спокойно разгуливала по магическому бизнес-центру. При этом лица обоих выражали святую уверенность, что ничего экстраординарного не происходит.  
— Мистер Малфой, не стоило провожать меня до самой приемной, — Гермиона не привыкла к такому количеству внимания.  
— Я вас еще и до кабинета провожу, — ответил Малфой с легкой улыбкой и распахнул перед ней двери.  
Лаванда удивленно привстала, но Гермиона остановила ее жестом руки: «Потом, Лаванда, все потом», — попросила Гермиона. Драко открыл перед Грейнджер дверь кабинета.  
— Тео, твое начальство в гостях у моего начальства, — продолжила Лаванда прерванный разговор, как только дверь кабинета закрылась. — Причем, похоже, оба не в духе.  
— Да? — задумчиво протянул Нотт. — Тогда следует создать хотя бы видимость работы.  
— Они даже кофе не попросили, — удивленно продолжала Лаванда.  
— Ну, все, точно мир рухнул.  
Драко внимательно смотрел на Гермиону, которая трансфигурировала кроссовки в симпатичные туфельки-балетки.  
— Другое дело, — удовлетворенно сказал Малфой, — и чтоб до конца дня они такими оставались. Не приведи вас Мерлин приделать им каблуки.  
— Мистер Малфой, — Гермиона деланно возмутилась, — захочу и приделаю. Все равно не узнаете.  
Малфой перегнулся через стол и заглянул в карие глаза.  
— Я подкуплю вашу секретаршу, — шутливо пригрозил Драко и продолжил немного серьезнее, — мисс Грейнджер, это не мой каприз, это забота о вашем здоровье. Проведите сегодня день на каблуках, и завтра вы вообще с кровати не встанете. Мне, конечно, не сложно будет носить вас весь день на руках, но подумайте, как это будет выглядеть.  
— Малфой, — возмущенно вскрикнула Гермиона и слегка приподнялась из кресла.  
— Исчезаю, — Малфой сделал вид, что испугался. Он открыл дверь и закончил фразу, — не бегайте много по лестницам и не снимайте повязку. Я заеду в шесть.  
Гермиона метнула в улыбающегося Малфоя пустую чернильницу, но Драко успел закрыть дверь и теперь хохотал во весь голос. Мисс Браун недоуменно посмотрела на Малфоя, пытаясь понять его последнюю фразу. Насмеявшись вдоволь, Драко строго посмотрел на Лаванду и на горящее зеленое пламя в камине слева от нее.  
— Тео, доброе утро, — сказал Малфой, и Лаванда густо покраснела, — у тебя через полчаса встреча с поставщиками ингредиентов. Оторвись от камина, а не то опоздаешь.  
Тео по ту сторону камина коротко ругнулся, и пламя погасло. Лаванда опустила глаза.  
— Мисс Браун, вы хоть притворитесь, что работаете. Мисс Грейнджер сегодня явно не в духе.  
Лаванда не успела ничего сказать, как дверь за посетителем закрылась.  
Уже в машине Драко подумал, что совершил глупость. Кажется, он немного взбесил Гермиону. «Дурак, — сказал сам себе Драко, — ты же ее развеселить хотел, а получилось как всегда. Нет, Драко Люциус, шутки явно не ваш конек». Малфой посерьезнел. Ему предстояла одна очень важная встреча. Фактически, выход один на один с врагом.  
Машина остановилась у дверей редакции «Пророка». Малфой и сам понимал, что ведет себя, как безумец, но попытаться стоило. Как он только раньше не додумался до такого простого и изящного хода.  
Охранник в холле недоверчиво посмотрел на Малфоя. Драко широко улыбнулся и подошел к пожилому волшебнику  
— Простите, мистер, — Драко присмотрелся к значку на мантии, — мистер Рэйн. У меня назначена встреча с мисс Элисон Купер.  
— Да, конечно, — мужчина был удивлен. Перед ним, бесспорно, стоял Драко Малфой, но на психа и маньяка он точно не был похож. — Второй этаж, двести восьмой кабинет.  
— Благодарю вас, — Драко любезно улыбнулся и направился к лестнице.  
«Разве же это маньяк? — подумал пожилой охранник. — Маньяк бы хихикал и ругался, а этот мальчик такой воспитанный».  
Драко Малфой был чересчур воспитанным мальчиком. Он подошел к двести восьмому кабинету и постучал. За дверью не было слышно ни звука. Малфой постучал чуть сильнее, но ответа так и не последовало. Драко плюнул на приличия и легонько толкнул дверь, которая, к его удивлению, открылась. Элисон Купер сидела за столом, положив голову на бумаги. Драко подошел и осторожно тронул журналистку за плечо.  
— Мисс Купер, мы договаривались о встрече и я, — Драко не успел закончить. Тело безвольно рухнуло на пол. Мертвые глаза невидящим взором уставились в точку на потолке.  
— Твою мать, — прошептал Драко и схватился за голову.


	19. Глава 19

Лаванда внимательно посмотрела на начальницу. Гермиона уже десять минут молчала и загадочно улыбалась.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, ну расскажите, — умоляющим тоном протянула секретарша.  
— Ну что тебе рассказать? — сдалась Гермиона.  
— Почему он так смеялся? — выпалила Лаванда. Она впервые в жизни видела хохочущего Малфоя и это было очень-очень странно.  
— Это ты у него спроси, — пожала плечами Грейнджер. Она и сама не знала, почему Драко так развеселился. В школе Малфою нравилось бесить Гермиону и ее друзей, но сейчас это было не то злорадное удовольствие, а милое беззлобное веселье.  
— А что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что заедет в шесть?  
— Скорее всего, то, что он заедет в шесть, — Гермиона сама не поняла, что Малфой хотел этим сказать.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — Лаванда чуть не плакала от любопытства, — что произошло утром?  
— Да ничего особенного. Я бегала в парке и подвернула ногу. Мистер Малфой случайно оказался рядом, помог мне добраться домой и вызвал своего сотрудника. Приехал довольно хмурый тип, вправил мне вывих, выдал мазь и велел наложить повязку. Мистер Малфой помог мне обработать ногу мазью и наложил повязку. Затем отвез на работу, чтобы я не нагружала ногу. Вроде все.  
— Какой он замечательный, — восхищенно вздохнула Лаванда, —, а почему вы пришли в кроссовках?  
— Видите ли, Малфой запретил мне идти на каблуках, — деланно возмутилась Гермиона. — Он прав, вообще-то, при таких травмах нельзя ходить на каблуках. Я трансфигурировала кроссовки, кстати.  
— Мистер Малфой так о вас заботится, — улыбнулась Лаванда. — Как вы думаете, может, он в вас влюблен?  
— Лаванда, не говори глупостей, — Гермиона нахмурилась, — Малфой просто воспитанный человек. То, что он наконец-то начал нормально себя вести, не значит, что он влюбился. Просто Малфой встал на путь исправления. Если бы ему еще не мешали…  
— Вы тоже видели утреннюю статью в «Пророке»?  
— Да, — поморщилась Гермиона. Она видела, как искренне Малфой пытается стать добропорядочным гражданином, и нападки журналистов злили ее так же, как и самого Драко.  
— Ему не стоит обращать на это внимания, — простодушно сказала секретарша и мечтательно посмотрела в потолок. — Вы только представьте, вдруг он после работы повезет вас ужинать в какой-нибудь ресторан? Это было бы так замечательно.  
— Лаванда! — прикрикнула Гермиона, и хотела было напомнить секретарше значение выражения «сугубо рабочие взаимоотношения», как в приемной раздался стук. Лаванда выскочила из кабинета и увидела сову, которая сидела на ее рабочем столе и методично стучала клювом по столешнице. Лаванда забрала у птицы письмо и пробежала глазами по тексту.  
— Мисс Грейнджер! — закричала Браун и бегом вернулась в кабинет, — Нотт прислал письмо.  
— Очень рада за вас, мисс Браун, — ехидно ответила Гермиона, —, но не стоит посвящать меня в детали вашей личной жизни.  
— Нет, мисс Грейнджер. Это не личное письмо. Мистер Малфой задержан по обвинению в убийстве Элисон Купер.  
— Что? — вскочила Гермиона со своего места. — И где он?  
— В редакции «Пророка».  
Гермиона схватила со стола блокнот и аппарировала.

Гермиона появилась возле стойки охранника. Пожилой волшебник сидел на маленьком стульчике, а возле него стоял Гарри Поттер и задавал вопросы. Мистер Рэйн выглядел растерянным.  
— Мисс Грейнджер! — услышала Гермиона голос Драко Малфоя. Тот стоял в другом конце холла в компании Симуса и пил кофе. Гермиона уверенной походкой направилась к своему клиенту.  
— Я бы на вашем месте ходил помедленнее, — отметил Драко. — Пожалейте свою ногу.  
— Мистер Малфой, у вас есть проблемы посерьезнее, чем состояние моего здоровья, — Гермиона злилась и из последних сил подавляла в себе желание стукнуть Малфоя блокнотом. — Что вы вообще здесь делаете? За каким дракклом вас понесло в редакцию «Пророка»?  
— Я еще вчера договорился с мисс Купер о встрече, — немного обиженно проговорил Драко.  
— Зачем? — Гермиона была удивлена.  
— Вы знаете, мисс Грейнджер, я уже давно ломаю голову, в чем причина такого предвзятого отношения к моей скромной персоне. Я решил просто поговорить с этой мисс, надеялся, что она переменит свое мнение. Не то чтобы мы были в ссоре, но я хотел уговорить ее помириться.  
— А когда она не поддалась на ваши уговоры, вы ее убили, — мрачно сказал Симус.  
— Кстати, а почему мы здесь, мистер Финниган? Насколько я поняла, мисс Купер погибла в своем кабинете, — Гермиона подчеркнуто вежливо разговаривала, что могло значить только одно: она была в бешенстве.  
— В кабинете мисс Купер работает бригада колдомедицинских экспертов.  
— Мистер Финниган, нужно говорить правду, — язвительно заметил Малфой и пояснил, — эксперты выгнали нас, потому что мистер Поттер слишком громко разговаривал и мешал им работать.  
— Я бы говорил еще громче, если бы мисс Грейнджер не защищала вас с таким рвением, — раздался за спиной у Гермионы голос второго аврора.  
— Ну, что рассказал охранник? — Симус явно ожидал, что мистер Рэйн своими глазами видел, как Малфой убивал журналистку.  
— Малфой пришел пятнадцать минут назад, был крайне вежлив, поднялся в кабинет к мисс Купер и все.  
Авроры замолчали. Со второго этажа спустился помощник эксперта.  
— Господа, мы закончили.  
Вся компания прошествовала на второй этаж, где уже стоял в дверях Эрни МакМиллан.  
— Ну, Гарри, что я могу сказать. Смерть наступила около полутора часов назад. Точнее смогу сказать только после полного лабораторного исследования.  
— А причина смерти? — спросила Гермиона.  
— О, на этот раз убийца действовал прямолинейно. У него, скорее всего, было мало времени. Или он хотел быть уверенным в смерти мисс Купер.  
— Ее убили Авадой? — прошептала Гермиона.  
— Да, мисс Грейнджер. И мы склонны полагать, — начал Гарри, но Малфой его перебил.  
— Господа, я готов предоставить свою палочку для проверки Приори Инкантатем, — Драко протянул Поттеру свою волшебную палочку.  
— Мистер Малфой, преступники никогда не используют собственную палочку, применяя Непростительные Заклятия.  
— Отлично, — вклинилась в разговор Гермиона, — проверьте палочку мисс Купер.  
— Может нам у всех сотрудников издательства проверить палочки? — раздраженно спросил Симус.  
— Мистер Финниган, преступнику легче всего было бы использовать палочку мисс Купер, — пояснила Гермиона. — И прекратите подозревать моего клиента. В этот раз у мистера Малфоя есть алиби. Он все сегодняшнее утро занимался моей травмированной ногой.  
Гермиона слегка приподняла штанину, демонстрируя повязку.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, всего один вопрос: сколько времени заняло ваше лечение?  
Ужасная мысль пронеслась в мозгу Гермионы. Встреча в парке произошла час назад. Значит, на момент смерти мисс Купер у Драко действительно не было алиби. Она подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с Малфоем.  
— Я встретил мисс Грейнджер в восемь часов утра. До этого находился дома.  
— Смерть наступила в половине восьмого, — произнес Эрни.  
Все замолчали.  
— Мистер Малфой, — задумчиво произнес Симус, — у вас же есть домовой эльф?  
Драко кивнул.  
— В таком случае, дайте разрешение на его допрос. Он ведь может подтвердить ваше алиби сразу по двум инцидентам. Я имею в виду убийство мисс Паркинсон и убийство мисс Купер.  
— К сожалению, мистер Финниган, его допрос ничего не даст. Тоби на больничном и появится в доме только завтра, — Драко тяжело вздохнул.  
— В таком случае я сожалею, мистер Малфой, — твердо сказал Гарри, —, но у нас есть все основания для вашего ареста.  
— Подождите, — торопливо сказала Гермиона, —, но ведь вы допрашивали охранника. Он ведь не говорил, что мой подзащитный приходил сюда утром?  
— Мистер Рэйн не помнит, что происходило в последние два часа.  
— Странно, — задумчиво пробормотал Эрни, — господа, я могу его осмотреть?  
Симус кивнул, и МакМиллан решительно прошел на первый этаж. Гарри и Симус принялись собирать вещи в кабинете Элисон Купер. Малфой оперся на косяк двери, и Гермиона отметила его потухший вид. Еще час назад в этих глазах горел странный огонек, а теперь у Драко был пустой отстраненный взгляд. Она положила руку ему на плечо, от чего Малфой вздрогнул. Когда их взгляды встретились, Гермиона ободряюще улыбнулась.  
— Господа, вы будете удивлены, — раздался с лестницы голос МакМиллана. — Около полутора часов назад к охраннику был применен Обливиэйт.  
— Очень умно, — раздраженно проговорил Финниган.  
— Я все еще готов отдать палочку на проверку, — медленно сказал Драко.  
— Нет, мистер Малфой, — резко оборвала Гермиона и повернулась к аврорам, — Мистер Поттер, я настаиваю на проведении проверки палочек мистера Малфоя и покойной мисс Купер.  
Гермиона была абсолютно уверена, что в последние двадцать четыре часа ни одна из этих палочек не выполняла заклятия забвения.  
Драко протянул Поттеру палочку. Гарри наложил заклятие, и палочка Малфоя воспроизвела в обратном порядке ряд обычных бытовых чар. Симус удивленно посмотрел на Драко.  
— Я уже говорил, что мой домовой эльф на больничном, — проворчал Малфой.  
— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, — Гарри вернул палочку подозреваемому и взял со стола палочку Элисон Купер. Та тоже воспроизвела набор бытовых чар. Поттер и Финниган выглядели растерянно.  
— А чего вы ожидали, господа? — у Гермионы был вид победителя, да и Малфой слегка воспрял духом.  
— Если только у мистера Малфоя нет в рукаве другой палочки, — задумчиво пробормотал Симус.  
— Конечно, мистер Финниган, — ехидно усмехнулся Драко, — да у меня целый набор палочек для убийств пациентов, бывших любовниц и неугодных журналистов.  
— Не смешно, — злобно сказал Гарри.  
— Знаю, — Малфой развел руками, —, но вы, кажется, отказываетесь признать мою невиновность.  
— Вы можете быть свободны, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Поттер, — Малфой доброжелательно улыбнулся и посторонился, позволяя пройти экспертам, выносящим тело несчастной журналистки. — Мисс Грейнджер? Вы остаетесь?  
— Нет, мистер Малфой.  
— В таком случае я отвезу вас в Плазу.  
— В этом нет необходимости. Я еще в состоянии аппарировать.  
Драко подумал, что сегодня уже достаточно разозлил Гермиону и вообще, пора бы ему знать меру.  
— Хорошо, мисс Грейнджер. Аппарируйте. Я подъеду через десять минут к вам в офис. Мне хотелось бы посоветоваться с вами по одному вопросу.  
Гермиона мысленно обругала себя за грубость. В абсолютном молчании они спустились в холл. Грейнджер замерла: на первом этаже стояли носилки с телом погибшей. Эксперты явно ожидали Эрни, который заполнил какой-то бланк и теперь ждал, пока мистер Рэйн в нем распишется. Малфой удивленно посмотрел на Гермиону и понял, что адвокат просто не хочет проходить мимо носилок. Наконец, охранник расписался на листе бумаге, который Эрни тут же убрал в пухлую папочку. Затем МакМиллан махнул своим помощникам, которые тут же подхватили носилки. Эксперты аппарировали, и Гермиона заметила маленький клочок бумаги, лежавший на том месте, где только что стояли носилки. Грейнджер торопливо подошла и наклонилась. Клочок бумаги оказался колдографией, очевидно выпавшей из кармана покойной. Гермиона усмехнулась, спрятала находку в блокнот и вышла из здания редакции.  
— Что там? — полюбопытствовал Малфой.  
— Очень интересный факт. Маленький, незначительный момент. Но именно он может сыграть в вашу, мистер Малфой, пользу на заседании Визенгамота.  
Малфой вскинул бровь, но вопросов задавать не стал, а просто распахнул перед ней двери и помог сесть в машину.  
— А мы точно не должны передать эту информацию аврорам? — уточнил Драко, заводя двигатель.  
— Не стоит обременять их лишней информацией, — Гермиона хитро улыбнулась.


	20. Глава 20

— Мистер Малфой, что вы имели в виду, когда сказали, что заедете в шесть? — спросила Гермиона, когда они были уже на полпути к Плазе.  
— Я имел в виду, что приеду в шесть к вашему офису и отвезу вас домой, — бесхитростно ответил Драко, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
— В этом нет необходимости!  
— Я так не думаю, — пожал плечами Малфой. — Аппарировать домой вы не можете, а пешком идти я вам не позволю.  
«А не слишком ли много он на себя берет? — спросила сама себя Гермиона. — Решает за меня, что мне делать. Я не его собственность! Вдруг я планировала что-то другое? В конце концов, у меня может быть личная жизнь. Ну конечно! Личная жизнь».  
— Простите, мистер Малфой, но это невозможно, — тихо произнесла Гермиона.  
— Мисс Грейнджер? — переспросил Драко.  
— Дело в том, что за мной уже должен зайти, — Гермиона изобразила смущение, — один человек. Он очень расстроится, если я уеду с кем-то другим.  
Врать Грейнджер абсолютно не умела. Но и Драко не ожидал такого поворота событий.  
«Вот тебе, придурок самодовольный, — подумал Малфой, —, а на что ты рассчитывал? Что у такой очаровательной мисс никого нет? Все на своих местах. Уймись. Ты лишний, Малфой. Ты везде лишний. Ты чужой для нее. Просто клиент. Смирись». В голове эхом отдавались строчки из песни:  
«Я здесь никто, я просто призрак  
Какого черта я здесь делаю  
Мне здесь не место  
Мне здесь не место»  
Машина остановилась у Плазы. Драко по привычке подал руку Гермионе, распахнул перед ней двери, но резкая перемена настроения была очевидна. Он больше не улыбался, напротив, жесты стали немного скованными, а на бледном лице отпечаталась грусть. Даже огонек в глазах окончательно потух.  
«Неужели мои слова так сильно его задели? Чего бы это? — задала себе вопрос Гермиона, и тут же в голове возникла мысль. — А вдруг Лаванда права, и он действительно влюблен? Может у Браун и опилки вместо мозгов, но на человеческие отношения у нее чутье. Нет, не может быть. Глупости». Гермиона постаралась выкинуть из головы глупые мысли.

Лаванда принесла в кабинет кофе. Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на Драко, и поняла, что ее неосторожная фраза действительно добила его. Малфой сидел в кресле для посетителей, опустив голову, и разглядывал свои руки. Слишком внимательно разглядывал. Прошло минут пять прежде чем Гермиона тихонько откашлялась.  
— Мистер Малфой, вы хотели со мной посоветоваться.  
— Да, конечно, — голос был подавленный. — О каких магических процедурах вы говорили в воскресенье?  
— Ну, к одной из них вы сегодня уже прибегли. Проверка Приори Инкантатем — это очень весомое доказательство.  
— Не сказал бы, что сегодня дело повернулось в мою сторону. Авроры считают, что у меня нет алиби ни по одному инциденту, и я с ними согласен. Пробу на аконит так никто и не видел, можно подумать, что я ее выдумал. На момент гибели мисс Фланки у меня тоже очень ненадежное алиби. Доказательств, что я был дома, когда погибли мисс Паркинсон и мисс Купер, у меня нет. Может, я сошел с ума? Вдруг у меня раздвоение личности и мое второе «Я» при первой же возможности кого-то убивает? Пожалуй, — Малфой резко поднялся из кресла, — я зря трачу ваше время, мисс Грейнджер.  
— Что? — опешила Гермиона.  
Драко медленно направился к дверям.  
— Я пойду в аврорат и сдамся. Поверьте, так будет лучше для всех. Не хочу подвергать опасности вас и вашу очаровательную помощницу.  
— Какой еще опасности?  
— А вы не заметили, мисс Грейнджер, что вокруг меня затягивается тугая петля? Все, кто хоть как-то связаны со мной, умирают. Так что прошу меня простить, мисс Грейнджер, — Драко вдруг дернулся и резко подошел к ее столу, —, но я больше не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах. Вышлите Нотту счет, он компенсирует вам потраченное время. Не смею вас больше задерживать, — Драко взял ее руку в свою, прижался губами к ее тонким пальчикам и прошептал: — желаю счастья.  
Гермионе на миг показалось, что она увидела влажную пелену в светло-серых глазах. В следующий миг Малфоя уже не было в кабинете, лишь громко хлопнула дверь приемной. В кабинет забежала испуганная Лаванда.  
— Мисс Грейнджер?  
Гермиона обхватила голову руками и молча уставилась взглядом в стол. С ресниц сорвалась слезинка и упала в чашку с крепким кофе.  
— Он ушел, да? — Лаванда присела возле Гермионы.  
— Да, — тихо прошептала Грейнджер. — Ушел. Отправь Нотту счет, наша работа с Малфоем закончена.  
— Но ведь суда еще не было! — удивилась Лаванда. — Гермиона, что произошло?  
— Он решил сдаться.  
— А ты? — Лаванда плюнула на субординацию. — Ты тоже сдашься?  
Гермиона посмотрела на секретаршу сквозь слезы и кивнула.  
— Как? — мисс Браун гневно посмотрела на Грейнджер. — Почему он ушел? Почему?  
— Я, — Гермиона всхлипнула, и слезы нескончаемым потоком хлынули из глаз, — я сказала, чтобы он не заезжал за мной. Соврала, что за мной зайдет другой молодой человек.  
— Какой?  
— Да никакой, — отчаянно крикнула Гермиона, — я все выдумала!  
— Зачем? — Лаванда обняла подругу.  
— Мне кажется, Малфой слишком далеко зашел. Все его манеры, его забота. Это слишком, Лаванда. Я так не могу.  
— Еще как можешь! Или ты хочешь, чтобы он умер в Азкабане? Если Малфой сейчас сдастся, ему дадут пожизненное, ты это понимаешь? — Браун практически кричала, но Гермионе было все равно.  
— Это его выбор. Я — адвокат, а не нянька. Если он решил сдаться, я не буду ему мешать  
— Я тебе не позволю, — твердо сказала Лаванда, — его надо остановить. Я побегу в Министерство, а ты немедленно приведи себя в божеский вид!  
В приемной вспыхнул камин и закричал голосом Нотта:  
— Лаванда! Какого драккла у них случилось?  
Лаванда бросилась к камину.  
— Тео, не кричи, пожалуйста! Лучше скажи, где Малфой!  
— Явился в клинику только что! Заперся у себя и, кажется, громит кабинет! Лаванда, что происходит?  
— Все в порядке, — обрадовано закричала мисс Браун, — то есть, конечно, не все в порядке. Совсем не в порядке. Но мы сейчас прибудем и все уладим.  
— Тео! — раздался рев Малфоя. — С каким лысым Мерлином ты треплешься? Я сказал срочно, срочно, мать твою, дать мне бутылку огневиски!  
— Тео, милый, — прошептала Лаванда, — не давай ему пить, мы аппарируем в клинику через минуту.  
Камин потух, последнее, что услышала Лаванда, был звук ломающейся двери и бьющегося стекла.  
— Мисс Грейнджер! — крикнула секретарша.  
— Я все слышала, — прошептала Гермиона, стоя в дверях. — Немедленно в клинику.  
Они схватились за руки и аппарировали.

Гермиона и Лаванда появились у стойки дежурного врача.  
— Простите, мистер, — Лаванда одарила молодого человека у стойки самой обворожительной улыбкой, — вы не подскажете, как нам найти мистера Малфоя?  
— Я бы не рекомендовал вам сейчас видеть мистера Малфоя, — голос дежурного дрожал.  
— К дракклам все, — закричала Гермиона, - я, гиппогриф вас всех задери, его адвокат!  
Дежурный за стойкой съежился  
— Он пошел в лабораторию, но…  
Гермиона бегом бросилась к лестнице, ведущей в подвальное помещение. Лаванда продолжала мило улыбаться.  
— А вы не подскажете, где мистер Нотт? — ангельским голосом поинтересовалась Браун.  
Дежурный моргнул и показал пальцем в сторону коридора, откуда слышался шум. Лаванда прошла в коридор и увидела лежащего на полу Теодора, вокруг которого столпились сотрудники клиники.  
— Тео, — Лаванда подбежала к Нотту и присела рядом. — Что с ним?  
— Не плачьте, мисс, — произнес молодой человек, стоявший ближе всех к Лаванде, — он просто обездвижен. Фините.  
Из палочки вырвалось заклятие, и в следующую секунду Нотт пришел в себя и тут же схватился за голову. Лаванда помогла ему подняться и сесть на стул возле одной из палат.  
— Где Малфой?  
— За ним пошла мисс Грейнджер, — Лаванда гладила Нотта по руке. — Она все уладит.

Гермиона спустилась на подземный этаж и увидела тусклый свет, льющийся из приоткрытой двери бывшего кабинета Панси Паркинсон. Не раздумывая, она потянула на себя дверь и вошла в лабораторию. Вдоль стен тянулись высокие стеллажи, достававшие до потолка. Все полки были уставлены колбочками, баночками и пробирками самой разной формы и объема.  
— Мистер Малфой, вы здесь? — осторожно позвала Грейнджер. — Драко!  
Раздался тихий треск. Гермиона подняла голову и увидела, как трескаются стеклянные емкости. Словно в замедленном кино, она смотрела на мелкие осколки, медленно выплывающие с полочек. Стекло собиралось в огромный шар над ее головой. Гермиона от удивления не могла сказать ни слова.  
Из глубины кабинета раздался тихий голос:  
— Какая назойливая грязнокровка. Сдохни, тварь.  
В следующий миг заклинание, удерживавшее осколки на весу, распалось. Огромная масса битого стекла обрушилась на Гермиону. Раздался пронзительный вопль, преисполненный боли, и в этом крике хлопок аппарации был не слышен.


	21. Глава 21

От оглушительного крика Драко вздрогнул и выронил из руки пробирку, которая со звоном разбилась об крышку стола. Жидкость, булькавшая до этого в посудине, разлилась и теперь с тихим шипением разъедала стол. Редкие брызги, попавшие на пол, оставляли аккуратные круглые лунки в каменных плитках. «Я это пить собирался?» — мелькнула в голове мысль и тут же разбилась об осознание того, что совсем рядом кто-то кричал. Драко выскочил из лаборатории и побежал по коридору. Дверь бывшего кабинета Панси была распахнута настежь. Малфой заглянул туда и обомлел: посреди комнаты в куче битого стекла лежала Гермиона Грейнджер, а вокруг нее растекалась лужа крови. Одежда на ней превратилась в лоскуты, нежная кожа разрезана осколками. Драко быстро прошептал заклятие, останавливающее кровотечение, и осторожно подхватил Грейнджер на руки. Тело Гермионы было легким, даже легче чем утром, и Драко это заметил. Он стремительным шагом направился наверх.

Тео и Лаванда сидели возле кабинета главного колдомедика клиники. Сам кабинет и приемная были разгромлены, предстояло много работы, но Нотт все еще не мог прийти в себя. Видимо, Тео сильно ударился при падении, и теперь у него ужасно болела голова. Благо у Лаванды в сумочке всегда было зелье от головной боли, и теперь Нотту оставалось просто ждать, пока оно подействует. В конце коридора раздались чьи-то испуганные вскрики, тихая ругань, а затем по второму этажу разнесся рев Драко Малфоя:  
— Разошлись все! Дайте пройти, мать вашу!  
Тео и Лаванда вскочили со стула. К ним приближался Малфой в перепачканном кровью халате, а на руках у него покоилась мертвенно-бледная Гермиона, в изодранном деловом костюме. Порезы уже не кровоточили, но из них торчали осколки стекла разных форм и размеров.  
— Мисс Грейнджер! — пискнула Лаванда и потеряла сознание. Теодор еле успел поймать свою возлюбленную.  
Драко ударом ноги распахнул операционную возле своего кабинета, которая была предназначена для самых сложных случаев, и осторожно уложил Гермиону на операционный стол.  
— До конца операции чтоб ни звука! — рявкнул Малфой на весь коридор. — Если хоть одна шишуга тявкнет — отправлю всех к Моргане!  
Дверь операционной закрылась. Над дверью вспыхнул красный огонек сигнального заклинания, оповещающий о том, что идет операция. На этаже вмиг стало безлюдно, остался только Нотт, державший на руках обморочную Лаванду. Тео исхитрился достать палочку и наложил на дверь операционной заклинание, благодаря которому звуки не смогли бы проникнуть в комнату и помешать Драко. Затем зашел в приемную и ногой перевернул легкое, но удобное кресло, вернув ему нормальное положение.  
— Полежи тут, дорогая, — прошептал Теодор и осторожно поцеловал Лаванду, — я мигом.  
На всякий случай запечатав дверь сложным заклинанием, Нотт спустился в лабораторию. Возле кабинета, где произошла трагедия, уже стояла Эмили Силл.  
— Мистер Нотт, — убитым голосом проговорила она, — тут опять что-то плохое случилось?  
— Эмили, солнышко, — ласково проговорил Нотт, — все будет в порядке. Убирать ничего не надо, скоро сюда приедут авроры. Здесь вообще ничего нельзя трогать. Возьми Стива, и сходите прогуляться по парку. У вас обоих сегодня выходной.  
Эмили радостно закивала и побежала на третий этаж, где располагалась комнатка подсобного персонала. Нотт тяжело вздохнул и побрел назад, в приемную.

Драко склонился над телом Гермионы. В руках у него был зажат обыкновенный маггловский пинцет, которым колдомедик извлекал осколки из ран. Магия была бессильна, некоторые кусочки стекла вошли в тело так глубоко, что заклятие, обычно помогающее в извлечении осколков, наносило только вред. Единственное, что Драко сделал палочкой — наложил заклятие, от которого все, имеющее структуру стекла, светилось голубоватым светом. На удивление, Малфой не отвлекался на красоту женского тела, ведь каждая секунда промедления могла иметь непозволительно высокую цену. Глаза болели и слезились, но он не останавливался ни на миг. Лишь один раз за полчаса Драко отложил пинцет, да и то лишь затем, чтобы влить в свою пациентку Кровевосстанавливающее зелье.

Тео и Лаванда потихоньку приводили приемную в порядок.  
— Тео, дорогой, тебе не кажется, что нам следует сообщить в аврорат об инциденте?  
— Лаванда, — Теодор посмотрел на нее строгим взглядом, — посуди сама: если мы сообщим Поттеру, что ранена мисс Грейнджер, он будет здесь через секунду. Через две — захочет ее увидеть. Через пять — Драко отправит его к Моргане за то, что кто-то помешал операции.  
— Тео, но мы должны, — попробовала возразить Браун.  
— Мы сообщим в аврорат, милая, — успокаивающим тоном проговорил Нотт, — как только операция закончится.  
Лаванда кивнула и повела палочкой. Осколки посуды, разбросанные по полу, соединились и вернулись на полочку в виде кофейных чашек.

Драко влил в Гермиону еще порцию зелья, и устало потер глаза. Руки предательски дрожали, а ведь остались самые мелкие осколки. Но самым страшным было не это. В ранах светилась голубым цветом стеклянная пыль. Малфой достал зелье для промывания ран и посмотрел на Гермиону. Та была смертельно бледной, и его поразила ужасная догадка. Драко осторожно взял в руку тонкое запястье. Пульса не было. Малфой взвыл, как раненый зверь, но тут же взял себя в руки.  
Практически не дыша, он приложил два пальца к шее Гермионы, к тому месту, где проходит сонная артерия, и замер. «Тук. Тук. Тук», — слабо пульсировала кровь. Однако удары были такими тихими, что Драко покрылся холодным потом. Он опрометью кинулся к маленькому шкафчику в углу, к своей последней надежде. Малфой открыл маленькую дверку, чуть не оторвав ее, и облегченно выдохнул: на верхней полочке стоял пузырек с Животворящим эликсиром. Драко осторожно влил несколько капель жидкости в рот Геримоны и на минуту замер, снова приложив пальцы к сонной артерии. Около трех минут прошло, прежде чем Драко почувствовал это. «Тук-тук. Тук-тук», — пульс стал чаще и сильнее. Из ран снова стала сочиться кровь, которую Драко опять остановил заклинанием. Осколки все еще светились, и Малфой продолжил операцию.

Тео и Лаванда восстановили приемную и кабинет, и теперь пили кофе. Мисс Браун порывалась выйти с чашкой в коридор, и Нотт вовремя остановил ее. «В клинике должен был быть идеальный порядок», — аргументировал свой запрет Теодор, стараясь не думать о том, какой бардак царит в лаборатории. Раздался звук открывающейся двери и до парочки донес голос главного колдомедика клиники.  
— Тео, подготовь двадцать третью.  
Лаванда выскочила в коридор и замерла перед дверью операционной. На столе лежала бледная Гермиона, а сам Малфой стоял на коленях возле операционного стола и прижимался лбом к свисающей руке.  
— Нет, — простонала Лаванда, — пожалуйста, мистер Малфой… Она же не…  
— Мисс Браун, — Драко немного повернул голову, и Лаванда увидела усталую полуулыбку, — вы самый ужасный паникер, которого я знаю. Я поражаюсь, как вы можете работать помощником адвоката. Эта работа обычно требует холодного разума и выдержки.  
— Она жива? — радостно выдохнула Лаванда и опустилась на ближайший стул.  
— Да, правда, пока без сознания. Мисс Грейнджер потеряла много крови и, скорее всего, ей придется пару дней поспать, чтобы восстановить силы.  
— Двадцать третья готова, — прозвучал голос Теодора.  
Драко подхватил на руки Гермиону и перенес в палату.  
— Тео, — позвал он помощника, — вызови авроров. Пусть хоть всю лабораторию вывезут к дракклам, только бы нашли того, кто так посмел поступить с моим адвокатом.  
— Мистер Малфой, не вы ли три часа назад требовали разорвать контракт? — ехидно поинтересовался Теодор.  
— Нотт, — угрожающе прошипел Драко, — шевелись. Почему ты до сих пор не вызвал этих родственников хвостороги?  
— Они помешали бы операции, — пояснила Лаванда и пару раз хлопнула ресницами, надеясь унять гнев Малфоя.  
— Н-да, — согласился колдомедик, — эти могли меня прямо из операционной в Азкабан забрать. Вот только последствия…  
Лаванду передернуло. Малфой сел на пол возле кровати Гермионы и провел пальцем по ее бледной руке. Тео осторожно закрыл дверь палаты.

Спустя пять минут дверь палаты вздрогнула от удара. Драко вскочил на ноги. Раздался еще один удар, а затем из коридора послышался подчеркнуто вежливый голос Нотта:  
— Мистер Поттер, дверь открывается движением «на себя».  
Дверь распахнулась, и в палату влетел разъяренный Гарри  
— Что ты с ней сделал, урод, — взревел аврор, хватая Малфоя за грудки, — я тебя пришибу! Отвечай!  
— Мистер Поттер, не кричите, — ледяным голосом произнес Драко, — моей пациентке нужен покой.  
— Твоей пациентке? — казалось, Поттер вот-вот взорвется, но говорить он стал намного тише. — Не будет она твоей пациенткой, вонючий ты хорек. Мы немедленно перевозим ее в Мунго.  
— Нет, — отрезал Малфой. — Любая транспортировка может стоить ей жизни.  
— Общение с тобой уже чуть не стоило ей жизни, — вспыхнул Гарри. — Какого драккла тут случилось?  
— Я знаю не больше вас. После того, как мы с мисс Грейнджер покинули редакцию «Пророка», я хотел проконсультироваться с ней по одному вопросу. Мы направились в Плазу, но по дороге у нас возникли некоторые, — Драко замялся, — разногласия. В офисе мисс Грейнджер я принял решение расторгнуть договор. Я вернулся в клинику и намеревался немного выпить.  
— Точнее, напиться с горя, — вставил комментарий Тео, —, а когда я не дал вам огневиски, вы разгромили кабинет и приемную.  
— Спасибо, Нотт, ты очень любезен, — раздраженно поблагодарил Малфой. — После событий, озвученных Теодором, я спустился в лабораторию, где намеревался приготовить ядовитое вещество и принять его внутрь.  
— Что? — в один голос спросили Нотт и Лаванда.  
— То, — Малфой был донельзя зол на самого себя, — я склонен к импульсивным поступкам. Подумаешь, хотел выпить яда. Что, никому из присутствующих не знакомо чувство бессмысленности собственного существования?  
Гарри, Тео и Лаванда отрицательно покачали головами.  
— А мне в этот момент казалось, что все кончено. Итак, я приготовил яд и уже хотел его выпить, как услышал крик из кабинета покойной мисс Паркинсон. Я прибежал туда и нашел там мисс Грейнджер. Я тут же перенес пострадавшую наверх и провел операцию. Кстати, Тео, долго я провозился?  
— Около трех часов, мистер Малфой. Мы успели восстановить ваш кабинет  
— Спасибо, дружище.  
— Малфой, твое алиби притянуто за уши, — злобно проговорил Гарри, — собирайся, ты едешь в Азкабан.  
— Не сегодня, мистер Поттер. Как только моя пациентка придет в себя, отправляйте меня хоть в Азкабан, хоть к Моргане, а до этого я ни на шаг не отойду от мисс Грейнджер.  
— Малфой, — возмутился Гарри.  
— Спасибо, что заглянули. Всего доброго, — проговорил Малфой тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
За Поттером закрылась дверь, и Драко вновь рухнул на колени у кровати.  
— Маленькая моя принцесса, прости меня, — тихо прошептал он, — это из-за меня ты пострадала.  
Драко прижался щекой к руке и наконец-то дал волю слезам.


	22. Глава 22

Остаток дня и ночь Драко провел в палате. Гермиона была еще очень слаба, в нее каждый час приходилось вливать Кровевосстанавливающее зелье. Кроме того, она все еще была без сознания. Малфой повесил над пациенткой с десяток диагностических заклинаний, чтобы контролировать артериальное давление, частоту сердца, общее состояние организма. При всем этом, Драко не мог оторвать пальцев от запястья Гермионы. Он до дрожи в коленях боялся, что как только перестанет чувствовать ее пульс, случится непоправимое. Если бы Малфой верил в каких-либо богов, он молился бы им без передышки. Но он верил только в собственные силы, поэтому не сводил глаз с пациентки и не убирал руку с ее пульса. Около трех часов ночи один из зеленых маячков диагностических заклинаний пожелтел, а затем начал краснеть. Без видимых причин сердцебиение Гермионы замедлялось, и Драко заметался по палате. Пузырек с Животворящим эликсиром был практически пуст, но даже пара капель жидкости сделала свое дело. Сердце снова отбивало нормальный ритм. Драко облегченно выдохнул и принялся смазывать затягивающиеся раны на теле Летейским эликсиром доктора Летто. Он не мог допустить, чтобы остался хоть один шрам. Он и так уже принес фарфоровой принцессе слишком много боли.  
— Зачем ты пришла в клинику? — задал Драко вопрос. — Неужели ты за меня переживала? Знаешь, а ведь я бы действительно выпил ту отраву. Почему? Сам не знаю. Я точно схожу с ума. Я не имею права быть рядом с тобой, но в то же время испытываю такое странное чувство. Кажется, оно называется ревностью. Я не знаю точно. Я ведь никогда такого не чувствовал.  
Гермиона все еще была без сознания. Драко осторожно поправил ее волосы, беспорядочно разметанные по подушке, чуть сильнее укутал ее одеялом и поцеловал тоненькие бледные пальчики.  
— Спи, моя маленькая фарфоровая принцесса. Спи и поправляйся. Я могу пережить все, что угодно, но потерять тебя я не смогу. Если бы ты только знала, как мне было больно от твоих слов. К кому ты должна была пойти? С кем ты улыбаешься? Почему не я? Почему? Хотя… Кто я такой, чтобы мешать тебе? Мерлин, Грейнджер, почему так больно? Почему у меня чувство, что это меня разрезало на тысячи кусков? Что это я разбился и рухнул вниз миллионом осколков? Что это, Грейнджер?  
Драко вздохнул и отошел к окну. Где-то там, на улице носились машины, ходили люди, мигали разноцветными огоньками магазины. Все это было так далеко и чуждо, мир замкнулся на палате его собственной клиники, где лежала маленькая хрупкая принцесса. Не его принцесса. Нужная песня пришла сама.  
«Любовь причиняет боль, любовь ранит,  
Любовь оставляет рубцы и шрамы.  
Не все сердца столь сильны и крепки,  
Чтобы выдержать столько боли,  
Столько боли»  
Драко хотел бы повернуть время вспять, чтобы ничего этого не было. Не уходить из ее офиса. Не хлопать дверью. Не крушить кабинет. Не подносить ко рту пробирку, наполненную ядом.  
«Любовь похожа на тучу,  
Полную дождя,  
Любовь причиняет боль,  
причиняет боль…»  
Слезы сами по себе катились по щекам. Драко не мог бы точно сказать, в какой миг очаровательная мисс Грейнджер стала единственным смыслом его жалкой жизни. Не сегодня, точно. Раньше. На перекрестном допросе с Купер, когда она защищала его? Нет. Раньше. Когда она появилась в дверях его спальни и замерла, одним лишь взглядом согревая его полуголое тело? Нет. Раньше. Когда она кричала в его кабинете на Поттера и обещала найти оправдание каждому шагу Малфоя? Нет. Раньше.  
«Я молод, я знаю, но все же  
Я знаю кое-что,  
То, чему научился у тебя.  
Я и правда узнал многое,  
Правда, узнал многое»  
В тот день, когда они впервые вместе отправились в Министерство? Нет. Раньше, намного раньше. В тот вечер, когда Драко защитил свою фарфоровую принцессу от какого-то пьяного молодчика? Он ведь тогда и сам заработал знатный синяк. И получил в награду ее нежную заботу, прикосновение ее теплых пальчиков. Нет. Раньше.  
«Любовь похожа на пламя,  
Она обжигает тебя, разгораясь,  
Любовь причиняет боль,  
причиняет боль…»  
Когда он стоял под окнами Гермионы, ожидая, что Поттер все-таки уйдет из ее дома? Он ведь тогда чуть не попал в аварию, превысив скорость. Просто давил на педаль газа, уносясь подальше от дома Грейнджер. Убегая от самого себя. Нет. Раньше.  
«Некоторые дураки мечтают о счастье,  
Блаженстве, единстве душ,  
Думаю, эти дураки обманывают себя,  
Но меня они не проведут»  
В то утро, когда он увидел на обочине плачущую девушку и остановился помочь. Когда этой девушкой оказалась Гермиона Грейнджер.  
«Я знаю, что это неправда,  
Я знаю, что это неправда»  
Да. Вот она, отправная точка.  
«Любовь всего лишь ложь,  
Затуманивающая разум,  
Любовь причиняет боль,  
причиняет боль…»  
Если бы Гермиона была в сознании, она бы точно удивилась тому, каким глубоким и чистым голосом обладал Драко Малфой. Но она была все еще в бессознательном состоянии. Драко отошел от окна и посмотрел на свою пациентку. На губах Гермионы играла легкая улыбка. Он сел на пол возле нее и просидел так до самого утра, не смыкая глаз.  
Где-то около девяти часов утра раздался стук в дверь. Драко поднялся на ноги и открыл палату. Смерив презрительным взглядом стоящего на пороге Поттера, Малфой тихо сказал:  
— Она еще не приходила в сознание.  
Гарри все же прошел в палату и присел возле Гермионы.  
— А общее состояние? — Поттеру не доставляло удовольствия общение с давним недругом, но сейчас Малфой действительно был ценен.  
— Стабильное. Часа в три было немного хуже, но Животворящий бальзам оправдывает свое название, — Драко устало улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, Малфой, хоть нам и не стать друзьями, — Гарри помялся и протянул колдомедику руку, — спасибо тебе. За нее. За то, что она с нами.  
Драко пожал протянутую руку. Он все понял. Ну, конечно же! Маленькая фарфоровая принцесса, должно быть, встречалась с этим Поттером. Других объяснений, почему авроры терпеливо сносили все ее возражения и язвительные комментарии, не было. Драко почувствовал, что на глаза снова наворачиваются слезы. Гарри тоже это заметил.  
— Ты бы вздремнул. Не спал что ли?  
Драко кивнул.  
— В приемной сидит Лаванда Браун, у нее есть сандвичи. Сходи перекуси и вздремни пару часов.  
— Поесть — поем, а спать не собираюсь, — проворчал Драко.  
— Ты же всю ночь не спал. Или я не прав?  
— Никак заботишься обо мне, Поттер? — удивленно спросил Малфой.  
— Вроде того, — усмехнулся Гарри, — пока ты лечишь Гермиону, я готов зарыть топор войны, выкинуть яблоко раздора, что там еще можно сделать?  
— Перестать меня подозревать хотя бы в этом инциденте, — закончил Малфой.  
— Знаешь, ты прав. Если бы ты хотел ее убить, ты бы это сделал, — Гарри тоже не удалось поспать ночью, он размышлял об этом ужасном событии. — Вот только живой она тебе намного нужнее. Несмотря на то, что ты собирался разорвать контракт. Кстати, а почему?  
— Потому что я дурак, — устало бросил Малфой, — посиди с ней пока что, я скоро вернусь.  
Поттер кивнул. Дверь за Драко закрылась.  
Лаванда приготовила кофе и заклинанием подогрела сандвичи.  
— А где Нотт?  
— Отправил молодого человека по имени Пирс на обход, а сам пошел в Косой Переулок, выкупать ингредиенты для зелий.  
Драко покивал. Лаванда подошла к нему и положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Как себя чувствует мисс Грейнджер?  
— Она поправится. Самое страшное позади. Правда, я не знаю, как долго она проспит. Организму нужно восстановиться.  
— Мистер Малфой, — она посмотрела в его красные после бессонной ночи глаза, —, а вы сами-то сегодня спали?  
— Нет.  
— Может, приляжете?  
— Нет, мисс Браун. Пока мисс Грейнджер не придет в себя, я не отойду от нее и не сомкну глаз. Я, кстати, сейчас нагло нарушаю первую часть своего обещания, но мой желудок угрожает прилипнуть к позвоночнику. Тем более что с ней сейчас Поттер.  
— Я видела.  
— Лаванда, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Драко, —, а у них действительно все так серьезно?  
— У кого? — искренне удивилась Лаванда.  
— У мисс Грейнджер и мистера Поттера. Они ведь, — Драко больно давались слова, — вместе?  
— Что? — опешила Лаванда. – Нет, конечно! У мистера Поттера вроде кто-то есть, а мисс Грейнджер не состоит в отношениях.  
— Не понял, — Драко уставился на Лаванду. — А кто тогда должен был зайти за ней вчера после работы?  
— А, вы об этом, — мисс Браун помрачнела, — никто. Она соврала вам. Я думала, что убью ее, когда узнала об этом ее поступке!  
— Что? — не понял Малфой. — Но зачем она так поступила?  
— Мисс Грейнджер боится.  
— Меня?  
— Нет, что вы, мистер Малфой. Не совсем. Она боится привязаться к вам. Боится, что это все далеко зайдет. Мисс Грейнджер боится завязывать какие-либо отношения, кроме рабочих. Ведь ей уже было больно один раз. Она думает, что и во второй раз не удастся избежать этой боли.  
Драко испытывал смешанные эмоции. С одной стороны, он расстроился, узнав истинную причину произошедшей между ними размолвки. Но, с другой стороны, у него наконец-то появилась надежда. Малфой вернул Лаванде тарелочку и чашку, поблагодарил за завтрак и вернулся в палату.  
— Все-таки не решился поспать?  
— Потом отосплюсь. Сейчас это не так важно, как она.  
— Согласен, — проговорил Гарри. — Послушай, Малфой, мы пока не можем официально снять с тебя обвинение в нападении на Гермиону. Но когда она поправится, мы возьмем у нее показания. Кроме того, подумай хорошенько, кто это мог сделать. И вот еще что, — Гарри вплотную подошел к Драко, — не отходи от нее ни на шаг. Она — единственная из пострадавших, кто остался в живых. Боюсь, убийца может вернуться.  
— Я и сам думал об этом, — Малфой теперь не избегал прямого взгляда Гарри. Разговор с Лавандой немного успокоил его. — Клянусь тебе, Поттер, что ни на шаг не отойду от нее, и что мисс Грейнджер будет жива и здорова.  
— Удачи тебе, Драко, — Гарри пожал руку опешившему Малфою и покинул палату.  
Дни слились в один сплошной поток. Драко не ел и не спал. Собственные догадки казались ему глупостью, но когда такую же мысль озвучил Поттер, сердце сжалось. Три дня и три ночи Малфой не сводил глаз с Гермионы. Первый день был очень тяжелым, дыхание еле угадывалось, приходилось иногда давать ей Кровевосстанавливающее зелье и Животворящий бальзам. К концу суток жуткие раны затянулись, от них остались лишь небольшие шрамы, но Драко продолжал смазывать их Летейским эликсиром. Кроме того, колдомедик не забывал о травмированной ноге, которую тоже нужно было смазывать специальной мазью и менять повязку. За дверями палаты ходили люди, о чем-то разговаривали, что-то делали. Драко изредка слышал, как Нотт отдает какие-то распоряжения, как разговаривает с кем-то Лаванда. На второй день Драко отчетливо услышал голос Леонарда Скримджера, который требовал немедленно позволить ему посетить Гермиону, но Тео был непреклонен. Немного поскандалив, чиновник ушел не солоно хлебавши. Вечером второго дня Драко почувствовал, что его непреодолимо клонит в сон. Глаза закрывались сами по себе, и ему пришлось выпить Бодрящего настоя. Утро третьего дня выдалось ясным. Солнечный свет так сильно резал опухшие глаза, что Малфою пришлось задернуть занавески на окнах. Лаванда неуверенно предложила сандвичи, но Драко в очередной раз отказался. Он боялся хоть на секунду оставить Гермиону без своего внимания, переживал, как бы с ней не случилось еще что-нибудь плохое. Днем третьего дня Гермиона тихонько застонала во сне и перевернулась на бок. Диагностические заклинания весело перемигивались зелеными огоньками, но Драко не спешил их снимать, твердо решив дождаться пробуждения пациентки.  
Часовая стрелка тихонько щелкнула и перескочила на отметку «Восемь». В коридоре, тихо напевая какую-то песенку, заканчивала работу Эмили Силл. Драко сидел на полу и гладил руку Гермионы. Это было какое-то сумасшествие. Его благородство не позволяло воспользоваться ее беспомощным состоянием, но хрупкая бледная рука иногда свешивалась с кровати, и тогда Малфой гладил нежную кожу фарфоровой принцессы. Вот и сейчас Драко взял ее теплые пальчики в свою руку и прикрыл глаза. Большего она ему никогда не позволит. Непрошеная слеза скользнула по щеке.  
— Драко, — раздался тихий голос из-под одеяла, и пальчики легонько сжали руку Малфоя. Он вмиг вскочил на ноги.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — проговорил он, глядя, как Гермиона открывает глаза. — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Немного кружится голова. Который час?  
— Восемь часов вечера, — ответил Драко, не отрывая взгляда от ее карих глаз.  
— Ну вот, — расстроенно проговорила Гермиона, — весь день насмарку.  
— День? — удивленно спросил Малфой. — Мисс Грейнджер, я прошу вас не нервничать, но вы пролежали без сознания три дня.  
— Что? — Гермиона попробовала встать с кровати, но Драко уверенным движением вернул ее на место.  
— Вам нужен покой, — проговорил он успокаивающим голосом. — Лучше всего сейчас еще немного поспать. Желательно до утра.  
— Но я не хочу спать, — попробовала сопротивляться Гермиона, — я выспалась на год вперед.  
— Тогда просто полежите. Вам нельзя вставать.  
— Мистер Малфой, — к Гермионе возвращалась строгость, — вы опять мне что-то запрещаете?  
— Я ваш лечащий врач, — пояснил Драко. — И я имею полное право напоить вас сейчас снотворным, но этого не произойдет. Поэтому я прошу вас просто полежать, отдохнуть.  
Гермиона вдруг заметила черные тени под его глазами.  
— Мистер Малфой, а вы сами не хотите поспать? У вас ужасный вид, — Гермиона провела рукой по щеке Драко.  
— Ерунда. Вот выпишу вас и отосплюсь.  
Гермиона вспомнила кое-что. Одну маленькую деталь, за которую ей было очень стыдно.  
— Мистер Малфой, простите меня, — тихо проговорила Гермиона. — Я вам соврала. За мной никто не должен был зайти. Мне так стыдно.  
— За что? — беззаботно спросил Драко. — Вам не за что извиняться. Со мной все в порядке. Аврорам я не сдался, правда, слегка разгромил кабинет, но это мелочи. Нотт уже все поправил.  
— Я не хотела вас так сильно обидеть, честно, — Гермиона видела, в каком он состоянии, и готова была расплакаться от стыда.  
— Все в порядке, мисс Грейнджер. Главное, что вы живы. Это я должен перед вами извиняться.  
— За что? — удивилась Гермиона.  
— За свою неподобающую навязчивость. Просто я заботился о вас и даже не думал, что могу помешать вам. Я так и не изменился, — Драко виновато опустил голову.  
— Что вы, мистер Малфой, — успокоила его Гермиона, — вы очень сильно изменились. Я не ожидала, что вы можете быть таким чутким, отзывчивым, добрым. Я никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы вы шутили. Вы стали таким положительным, мистер Малфой. Я рада, что снова встретила вас.  
— Спасибо. — Драко пришлись по душе эти слова, —, но я ужасный эгоист. Если я еще хоть раз стану таким навязчивым, можете сделать все, что придет в вашу милую голову.  
Гермиона кивнула.  
— Вы не хотите спать?  
— Мистер Малфой, ну я же уже сказала, что выспалась, — возмутилась Гермиона, —, а вам просто необходимо поспать.  
Драко уселся на пол возле ее кровати и достал из тумбочки потрепанную детскую книжку.  
— А я принял Бодрящего зелья, и его действие продлится еще часов двадцать. Так что уснуть у меня не получится, — Малфой протянул Гермионе книгу, —, но я буду рад, если вы почитаете мне немного. Просто у меня очень сильно болят глаза.  
Гермиона улыбнулась и открыла первую попавшуюся сказку.  
— Жил когда-то прекрасный, богатый и талантливый юный колдун, который заметил, что, влюбившись, его друзья становились глупцами, — начала Грейнджер и покосилась на Малфоя.  
Драко кивнул, прислонился спиной к тумбочке и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь нежным голосом фарфоровой принцессы.


	23. Глава 23

Нотт готовил кофе и с улыбкой прислушивался к голосам за стеной. В приемную впорхнула Лаванда, бросила сумочку в кресло и поцеловала Тео в щеку.  
— Ты чего это такой веселый? — спросила Браун, заметив улыбку Теодора.  
— Да так, погода хорошая, — усмехнулся Тео, — и новости хорошие. Мисс Грейнджер, кажется, пришла в себя.  
— Ой! — радостно подпрыгнула Лаванда, — я тогда побегу к ней.  
Нотт мягким движением руки остановил ее.  
— Тсссс, — приложил он палец к губам, — прислушайся.  
Лаванда замерла, и в воцарившейся тишине было очень хорошо слышно, как за стенкой Гермиона вслух читает сказку о зайчихе-шутихе.  
— И так уже час, — прошептал Нотт.  
— А Малфой? Спит?  
— Не знаю, скорее всего, нет. Я слышал его голос пару раз.  
— Тео, миленький, я так хочу зайти к Гермионе, — взмолилась Лаванда.  
— Ну, хорошо. Сейчас выпьем кофе и пойдем к ним.  
Через десять минут парочка постучала в двадцать третью палату. Дверь открыл Драко Малфой. Несмотря на бледность и темные круги под глазами, он выглядел счастливым. На кровати сидела улыбающаяся Гермиона.  
— Доброе утро, — радостно сказала Лаванда и бросилась обнимать начальницу.  
— Мисс Браун, если вы ее сейчас задушите, я не буду отвечать за это перед Визенгамотом.  
Гермиона звонко рассмеялась.  
— Кстати, о Визенгамоте и прочих неприятностях, — пробормотал Тео, — вам не кажется, что нужно поставить аврорат в известность о том, что мисс Грейнджер пришла в сознание.  
— Вообще-то стоит так и поступить, — Драко насупился, —, но я не уверен, что мисс Грейнджер достаточно хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы давать показания.  
— Ну уж нет, я в порядке, — возмутилась Гермиона, — и уж точно найду в себе сил сказать аврорам несколько слов.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — торопливо согласился Драко, — только ради всего святого, не переживайте.  
Нотт вышел из палаты, и уже через минуту вернулся в сопровождении Гарри и Симуса.  
— Гермиона, ну наконец-то! — радостно воскликнул Гарри. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Отлично, — улыбнулась Грейнджер, — и в этом заслуга мистера Малфоя.  
Драко почувствовал, что краснеет, и поспешил отвернуться.  
— Господа, я считаю, что мисс Грейнджер еще не до конца выздоровела, поэтому попрошу вас не нервировать мою пациентку, — проговорил Малфой, обращаясь больше к окну.  
— Конечно, мистер Малфой, — согласно кивнул Гарри и вновь повернулся к подруге, — мисс Грейнджер, кто совершил это нападение?  
— Не знаю, мистер Поттер. Мне не вручили визитную карточку, — съязвила Гермиона, — просто пожелали поскорее отправиться на тот свет и обрушили на меня гору стеклянных осколков.  
— Пожелали? Значит, вы слышали голос нападавшего.  
— Скорее, шепот.  
— Ну же, — поторопил ее Симус, — это был он?  
— Нет, мистер Финниган, это совершенно точно не был мистер Малфой.  
— Почему вы так уверены?  
— Потому что мистер Малфой именно что мистер. Мужчина. Парень. А голос в лаборатории был женским.  
Драко повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Гермиону. Затем кое-что вспомнил и перевел взгляд на Гарри.  
— Мистер Поттер, позавчера в клинике был Леонард Скримджер и пытался добиться посещения мисс Грейнджер, — Драко помедлил и добавил, — мне это не нравится.  
— А как мне это не понравилось, — злобно проворчал Нотт, — хорошо, что у него нет парочки личных дементоров, иначе я бы уже осваивался в камере Азкабана.  
— Господа, аврорат в курсе действий господина Скримджера. Он был у нас на второй день после нападения, выражал обеспокоенность тем, что мисс Грейнджер находится в вашей, мистер Малфой, клинике. Его можно понять, он очень любил свою жену и никак не может смириться с этой утратой. Мистер Скримджер убежден, что мистер Малфой все еще отличается нетерпимостью к магглорожденным волшебникам. По возвращению из клиники он умолял нас добиться перевода мисс Грейнджер в «Мунго».  
— И что вы ответили?  
— Я сказал, что лично посещаю клинику и контролирую действия мистера Малфоя.  
— Мистер Поттер, — возмутилась Гермиона и попыталась подняться, но Драко уверенным движением вернул ее в горизонтальное положение.  
— То, что я так сказал Скримджеру, еще не значит, что я так и делал, — немного обиженно пояснил Гарри.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Поттер навещал вас каждый день, но был очень доброжелателен и никак не пытался меня контролировать, — успокоил Гермиону Драко, — кстати, благодаря мистеру Поттеру я имел возможность перекусить.  
Гермиона успокоилась. Малфой на несколько мгновений задержал руку на плече, но затем отдернул ее, не позволяя эмоциям взять верх.  
В палату постучались. Нотт был ближе всего к выходу, поэтому открыл дверь. На пороге стояла заплаканная Эмили Силл.  
— Там девушка повесилась, — прошептала уборщица, — в лаборатории.  
Гарри и Симус направились к выходу из палаты. Драко даже не сдвинулся с места.  
— Вы идете, мистер Малфой?  
— Нет, господа. Я останусь со своей пациенткой. Нотт, спустись с аврорами в лабораторию.  
Дверь в бывший кабинет Паркинсон была распахнута настежь. В потолке был крюк, к которому был привязан конец веревки. В петле болталось тело в белом халате. Оба аврора недоуменно уставились на эту картину, и было с чего: Гарри мог поклясться, что три дня назад этого крюка не было.  
— Гарри, она оставила записку, — Симус поднял с пола листок бумаги.  
«Простите меня, это я напала на мисс Грейнджер, но действовала я не по своей воле. На меня было наложено заклинание Империус, но теперь, когда его сняли, я понимаю, какой жуткий поступок совершила. Надеюсь, что мисс Грейнджер вылечится и сможет меня простить. Прощайте».  
— Симус, свяжись с Эрни, — Гарри на негнущихся ногах вышел из лаборатории, —, а я пойду прикончу Малфоя. Это его рук дело.  
— Гарри, стой! — крикнул Симус. — Мы же вроде решили, что он не стал бы убивать адвоката!  
— Плевать!  
Гарри вихрем ворвался в палату, потрясая предсмертной запиской лаборантки.  
— Малфой, гиппогриф тебя задери, это твоих рук дело!  
Гермиона предприняла попытку подняться, но Драко вновь помешал ей.  
— Мистер Поттер, я уже говорил вам, что моей пациентке нужен покой, — ледяным голосом произнес Малфой, — так что я прошу вас покинуть палату.  
— Нет уж, Малфой, — закричал Гарри, — в этот раз ты не отвертишься! Гермиона пришла в себя, так что готовься к поездке в Азкабан!  
— Мистер Поттер, что вы себе позволяете? — возмутилась Гермиона.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, если вы немедленно не уляжетесь, я дам вам снотворного. Мистер Поттер, попробуйте нормально объяснить, в чем меня обвиняют.  
— А вот в чем, — Гарри бросил Малфою лист бумаги, — как дочитаешь, начинай собираться в Азкабан. Я, так и быть, подожду.  
Гермиона выдернула у Малфоя записку, пробежала глазами по тексту и хитро прищурилась.  
— Мистер Малфой никуда не поедет.  
— Что? — опешил Гарри. — Мисс Грейнджер, этот человек пытался вас убить. То, что он делал это чужими руками, еще не доказывает его невиновность.  
— Мистер Поттер, — ехидно произнесла Гермиона, — будьте добры указать пальцем на имя моего подзащитного в этом тексте. А то я, видимо, немного подслеповата после столь продолжительного сна.  
Гарри выхватил у нее лист и еще раз перечитал записку. Гермиона оказалась права: ничего в записке не говорило о том, что заклятие Империус наложил Драко Малфой.  
— Мистер Поттер, если хотите, можете снова провести проверку Приори Инкантатем, — Драко протянул Гарри палочку. Аврор с видимым неудовольствием провел необходимую операцию. Палочка Малфоя воспроизвела кучу целебных заклинаний и несколько Люмосов.  
— Вы бы не стали делать это своей собственной палочкой.  
— Да, конечно, — лениво согласился Малфой, — вот только прямых доказательств против меня по-прежнему нет. Потрудитесь покинуть палату. Мисс Грейнджер нужен покой, а вы делаете все, чтобы заставить мою пациентку нервничать.  
— Знаете что, Малфой, — злобно прошипел Гарри, подходя к Драко вплотную.  
— Что? — Малфой надменно вскинул бровь.  
Ответом стал удар в челюсть. Драко отшатнулся и сжал кулаки, но отбиваться не стал.  
— Гарри, — вскрикнула Гермиона, — что ты творишь?  
Крик Гермионы отрезвил Поттера. Он развернулся и направился к выходу из палаты.  
— Мистер Поттер, — холодно проговорила Гермиона, — мне придется подать прошение, чтобы вас отстранили от этого дела. Вы слишком многое себе позволяете.  
— Подавайте что хотите. Я докажу, что этот хорек причастен ко всем этим убийствам и отправлю его гнить в Азкабан.  
Дверь палаты громко хлопнула.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, не нервничайте, — попросил Драко, — и ради всего святого, примите горизонтальное положение.  
— Мистер Малфой, я не могу спокойно лежать тут, пока Поттер и Финниган поворачивают это дело против вас, а настоящий убийца гуляет на свободе!  
— А я, мисс Грейнджер, не могу спокойно смотреть, как вы пренебрегаете своим здоровьем ради меня. Я действительно сейчас дам вам снотворного, и вам придется еще дня три поспать!  
— Мистер Малфой, но за три дня… — начала Гермиона.  
— Да плевать, что со мной будет, — вспылил Драко, — пусть хоть убивают, но я не позволю вам выйти из этой палаты, пока не буду абсолютно уверен в том, что вы здоровы.  
Теплая рука Малфоя снова легла на ее плечо. Гермиона послушно положила голову на подушку.  
— Я все равно не буду спать.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — проворчал Драко, — вы всегда такая непослушная или только когда дело касается моих рекомендаций?  
— У вас губа разбита, — Гермиона проигнорировала замечание колдомедика, —, а спать я просто не хочу.  
— Ладно, хорошо, — сдался Драко, — не хотите — не спите. Но вставать я вам пока не разрешаю.  
— И залечите губу.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Драко и подошел к зеркалу.


	24. Глава 24

— Гарри, ты совсем с ума сошел? Избивать подозреваемого. Нам теперь точно не избежать неприятностей, — Симус расхаживал по кабинету.  
Гарри вздохнул. Он и сам не знал, что на него нашло. Ему неприятно было видеть, как Малфой прикасается к Гермионе. Он прекрасно понимал, что это просто забота о пациентке, что колдомедик выполняет свои прямые обязанности, но Гарри не мог смириться с тем, что Малфой стал так близок для Гермионы.  
— Симус, сделай милость, заткнись, — попросил Поттер, — и без тебя тошно.  
Раздался стук в дверь, и в кабинет авроров вошел Эрни МакМиллан с увесистой папкой.  
— Привет, ребята.  
— Привет, Эрни, — хмуро поздоровался Гарри, — как твои успехи?  
— Я закончил все исследования и принес вам результаты, — МакМиллан достал из папки документы и протянул их Поттеру  
Гарри пролистал бумаги. Все эти записи ровным счетом ничего ему не говорили.  
— Эрни, объясни, что тут написано. У меня голова не работает.  
МакМиллан откашлялся.  
— Во-первых, мы были правы, отвар Виггенвельд, найденный в доме Паркинсон, и отвар, от которого погибла миссис Скримджер, абсолютно идентичны. Грубо говоря, это одно и то же лекарство. Вот только его состав не соответствует классической рецептуре Виггенвельда.  
— То есть?  
— То есть при его приготовлении была нарушена рецептура. Если быть точным, в два раза превышено содержание аконита. Таким образом, даже если бы у Кейт Скримджер не было противопоказаний к приему Виггенвельда, неправильно составленное лекарство все равно убило бы ее, только сделало бы это медленнее. В таком случае, у нее появился бы шанс выжить.  
— Н-да. Малфой не оставил ей такого шанса.  
— Давайте попробуем обойтись без фамилий, — Эрни не нравилось, что под подозрением оказался его коллега. Гарри нервно кивнул.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, преступник не оставил ей такого шанса.  
— Далее. Мисс Паркинсон погибла в начале одиннадцатого. Смерть наступила практически мгновенно. В тот момент Виггенвельд как раз проходил «вишневую» фазу. Я уже говорил, что на этой стадии старения данное зелье обладает наибольшей токсичностью?  
Гарри и Симус одновременно кивнули.  
— Я позволю себе высказать догадку, что убийство мисс Паркинсон не было спонтанным. Имел место холодный расчет. Если бы покойная выпила зелье красного или фиолетового цвета, у нее было бы в запасе некоторое количество времени, достаточное для того, чтобы вызвать бригаду из того же «Мунго» или клиники Малфоя, дождаться прибытия колдомедиков и получить противоядие.  
Гарри и Симус задумались.  
— Далее. Со смертью мисс Купер все предельно понятно, она убита непростительным заклятием. Добавлю только, что преступник находился на расстоянии около метра от своей жертвы, может, чуть ближе. Действуя на расстоянии метр и менее, Авада оставляет характерную вмятину в месте попадания. При осмотре мы обнаружили такое повреждение в районе грудной клетки мисс Купер.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что Элисон без опасений подпустила преступника на такое близкое расстояние?  
— Скорее всего, да. Ну, это информация к размышлению, у нас еще два случая.  
— Два?  
— Ну, во-первых, мисс Фланки. Причиной ее смерти стал сильный болевой шок. Судя по всему, бедную девушку пытали заклятием Круциатус.  
— Пытали?  
— Да, Гарри. Кроме того, в последние минуты ее жизни была вскрыта сонная артерия, именно поэтому в лаборатории образовалась лужа крови.  
Симус брезгливо поморщился. Он не очень любил выслушивать отчеты колдомедицинских экспертов. Финниган поймал себя на мысли, что ему явно расхотелось обедать.  
— Ну, и последняя жертва, мисс Терренс. В записке указано, что она находилась под заклятием Империус, не так ли?  
— Да, а после того, как Империус был снят, она испугалась того, что натворила, и полезла в петлю.  
— Это ложь, — твердо сказал Эрни. — Мисс Терренс до последнего находилась под действием заклятия Империус. Первым это обнаружил наш эксперт по психиатрии, он всегда участвует в экспертизе по самоубийствам. По его просьбе я изъял из лабораторий несколько бланков, заполненных рукой погибшей. Так вот, месяц назад и ранее почерк мисс Терренс был слегка угловатым, зато документы, заполненные под действием Империуса, исписаны более плавным, округлым почерком. Дело в том, что под действием этого Непростительного заклятия жертва иногда не может вспомнить, как правильно писать буквы. Если бы перед смертью Терренс обладала своей собственной волей, ее почерк стал бы прежним. Однако это не так. Повторюсь, под действием Империуса Терренс находилась до самой смерти. Кроме того, на это указывают повреждения головного мозга.  
— Что? — Симус так и не смог стереть с лица брезгливое выражение.  
— Я поясню. Заклятие Империус вызывает повреждения головного мозга, сила таких повреждений зависит лишь от того, как долго жертва находится под контролем заклинания. Повреждения головного мозга мисс Теренс свидетельствуют о том, что она находилась под контролем другого человека неполных три недели. То есть, с момента смерти Кейт Скримджер.  
— Ну и номер, — задумчиво протянул Гарри.  
— Кроме того, есть ряд признаков, о которых вам неприятно будет слышать, но которые свидетельствуют о том, что последние три дня Терренс сопротивлялась заклятию Империус.  
— Это может быть связано с ослаблением заклятия?  
— Нет, ребята. Заклятие не меняло своей силы все три недели.  
— Спасибо, Эрни, — поблагодарил Гарри, — есть еще что-нибудь интересное?  
— Нет. Я, пожалуй, пойду, — проговорил колдомедицинский эксперт, — пищи для размышлений у вас предостаточно.  
Как только за Эрни закрылась дверь, Гарри откинулся на спинку стула и позволил себе сложить ноги на стол. Симус догадался, что собирается сделать его друг, поэтому предусмотрительно запер дверь кабинета заклинанием. Поттер достал из ящика стола трубку, прочистил ее, раскурил и прищурился.  
— Итак, Ватсон, что мы имеем.  
— Пять убийств, мистер Холмс, и одно нападение, — в тон другу ответил Симус, уже прочитавший любимую книгу Гарри.  
— Основной подозреваемый по-прежнему Малфой. Он назначил Кейт Скримджер препарат, который был противопоказан несчастной. Кроме того, Паркинсон нарушила рецептуру.  
— Но ведь Малфой говорил, что в день операции видел другую пробу, опираясь на которую назначил лекарство.  
— Да, Симус. Другую пробу. Которую никто не видел, кроме него и мисс Паркинсон. Пациентка погибла.  
— Мотив, Гарри. Какой у него мотив?  
— Она — магглорожденная. Как ты помнишь, для Малфоя это всегда было достаточным основанием для издевательств над людьми. Затем погибает Миранда Фланки. Почему?  
Симус пожал плечами.  
— Потому что Малфой замучил ее Круциатусом, — ответил Гарри на собственный вопрос, — возможность у него была, мы это прекрасно знаем. Вопрос: за что Малфой так обозлился на нее?  
— Ну, она тоже была магглорожденной, — неуверенно протянул Симус.  
— Вот именно! Кроме того, она работала в клинике и могла что-то узнать о делах Малфоя. Фланки была умна, когда дело касалось учебы, но в этой ситуации могла поступить глупо. Мисс Фланки могла попытаться шантажировать Драко Малфоя.  
— И тогда Малфой пожертвовал ее жизнью во имя собственного спокойствия.  
— Элементарно, Ватсон, — похлопал в ладоши Гарри, — продолжим. Мисс Паркинсон, очевидно, была соучастницей Малфоя. В пятницу он сдал нам ее местонахождение, но потом, вероятно сообразил, что она не сможет долго нам врать и, в конце концов, откроет нам правду. Вспомни сам, нам почти удалось Паркинсон разговорить тогда.  
— Да, она окончательно завралась, но в итоге сдалась и собиралась нам все рассказать.  
— Но в этот момент нас вызвали в клинику. Стоп. Самый полный стоп.  
— Что?  
— Симус, а ты не понял? Фланки не шантажировала Малфоя. Ее смерть была отвлекающим маневром. Этот гад понял, что мы незамедлительно устроим допрос Паркинсон! Он точно знал, что она какое-то время будет путать показания, сама-то тоже не без вины! Тогда он решает убрать одну ненужную лаборантку, чтобы спасти свою подельницу. Малфой поднимается в свою комнату, оттуда аппарирует в клинику, где пытает Круциатусом первую попавшуюся под руку лаборантку. Потом возвращается домой, съедает Блевательный Батончик, чтобы казаться больным. Однако действие батончика нужно замедлить, и он выпивает зелье. Это видит сердобольная мисс Грейнджер и начинает сильнее сочувствовать преступнику. Они с Гермионой прибывают в клинику. Вспомни сам, что рассказывала Грейнджер: «Нам срочно нужно в клинику»! Малфой под предлогом плохого самочувствия выходит из кабинета, спускается в лабораторию. Но кое-что пошло не по плану, Фланки еще жива. Он пробивает ей сонную артерию и возвращается в кабинет.  
— А показания Эмили Силл?  
— Симус! Ты видел мисс Силл! Она боится всего, что хоть ненамного наделено магией. Представь себе, что Малфой приказал ей сказать нужные слова. Пошла бы она против человека, от которого напрямую зависит? Нет. Мог Малфой создать наведенные воспоминания? Мог. Мог Малфой банально перевести часы, если на горизонте вдруг появилась Эмили?  
— С часами вообще правдоподобно, — поразился Симус.  
— Ну, конечно! Эмили вышла из своей каморки, когда на часах было около часа дня. Малфой знал, что в это время Силл должна совершать уборку, и перевел часы на пятнадцать минут вперед. Мисс Силл не сразу поняла, что лаборантка мертва, и попыталась «разбудить» ее. Очевидно, у уборщицы случился стресс, она не понимала, что вокруг нее происходит. Взглянула на часы, увидела неверное время и побежала наверх.  
— А Гермиона? Гермиона отчетливо назвала время их прибытия в клинику.  
— Она посмотрела на часы в приемной? Знаешь, Симус, я сегодня утром тоже посмотрел на эти часы. Угадай, который час они показывали!  
— Половину второго?  
— В яблочко! — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Часы в приемной не работают.  
— Все сходится, — пробормотал Симус. Малфой велел Паркинсон затаиться, не ходить в аврорат. Та осталась дома, заручившись поддержкой подруг. Малфой, вероятно проверял бывшую невесту, связываясь с ней через камин. Но Паркинсон боялась. Вспомни, как она тряслась на допросе.  
— Молодец, Симус. Тогда Малфой понял, что ее признательные показания — дело времени.  
— И убил ее? — Симуса передернуло.  
— Да. Убил. Но на его беду Элисон Купер оказалась хорошей подругой.  
— После перекрестного допроса Малфой уже знал, что убьет ее.  
— Да, но теперь никто не должен был связать трагедию с его именем. В понедельник Малфой записался на прием к Купер и, вероятно, решил обеспечить себе алиби. Узнав у Лаванды через Нотта, в котором часу Гермиона совершает пробежку, Малфой решает составить компанию своему адвокату. Но вот незадача: Гермиона травмирует ногу. Знаешь, почему этот подлец так резко бросился ей помогать?  
— Почему?  
— Потому что он хорошо знает характер Гермионы. Она была ему благодарна и с удвоенной энергией бросилась защищать Малфоя, когда мы предъявили ему обвинение.  
— Но в итоге у них случилась размолвка.  
— Да. Если бы Гермиона непонятно зачем не бросилась догонять Малфоя, все было бы отлично. Но ей как всегда оказалось нужнее всех.  
— Ты думаешь, Гарри, Малфой специально заманил ее в лабораторию?  
— Думаю, да. Вероятно, он был очень зол на Гермиону и решил убить ее. Чужими руками.  
— Кстати, а откуда взялись чужие руки?  
— Мисс Терренс была под действием Империуса еще с момента смерти миссис Скримджер. Исходя из журнала дежурств, изъятого из кабинета Паркинсон, мисс Терренс помогала мисс Паркинсон в день, когда оперировали Кейт. Скорее всего, Малфой повесил на Терренс Империус, чтобы она покорно выполняла работу и не задавала лишних вопросов.  
— Но ведь после операции Империус можно было снять.  
— Чтобы Терренс тут же явилась в аврорат? Куда логичнее было подождать до суда, тем более что с таким адвокатом, как Гермиона, Малфой действительно мог бы представить все как медицинскую ошибку и съездить на годик в Азкабан развеяться. А с Терренс случился бы какой-нибудь несчастный случай. Или у нее неожиданно стерлась бы память, как у мистера Рэйна из редакции «Пророка».  
— Но почему тогда Малфой не оставил Гермиону умирать?  
— Не знаю. Впрочем, вся клиника знала, что Малфой в момент нападения находился в лабораториях. Ему нужно было обелить себя, вот он и прикинулся, что спасает Гермиону.  
— Но ведь он спас ее!  
— Еще бы, мы ведь наблюдали за ним! Тем более что Гермиона не смогла бы дать против него показаний. Она ведь слышала голос мисс Терренс, перед тем как случилась трагедия.  
— Подожди, Гарри, Гермиона верила Малфою, не так ли?  
— Она ему и до сих пор верит. К чему ты клонишь?  
— К тому, что без такой защиты Малфой проиграл бы и первое дело, а теперь на нем висит серия убийств. Скорее всего, он хотел только припугнуть Гермиону. А затем вылечить ее, лишний раз показать нашей доброй мисс Грейнджер, что он исправился и стал хорошим.  
— Логично.  
— А пока Малфой был занят лечением Гермионы, мисс Терренс начала выходить из-под контроля.  
— И тогда Малфой приказал ей повеситься. Мы молодцы, Симус. Мы раскрыли это дело.  
— Драккла мы раскрыли, против Малфоя по-прежнему нет прямых улик.  
— Но и алиби у него ни по одному инциденту нет. Оформляй бумаги. Мы передаем дело в Визенгамот.


	25. Глава 25

Драко сидел на полу возле кровати Гермионы. Та лежала, укутанная одеялом, и рассуждала:  
— Согласна, алиби у вас нет и обеспечить его невозможно. Мои показания спасают только от обвинения в нападении на меня. Да и эта повесившаяся девушка. Я уверена, что в ее гибели Поттер и Финниган обвинят вас.  
— О, да. Финнигану очень понравилась идея о запасной палочке для убийств.  
— Охраннику в редакции «Пророка» стерли память, в том, что вы были в доме Паркинсон в ночь убийства, вы признались сами. Ваше участие в убийстве мисс Фланки притянуто за уши, но и других подозреваемых у авроров нет. Миссис Скримджер получила яд из ваших рук. Путаница с пробами доказывает только мошенничество со стороны мисс Паркинсон, но спросить у нее ответа мы, к сожалению, уже не можем.  
— А эта загадочная Каролина Таттинг?  
— Я связывалась с их семейным адвокатом. Он поклялся стереть меня в пыль, если я еще раз заикнусь о мисс Таттинг в контексте этих убийств.  
— Глухо. Мисс Грейнджер, мне больно это признавать, но мы, похоже, проигрываем.  
— Вам так хочется в Азкабан?  
— Нет, напротив. Но отсутствие алиби…  
— Вы знаете, мистер Малфой, — Гермиона вытащила руку из-под одеяла и дотянулась до плеча Драко, — если мы не можем подтвердить ваше алиби классическим путем, нам придется пойти на крайние меры. Я уже говорила о некоторых магических процедурах, к которым прибегают в ходе следствия.  
— Предлагаете накачать меня Сывороткой Правды при аврорах?  
— Как вариант. Вот только думаю, что они даже этому не поверят.  
— Ну да, я же колдомедик и каждое утро накачиваюсь противоядиями под завязку, — саркастически усмехнулся Драко, —, а уж противоядие от Сыворотки Правды пью три раз в день. На всякий случай.  
— Нет, мистер Малфой. Накачивать вас Сывороткой Правды мы не будем. Мало ли, вдруг лишнего сболтнете.  
— Ага. Расскажу на весь Визенгамот, как вы очаровательно улыбаетесь во сне.  
Гермиона покраснела.  
— Я улыбалась, когда спала? Мне просто снился чудесный сон, как будто мне снова пять лет, и отец поет мне нашу любимую песню. Такая красивая баллада о несчастной любви. Вы, наверное, ее не знаете…  
— Вам не снилось, мисс Грейнджер, — пришла очередь Драко краснеть.  
— Это были вы? — Гермиона удивилась и повернулась на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Малфоя. — Серьезно?  
Драко кивнул.  
— Можете повторить? — робко попросила она.  
— Если мы выиграем суд, я обязательно повторю.  
Они немного помолчали.  
— Мистер Малфой, — тихо спросила Гермиона, — к вам когда-нибудь применяли Легилименцию?  
— Да, лет пять назад. Волдеморт не стеснялся применять ментальную магию на своих подчиненных, — на автомате выдал Малфой и сам ужаснулся своим словам. Он обхватил голову руками, стараясь прогнать воспоминания, тут же вспыхнувшие в мозгу. Гермиона все еще смотрела на него. Теплая рука переместилась с плеча Драко на его макушку и осторожно провела по светлым волосам. Драко поднял глаза.  
— Мистер Малфой, вам может не понравиться моя идея, но это хорошая возможность доказать ваши слова.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Мы должны воспользоваться услугами министерского легилимента. Тогда мы сможем предоставить суду ваши воспоминания, а следовательно — доказать ваше алиби.  
— Все воспоминания за три недели? — ужаснулся Драко.  
— Я думаю, нам стоит для начала получить консультацию, а уже потом прибегать к этой процедуре. Лаванда, — Грейнджер постучала пальчиком по сквозному зеркальцу, — зайди, пожалуйста.

Через полминуты Гермиона уже отдавала распоряжения.  
— Лаванда, свяжись с Отделом Тайн и запиши мистера Малфоя на консультацию к министерскому легилименту. И никому не рассказывай о том, что я сейчас сказала. Особенно людям с фамилиями Поттер и Финниган.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, на какое время вы планируете визит? — уточнила Лаванда.  
— Я думаю, это не от нас зависит. Пускай назначают сами. Мы явимся в любое время.  
Лаванда кивнула и вышла. Драко молчал. Он и так уже сказал слишком много лишнего. Прошло долгих пять минут, прежде чем секретарша Гермионы вернулась в палату.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, легилимент может дать выездную консультацию. Он сегодня свободен, так что, если хотите, можно его вызвать.  
Гермиона покосилась на Драко. Тот немного подумал и махнул рукой:  
— Вызывайте, мисс Браун. Чем раньше мы получим ответы на свои вопросы, тем скорее я смогу с чистой совестью лечь спать.  
Лаванда снова вышла из палаты.  
— Мистер Малфой, мы не сможем говорить с легилиментом в палате. Это, как минимум, невежливо. Придется пройти в ваш кабинет.  
— Я еще не разрешал вам ходить, — проворчал Драко и посмотрел на свою пациентку. Гермиона ответила ему таким умоляющим взглядом, что Малфой сдался. Он поднялся с пола и протянул Гермионе руку.  
— Ну, попробуйте встать.  
Она оперлась на руку колдомедика и легко встала на ноги.  
— Попробуйте пройтись.  
Гермиона сделала небольшой круг по палате. Драко поддерживал ее, боясь, что фарфоровая принцесса упадет.  
— До вашего кабинета точно дойду, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Еще переодеться бы.  
Гермиона была в спортивных шортах и футболке. Лаванда ездила к ней домой кормить Косолапуса и привезла первую попавшуюся одежду. Лежать было комфортно, но показаться в таком виде перед министерским чиновником…  
Драко снова не мог оторвать глаз от своей пациентки. Точнее, от ее стройных ног. Правда, картина слегка была подпорчена повязкой.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, нужно поменять повязку.  
— А может ее уже можно насовсем снять? — Гермиона снова изобразила мольбу, но в этот раз Драко был непреклонен.  
— Я не силен в травмах, а Пирс сказал носить ее до конца недели. Если хотите, я позову его для повторного осмотра.  
— Не стоит, — расстроено пробормотала Гермиона. Хмурый тип по имени Пирс ей не нравился. Пускай он и был великолепным специалистом, но его скрипучий голос немного пугал.  
Драко усмехнулся и размотал бинты. Когда он стал наносить мазь на ногу, по коже Гермионы пробежали мурашки. Грейнджер немного дернулась.  
— Больно? — Малфой испуганно посмотрел в ее глаза.  
— Щекотно, — честно призналась Гермиона и улыбнулась.  
— Придется потерпеть, — строго сказал Драко и продолжил свое дело. Гермиона прикрыла глаза и прислушалась к себе. Отчего-то бешено колотилось сердце. Малфой наложил повязку и внимательно посмотрел на свою пациентку. В палату постучали. Гермиона и Драко одновременно посмотрели на дверь.  
— Мистер Малфой, — раздался из коридора голос Лаванды, — легилимент аппарировал к стойке дежурного. Я схожу за ним.  
Драко открыл дверь.  
— Спасибо, мисс Браун. Мы будем в моем кабинете, — Малфой помог Гермионе встать и пройти в свой кабинет. Там он усадил ее в кресло и достал из шкафа чистый халат.  
— Он, конечно, не вашего размера, — извиняющимся тоном начал Драко, но Грейнджер быстро забрала у него халат и надела. Малфой посмотрел на Гермиону и резюмировал, — вы даже больше похожи на главного колдомедика клиники, чем я.  
— Не говорите глупостей, мистер Малфой. Я ничего не смыслю в целительском деле.  
Драко хотел было возразить, вспомнив ее сопоставление проб на аконит, но дверь кабинета распахнулась, впуская Лаванду и ее спутника.  
— Здравствуйте, господа, — за спиной Лаванды стоял Терри Бут.  
— Доброе утро, — обрадовано сказала Гермиона.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Бут, — Драко как всегда был сдержан, — обстоятельства вынуждают нас прибегнуть к вашим услугам, и мы хотели бы задать пару вопросов. Мы можем быть уверены в конфиденциальности нашей беседы?  
— Мистер Малфой, — отстраненно проговорил Терри, — Отдел Тайн называется так именно потому, что хранит разнообразные тайны. Поверьте, в этом огромном водовороте информации наш разговор будет лишь маленькой каплей, о которой никто не узнает, пока вы сами не пожелаете этого.  
— Прекрасно, — хлопнул в ладони Малфой и повернулся к Лаванде, — мисс Браун, я попрошу вас покинуть кабинет.  
Лаванда понимающе кивнула и удалилась.  
— Мистер Бут, — начала Гермиона, — я слышала, что воспоминания подсудимого могут служить неопровержимыми доказательствами в суде. Это правда?  
— Да, но к легилименции прибегают в очень редких случаях, когда нет возможности доказать алиби другими методами. Но даже тогда большинство решает, что лучше направиться в Азкабан, чем распахнуть мир своих воспоминаний для постороннего человека. Даже для легилимента, который перед каждой процедурой приносит Клятву Неразглашения. Это заклинание разработано в Отделе Тайн, и последствия его нарушения гораздо хуже, чем если бы был нарушен тот же Непреложный Обет, — Терри тяжело вздохнул.  
— Мистер Бут, расскажите, как проходит процедура. Дело в том, что инциденты, в которых обвиняют моего подзащитного, начались три недели назад. Я надеюсь, ваши манипуляции займут меньшее время?  
— Все три недели считывать бессмысленно. Я не врываюсь в память, вы сами открываете передо мной те моменты, которые вам необходимы. Если вы желаете, чтобы ваши воспоминания послужили доказательством в Визенгамоте, можете раскрыть мне весь день, чтобы я мог зафиксировать дату и время, к которым относятся воспоминания.  
— Позвольте уточнить, — вклинился Малфой, — я надеюсь, в воспоминаниях отражаются только действия, или эмоции тоже каким-то образом будут показаны?  
— Как раз этого все и боятся. На самом деле, ваши воспоминания развернутся перед зрителями как маггловское кино, и ваши эмоции будут понятны только тем, кто захочет это увидеть. В любом случае, Визенгамот рассматривает поступки, а не чувства.  
— Спасибо, — Драко удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку своего кресла, —, а если я, предположим, спал в момент преступления, в котором меня обвиняют? Не хочется, чтобы половина Министерства увидела, что мне снится.  
— Этого никто, кроме нас с вами не увидит. Я отредактирую ваши воспоминания, зафиксировав лишь время наступления сна и время вашего пробуждения.  
— Дважды спасибо, — Малфой облегченно вздохнул.  
— Скажите, мистер Бут, а заклятие Империус находит отражение в воспоминаниях? — Гермионе вдруг вспомнился утренний инцидент.  
— Да, бесспорно. Воспоминания человека, действовавшего по собственной воле — это достаточно четкая картинка с нормальным звуком. Воспоминания того, кто попал под чужое магическое влияние, размыто, а звуки в нем отсутствуют. Есть лишь голос, приказывающий выполнять действия.  
— Благодарю вас, — тихо сказала Гермиона, представив подобную «картинку».  
— Мистер Бут, последний вопрос. В одном из моих воспоминаний фигурирует некий документ. Будет ли у членов Визенгамота возможность детально рассмотреть его?  
— Повторюсь, я могу отредактировать ваши воспоминания. Я заставлю изображение документа зафиксироваться на время, необходимое для его изучения. Правда, с перелистыванием страниц могут возникнуть трудности, но и с этим справляются.  
— О нет, трудностей не будет. Это один лист. А важность имеет лишь одна строчка.  
— Прекрасно. Я удовлетворил ваше любопытство?  
— Вполне, — сказал Драко и повернулся к Гермионе, — мисс Грейнджер, если это действительно наш шанс, я готов прибегнуть к услугам мистера Бута.  
— Я тоже не возражаю. Мистер Бут, когда мы можем посетить вас?  
— Когда вам угодно. Например, завтра в десять часов утра.  
— Отлично. Завтра в десять мы будем в Отделе Тайн.  
— Буду ждать, — Терри пожал руку Драко, коротко кивнул Гермионе и вышел из кабинета.


	26. Глава 26

— Мистер Малфой, вы обещали поспать, — тихо сказала Гермиона, когда они вернулись в палату.  
— Не знаю, удастся ли мне уснуть. Кажется, я переусердствовал с Бодрящим зельем.  
— Мистер Малфой, — ее голос обрел строгость, — вам необходимо выспаться.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — быстро поговорил Драко и взмахнул палочкой, вызвав вторую кровать, которая возникла ниоткуда и послушно опустилась у стены палаты слева от окна. Гермиона села на свою кровать, стоявшую от окна справа, и внимательно посмотрела на Малфоя.  
— Вы будете спать в моей палате?  
— Да. Я очень чутко сплю и смогу уберечь вас от беды, если преступник вздумает заявиться в палату. Кстати, вы не могли бы отвернуться, мисс Грейнджер? — Драко не хотел лишний раз смущать ее.  
Гермиона послушно отвернулась, давая ему возможность раздеться и юркнуть под одеяло.  
— Все?  
— Да, конечно, — Драко лежал на левом боку, подперев голову рукой, и смотрел на Грейнджер, —, а вы не хотите вздремнуть?  
— Нет. Я продолжу заниматься составлением вашей оправдательной речи.  
— Ну и ладно. Только не вздумайте выходить из палаты ни на шаг.  
Гермиона кивнула. Драко перевернулся на спину и положил руки под голову. Грейнджер поймала себя на мысли, что снова любуется его мышцами и поспешно подошла к окну. Спустя пять минут раздался горестный вздох. Гермиона посмотрела на Малфоя.  
— Ну и почему вы не спите?  
— Не могу. Последняя порция Бодрящего зелья точно была лишней, — Драко снова тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на стоящую у окна Гермиону. Та улыбнулась.  
— Закройте глаза.  
Малфой покорно закрыл глаза. В палате раздался тихий голос.  
«Пусть вечерняя звезда  
С неба путь твой озарит,  
Пусть, когда настанет тьма,  
Сердце верность сохранит.  
Труден путь — длинна дорога.  
Как ты — далек от дома»  
Драко был очарован нежным и мелодичным голосом. Он хотел было приоткрыть глаза, но потом передумал. Малфою показалось, что как только он откроет глаза, волшебство момента исчезнет. Этого не хотелось.  
«Приходит тьма — сожмется сердце,  
Поверь — и ты найдешь свой путь.  
Уходит тьма — она не вечна,  
Живет надежда в сердцах у нас»  
Гермиона сама не знала, почему ей вспомнилась песня из недавно увиденного маггловского фильма. Хотелось как-то успокоить Драко, привнести в его жизнь, испорченную последними событиями, хоть немного спокойствия. Слишком много выпало на его долю.  
«Пусть по воле злых теней  
Ты покинул дом родной,  
Пусть проделан долгий путь,  
Чтобы вновь зажегся день.  
Когда ночь преодолена,  
Поднимись — увидишь солнце»  
Пускай Гарри думает, что угодно, но Гермиона верила в невиновность Малфоя. Она увидела сегодня то, на что надеялась: искреннее раскаяние. Нечаянное упоминание о Волдеморте вызвало в душе Драко бурю эмоций, и Гермиона стала нечаянным свидетелем проявления его чувств. Ей даже стало жаль своего клиента.  
«Приходит тьма — сожмется сердце,  
Поверь — и ты найдешь свой путь.  
Уходит тьма — она не вечна,  
Живет надежда в сердцах у нас».  
Если их затея с легилименцией удастся, Драко оправдают. Гермиона знала, что после заседания суда их пути разойдутся, чтобы никогда больше не пересечься. Какое горькое слово — «никогда». Маленький огонек надежды вспыхнул в сердце у Гермионы. Магический мир очень тесен и, кто знает, куда приведет их извилистая дорога жизни.  
«Живет надежда в сердцах у нас»  
Гермиона отвела взгляд от окна и увидела безмятежно спящего Драко. На его губах играла легкая улыбка. Она осторожно поцеловала его в щеку и поправила одеяло.  
Драко проснулся еще затемно. Наручные часы, лежащие на прикроватной тумбочке, показывали четыре часа утра. Малфой чувствовал себя полным энергии, хотелось свернуть парочку гор или сделать еще что-нибудь значительное. Чтобы фарфоровая принцесса оценила. Драко встал, накинул белый халат и подошел к кровати своей пациентки. Та сладко спала. Одеяло сбилось в комок, и Гермиона закинула на него ногу, правая рука свесилась с кровати. На полу лежал пухленький блокнот, очевидно выпавший из разжавшихся пальцев. Драко улыбнулся и расправил одеяло, укрывая Гермиону. Поднял блокнот и положил его на тумбочку. Постоял немного у кровати, прислушиваясь к стуку сердца, к спокойному дыханию. Малфой легко улыбнулся и тихонько вышел из палаты. В коридоре горел тусклый дежурный свет. Дежурный колдомедик тихо спал за столиком в конце коридора. Драко испугался было, что в клинике произошла еще одна смерть, но дежурный вдруг громко всхрапнул, и Малфой облегченно выдохнул.  
— Пирс! — узнал он спящего сотрудника, - Эй, Пирс!  
Фигура за столом зашевелилась, выпрямилась на стуле и заворчала скрипучим голосом Пирса.  
— Малфой, чтоб тебя, — он явно был недоволен пробуждением, но все-таки поднялся и прохромал к Драко. - Я, конечно, знал, что ты в клинике, но какого лысого Мерлина так следить за дисциплиной? Сам выспался, небось?  
— Ага, — довольно кивнул Малфой. — Пирс, будь другом, сделай кофе. Приемную я сейчас открою.  
Драко взмахнул палочкой, снимая с дверей запирающие заклинания, и Пирс побрел в приемную, ворча что-то о нечеловеческих условиях труда. Тем не менее, через пару минут он выглянул из приемной.  
— Готово. Иди, забирай свой кофе.  
— Нет, — Малфой вдруг решил нарушить собственные правила, — неси сюда. И себе кофейку налей, а то на тебя без слез не взглянешь.  
Пирс провозился еще минуту и вышел в коридор с двумя чашками.  
— Сам же запретил в коридорах еду и напитки, — проворчал он.  
— Ну, я запретил — я и разрешить могу. Не хочу от палаты отходить. Мало ли что, — Малфой достал из кармана халата сигарету и поджег ее кончик волшебной палочкой.  
— Нет никого в коридоре. И в клинике никого кроме нас с тобой нет. Пациенты спят, — Пирс кивком головы указал на огоньки диагностических заклинаний над дверями палат.  
— Ну и драккл с ними. Все равно от палаты отходить не хочу. Я бы и из самой палаты не вышел. Приманил бы кофе прямо туда, вот только мисс Грейнджер могла проснуться.  
— Она все еще так слаба? — Пирс и помыслить не мог, что колдомедик может испытывать нежные чувства к своей пациентке.  
— Нет, все нормально. Просто она похожа на фею, когда спит.  
Пирс равнодушно пожал плечами. Феи, девушки и романтические отношения были одинаково далеки от него. Его волновали только травмы многочисленных пациентов.  
— Хорошо, что она спит.  
— Это почему же?  
— Хотя бы ногу не нагружает, — хмыкнул Пирс.  
— Слушай, можно подумать, что это ты подстроил все это происшествие, лишь бы мисс Грейнджер не нарушала режим реабилитации.  
— Больно надо. Я рекомендации дал, а остальное меня не касается. Не послушается — опять придет на прием. Я не нянька.  
— Тоже верно, — усмехнулся Драко. В качестве няньки мисс Грейнджер в последние дни выступал он сам, и не горел желанием делиться этой ролью ни с кем.  
— К тому же, у меня алиби есть, — в свете последних событий Пирс решил перестраховаться, — я осматривал мистера Вуда.  
— Это который Оливер? — удивленно вскинул бровь Драко.  
— Ну да, — пожал плечами Пирс. Он окончил школу в другой стране, поэтому ему было неведомо, что испытывал Малфой, которому нередко приходилось лечить школьных знакомых.  
— А почему он приходил?  
— Драко, когда ты уже запомнишь, что в половине случаев мои пациенты своими ногами не приходят? — хитро усмехнулся Пирс. — Доставлен с трещиной в черепе.  
— Бладжер что ли?  
— Он, родимый, — Пирс улыбнулся еще шире, — Драко, давай в моем отделении памятник бладжеру поставим? Если бы не этот мяч, у меня было бы раза в три меньше работы.  
Драко не успел ничего ответить на эту шутку. Из палаты раздался испуганный крик Гермионы:  
— Мистер Малфой! Драко! Нет!  
Оба в тот же миг ворвались в палату. Испуганная Гермиона сидела на кровати, а посреди комнаты лежал труп Драко Малфоя. Пирс перевел взгляд с не очень живого начальника на вполне живого и здорового и приблизился к трупу. Распластанный на полу Драко тут же ехидно подмигнул и превратился в метлу, которая тут же начала нарезать круги вокруг Пирса.  
— Ридикулус, — недовольно пробормотал тот, и метла обросла гипсовыми лотками. Драко взмахнул палочкой, и из воздуха возникла старая тумбочка. Метла влетела в нее, и Малфой запечатал тумбочку Запирающим заклинанием.  
— Это был боггарт? — тихо всхлипнула Гермиона.  
— Да, — задумчиво проговорил Драко и присел на кровать рядом с ней. Гермиона тут же обхватила его шею руками и расплакалась.  
— Я так испугалась! — сквозь слезы проговорила Грейнджер. — Я проснулась от того, что вы — то есть он — боггарт лежал на полу и хрипел. Почему вы меня бросили?  
Драко прижал Гермиону к груди и погладил по плечу.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, я просто вышел попить кофе. Неужели вы так за меня переживаете?  
Она ничего не ответила, только сильнее прижалась к Драко.  
— Интересно, — Пирс был далек от романтических глупостей, поэтому включил свет и осмотрел палату, — боггарт проник сюда через открытое окно.  
— Драккл! Это я виноват. Я еще думал, что и на окна нужно повесить защитные заклинания.  
— Думаю, тварь не случайно выбрала палату мисс Грейнджер. Ей, скорее всего, помогли.  
— Кто? Кому надо меня пугать?  
— Мисс Грейнджер, а как вы сама думаете?  
— Пирс прав, — Драко сообразил, к чему клонит сотрудник, — настоящий убийца все еще на свободе. Возможно, он хотел запугать вас. Вот только если бы я оказался в палате, все его старания пошли бы прахом. Повезло ему, или преступник ждал подходящего момента?  
— Я чуть не умерла от страха! — всхлипнула Гермиона.  
— А на это и был расчет, — проскрипел Пирс. — Сильный испуг мог вызвать остановку сердца. Вот только вы оказались намного крепче, чем надеялся убийца.  
Гермиона дрожала, но тепло тела Драко действовало успокаивающе. Страх отступал. Она подняла глаза и робко переспросила:  
— С вами точно все в порядке?  
— Конечно, — беззаботно отмахнулся Малфой, — мисс Грейнджер, меня не так-то просто прикончить, как некоторые думают.  
Гермиона отодвинулась от Драко и закуталась в одеяло.  
— Мистер Малфой, почему меня так настойчиво пытаются убить?  
— Этого я не знаю. Поэтому придется вам терпеть мою компанию до заседания Визенгамота.  
— Это почему же?  
— Потому что я буду вас защищать. Судя по всему, убийца видит во мне реальную угрозу.  
Гермиона прерывисто вдохнула. Пирс накапал ей Умиротворяющего бальзама, и Грейнджер приняла стакан с зельем из его рук.  
— Слушай, Пирс, а ты что, вправду метлы боишься?  
Пирс нервно хохотнул.  
— Да. Детские комплексы, Малфой. Лет в восемь я позаимствовал у старшего брата метлу, потому что мечтал стать ловцом. Но мой первый полет стал последним. Я упал с высоты трех метров и заработал политравму ноги. Летать я, как вы поняли, больше даже не пытался, — Пирс, прихрамывая, прошелся по палате, демонстрируя последствия детской травмы, — зато решил стать колдомедиком.  
— Забавно, — ухмыльнулся Малфой, —, но мир квиддича тебя так и не отпустил.  
— А жизнь вообще забавная штука, — пожал плечами Пирс, — с вами хорошо, но мне надо вернуться на свое место.  
Драко кивнул и хотел уже подняться, но Гермиона тотчас вцепилась ему в руку. Малфой покорно сел обратно на кровать.  
— Пирс, дружище, — попросил Драко, — принеси нам чашки и закрой приемную.  
Пирс кивнул и, прихрамывая, вышел, чтобы через минуту вернуться с чашками и банкой кофе.  
— Я бы на вашем месте поспал, — проскрипел Пирс, но Гермиона и Драко отрицательно покачали головами.  
— Дело ваше, — пожал он плечами и покинул палату, закрыв за собой дверь. Еще около получаса Пирс, шаркая, обходил палаты, проверяя маячки диагностических заклинаний над каждой дверью, а затем запер приемную. Наконец, шаги колдомедика стихли в конце коридора.  
Драко переместился на свое привычное место на полу и теперь сидел, прижимаясь спиной к тумбочке. Гермиона взяла блокнот и карандаш, и продолжила редактировать свои записи, время от времени поглядывая на Малфоя. Драко ни о чем не мог думать, кроме того, какую форму принял боггарт его пациентки. «В принципе, это чудовище может отражать не только стойкие страхи человека, но и то, чего он больше всего боится в данный момент, — рассуждал Драко, — нужно будет уточнить этот момент у специалиста. Но одного отрицать нельзя: мисс Грейнджер боится за мою жизнь». Последний факт согревал душу. Драко налил себе еще кофе и задумался. Через несколько часов ему предстоял визит к легилименту.


	27. Глава 27

Около восьми часов за стеной раздались голоса. Драко уже не удивлялся тому, что Лаванда и Тео приходят вместе. Пока Гермиона находилась в клинике, секретарша нужна была здесь, а офис в Плазе был временно закрыт. Тео что-то тихо сказал, и Лаванда хихикнула в ответ. Смех был совершенно искренним, что не могло не поразить Гермиону, которая привыкла к нарочито громкому смеху мисс Браун. Улыбнувшись каким-то своим мыслям, Грейнджер снова закусила карандаш. Она продумывала особенно проникновенный пассаж оправдательной речи, которая должна была растопить сердца чародеев Визенгамота. Драко от скуки читал все ту же потертую книгу со сказками, и смешок Лаванды за стеной прервал это занятие. Он поднял взгляд на Гермиону, погруженную в свои записи, и в тридцатый раз за последние два часа отметил, как она прекрасна в своей задумчивости. «Пора бы и мне о чем-то подумать, — упрекнул себя Малфой, —, а то сижу и рассматриваю ее. Интересно, она чувствует мой взгляд или нет? Надо уточнить у Нотта, он-то точно ощущает, когда мисс Браун на него смотрит. У них хорошие отношения, Тео этого заслужил. Не то, что я».  
— Ну что ж, пусть хоть у кого-то все будет хорошо, — Драко и сам не заметил, как озвучил свои мысли. Гермиона прикрыла блокнот и смерила его удивленным взглядом.  
— Мистер Малфой, вы что-то сказали?  
— Я? Нет. То есть, да. То есть, я хотел сказать, что очень рад за Лаванду и Теодора, — пробормотал Драко и сник.  
— Странная у вас радость. «Хоть у кого-то все будет хорошо». А у вас все так плохо?  
— У меня? Да.  
— То есть, нет? — на сей раз взгляд был подозрительным.  
— То есть, нет, — согласился Драко.  
— Все наладится, — убежденно сказала Грейнджер, — через пару часов вы дадите показания в Отделе Тайн, и тогда ваше алиби будет обеспечено. Если в начале нашего сотрудничества я ставила перед собой цель добиться признания медицинской ошибки, то теперь я хочу, чтобы с вас сняли абсолютно все обвинения.  
Драко согласно кивнул.  
— Кстати, о нашей поездке. Мисс Грейнджер, вам нужно переодеться. Вы не можете появиться в Министерстве в белом халате, который, — Драко осекся и закончил фразу совсем не так, как ему хотелось бы, — который больше на несколько размеров.  
— Вы ведь не это хотели сказать?  
— Нет. Какая разница, что я хотел сказать? Не всем моим желаниям суждено сбыться, так что несказанная пара слов не делает погоды.  
— Так не годится, — Гермиона уселась на кровати и внимательно уставилась на Малфоя, — мне уже интересно, что вы изначально хотели сказать.  
— Ну ладно, — Драко поднялся с пола, — я хотел сказать, что вам очень идет белый халат. Я удовлетворил ваше любопытство?  
— Вполне, — Гермиона чуть покраснела и поклялась себе никогда больше не спрашивать у Малфоя, что он на самом деле хотел сказать.  
— Тогда собирайтесь, — Драко пожал плечами.  
Через пару минут Малфой и Гермиона вышли из клиники. Драко привычным жестом усадил Гермиону на переднее сидение и завел двигатель. Грейнджер погрузилась в свои мысли, по-прежнему что-то записывая в блокнот. Малфой решил не отвлекать Гермиону, поэтому поездка прошла в полной тишине.  
— Мистер Малфой, — спросила она уже в квартире, —, а как магглы видят вашу клинику? Она ведь защищена какой-нибудь магией?  
— О да, мисс Грейнджер, — усмехнулся Драко и почесал за ухом Косолапуса, который крутился у него возле ног, — клиника защищена магией больших денег.  
— Это как? — Гермиона выглянула из комнаты, прикрываясь полотенцем.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вы никогда не замечали, что сложнее всего найти вещь, которая лежит на самом приметном месте? Так и тут. Клиника абсолютно открыта для магглов, они сами не рискуют туда заходить. Когда я открыл клинику, ко мне приходили маггловские репортеры. Я дал им интервью, в котором вскользь озвучил цену своих услуг. После этого внимание со стороны магглов иссякло.  
— То есть, магглы считают, что это клиника для богатеньких, а обычным людям там делать нечего? — Гермиона уже оделась и вышла на кухню, пытаясь палочкой высушить и уложить непослушные волосы.  
— В точку, мисс Грейнджер. Это было проще, чем получить разрешение на применение сложных заклинаний в кишащем магглами квартале.  
— Мне никогда не нравились эти горы разрешений. Я, например, месяц добивалась разрешения на применение бытовой магии в своей собственной квартире. Магглы же все равно не узнают!  
— Мисс Грейнджер, мой хороший друг из Академии проводил исследования в этой области. Так вот, результаты показали, что применение магии в непосредственной близости от магглов негативно влияет на здоровье последних. Они могут даже не знать, что за стенкой вы сушите волосы заклинанием, но маленькие дети неожиданно начинают плакать и капризничать, у стариков и людей с неустойчивой психикой начинаются беспричинные приступы тревоги.  
— Как он это выяснил? Ну, ваш друг.  
— Его родители магглы, и после наступления совершеннолетия он получил разрешение на применение магии в их доме. Тех же бытовых заклинаний. Очень скоро Малкольм обратил внимание, что его мать мучается мигренями каждый раз, когда он моет посуду с помощью палочки. Тогда мой друг начал свои исследования. Он собрал свидетельства у магглорожденных студентов, и все в один голос утверждали одно и то же. Малкольм дал объявление в газету, и вскоре ему пришло много писем от магглорожденных волшебников. Некоторые отмечали, что даже лечебные заклинания не приносят ожидаемого эффекта. Проблем не было только с зельями. Оборотного зелья им, конечно, никто не давал, но обычные лекаственные зелья организм обычного маггла воспринимает точно так же, как организм обычного волшебника.  
— Интересно, — Гермиона закончила сушить волосы и теперь собирала их в строгий пучок. — То есть, это был просто опрос. Никаких специальных опытов не проводили?  
— Что вы, мисс Грейнджер, — ужаснулся Драко, — это же Академия колдомедицины, а не живодерня.  
Косолапус презрительно фыркнул на хозяйку.  
— Лапус? — удивленно посмотрела на кота Гермиона. — Если у тебя есть претензии, можешь переезжать к мистеру Малфою, только избавь меня от своей надменности.  
— Дружище, — Драко тоже посмотрел на кота, — ты в курсе, что некрасиво так вести себя по отношению к даме? Немедленно извинись.  
Кот виновато опустил голову, подошел к Гермионе и потерся об ее ноги. Она подняла кота на руки и погладила.  
— Ладно, на этот раз прощаю, — она улыбнулась, но улыбка ее предназначалась скорее Драко, чем коту.

Машина остановилась у входа в Министерство, и Гермиона с тоской посмотрела на Плазу, расположенную через дорогу.  
— Скучаете по офису? — спросил голос Малфоя над самым ухом.  
Гермиона вздрогнула. Она еще не простила себе утреннюю истерику, когда в порыве чувств кинулась обнимать своего подзащитного, а теперь еще и поездка в телефонной будочке.  
— Немного, — призналась Грейнджер.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, это я виноват. Ведь если бы я не вел себя как последний идиот и самонадеянный эгоист, с вами все было бы в порядке.  
— Мистер Малфой, не говорите глупостей, — принялась спорить Гермиона, — вспомните себя лет так восемь назад. Вот тогда вы были самым натуральным эгоистом. А сейчас вы достаточно милый молодой человек.  
— Спасибо, — тихо проговорил Драко, — жаль, что не все такого мнения.  
— Не все способны сбросить груз прошлого, — Гермиона подняла голову, и их взгляды встретились. Драко почувствовал, как его сердце замерло. Впрочем, в следующий миг дверца телефонной будки раскрылась, выпуская Малфоя и Гермиону в атриум. У стойки дежурного колдуна уже стоял Терри Бут.  
— Доброе утро, господа, пройдемте.  
Гермиона уже была когда-то в Отделе Тайн, а вот для Малфоя стало неожиданностью то, как закружилась круглая комната.  
— Кабинет, — тихо, но отчетливо приказал Бут, и комната остановилась. Одна из дверей распахнулась.  
Кабинет Терри Бута был очень похож на лабораторию в клинике Малфоя. Пугающе похож. Те же стеллажи до потолка, уставленные пузырьками. Вот только тут пузырьки были наполнены чужими воспоминаниями. Гермиона поежилась и слегка пригнулась.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, с вами все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Драко.  
— Да, просто это место. Оно напоминает мне, — Гермиона не смогла договорить.  
— Лабораторию. Я понял, — Малфой закончил за нее и подвинул кресло. Сам он занял место за столом напротив Терри. — Прошу нас простить, мистер Бут. С мисс Грейнджер недавно произошел нехороший инцидент в очень похожем помещении.  
— Я понял, — Терри достал из стола книгу и протянул Гермионе. — Мисс Грейнджер, наши с мистером Малфоем процедуры могут занять длительное время, поэтому вы пока можете развлечь себя чтением. Книга посвящена легилименции, думаю, вам будет интересно.  
В глазах Гермионы зажегся огонек любопытства, она быстро забрала книгу из рук Терри и, не дожидаясь начала процедуры, углубилась в чтение.  
— Ну, мистер Малфой, с чего начнем? — Терри вертел в руках палочку, а на столе уже стоял стройный ряд пустых бутылочек.  
— С начала, мистер Бут. С самого начала. Вам известно, в чем меня обвиняют?  
— Об Отделе Тайн никто ничего не знает, но Отдел Тайн знает многое, — туманно ответил Терри. Поймав недоуменный взгляд посетителя, Бут улыбнулся. — Я так понял, вы хотите начать с дня операции?  
Драко кивнул.  
— Сейчас вам нужно воскресить в голове самое яркое впечатление того дня. Когда я произнесу заклинание, вы впустите меня в свою память. Вам нечего бояться, я не охотник за сплетнями и подробностями чужой личной жизни. Я считаю лишь те воспоминания, которые, по вашему мнению, представляют ценность для суда, — Терри немного подождал, пока Драко осмыслит услышанное, — вы готовы?  
— Да, — коротко произнес Малфой.  
— Прекрасно, — Бут наставил на Драко палочку, — Легилименс.  
Драко словно вернулся в тот несчастливый день. Перед глазами стояла операционная, а на столе лежала немолодая, но по-своему привлекательная женщина. Возле нее суетилась Панси, позвякивая колбочками с разноцветными зельями.

Спустя четыре часа Драко устало откинулся на спинку стула. Гермиона дочитала уже до середины и, судя по всему, не собиралась отвлекаться. Терри, уставший, но довольный, запечатывал шестую бутылочку с воспоминаниями.  
— Мистер Малфой, посидите минут пятнадцать, вам нужно прийти в себя.  
— Спасибо, мистер Бут. Не думал, что процедура завершится такими неприятными ощущениями.  
Последнее воспоминание Драко было достаточно продолжительным. Он долго думал, как доказать свою непричастность к гибели мисс Терренс и то, что он не накладывал ни на кого заклятие Империус. В конце концов, они с Терри сошлись на том, что Драко позволит считать воспоминания за последние четыре дня, а Бут на всякий случай адаптирует их для просмотра в Визенгамоте. Впрочем, сотрудник Отдела Тайн был непоколебимо уверен в том, что справки будет достаточно.  
— Повторите еще раз про эту справку, — попросил Драко, — для мисс Грейнджер.  
Гермиона услышала свое имя и с огромным усилием оторвалась от книги.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, я могу выдать справку в том, что мистер Малфой не накладывал заклятия Империус в ближайшие три недели. Просмотр всех воспоминаний не потребуется, но я на всякий случай обработаю их.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Бут, — Гермиона все еще держала книгу тонкими пальчиками.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вы можете взять книгу до завтрашнего утра, — улыбнулся Терри, — завтра вам и мистеру Малфою нужно будет навестить меня еще раз, чтобы просмотреть адаптированные воспоминания.  
— Спасибо, — Гермиона расцвела от радости.  
Через полчаса Драко и Гермиона уже были в клинике. Их встретил Теодор Нотт.  
— Мистер Малфой, вам письмо из аврората.


	28. Глава 28

— Симус, что ты об этом думаешь? — нетерпеливо переспросил Гарри.  
— А то и думаю, что она откажется. Точнее, мисс Таттинг может и согласится, а вот ее отец, — Финниган неприятно поежился.  
— Нужно навестить их и поговорить в неофициальной обстановке. Она — наш единственный свидетель.  
— Не единственный! — возразил Симус. — Есть еще мистер Рэйн из редакции «Пророка», есть еще Эмили Силл из клиники.  
— О да, особенно мисс Силл, — саркастически усмехнулся Гарри, — которая придет к злым аврорам и даст показания против своего замечательного начальника. Сам в это веришь?  
— Нет, — поморщился Финниган, — тем более, ты видел, в каком она состоянии. Малфой с Ноттом так о ней пекутся, что сотрут нас в порошок, как только мы попробуем привлечь ее в качестве свидетеля.  
— А мистер Рэйн? Отличный свидетель со стертой памятью.  
— Ну, память-то ему можно восстановить, — задумчиво протянул Симус.  
— Если бы ему было лет тридцать, мы бы могли пойти на этот шаг. Но ему шестьдесят. Это не может быть опасно?  
— Это можно узнать. В Отделе Тайн есть легилимент, он точно должен знать.  
Гарри и Симус спустились на подземный уровень и прошли к Отделу Тайн. Круглая комнатка закружилась, воскрешая в мозгу Поттера неприятные воспоминания.  
— Нам нужно к легилименту, — раздался где-то справа приглушенный голос Симуса. Комната остановилась и одна из дверей приоткрылась.  
— Проходите, — раздался из-за нее голос. Авроры вошли в кабинет, где за столом сидел Терри Бут. Перед ним стоял Омут Памяти и несколько бутылочек с воспоминаниями. Еще одну бутылочку Терри держал в руке.  
— Одну минуту, господа, — произнес Бут, извлек из Омута кусочек воспоминания и вернул его в пустую бутылочку. Затем накинул на Омут угольно-черное полотно и повернулся к аврорам, — я вас слушаю.  
— Слушай, Терри, а ведь можно восстановить человеку память, которая была стерта заклинанием Обливиэйт?  
— Магические манипуляции с мозгом очень опасны, — туманно произнес Терри, — восстановление памяти еще более сложная процедура, чем ее стирание. Если забвение наступило вследствие работы министерских обливиаторов, то возврат памяти лишит человека рассудка, а возможно и жизни.  
— Нет, министерских там точно не было, — поморщился Симус.  
— В таком случае все зависит от магической силы того, кто накладывал заклинание, а также от возраста и состояния здоровья пострадавшего.  
— Пострадавший — мужчина шестидесяти лет, — сказал Гарри, —, а кто накладывал заклинание, мы не знаем. Скорее всего, парень в возрасте двадцати лет.  
— Возврат памяти не рекомендован людям старше пятидесяти, — строго сказал Терри. — Если только не имела место подмена настоящих воспоминаний наведенными.  
— Не рекомендован — не значит, запрещен, — Гарри увидел в словах Бута туманный намек.  
— Согласен. Процедура возврата памяти для лиц старше пятидесяти лет включает проведение колдомедицинской экспертизы, освидетельствование, подготовительный этап и собственно возврат памяти.  
— Прости, что?  
— Человек, которому возвращают память, нужно будет около двух недель пробыть под наблюдением специалистов из «Мунго». Если наблюдение не выявит явных противопоказаний к возврату памяти, мужчине выдадут направление на независимую колдомедицинскую экспертизу, которая в целом занимает еще около полутора недель. Затем ему придется пройти подготовку в отделе Стирания памяти, и только после этого можно будет проходить процедуру возврата памяти.  
— Грубо говоря, это займет месяц.  
— Да, если ни на одном этапе не будет выявлено противопоказаний.  
— Многовато возни с этим свидетелем, — раздраженно пробормотал Симус.  
— Но ведь важен результат, — строго посмотрел на него Бут.  
— Слушай, Терри, а нельзя как-нибудь быстрее провернуть эту процедуру? — Гарри хотел как можно скорее заполучить хоть какое-то достоверное доказательство того, что Малфой виновен.  
— Да хоть сейчас, — равнодушно посмотрел на аврора Бут, — когда у вас на руках будет хихикающий невменяемый свидетель, который вообще не сможет ничего сказать, не говорите, что я вас не предупреждал.  
— Ладно, спасибо, Терри, — примирительно произнес Симус. — У нас правда нет в запасе месяца.  
Поттер и Финниган вернулись в свой кабинет.  
— Я уверен, что Гермиона заявит мистера Рэйна и мисс Силл в качестве свидетелей защиты.  
— Особенно мисс Силл, — хмыкнул Симус.  
— Интересно, что для Малфоя важнее: собственная шкура или спокойствие уборщицы-сквиба?  
— Гарри, тебе не кажется, что мы поторопились с передачей дела в Визенгамот?  
— Мы-то может и поторопились, но оставлять Малфоя на свободе, чтобы он еще кого-нибудь убил, я больше не намерен. Собирайся, нанесем визит Таттингам.  
Через пятнадцать минут Гарри и Симус уже стояли в Косом Переулке у магазина «Твилфитт и Таттинг». К ним вышел сурового вида мужчина.  
— Господа авроры, я запрещаю вам нарушать покой моей дочери.  
— Мистер Таттинг, вы, похоже, не понимаете, что происходит. Посудите сами: у мисс Таттинг было всего две подруги, и обе погибли от руки Драко Малфоя. Ваша дочь — ценный свидетель, и Малфой это знает. Вы ведь понимаете, что это значит?  
— Малфои — страшные люди, — тяжело вздохнул мужчина. — Я давно просил Каролину прекратить общение с этой Паркинсон. Я знал, что что-то подобное случится. Давайте пройдем в дом.  
Мужчина открыл небольшую дверь неподалеку от входа в магазин и провел авроров на второй этаж.  
— Здесь мы можем говорить спокойно.  
— А где ваша дочь?  
— Каролина в мастерской. С момента смерти Панси она заперлась и рисует днями и ночами. Бедная моя девочка, я не понимаю, за что ей столько испытаний.  
— Мисс Таттинг говорила, что она больна. Ее здоровье никак не повлияет на способность давать показания?  
— Сейчас моей доченьке уже намного лучше. У нее сложное наследственное заболевание, которое передалось от матери. Мы с Камиллой были знакомы с детства. Она не училась в Хогвартсе, мы виделись только на каникулах. Мать Каролины была очень красива, но ей не суждено было дожить до двадцати лет. Мы поженились в семнадцать, и Камилла родила мне дочь. В девятнадцать лет я стал вдовцом с маленькой Каролиной на руках. Дочь унаследовала кровь матери, точнее — ее отсутствие.  
— Что? — опешил Гарри.  
— Это редкое и почти неизученное заболевание, из организма больного просто пропадает кровь. До семнадцати лет Каролина зависела от Кровевосстанавливающего зелья, которое нужно было принимать два раза в день. Но вскоре и оно перестало помогать. Ее подруга Панси нашла в Академии парня, который помог нам, создав для Каролины лекарство на основе Кровевосстанавливающего зелья. Оно уникально в своем роде, моя дочь теперь принимает три капли зелья в неделю и может, наконец, выходить в свет.  
— Простите, — пробормотал Симус, увидев слезу в глазах мужчины.  
— Я позову Каролину, — мистер Таттинг поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Впрочем, перед аврорами тут же появился поднос с чаем и печеньем.  
Около пяти минут Гарри и Симус сидели молча, затем на лестнице послышались шаги. В комнату впорхнула Каролина Таттинг, следом зашел ее отец и закрыл двери.  
— Мистер Поттер, мистер Финниган, какое счастье! — Каролина улыбалась. Сегодня на ней была легкая белая мантия, которая слегка поблескивала на свету. Волосы были распущены и зачесаны набок, скрывая последствия ссоры с отцом.  
— Мисс Таттинг, вы как всегда обворожительны, — Гарри слегка привстал.  
— О, благодарю. Вам нравится мантия? Я экспериментировала с тканями для новой коллекции, в нитях этой, например, вплетены тончайшие крупицы серебра.  
— Это великолепно, — восторженно посмотрел на Каролину Симус, - но, к сожалению, мы вынуждены предложить вам пожить в другом месте.  
— Почему? — Каролина удивленно взмахнула длинными ресницами  
— Каролина, дорогая, — отец лучше знал, как убедить дочь, — дата суда над этим чудовищем Малфоем уже назначена. Но авроры высказывают некоторые опасения, и я не могу с ними не согласиться.  
— Вы думаете, что Малфой придет убивать меня? — испуганно прошептала Таттинг.  
— Мисс Таттинг, если не брать в счет заключения колдомедицинских экспертов, вы самый важный и, чего таить, единственный свидетель обвинения.  
— Как королева в шахматной партии? — радостно хлопнула в ладоши Каролина.  
— Да, милая, — нежно посмотрел на нее отец, — белая королева, которая должна поставить мат.  
— Отличное сравнение, — Гарри с улыбкой посмотрел на Таттингов, — аврорат готов предоставить вам охраняемое жилье, куда никто не проникнет незамеченным.  
— Но это же не тюрьма, нет? — испугалась Каролина.  
— Нет, мисс Таттинг. Это просто квартира, где вы будете жить и творить так же, как дома. Охрана совершенно вам не помешает. Для вашей безопасности комната будет отключена от каминной сети, я лично наложу антиаппарационные чары и много других охранных заклятий.  
— И долго мне так жить? — мисс Таттинг капризно надула губки.  
— До пятницы, мисс. В пятницу утром мы с мистером Финниганом поможем вам безопасно добраться до Министерства, где вы дадите показания в Визенгамоте. Когда убийца будет направлен в Азкабан, мы перевезем вас домой.  
— Отец, пожалуйста, — Каролина повернулась к родителю и схватила его за руку, — я так боюсь Малфоя! Можно, я уеду с господами аврорами?  
Мистер Таттинг с грустью посмотрел на дочь.  
— Папочка, милый, — протянула Каролина, — хочешь, мы и тебя с собой возьмем? Мистер Поттер, мистер Финниган, можно, папа поедет со мной?  
— Каролина, дорогая, — мужчина смахнул с глаз непрошеную слезу, — поезжай с аврорами, а я останусь здесь. Если вдруг Малфой заявится сюда, мы с Тимом и мистером Твилфиттом дадим ему отпор.  
— Кто такой Тим? — переспросил Гарри.  
— Тим Твилфитт, старший сын моего друга. Наш адвокат.  
— Кстати, о вашем адвокате, мисс Таттинг. Ему нужно будет присутствовать на суде.  
— Нет необходимости, мистер Поттер, — Каролина лучезарно улыбнулась, — вы же будете рядом?  
— Конечно, я буду присутствовать на заседании Визенгамота.  
— Значит, вы не дадите меня в обиду! — резюмировала она. — Я спущусь в мастерскую, мне надо взять альбом для эскизов.  
Симус кивнул, и оба Таттинга снова оставили авроров в одиночестве.  
— Гарри, — посмотрел на друга Финниган, — убери с лица эту идиотскую улыбку!  
— Я лично буду охранять мисс Таттинг и ни на шаг не отойду от нее, — твердо сказал Гарри.  
— Собрался побыть личным рыцарем? — язвительно спросил Симус  
— А хоть бы и так! Ты видел, как она на меня смотрит?  
Через пять минут авроры пожали руку мистеру Таттингу, Каролина вцепилась в руку Гарри и они аппарировали.


	29. Глава 29

— Они назначили заседание Визенгамота на пятницу, — сообщила Лаванда, как только Гермиона появилась в приемной.  
— Спасибо, мисс Браун, — Гермиона кивнула секретарше, забрала у нее из рук внушительных размеров пакет и прошла в кабинет Драко.  
— Лаванда, нельзя вскрывать чужие письма, — услышала Гермиона голос Нотта.  
— Тео, не будь занудой, — рассмеялась Лаванда, — ты же вскрывал письма Малфоя.  
— Это не была личная почта Малфоя, а жалобы в адрес клиники. С ними обычно разбираюсь я.  
Гермионе было интересно, чем закончится спор, но Драко закрыл дверь и жестом пригласил ее присесть.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, мы успеем подготовиться к суду до пятницы?  
— Думаю, да. Свою часть речи я уже практически закончила, вам нужно будет повторить свои показания, а остальное сделают воспоминания. Было бы неплохо, если бы мисс Силл смогла выступить на суде, но, учитывая состояние ее здоровья, — голос Гермионы сошел на нет.  
— Насколько я помню, в Визенгамоте не машут палочками, а Эмили боится именно этого. Тем более что она очень хорошо относится ко мне и, скорее всего, согласится помочь.  
— Я могла бы с ней поговорить?  
— Разумеется, — Драко поднялся из-за стола и вышел в приемную. – Тео, будь добр позови Эмили в мой кабинет.  
Малфой вернулся за свой стол и задумчиво посмотрел на Гермиону. Та сидела в кресле, углубившись в чтение.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вы уверены, что книга не проклята?  
— В смысле? — спросила она, не отрываясь от чтения.  
— В прямом, — рассмеялся Малфой. — Есть книги, которые приковывают к себе внимание человека на всю жизнь. Вдруг вам мистер Бут именно такую подсунул?  
— Ничего подобного, мистер Малфой. Просто интересная книга, — Гермиона подняла голову и посмотрела на Драко. Тот улыбнулся.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, у меня есть некоторые опасения, — осторожно начал Малфой, но заметил, что его не слушают. — Да положите вы эту книгу хоть на минуту!  
Гермиона закрыла книгу и смерила Драко испепеляющим взглядом.  
— Простите, — пробормотал Малфой и подошел к Грейнджер, — просто вы меня не слушаете, а я пытаюсь сказать вам кое-что важное.  
— Важное? — Гермиона вскинула бровь, а мысленно взмолилась: «О, Мерлин, я надеюсь, это не то, что я думаю! Пожалуйста, пусть это касается дела».  
— Мисс Грейнджер, я считаю, что пока настоящий убийца не окажется в Азкабане, вам опасно оставаться без присмотра.  
— Что?  
— Вы плохо слышите? Вас уже два раза пытались убить, я не хочу, чтобы в третий раз преступник применил к вам Непростительное заклятие, которое гарантированно отправит вас к Моргане.  
— Я не понимаю, — попыталась сопротивляться Гермиона.  
— Не надо ничего понимать, просто согласитесь со мной, — Драко легко улыбнулся, — пока я рядом, с вами ничего не случится.  
— Вы предлагаете мне остаться в клинике до суда?  
— Как хотите. Я бы предложил более защищенное место.  
— И какое же?  
— Мой дом, например, — Драко постарался, чтобы эта фраза прозвучала как можно более безразлично, но голос предательски дрогнул.  
— Что? — Гермиона опешила. — Почему тогда не моя квартира?  
У Драко с души свалился огромный камень. Он боялся, что она влепит ему пощечину за такое предложение, но, кажется, ему везло. Или он всего-навсего угадал ее собственное желание?  
— Потому что ваша квартира, мисс Грейнджер, находится в маггловском доме и мне сложнее будет защитить ее, не повредив вашим соседям.  
Гермиона вспомнила утреннюю лекцию и согласно кивнула. Драко позволил себе продолжить.  
— В свою очередь мое скромное жилище расположено в некотором удалении от маггловских домов, что дает возможность поставить сильный защитный купол и несколько сигнальных чар.  
— Мистер Малфой, вам не кажется, что это уже слишком?  
— Без проблем, мисс Грейнджер, можем остаться в клинике, — Драко поднял руки вверх, как бы капитулируя перед ней, и тихо вздохнул, — ну вот, еще пять дней на сандвичах.  
— Что? — удивленно переспросила Гермиона.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, я ничего не имею против сандвичей, которые приносит Лаванда, но, — Драко виновато улыбнулся, — хочется нормальной еды.  
— Я и не подумала, — тихо проговорила Гермиона.  
— Позвольте прервать ваш милый спор, — дверь открылась, и в кабинет зашел Нотт.  
— Тео, хитрюга! Ты подслушивал?  
— Сэр, я давно говорил, что здесь плохая звукоизоляция, — ухмыльнулся Теодор.  
В кабинет заглянула Эмили Силл.  
— Эмили, дорогая, проходи, — голос Драко стал очень ласковым, — мисс Грейнджер хочет с тобой поговорить.  
Эмили опасливо посмотрела на Гермиону, но все-таки подошла и замерла в ожидании вопроса.  
— Эмили, солнышко, — ласково проговорила Гермиона, — у мистера Малфоя небольшие проблемы, и я помогаю ему с ними разобраться. Скажи, пожалуйста, ты хорошо помнишь тот день, когда нашла девушку в лаборатории?  
— Да, мисс. Я хорошо помню оба дня, мисс, — Эмили явно понравился дружелюбный тон Гермионы, и она стала чуть смелее.  
— Ты очень большая умница. А ты могла бы рассказать про эти дни в другом месте, — Гермиона замялась, не зная, как объяснить сквибу, что такое Визенгамот, — там будет много людей. Если ты не боишься, ты бы могла пойти туда со мной, мистером Малфоем и мистером Ноттом.  
— А они — эти люди — не сделают плохих вещей?  
— Нет, солнышко, — Гермиона старалась, чтобы голос был мягким и в то же время уверенным, — мы скажем этим людям, чтобы они тебя не пугали. Пойми, Эмили, твой рассказ очень сильно поможет мистеру Малфою.  
— Если это нужно для мистера Малфоя, — Эмили робко посмотрела на Драко, стоявшего рядом, — то я пойду.  
— Эмили, милая, — Малфой широко улыбнулся, — я знал, что ты очень смелая.  
Мисс Силл смущенно улыбнулась и посмотрела на Тео.  
— Можно я пойду? Мистер Нотт немножко помешал уборке, — Эмили попыталась сделать злой взгляд, но на ее невинном личике это смотрелось довольно мило. Драко рассмеялся.  
— Вот негодник! — шутливо возмутился он. — Эмили, можешь стукнуть его веником.  
Нотт покаянно подставил голову, но Эмили неожиданно погладила его по руке.  
— Он хороший вообще-то, — оправдывала она Теодора, — просто сегодня отвлек меня. Я сейчас вернусь и все доделаю.  
— Конечно, дорогая, — Драко улыбнулся, — ты же у нас молодец. Спасибо, что согласилась помочь.  
Гермиона задумчиво посмотрела ей вслед и поднялась из кресла.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, почему вы сказали, что с нами будет Теодор?  
— Потому что кто-то должен посидеть с Эмили за дверями зала. Ох, как бы атмосфера ее не напугала.  
Драко кивнул и тоже задумался. Второй суд в жизни — и второй раз в зале номер десять. Он помнил это жуткое кресло с цепями, этот холод, вымораживающий душу, и пустующее место адвоката. Пожирателям Смерти не полагалась защита. Но в этот раз все будет по-другому. В этот раз он будет не один. С ним будет фарфоровая принцесса.  
— Мистер Малфой! — донесся до него голос Гермионы.  
— Да-да, — он вырвался из цепких лап воспоминаний и посмотрел на источник звука.  
— Теперь вас заколдовали? — спросила Грейнджер. — Я пятый раз пытаюсь к вам обратиться.  
— Простите, я просто задумался. Что вы хотели?  
— Я хочу съездить в редакцию «Пророка». Конечно, если вы устали, я могла бы сама, — Гермиона решила немного схитрить, и не ожидала, что Драко так резко отреагирует. Он схватил со стола ключи от машины и решительным шагом подошел к ней вплотную.  
— Вы и шагу без меня не ступите до пятницы, — сказал Малфой, глядя в карие глаза. — Вы сказали: «надо», значит, мы сели и поехали. И никакой самодеятельности, мисс Грейнджер.  
Драко казался очень злым, поэтому она лишь легонько кивнула и на всякий случай сделала маленький шажок назад. Малфой понял свою ошибку и тут же улыбнулся.  
— Извините. Я просто вспомнил десятый зал.  
— Я понимаю, — осторожно произнесла Гермиона, — это ужасное место. По-моему, проводить там слушания слишком жестоко.  
— Для таких, как я — в самый раз, — мрачно сказал Драко и поправился, поймав ее осуждающий взгляд, — для таких, каким меня считают.  
Уже в машине Малфой все-таки поинтересовался:  
— А зачем вы хотите попасть в редакцию «Пророка»? Считаете нужным пригласить на суд журналистов?  
— Нет, что вы. Я рассмотрела дело и думаю, что мистер Рэйн может быть хорошим свидетелем защиты. А журналистов и приглашать не надо. Они уже сами шлют заявки.  
— Заявки? — удивился Драко.  
— Да, заявки. Многие издания хотят осветить этот судебный процесс на своих страницах.  
— Многие?  
— Чему тут удивляться, мистер Малфой. Вы достаточно заметная персона в магическом мире. На сегодняшний день у меня уже есть заявка от «Пророка», «Вестника колдомедицины», «Придиры», «Современной ведьмы», «Ведьминого досуга» и даже от «Трансфигурации сегодня».  
— А этим что надо? — бесцеремонно поинтересовался Драко. — Ждут, что я превращусь в змею и уползу из зала суда?  
— Не знаю.  
— «Ведьмин досуг». Ну надо же! — возмущению Драко не было предела. — Наверняка напишут душещипательную статейку «Ах, какого жениха посадили».  
— Не посадили, — поправила Гермиона, — и вообще, вы можете и не подписывать их заявки. Дадим разрешение «Пророку» и «Вестнику колдомедицины», а остальные пускай читают конкурентов. Ах, да, еще «Придиру» можно допустить. Они славятся нестандартным взглядом на вещи.  
— Это точно, — Малфой расхохотался, — я уже вижу заголовок «Мозгошмыги Драко Малфоя оспорят приговор Визенгамота в следующем месяце».  
Гермиона звонко рассмеялась.  
— Давайте тогда и «Трансфигурации сегодня» дадим разрешение. После суда эффектно обернетесь змейкой. Порадуете старичков.  
— Не обернусь, — сварливо ответил Драко и пояснил, — не владею я анимагией. Разве что цепи на кресле могу в бабочек превратить.  
— Тоже подходит, — улыбнулась Гермиона.  
Мистер Рэйн согласился свидетельствовать в пользу Драко практически сразу.  
— Я ведь уже, почитай, тридцать лет за этой стойкой, — старичок любовно погладил свою стойку, — много людей посмотрел, характеры отличаю. Не злодей ты.  
Драко поежился под взглядом темных глаз мистера Рэйна.  
— Не злодей, — продолжил охранник. — Мальчишка ты. Грустный одинокий мальчишка. От этого и вздорным бываешь, и злиться можешь. Компанию б тебе какую — ты б расцвел. Вот взять хоть эту барышню, — мистер Рэйн посмотрел на Гермиону, — хорошая барышня, и умная очень. Чем не компания? Глядишь, и поженились бы.  
Гермиона закашлялась. Драко смущенно покраснел.  
— Эх, молодо-зелено, — вздохнул мужчина, — мы с моей женой тоже так смущались, краснели. Я-то из магглов, а она у меня дама чистых кровей. А потом плюнули на все и поженились. Чего кругами ходить, когда сердце просит? Толк из тебя будет, — мистер Рэйн снова посмотрел на Драко, — только шанс тебе нужен. Ладно, схожу к тебе на суд. Авось и послушают старика.  
— Спасибо вам огромное, — Драко пожал мужчине руку и слегка поклонился.  
— Спасибо, — Гермиона улыбнулась и кивнула мистеру Рэйну, и парочка направилась к выходу.  
— Вот ведь, богатый человек, а старость уважает, — пробормотал мистер Рэйн себе под нос. — Не то, что другие. Ходят тут, ходят. «Доброго утра» от них не услышишь.  
Обратная дорога прошла в молчании. Слова пожилого охранника задели какую-то струну в душе Драко и теперь эхом отдавались в голове.  
«Хорошая барышня. Чем не компания?».  
«Хорошая барышня, мистер Рэйн, — мысленно ответил Драко старику, — и она тоже решила, что мне надо дать шанс. Очень умная барышня, мистер Рэйн. Очень»  
«Глядишь, и поженились бы»  
«Мистер Рэйн, если б вы только знали, сколько я ей зла сделал… А я даже не знаю, простила ли она меня. Но очень помогает».  
«Чего кругами ходить, когда сердце просит?»  
«Чего же ты просишь, глупое сердце? — мысленно поинтересовался Драко. — Всю жизнь меня приучали слушать только голос холодного разума, а оказывается, ты тоже чего-то требуешь». Сердце не ответило. Оно слишком часто билось в присутствии Гермионы Грейнджер, чтобы отвлекаться на вопросы мальчишки. Грустного одинокого мальчишки.


	30. Глава 30

Дом встретил ароматом свежей выпечки.  
— Тоби уже вернулся с больничного? — спросила Гермиона у домовика, который выбежал из кухни.  
— О да, Тоби вернулся и не нашел хозяина Драко дома. Тоби волновался, — эльф с легким укором посмотрел на Малфоя.  
— Прости, Тоби. У меня не было времени оставить записку. Мисс Грейнджер была ранена.  
Домовик всплеснул маленькими ручками.  
— Мисс Грейнджер уже здорова? — Тоби подскочил к Гермионе и попытался ее осмотреть.  
— Тоби, все в порядке, — успокоила она домовика, — моим лечением занимался мистер Малфой.  
Эльф восхищенно захлопал.  
— Хозяин Драко очень хорошо лечит, — гордо сказал домовик, вызвав улыбки у Драко и Гермионы.  
— Тоби, если ты уже закончил с обедом, перенеси, пожалуйста, в мою комнату большое кресло из гостиной.  
— Мистер Малфой, зачем? — удивленно спросила Гермиона.  
— Затем, что мне будет неудобно спать на полу, — коротко ответил Драко, — проходите, мисс Грейнджер.  
Она послушно прошла на кухню и села за стол. Тоби быстро управился с креслом и подал обед.  
— Мистер Малфой, я все же не поняла, что вы имели в виду, — сказала Гермиона после того, как с едой было покончено.  
— Я же не могу уложить даму спать на полу, но и моя спина такого издевательства не перенесет — пояснил Драко, — поэтому я уступлю вам свою кровать, а сам подремлю в кресле.  
— Мы будем спать в одной комнате? — удивилась Гермиона. — Но разве у вас нет гостевой комнаты?  
— Мисс Грейнджер, как вы думаете, прощу я себе, если что-то случится, а меня не окажется рядом, чтобы вам помочь? Не забывайте, настоящий преступник все еще на свободе.  
Гермиона задумалась. Спать в одной палате в клинике — это одно, а спать в одной комнате, да еще и в его доме…  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — Драко заметил смятение на ее лице, — неужели вы думаете, что я посмею сделать что-то нехорошее?  
— Пообещайте, — строго сказала Грейнджер, —, а то я не смогу уснуть.  
— Я вам клянусь, что пока вы в моем доме, я не позволю себе и мыслей о чем-либо неподобающем, — Малфой посмотрел на нее серьезным взглядом. Гермиона кивнула.

Часом позже Гермиона лежала на кровати и читала книгу о легилименции. Драко удобно устроился в кресле и рассматривал свою гостью. Она не замечала его взгляда, видимо, чтение действительно оказалась захватывающим. Хотя Малфой не мог вспомнить и дня из школьной жизни, когда видел бы Грейнджер без книги. Драко зевнул и взглянул на часы. Половина двенадцатого. Грейнджер явно вознамерилась дочитать до конца. Драко снова зевнул и устроился удобнее. Он когда-то уже засыпал в этом кресле, около года назад. В тот день он тоже зачитался какой-то книгой, и сон застал его прямо в гостиной. Малфой еще удивился, что наутро не болела шея. Драко снова зевнул. Гермиона оторвала взгляд от книги и тоже посмотрела на часы.  
— Мерлин, как поздно. Вы, должно быть, хотите спать?  
— Нет, — соврал Драко и снова зевнул.  
— Не нужно мне врать! Тушите свет, я вполне могу почитать под одеялом.  
— И испортить зрение, — строго сказал Малфой. — Я вас не тороплю. Кстати, долго еще?  
— Страниц двадцать. Очень интересно, кстати. Я думаю, Терри — то есть, мистер Бут — не слишком расстроится, если я использую пару моментов из книги в вашей оправдательной речи.  
— Если вам интересно мое мнение, — Драко потянулся, — он именно для этого вам и дал эту книгу.  
— Вы так думаете?  
— Уверен.  
Ровно в полночь Гермиона закрыла книгу и положила ее в сумочку.  
— Спокойной ночи, мистер Малфой.  
— Спокойной ночи, — Драко укутался в плед и потушил свет.  
Однако спокойной ночи не получилось. Каждые двадцать минут Малфой просыпался. Проверить защитные заклинания. Проверить, закрыты ли окна. Поправить одеяло фарфоровой принцессе. Усилить защитные заклинания. Перепроверить окна. Прислушаться к дыханию Гермионы. Понять, что становится параноиком. И снова все по кругу.

Утром Гермиона заметила его жуткий вид.  
— Мистер Малфой, кресло оказалось неудобным?  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — Драко отчаянно зевал, — просто не мог уснуть. Похоже, у меня невроз на фоне последних событий.  
— Мистер Малфой, — Гермиона посмотрела на шкаф, который передвинут так, чтобы закрывать окно, — это называется паранойя.  
— Знаю, — грустно согласился он и вызвал Тоби, — дружище, принеси нам кофе. Пожалуйста.

В десять часов утра Драко и Гермиона спустились в атриум, где их уже ждал Терри Бут. В полном молчании все трое спустились в Отдел Тайн. Гермиона мысленно умоляла высшие силы, чтобы их не увидели авроры, ведь воспоминания Драко должны были быть неожиданностью. Сам несчастный обладатель воспоминаний зевал.  
Просмотр воспоминаний занял не очень много времени. Драко был в полном восторге и согласился со всем, кроме последнего воспоминания.  
— Мистер Бут, а можно убрать этот момент, когда мистер Поттер меня ударил?  
— Мистер Малфой, зачем? — удивилась Гермиона, — это явное нарушение процедуры допроса, Министерство обязано об этом узнать.  
Терри перевел взгляд с Гермионы на Драко.  
— Убирайте, — настойчиво повторил Малфой, — можете считать это проявлением моего благородства.  
— Ваше благородство уже проявилось в том, что мы не обратились к главному аврору с просьбой об отстранении мистера Поттера от вашего дела!  
— Ладно, — сдался Малфой, — дело не в благородстве. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то увидел, как Поттер меня ударил, а я спасовал и не отбился. Я считаю этот инцидент своим личным позором и не хочу, чтобы о нем стало известно.  
Терри пожал плечами и осторожно провел палочкой над Омутом Памяти, убирая ненужный момент. Драко просмотрел видоизмененное воспоминание и остался доволен.  
Гермиона и Малфой вернулись в клинику. Драко нужно было сделать обход пациентов, что создавало небольшие трудности. Он наотрез отказался оставлять мисс Грейнджер в своем кабинете. Даже с Ноттом и Лавандой. Гермионе пришлось надеть белый халат и ходить за Малфоем с блокнотиком, как будто она его ассистентка. Впрочем, блокнот принадлежал самой Гермионе. Пока Драко общался с пациентками, она продолжала свою работу, в сотый раз редактируя свои пометки и записывая новые мысли.  
Спустя два часа Гермиона рухнула в кресло в кабинете Малфоя.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вы устали? — участливо поинтересовался Драко.  
— Нет, все в порядке. А вот вы выглядите ужасно.  
Драко посмотрел на отражение в зеркале и вздохнул.  
— Мистер Малфой, если у вас больше нет никаких дел в клинике, мы могли бы поехать домой.  
Драко внимательно посмотрел на Гермиону. В памяти вплыли вчерашние слова старика, и Малфой представил на миг, что было бы неплохо, если бы они действительно ехали домой. Это слово из ее уст звучало как-то особенно. Уютно. Он вспомнил, как отвратительно задавала этот вопрос Панси: «К тебе или ко мне?» Драко передернуло.  
— Мистер Малфой, с вами все в порядке? — Гермиона обеспокоенно посмотрела на него.  
— Да, конечно, — Драко отбросил глупые мысли и даже немного повеселел, — домой так домой.  
Гермиона сама не знала, почему она сказала: «Домой». Длительное общение с Малфоем плохо на ней сказывалось. Очень плохо. Она заметила, что начинает слишком сильно переживать за этого человека. «Ты проснулась в три часа утра, чтобы поправить ему плед, — напомнила она себе, — Грейнджер, это провал. Не вздумай в него влюбляться, дура. Просто закончи дело, выиграй суд и беги от этого человека подальше». Гермиона углубилась в свои записи, отчаянно пытаясь выбросить из головы Драко Малфоя.

Тоби ужасно удивился, когда «хозяин Драко» появился дома непозволительно рано, да еще и от еды отказался. Малфой и Гермиона поднялись на второй этаж. Драко бросился проверять защитные заклинания, и только убедившись, что все в порядке, направился к креслу. Гермиона жестом остановила его.  
— Мистер Малфой, я не собираюсь сейчас спать, поэтому вполне могу поработать в кресле.  
Драко благодарно улыбнулся, рухнул на кровать и практически мгновенно уснул. Гермиона заняла удобную позу в кресле и продолжила обдумывать дело, раз за разом отгоняя мысли о Малфое. Получалось плохо. Спустя полчаса она поднялась, укрыла Драко пледом и погладила по голове. Только после этого сердце Гермионы успокоилось, и она наконец-то приступила к работе.


	31. Глава 31

Драко проснулся под вечер. В комнате горел приглушенный свет, а в кресле сидела Гермиона и листала толстую папку. Рядом с ней лежал блокнот, в который Гермиона время от времени что-то записывала.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — позвал Драко, — который час?  
— А, мистер Малфой. Проснулись, наконец? Мы с Тоби уже собирались вас будить. Половина девятого, а вы с самого утра ничего не ели.  
— Хозяин Драко, — вышел из-за кресла домовик, — Тоби боялся, что хозяин умрет от голода. Но Тоби не посмел будить хозяина.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — заверил Малфой, — мисс Грейнджер, простите, вы должно быть голодны?  
— О, нет, — улыбнулась Гермиона, — Тоби меня балует. Кексы, яблочный пирог, домашнее печенье. Еще немного, и мне станет мала вся моя одежда.  
— Ничего подобного, — убедительно сказал Драко, — вы перенесли болезнь, поэтому временно стоит забыть о диете. Организму нужно восстанавливаться  
В комнате появился Тоби с полным подносом еды. Малфой только сейчас понял, что действительно голоден.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, а что вы читаете? — спросил Драко, через полчаса. С кексами было покончено, сытый и довольный Малфой пил кофе и рассматривал Гермиону.  
— Ваше уголовное дело, как ни странно. Тридцатый том.  
— Какой? — поперхнулся Драко.  
— Мистер Малфой, ваше уголовное дело занимает восемьдесят томов.  
— Зачем столько писанины, — ужаснулся Драко, — там и писать-то нечего. «Мы думаем, что всех убил Малфой, давайте его посадим». Две строчки.  
— А протоколы допросов? А заключения колдомедицинских экспертов? А результаты обысков, колдографии с места происшествия? «Давайте посадим Малфоя» — слишком голословно для Визенгамота. Вы, кстати, должны еще пройти колдомедицинскую экспертизу.  
— Это еще зачем?  
— Ну, это обычная процедура. Ничего страшного в этом нет. Просто проверят состояние вашего физического и душевного здоровья.  
— Глупости какие-то, — проворчал Малфой, — я и сам могу справку выписать, что я здоров и не псих.  
— Нет, не можете, — улыбнулась Гермиона, — справку выдает независимая колдомедицинская экспертиза при Визенгамоте.  
— Это МакМиллан что ли?  
Гермиона усмехнулась.  
— Да, МакМиллан и его сотрудники.  
— Ну ладно, к этим можно и съездить, — отмахнулся Драко, — когда мне там надо быть?  
— Завтра, в одиннадцать.  
— Отлично. Хоть высплюсь, — широко улыбнулся Малфой.  
— Вы не собираетесь на работу? — ужаснулась Гермиона.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, какая работа? У меня суд через два дня. А вдруг меня не оправдают? Нужно же хорошенько вам надоесть перед отъездом в Азкабан.  
Гермиона расхохоталась.  
— Вы мне не надоедаете, — заверила она.  
— Это потому что я плохо стараюсь. Вы не хотите подышать свежим воздухом?  
Гермиона согласно кивнула. Они вышли из дома. Возле входной двери стояла небольшая скамеечка и столик с пепельницей. Драко закурил и выпустил дым в звездное небо.  
— Здесь очень спокойно, — тихо сказала Гермиона. В маггловском доме, где она жила, о такой тишине нельзя было и мечтать. За стеной включала телевизор глуховатая соседка, а сверху бегали и кричали дети. Дом Малфоя стоял в удалении от маггловских домов, более того был отделен от них небольшой рощей. Днем вместо гудков машин и бесконечного гомона Гермиона слышала щебет птиц. Сейчас птицы уже умолкли, зато стрекотали цикады. Где-то в роще тяжело ухала сова. А еще было огромное темное небо, украшенное россыпью звезд. В городе этого не было видно, небо над городом освещалось заревом электрического света витрин, фонарей, машин. Гермиона откинулась на спинку скамеечки и прикрыла глаза.  
Спустя пять минут в вечерней тишине раздался тихий голос Драко Малфоя.  
«Любовь причиняет боль, любовь ранит,  
Любовь оставляет рубцы и шрамы.  
Не все сердца столь сильны и крепки,  
Чтобы выдержать столько боли,  
Столько боли»  
Гермиона удивленно приоткрыла глаза. Драко стоял к ней спиной. Грейнджер не ожидала, что у Малфоя окажется приятный глубокий голос.  
«Любовь похожа на тучу,  
Полную дождя,  
Любовь причиняет боль,  
причиняет боль…»  
Над Драко раскинулось огромное небо, с которого начали падать звезды. Но даже не это было главным. Хоть Малфой и отвернулся от мисс Грейнджер, он спиной чувствовал ее присутствие и ее взгляд. Между ними как будто была натянутая струна, готовая лопнуть в любой момент. Но не сейчас. Нет. Он пообещал ей. Он должен сдержать свое слово.  
«Я молод, я знаю, но все же  
Я знаю кое-что,  
То, чему научился у тебя»  
Гермиона почувствовала, как на глаза наползает влажная пелена. Она осторожно смахнула слезы и прикрыла глаза. Сердце разрывалось, что-то билось на грани понимания, что-то очень важное. Драко ощутил, как натянулась невидимая струна между ними, и добавил голосу чуть больше силы.  
«Я и правда узнал многое,  
Правда, узнал многое  
Любовь похожа на пламя,  
Она обжигает тебя, разгораясь,  
Любовь причиняет боль,  
причиняет боль…»  
Уйти. Сразу после суда. Не прощаться, не говорить ничего. Уйти. Порвать эту нить, которая сшила их души за последние несколько дней. Гермиона знала, что это будет больно, но она нарушила данное самой себе обещание не привязываться к людям. Это ее ошибка, и она должна поплатиться.  
«Некоторые дураки мечтают о счастье,  
Блаженстве, единстве душ,  
Думаю, эти дураки обманывают себя,  
Но меня они не проведут»  
Жаль, что нельзя вернуться назад. Не броситься за Драко в клинику. Не спорить из-за него с лучшим другом. Не браться за дело Малфоя. Выставить его прочь. Не садиться в машину. Не выходить из квартиры.  
«Я знаю, что это неправда,  
Я знаю, что это неправда»  
Конечно, неправда. Она не могла не броситься за ним. Она тогда не знала о намерениях Малфоя, нет. Просто женская интуиция потянула ее в клинику. Подставиться под удар. Уберечь его от глупого поступка. Простила бы она себе, если бы поступила иначе?  
«Любовь всего лишь ложь,  
Затуманивающая разум,  
Любовь причиняет боль,  
причиняет боль…»  
Нет. Никогда.  
— Мисс Грейнджер?  
— Что это было?  
— Баллада для звезд, леса и фарфоровой принцессы, — не задумываясь, ответил Драко и прикрыл рот рукой.  
— Для кого?  
— У моей матери была коллекция фарфоровых фигурок, — тихо пояснил он, — драконы, рыцари, феи и принцесса. Вы очень на нее похожи.  
Драко смущенно опустил глаза. Гермиона посмотрела на него. Легкий ночной ветерок шевелил светлые волосы.  
— Мистер Малфой, — она подошла к Драко и осторожно тронула его за плечо, — холодает. Вернемся в дом?  
— Да, конечно, — рассеянно пробормотал Малфой, — тем более нам надо выспаться перед завтрашним днем.  
Каким бы усталым ни был Драко, он все равно умудрился проснуться несколько раз за ночь единственно за тем, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке с Гермионой.

Среда началась с поездки в Министерство. Эрни довольно долго провозился с проверкой здоровья Драко, выполнив бесчисленное количество различных анализов и проб.  
— А зачем делать пробу на Оборотное зелье? — удивленно поинтересовался Драко.  
— Чтобы убедиться, что ты его не принимал, — раздраженно ответил МакМиллан, — проба определяет наличие Оборотного в организме.  
— В течение месяца, — закончил Малфой фразу эксперта, —, но я за всю жизнь ни разу не принимал Оборотное. Что ты там хочешь найти?  
— Скорее, что я там хочу не найти, — Эрни был в кабинете один, поэтому мог говорить с Драко на «ты», — у Гарри крыша окончательно поехала, версии — одна краше другой.  
— Эрни, — Гермиона поняла намек старого товарища, — ты хочешь сказать, что мистер Малфой мог совершить преступление под Оборотным зельем?  
— Не мог, — проворчал Эрни, — мне вообще не нравится, что Драко в чем-то подозревают. Мы все приносили Обет Мунго, поэтому Драко не может убить человека с помощью лекарственных зелий.  
— Обет Мунго? — удивленно спросила Гермиона.  
— Да. Эрни, не отвлекайся, я объясню, — Малфой повернулся к Гермионе, — Мы с мистером МакМиланном учились в Академии. На первом уровне мы даже были в одной группе, а потом нас распределили по направлениям. Эрни выбрал направление экспертизы, а я взял целительское дело. Так вот, все выпускники Академии после выпускных экзаменов приносят Обет Мунго.  
— Это что-то вроде маггловской клятвы Гиппократа?  
— Да, совершенно верно. Помнишь, Эрни, как это было торжественно? — Драко мечтательно прикрыл глаза, — «Клянемся помогать всем, кто нуждается в нас: магглам и магам»…  
— «Молодым и старым, отринув все предрассудки и забыв все обиды. И пусть нас покарает Мерлин», — подхватил Эрни.  
— «Если мы направим наши умения во вред», — закончили оба хором. Гермиона восхищенно захлопала в ладоши.  
— Очень красивая клятва, правда? — спросил Драко, и она кивнула, — А ведь в ней есть капелька магии.  
— Совсем крохотная, — согласился МакМиллан, — после нее действительно не можешь пройти мимо того, кто нуждается в помощи.  
Провозившись еще полчаса, Эрни наконец закончил свои исследования и повернулся к Малфою.  
— Я сам занесу в аврорат результаты экспертизы, — МакМиллан пожал руку Драко, — я искренне надеюсь, что тебя оправдают. Не верю я, что колдомедик может стать убийцей. Свидетельствовать в чью-либо пользу я не могу, но в зале суда буду присутствовать. Считай это поддержкой.  
— Спасибо, Эрни. Даст Мерлин, посидим еще в «Дырявом котле».

Драко и Гермиона вышли из Министерства в приподнятом настроении.  
— Так вы с Эрни были друзьями в Академии? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Не то, чтобы друзьями. Скорее, приятелями. Он чуточку слишком важный, — улыбнулся Драко, — я думаю, вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. Но человек он хороший, неглупый. Если бы я тоже выбрал экспертизу, вполне мог бы с ним сдружиться. Но у меня лучше получалось целительское дело. Там тоже учились неплохие ребята. Пирса вы знаете, про Малкольма я рассказывал. Еще двое — их имена вам ничего не скажут — работают в Мунго. Эрни иногда бывал в нашей компании — мы никого не избегали и хорошо общались с остальными студентами. Знаете, это было замечательное время. Я жалею лишь о том, что в школе свернул не туда.


	32. Глава 32

Пятничное утро выдалось ясным. Драко и Гермиона спустились на кухню, где их уже ждал завтрак. Несмотря на хорошую погоду, Малфоя терзало сомнение. Он был уверен с том, что его оправдают, но то, как отстраненно держалась мисс Грейнджер, его расстраивало. Гермиона же твердо решила хотя бы в последние дни не сближаться со своим подзащитным. Она понимала, что она и так слишком сильно к нему привязалась, и теперь старалась свыкнуться с мыслью об уходе. «Надо, Гермиона, — убеждала она себя, — надо. Сжечь все мосты одним махом. Забыть. Слишком все это неправдоподобно. Мерлин, лучше бы он не менялся. Лучше бы Малфой был прежним. Было бы намного проще».  
Драко привычным жестом закатал рукава рубашки, и Гермиону это рассердило.  
— Мистер Малфой, вы не могли бы хотя бы в день суда так не делать?  
— Как?  
Вместо ответа Гермиона подошла к нему и вернула рукава в нормальное, «приличное» положение.  
— Неудобно, — пожаловался Драко, шевельнув плечом.  
— Придется потерпеть, — строго сказала Гермиона.  
— Ах, так? — шутливо разозлился Малфой и подошел к ней. — Тогда я тоже кое-что поправлю.  
Ловким движением руки он высвободил из строгой прически Гермионы одну прядь волос и слегка намотал ее на палец. Обычно непокорные, волосы вдруг послушно закрутились в локон.  
— Неудобно, — возмутилась Гермиона и посмотрела в зеркальце.  
— Зато очень красиво, — улыбнулся Драко.  
Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на Малфоя, но не нашла, что ответить.

Драко завел двигатель, и машина плавно тронулась с места. Грейнджер на переднем сидении молчала, в последний раз перебирая в голове аргументы. Малфой не хотел ей мешать, но рука сама по себе потянулась к магнитоле. Из колонок раздался тихий женский голос.  
«Ты и я,  
Раньше мы были вместе,  
Каждый день вместе, всегда.»  
Гермиона удивленно приподняла бровь, но промолчала. Драко был слишком увлечен дорогой и к тому же погружен в свои мысли, чтобы заметить это.  
«Я, правда, чувствую,  
Что теряю лучшего друга,  
И не верю,  
Что это может быть концом»  
Он еще вчера вечером понял, что она задумала. Глядя, как она отворачивается от него, как избегает его взгляда, как уходит от разговора. Он все понял и не хотел ей мешать. Вот только в груди что-то тоскливо тянуло.  
«Похоже на то, что ты меня отпускаешь,  
Правда ли это?  
Я не хочу знать»  
Драко не готов был ее отпустить, но и удерживать силой рядом с собой не собирался. Пожалуй, он действительно причинил ей слишком много боли, чтобы теперь у нее было желание остаться. Несмотря на то, что он изо всех сил старался измениться, стать лучше, несмотря на то, что часть магического мира уже простила Драко за его ужасную ошибку прошлого, несмотря на все это, она уходила.  
«Молчи,  
Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
Пожалуйста, перестань объяснять,  
Не говори мне ничего, ты делаешь мне больно.  
Молчи,  
Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь,  
И мне не нужны твои объяснения,  
Не говори мне ничего, ты делаешь мне больно»  
Может, мистер Рэйн был прав, нужно просто плюнуть на все, рассказать ей, что у него на душе, и — драккл знает — может, она поймет. Конечно, поймет, скажет что-то хорошее, утешит, но все равно уйдет.  
«Наши воспоминания  
Могут быть приятными,  
Но некоторые из них  
Безумно страшные»  
Драко изо всех сил пытался удержать воспоминания о ее случайных прикосновениях, это ощущение ее тонких пальчиков в его руке. Ее голос.  
«И поскольку мы умираем, оба, ты и я,  
Я сижу, обхватив голову руками,  
И плачу»  
Из Визенгамота он выйдет победителем, в этом не было сомнений. Так почему же горькое предощущение поражения преследует его все утро?  
«Всё заканчивается.  
Мне пора перестать притворяться, кто мы друг для друга,  
Ты и я,  
Я вижу, что МЫ умираем… Это так?»  
В их с Гермионой Грейнджер истории Малфой оказывался побежденным. А может, и не было никакой ИХ истории, вдруг он просто придумал себе все это, убегая от одиночества?

Машина остановилась у здания Министерства. Спускаясь в атриум в тесной телефонной будке, Гермиона поймала себя на том, что пытается запомнить ощущение тепла, исходящего от его тела. Это ведь в последний раз, из Министерства они выйдут уже по отдельности. Зачем ей его тепло? Зачем беречь воспоминания о том, что навсегда останется несбыточной мечтой, коротким августовским сном. Зачем прислушиваться к стуку его сердца?  
Уже в лифте, спускаясь на девятый уровень, Малфой все-таки рискнул заговорить.  
— Мисс Грейнджер.  
— Что?  
— Я хотел бы кое о чем вас попросить. Вы умеете водить машину?  
— Что? — Опешила Гермиона. – Да, умею. У меня даже лицензия есть, вот только машину никак не куплю.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, если вдруг меня все-таки не оправдают, — Драко достал из кармана ключи и протянул их Гермионе, — она ваша.  
— Мистер Малфой, что вы такое говорите?  
— Не спорьте, пожалуйста, — он все еще протягивал связку ключей, — не понравится — отдадите Нотту, он давно покататься просил.  
Гермиона взяла из его руки ключи и положила их в сумочку.  
— Кроме того, я оставил Тоби распоряжение.  
— Какое?  
— В случае моего заключения в Азкабан, он остается свободным. Проконтролируйте, чтобы Тео выдал ему выходное пособие.  
Гермиона была в шоке. Неужели машина и домовик — единственное, о чем может переживать Драко Малфой перед судом?  
— А как же клиника?  
— Я не единственный владелец клиники. Нотт владеет определенной частью, так что в случае моего тюремного заключения все права отходят ему. Тео не просто мой помощник — он еще и мой заместитель, правда, предпочитает не вспоминать об этом.  
Гермиона кивнула. Лифт остановился, Малфой и Грейнджер вышли на девятом уровне и двинулись к лестнице, которая вела на десятый уровень. Драко продолжил прерванный разговор.  
— В случае моего заключения, вышлите счет Теодору, он оплатит ваши услуги со счета клиники.  
— Мистер Малфой, прекратите, — вспылила Гермиона, — мне не нравится ваше настроение.  
— Считайте, что я перестраховываюсь.  
— Мистер Малфой, — Гермиона резко остановилась, — я вам уже говорила, но, видимо, нужно повторить. Вы выйдете из зала суда свободным человеком.  
— Я так не думаю, — тихо проговорил Драко.  
— Что? — Гермиона из последних сил сдерживала желание накричать на подзащитного  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вне зависимости от решения Визенгамота мне уже никогда не стать свободным, — он так часто говорил ей это во сне, что было совершенно не страшно повторять эти слова в реальности, — лишь потому, что я навсегда останусь пленником ваших глаз.  
Повинуясь порыву души Драко опустился перед ней на колено и прижал ее руку к губам. Гермиона почувствовала, как щеки заливает румянец.  
— Мистер Малфой, не стоит. Встаньте, пожалуйста.  
И Драко подчинился. Он поднялся с колен, и теперь стоял непозволительно близко к Гермионе.  
— Все будет хорошо, — слабо проговорила Гермиона, хотя знала, что все будет плохо.  
Малфой не отдавал себе отчета в собственных действиях. Он обнял Гермиону, прижимая ее к себе, и мир вокруг них остановился. Время замерло, давая ему возможность сказать еще кое-что важное.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — осторожно начал Драко.  
Гермиона подняла голову и их взгляды встретились. Мысли испарились из головы Малфоя, он, кажется, разучился разговаривать.  
— Мистер Малфой, вас ждут в зале суда, — тихо, но твердо произнесла Грейнджер.  
— Знаю, — быстро сказал Драко и осторожно поцеловал Гермиону в щеку. На большее он не имел права. Он все понял по взгляду и принял ее решение.

Уходя — уходи.

Через минуту дверь зала номер десять распахнулась, впуская Гермиону и Малфоя. Теодор Нотт, Лаванда Браун и Эмили Силл обеспокоенно посмотрели им вслед. Мистер Рэйн оторвался от газеты и обеспокоенно покачал головой. Тяжелые двери захлопнулись, оставив свидетелей ждать, пока их показания понадобятся суду.


	33. Глава 33

Драко прошел в середину зала, где его уже ожидало массивное кресло с цепями на подлокотниках. Гермиона осталась на месте адвоката, где для нее было приготовлено гораздо более комфортное креслице и небольшой столик для бумаг.  
— Доброго дня, господа, — голос Драко отдавался гулким эхом. Малфой откинул со лба волосы и опустился в кресло. Цепи ожили, угрожающе звякнули и упали просто поверх рук подсудимого. Гермиона мысленно отметила, что кресло не стало приковывать Малфоя, ведь вина его была не доказана. Видимо, это заметила не только Гермиона, потому что по залу пробежал шепоток. Члены Визенгамота перешептывались, однако Кингсли Шеклболт, сидевший посреди переднего ряда, коротко стукнул молоточком по столу, и в зале воцарилась тишина.  
— Драко Люциус Малфой, — раздался голос Кингсли, — вы готовы?  
— Да, сэр, — Драко понравилось, что министр Магии обращается к нему спокойно, без видимых обвинений в голосе.  
— Криминальное слушание от двадцать первого августа объявляю открытым. Разбирается дело о совершении серии убийств и покушении на убийство. Подозреваемый — Драко Люциус Малфой. Допрос ведут: Кингсли Шеклболт, министр Магии; Перси Игнациус Уизли, первый заместитель министра; Гарри Джеймс Поттер, заместитель главы аврората; секретарь суда — Алисия Спиннет. Адвокат — Гермиона Джейн Грейнджер.  
Драко отметил про себя удивленное выражение лица Алисии, которую помнил еще со школьных лет. Видимо ее удивило то, что Гермиона защищает его на суде. Впрочем, этот факт задел не одну мисс Спиннет. По залу снова пробежал шепоток, но тут же стих.

— «Подсудимому вменяется в вину то, что двадцать седьмого июля он сознательно, намеренно и с полным пониманием своих действий применил отвар Виггенвельд к своей пациентке, Кейт Скримджер, которая вследствие неперносимости данного препарата скончалась через восемь часов после операции. Также, подсудимому вменяется в вину, что седьмого августа он намеренно применил заклятие Круциатус к стажеру Миранде Фланки, а затем перерезал сонную артерию, что стало причиной смерти мисс Фланки. Подсудимому вменяется в вину то, что в ночь с восьмого на девятое августа он намеренно, сознательно и с полным пониманием своих действий вынудил Панси Элоизу Паркинсон принять устаревший отвар Виггенвельд, что стало причиной смерти мисс Паркинсон. Подсудимому вменяется в вину то, что одиннадцатого августа он намеренно применил Непростительное Заклятие Авада Кедавра к Элисон Купер, от чего смерть мисс Купер наступила незамедлительно. Подсудимому вменяется в вину то, что одиннадцатого августа он сознательно с помощью неизвестного министерству заклинания совершил нападение на Гермиону Джин Грейнджер, которая выжила и находится в зале суда. Кроме того, подсудимому вменяется то, что двадцать седьмого июля он намеренно применил Непростительное Заклинание Империус к Ирме Терренс, а пятнадцатого августа приказал мисс Терренс, находящейся под действием этого заклятия, совершить самоубийство через повешение» — зачитал Шеклболт обвинение и поднял глаза на Драко, — вы — Драко Люциус Малфой?  
— Да, — ответил Драко. Цепи на кресле немного передвинулись, ложась поверх запястий Малфоя, но приковывать подсудимого по-прежнему не собирались.  
— Что вы можете рассказать нам об операции, которую вы проводили двадцать седьмого июля?  
— Двадцать седьмого июля утром во время обхода я отметил ухудшение состояния одной из моих пациенток. Мною было принято решение о проведении операции. Моим лаборантом была Панси Элоиза Паркинсон. После того, как были выполнены необходимые пробы, я решил использовать отвар Виггенвельд.  
— Но у пациентки была непереносимость аконита, — прошамкал пожилой волшебник на втором ряду, — это сказано в посмертном заключении, которое выполняла и ваша клиника, и независимая колдомедицинская экспертиза.  
— Простите, но проба, выполненная моим лаборантом, не обнаружила противопоказаний. Я использовал Виггенвельд, но состояние пациентки продолжало ухудшаться. Я попытался спасти ее, но, к сожалению, моя попытка не увенчалась успехом.  
— Спасибо, мистер Малфой. У защиты есть, что сказать по этому вопросу?  
Гермиона поднялась со своего места и заговорила:  
— Как уже было отмечено, имело место несовпадение проб. Во втором томе дела вы можете найти копию истории болезни погибшей, — Гермиона помолчала полминуты, дождавшись пока члены Визенгамота найдут в бумагах нужное место, и продолжила, — я прошу вас обратить внимание на то, что в истории болезни указана стойкая непереносимость аконита. Это значит, что после применения отвара Виггенвельд смерть должна была наступить незамедлительно. Однако, все мы знаем, что это не так. Заключение колдомедицинской экспертизы указало на частичную непереносимость, что означает возможность применения препарата Виггенвельд, но с меньшими пропорциями аконита. Кроме того, аврорам удалось обнаружить образец отвара, примененного двадцать седьмого июля. Исследование препарата показало, что дозировка аконита в отваре была превышена в два раза. Таким образом, этот состав мог навредить даже совершенно здоровому человеку. Результаты экспертизы образца вы можете найти в томе номер тридцать четыре уголовного дела.  
Члены Визенгамота снова зашуршали бумажками. Гермиона перевела дыхание и украдкой взглянула на Драко. Ее подзащитный сидел в кресле, чуть прикрыв глаза. Шуршание прекратилось, и Грейнджер продолжила свою речь.  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы все задали себе вопрос: не является ли путаница с пробами следствием чьих-то махинаций. Кому выгодно, чтобы мистера Малфоя считали убийцей? Спасибо, — Гермиона села в кресло и замерла с идеально прямой спиной.  
— Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер. Мистер Малфой, что вы можете сказать нам об убийстве, произошедшем в вашей клинике седьмого августа?  
— Седьмого августа мы с мисс Грейнджер находились на допросе в аврорате, после чего направились ко мне домой за бумагами. Дома я обнаружил своего домовика, который сообщил, что в мое отсутствие в моем доме была мисс Паркинсон, которая тоже хотела заполучить эти документы. Я говорю о посмертном заключении, выполненном моей клиникой. Так вот, узнав о визите мисс Паркинсон, я незамедлительно сообщил об этом в аврорат. Мы с мисс Грейнджер аппарировали в клинику, после чего мне стало нехорошо, и я на минуту отлучился. Через несколько минут в мой кабинет прибежала уборщица и сообщила, что нашла в лабораториях тело девушки. Я вызвал сотрудников аврората. Все.  
— У защиты есть, что добавить?  
— Я прошу вызвать в зал мисс Силл, которая ожидает в коридоре. Считаю нужным предупредить уважаемых членов Визенгамота о том, что мисс Силл нездорова, и прошу с пониманием отнестись к ней.  
Симус прошел к выходу и приоткрыл дверь.  
— Эмили Силл, проходите.  
В зал вошла бледная как мел Эмили, которую поддерживал под руку Теодор Нотт.  
— Сопровождение обязательно? — пробасил Кингсли.  
— Мистер Шеклболт, я повторно прошу отнестись с пониманием, — немного раздраженно произнесла Гермиона. Кингсли кивнул. Возле Малфоя появилось небольшое креслице, предназначенное для свидетельницы. Нотт помог Эмили усесться и встал за ее спиной, положив руки на плечи Эмили. Гермиона заметила, что та дрожит от страха.  
— Вы — Эмили Силл? — спросил Кингсли.  
— Д-да, — запинаясь, проговорила Эмили и задрожала еще сильнее.  
— Мисс Силл, расскажите нам о том дне, когда вы обнаружили тело девушки в лабораториях.  
— Первое? — испуганно спросила Эмили. Шеклболт удивленно посмотрел на свидетельницу, потом в бумаги.  
— Да, первое, мисс Силл.  
— Это было ужасно, — прошептала Эмили и бросила короткий взгляд на Драко. Тот ободряюще кивнул. Мисс Силл немного осмелела и продолжила, — я должна убирать в лаборатории три раза в день: утром, после обеда и вечером. В тот день после обеда я спустилась в подвал и зашла в первый кабинет. Там было много крови, и лежала она. Я попыталась ее разбудить, но она не хотела просыпаться. Тогда я пошла к мистеру Нотту и сказала, что надо срочно рассказать мистеру Малфою. Когда мы ему рассказали, мистер Малфой что-то сказал в камин, а потом появились два страшных человека, и они все побежали в лабораторию.  
— Кто эти страшные люди, мисс Силл? — удивленно спросил Кингсли.  
— Сказать? — Эмили повернулась и посмотрела на Тео.  
— Конечно, Эмили. Это министр, ему все можно сказать, он тебя не обидит.  
Эмили посмотрела на Шеклболта и звонко сказала:  
— Один сидит рядом с вами, — Эмили показала пальчиком на Гарри, —, а второй нас сюда позвал, вон он, в дверях, — пальчик указывал теперь на Симуса.  
— Мисс Силл, а в котором часу вы спустились в подвал?  
— Ровно в час. Мистер Малфой очень любит пунк-ту-аль-ность, — Силл по слогам произнесла сложное слово и гордо выпрямила спину.  
— Спасибо, мисс Силл. Не уходите, ваши показания скоро понадобятся.  
— Мы будем в коридоре, — проговорил Нотт и помог Эмили покинуть зал.  
— У защиты есть, что добавить?  
— Нет, министр, — произнесла Гермиона со своего места.  
— Позвольте мне, — Гарри поднялся и повернулся к членам Визенгамота. — Уважаемый суд, я хочу обратить ваше внимание на детали. Несмотря на то, что мистер Малфой находился в поле зрения своего адвоката, он два раза ненадолго отлучался. В это время он аппарировал в клинику и совершил убийство, а затем вернулся к мисс Грейнджер.  
— Протестую! — вскинулась Гермиона.  
— У него была возможность аппарировать в клинику, совершить убийство и вернуться, — исправился Гарри, — обвинение не считает алиби мистера Малфоя доказанным. Ведь время убийства совпадает с теми минутами, когда мистер Малфой отсутствовал в поле зрения мисс Грейнджер.  
— У защиты есть, что ответить?  
— Да, министр, — Гермиона поднялась с места и гневно посмотрела на Гарри, — мистер Поттер утверждает, что у моего подзащитного был шанс аппарировать. Но это не так. Мистер Малфой уже говорил, что нам пришлось аппарировать в клинику. Я позволю себе уточнить: я аппарировала нас в клинику, поскольку мистеру Малфою не позволяло здоровье. У него с самого утра было плохое самочувствие.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, плохого самочувствия можно достигнуть товарами из определенных магазинов!  
— Протестую, мистер Поттер, — Гермиона почти сорвалась на крик, — вам хочется видеть мистера Малфоя виновным, и поэтому вы готовы найти его след там, где его и быть не могло.  
— Спокойно, — пробасил Шеклболт, — если вам больше нечего добавить, я продолжу допрос мистера Малфоя.  
Гермиона и Гарри вернулись на свои места, продолжая сверлить друг друга гневными взглядами.  
— Мистер Малфой, расскажите суду о ночи с восьмого на девятое августа.  
— Вечером восьмого августа я связался с мисс Паркинсон через камин. Меня терзали догадки о целях ее визита. Однако у мисс Паркинсон были гости, и она не пожелала со мной разговаривать. Я съездил в клинику, вернулся домой, но загадочный визит мисс Паркинсон не давал мне покоя. Я нанес мисс Паркинсон визит, однако она была чем-то встревожена и не пожелала ничего мне объяснять. Пообещав раскрыть все тайны в понедельник, мисс Паркинсон выставила меня за дверь. Я отправился домой и лег спать, а наутро меня разбудили господа авроры.  
— Кто-то может это подтвердить? Вы говорили, в вашем доме работает домовой эльф. Мы готовы выслушать его показания.  
— Простите, министр, но мой домовой эльф после визита мисс Паркинсон находился в отпуске по состоянию здоровья и отсутствовал в моем доме. Он не может подтвердить мое алиби.  
— У защиты есть, что сказать?  
Гермиона поднялась.  
— Я хочу лишь обратить внимание членов Визенгамота на вопиющее нарушение со стороны мистера Поттера и мистера Финнигана.  
— Протестую, — вскочил Гарри, — у нас было разрешение на аппарацию в дом мистера Малфоя!  
— Но не в его комнату, мистер Поттер. Вам следовало аппарировать в гостиную, и уведомить хозяина дома о своем прибытии, а не врываться в комнату к мистеру Малфоя, ставя его в неловкое положение.  
— Мистер Поттер, это правда? — спросил Кингсли.  
— Да, министр, — пробормотал Гарри, и Малфой с мстительным удовольствием отметил, как покраснел заместитель главы аврората. Гермиона снова вернулась в кресло и наградила Драко легкой улыбкой.  
— Мистер Малфой, что вы можете рассказать о событиях одиннадцатого августа?  
— Десятого августа я назначил встречу мисс Купер. Многим известно, что эта девушка нелестно отзывалась о моей скромной персоне со страниц печатных изданий, — Драко еле заметно улыбнулся. — Я лишь хотел выяснить, в чем причина такого предвзятого отношения, и собирался принести извинения, в случае если мисс Купер затаила на меня обиду. Однако одиннадцатого числа я нашел лишь ее тело. К сожалению, — тихо добавил Малфой.  
— У защиты есть, что добавить?  
— Защита просит вызвать свидетеля, мистера Рэйна, который ожидает в коридоре.  
Симус вновь открыл дверь.  
— Мистер Рэйн, проходите.  
Старик вошел в зал и остановился возле Драко.  
— Вы — Эндрю Джон Рэйн?  
— Да, министр.  
— Мистер Рэйн, расскажите нам о дне одиннадцатого августа.  
— Ну, я тот день плохо помню, — начал старик, — мог бы и лучше помнить, вот только какая-то зараза мне кусок памяти стерла. Я, значит, на посту стоял, газетку читал про одного молодого человека, который вроде как мозгами двинулся и магглов убивает. А тут — на тебе — заходит этот самый молодой человек и вежливо так спрашивает, как энту, Элисон найти, будь она неладна. Доброго утра пожелал, на бэйджик глянул. Некоторые, почитай, по десятку лет мимо меня каждое утро ходят, но имени не знают. А энтот мальчуган сразу поинтересовался. Я ему подробно сказал, мол, на второй этаж поднимешься, а там уж написано, не ошибешься. Он спасибо сказал и пошел. С иными, считай, полжизни проработаешь, а доброго слова не услышишь. Вот и подумал я, что Элисон энта не права, не похож он на психа, толковый мальчуган, только очень уж грустный. А через пять минут авроры, доктора всякие понабежали, кричали чего-то. Барышня энта тоже явилась, — мистер Рэйн показал на Гермиону, — не дала горемычного в тюрьму без суда и следствия везти. Вот.  
— Мистер Рэйн, вы сказали, что на вас наслали заклинание, стирающее память.  
— Да, зараза какая-то. Я и не помню, как на работу-то пришел. Я в шесть обычно на смену заступаю, — пояснил старик.  
— Тогда как вы можете утверждать, что это не мистер Малфой наложил на вас Обливиэйт? — спросил Гарри.  
— А вот доживи до моих-то годков, сам поймешь, — лукаво улыбнулся мистер Рэйн, — чует сердце стариковское, что не он энто был. А ты, малец, не того поймал. Али за обиду старую так отомстить хочешь? Прошлое-то отпускать надо.  
Малфой чуть не расхохотался, услышав слова старика. Гарри побагровел.  
— Спасибо, мистер Рэйн. Вы можете остаться в зале до конца слушания, — пробасил Кингсли.  
— Нет уж, спасибо, господин министр. Работать мне надо. Внучатам на конфетки зарабатывать. Вот вроде маленький я человек, а на старости лет и с министром пообщался, — с этими словами мистер Рэйн покинул зал номер десять.


	34. Глава 34

— Мистер Малфой, расскажите нам о нападении на мисс Грейнджер, — попросил Кингсли, никак не комментируя слова пожилого охранника.  
— Да, министр, — Драко откашлялся, — после столь неудачного визита в редакцию «Пророка», мы с мисс Грейнджер направились в Плазу. Там мы слегка повздорили, и я уехал в клинику. Там я, признаться, устроил небольшой беспорядок и спустился в подвал, чтобы, ммм, отвлечься. Я заперся в лаборатории номер два, однако через несколько минут услышал крик из бывшего кабинета мисс Паркинсон. Я направился туда и увидел мисс Грейнджер, которая была в ужасном состоянии. Я немедленно перенес ее наверх и прооперировал. Все.  
— Из-за чего произошла размолвка? — спросил Перси, до этого хранивший молчание.  
— Простите, мистер Уизли, это личное и никаким образом не относится к делу.  
— Но в момент нападения вы были в лабораториях? — уточнил Перси.  
— Да, мистер Уизли.  
— И никто не может подтвердить вашу непричастность к нападению?  
— Позвольте мне, — мягко перебила Гермиона, — перед тем как потерять сознание я слышала голос нападавшего. Это был женский голос, мистер Уизли.  
— Личность нападавшего установлена, — поднялся с места Гарри, — на мисс Грейнджер напала Ирма Терренс, находившаяся под действием заклинания Империус. Впрочем, это мы узнали лишь четырнадцатого августа, когда мисс Грейнджер пришла в сознание. А пятнадцатого утром Ирма Терренс была найдена повешенной в лаборатории. На столе была предсмертная записка, которую вы можете найти в семьдесят восьмом томе дела.  
— У защиты есть, что добавить?  
— Я скажу лишь то, что мистер Малфой спас мне жизнь. Кроме того, он ни на шаг не отходил от меня во время моего пребывания в клинике и не мог отдать Ирме Терренс приказ. Я надеюсь, члены Визенгамота знакомы с принципом действия заклятия Империус?  
— Да, мисс Грейнджер. Я думаю, мы можем приступить к судебным прениям.  
— Простите, министр, — поднялся с места Гарри, — у обвинения есть незаявленный свидетель.  
— Почему вы не заявили свидетеля, мистер Поттер?  
— Это было сделано единственно с целью защитить ее жизнь от посягательств. Симус, пригласи.  
Симус распахнул дверь, и в зал вошла девушка в легкой бирюзовой мантии.  
— Представьтесь, мисс, — попросил Шеклболт.  
— Меня зовут Каролина Таттинг.  
Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на вошедшую. Драко напрягся в своем кресле, глядя, как Поттер усаживает Таттинг в кресло для свидетелей и осторожно поправляет ей мантию.  
— Мисс Таттинг, вы знаете кого-либо в зале? — спросил Перси.  
Каролина обвела зал взглядом.  
— Мистера Поттера и мистера Финнигана я знаю лично, — голос мелодично звенел в огромном зале, —, а мистера в кресле — только по рассказам подруг. Это ведь Драко Малфой, верно?  
— Верно, мисс Таттинг, — кивнул Кингсли, — что вы хотели поведать нам?  
— Погибшая мисс Паркинсон была моей хорошей подругой. В тот жуткий вечер, перед ее смертью, я была у нее в гостях. Мы пили чай, когда вдруг Панси начал вызывать этот человек, — Каролина указала на Драко, — через камин. Он очень сильно кричал, ругался, требовал ответить на какой-то вопрос. Мисс Паркинсон не стала с ним разговаривать. Она была очень напугана. Потом мы с Элисон Купер уехали домой, но по дороге встретили машину мистера Малфоя, которая двигалась в направлении дома мисс Паркинсон. Бедная моя Панси, зачем мы только ее бросили? — Каролина промокнула глаза платочком и повернулась к Малфою. — Надеюсь, тебя посадят. Ты чудовище, Малфой, ты обижал ее. Столько раз мы просили нашу Панси не общаться с тобой.  
— Спасибо, мисс Таттинг, — проговорил Шеклболт. — Мистер МакМиллан, дайте свидетельнице Успокоительную микстуру, ей, кажется, нездоровится.  
Эрни, сидевший под стеной возле журналистов, подошел к Каролине со стаканом. Та быстро выпила микстуру и посмотрела на Кингсли.  
— Простите, министр, ко мне больше нет вопросов?  
— Боюсь огорчить вас, мисс Таттинг, но у меня есть к вам вопросы, — поднялась с места Гермиона, — вы утверждаете, что Драко Малфой совершил убийство, вы заявлены как свидетель. Вы наблюдали своими глазами, как мистер Малфой заставляет погибшую принять яд?  
— Нет, мисс, — тихо ответила Каролина.  
— Мисс Таттинг слышала, как подсудимый кричал на погибшую, а затем видела его, направлявшегося к дому мисс Паркинсон, — гневно возразил Гарри и был вознагражден теплой улыбкой мисс Таттинг.  
— Мисс Таттинг, в котором часу вы покинули жилище своей подруги?  
— В половине восьмого или около того, — ответила Каролина, комкая в руках платочек.  
— Уважаемые члены Визенгамота, — громко и уверенно сказала Гермиона, — мисс Таттинг видела машину мистера Малфоя в промежутке между половиной восьмого и восемью часами вечера. Смерть мисс Паркинсон наступила в десять — начале одиннадцатого. Никаких доказательств того, что ее убил мистер Малфой, нет!  
— Мисс Грейнджер, спешу напомнить, что мисс Паркинсон отравлена устаревшим Виггенвельдом.  
— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, — язвительно произнесла Гермиона, — вот только почему вы не упоминаете, что не просто устаревшим Виггенвельдом, а Виггенвельдом в «вишневой» фазе старения. В этой фазе зелье убивает моментально. Поскольку посмертная экспертиза установила, что Паркинсон не находилась под действием заклятия Империус, можно сделать вывод, что убийца был рядом, когда она выпила раствор.  
— Но и алиби мистера Малфоя на тот вечер не доказано! Вы просто верите его словам, а сказать можно все, что угодно!  
— Ах, так? — Гермиона резко повернулась к Кингсли, — министр, у защиты тоже есть незаявленный свидетель.  
— Хорошо, давайте его заслушаем. Приглашайте, — Шеклболт даже не стал уточнять, почему защита не заявила своего свидетеля заранее. Видимо, старые друзья решили устроить друг другу день сюрпризов.  
— Позвольте представить, — звонко произнесла Гермиона, — свидетель защиты, Драко Люциус Малфой!  
В зале воцарилась гробовая тишина. Самые старые члены Визенгамота поняли, что за свидетеля привлекла мисс Грейнджер и мысленно нахваливали ее за неординарный ход, а вот на более молодых участников заседания было смешно смотреть. Гарри и Симус застыли с открытыми ртами. Алисия от удивления окунула мизинец в чернильницу. Перси удивленно выпрямился на стуле. И даже Драко повернул к Гермионе голову и вопросительно вздернул брови.

Тихонько скрипнула дверь, и в зал вошел Терри Бут.  
— Позвольте пояснить, господа, — тихо прошелестел сотрудник Отдела Тайн, — в случае, когда воспоминания являются показаниями в суде, свидетелем заявляют их обладателя, а не легилимента.  
Терри подошел к креслу Гермионы и легонько взмахнул палочкой. Зал вздохнул, когда в полу появилось отверстие, из которого показался огромный Омут Памяти.  
— Всегда мечтал попробовать это на практике, — тихо сказал Терри Гермионе. Та улыбнулась и кивнула.  
Бут достал из мантии небольшой пузырек.  
— Господа, сейчас будет продемонстрировано воспоминание Драко Люциуса Малфоя, относящееся ко дню операции, — объявил Терри и вылил содержимое пузырька в чашу.  
Члены Визенгамота замерли, когда перед ними предстала призрачная фигура Драко Малфоя.  
Он стоял у операционного стола, на котором лежала пациентка. Вокруг женщины суетилась Панси Паркинсон, звеня колбочками. Наполнив все емкости, Панси вышла, оставив Малфоя одного. Через некоторое время она вернулась и протянула Драко лист бумаги. Изображение листа приблизилось и замерло, давая суду возможность детально его рассмотреть.  
— С такой пробой и я назначил бы Виггенвельд, — прошамкал все тот же волшебник со второго ряда, —, а моему опыту целительского дела уже сотня лет.  
Драко удовлетворенно улыбнулся, заметив хмурое выражение лица Поттера. Бешено скрипели перья в секции журналистов.  
Призрачная копия листа нырнула в Омут Памяти. Терри собрал воспоминание в пузырек, но через минуту достал следующий и вылил содержимое в чашу.  
— Седьмое августа, — провозгласил Терри.  
Призрачные Драко и Гермиона вошли в дом. Малфой поговорил с домовиком, намазал ручки эльфа мазью, сунул в маленькую ладошку несколько монеток и пошел наверх. Распахнул двери в комнату. Взял из письменного стола документы и внезапно согнулся. Члены Визенгамота наблюдали, как подозреваемый выходит из комнаты, заходит в ванную, брызгает на лицо холодной водой. Вот Драко уже вернулся в комнату и принялся рыться в шкафчике с лекарственными зельями, вот он нашел пузырек с зельем от укачивания, вот взял документы и спустился вниз. Выпил зелье, взял Гермиону за руку. Несколько секунд расплывчатых образов, и вот Драко уже рухнул на колени в приемной клиники. Поднялся, вышел, вошел в уборную, умылся, побрызгал на лицо холодной водой. Встал ногами на подоконник, распахнул небольшое окошко, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и спрыгнул с подоконника. Снова умылся и вернулся в приемную. Проводил Гермиону в кабинет и придвинул к ней кресло. Короткий разговор. Крик Эмили Силл из приемной.   
— Алиби Драко Люциуса Малфоя на момент гибели Миранды Фланки доказано, — раздался голос Кингсли. Призрачные Тео и Эмили нырнули в Омут Памяти.  
Гермиона и Драко улыбались, а Поттер скрипел зубами. Каролина Таттинг дрожала в кресле для свидетелей, и Гарри положил ладонь ей на плечо.  
— Это ведь безобидные воспоминания? — шепотом спросила Таттинг, и Поттер легонько кивнул. — Странно, почему они кажутся мне такими страшными?  
Терри вылил содержимое третьего флакончика в чашу и произнес:  
— Восьмое августа, вечер.  
Над Омутом Памяти появились призрачные фигуры Панси и Драко.  
\- Почему ты не можешь мне сейчас рассказать? — кричал Малфой.  
— Драко, пожалуйста, уезжай. Мне, — Панси замялась, — мне нужно прибрать в доме. Я в понедельник приду к тебе и все расскажу.  
— Почему в понедельник? Почему не сейчас?  
— Драко, миленький, — взмолилась Панси, — пожалуйста. Я хочу кое-что проверить, чтобы информация была точной.  
— Ну, в понедельник, так в понедельник, — неохотно согласился Драко и развернулся к выходу. Маленькая женская рука вдруг легла ему на плечо.  
— Драко, милый, когда я скажу тебе правду, ты простишь меня?  
— Посмотрим, — отрывисто бросил Драко и вышел.  
Рев двигателя. Смазанные огни встречных машин. Поворот. Небольшая роща. Дом. Знакомая уже комната. Драко рухнул на кровать и закрыл глаза. Картинка дернулась, все начало темнеть.  
— Мистер Малфой уснул, — пояснил Терри Бут, —, а его сны никак не относятся к делу.  
Картинка вновь посветлела. У окна стояла девушка в длинном платье.  
— Встаньте, Малфой.  
Никакого ответа, лишь тонкие пальцы в его руке.  
— Драко, встань, пожалуйста.  
Малфой никак не реагировал. Он оставался на коленях, прижимая к губам ее руку.  
— Мистер Малфой, вставайте, — голос изменился, а картинка задрожала.  
— Это ничего не решит, мисс. С этого дня я навеки стал пленником ваших глаз.  
— Мерлин, как это трогательно. Меня сейчас стошнит. МАЛФОЙ, ПОДЪЕМ, ТЫ АРЕСТОВАН!  
Смесь цветов, водоворот красок. Комната Малфоя. Два аврора у его кровати.   
— Алиби мистера Малфоя на момент смерти Панси Элоизы Паркинсон считается доказанным, — проговорил Кингсли. — Мисс Спиннет, зафиксируйте нарушение процессуальных норм представителями аврората.  
Скрип перьев журналистов стал невыносимо громким. Призрачные фигуры Гарри и Симуса нырнули в Омут Памяти. Бут извлек воспоминания из чаши, но тут же вылил новые.  
— Утро одиннадцатого августа, — провозгласил Терри.  
Часы на каминной полочке показывали без пятнадцати семь. Драко Малфой застегнул рубашку, привычно закатал рукава и спутился вниз. Вошел на кухню, поставил на огонь кофеварку и, напевая какую-то песню, принялся мазать джемом тосты.  
«А не объявить ли нам перерыв?» — подумал Кингсли, с тоской глядя, как подсудимый поглощает тосты, запивая их горячим кофе.  
Заведенный двигатель, дорога. Кто-то моргнул фарами, Драко моргнул в ответ. Остановка на светофоре. Подмигнул симпатичной маггловской девушке в левом ряду. Парк. Остановил машину, опустил стекло. В парке бегала девушка, силуэт которой был смутно знаком. Вот она подбежала ближе.  
Все члены Визенгамота разом перевели взгляд на настоящую Гермиону, сидевшую в креслице адвоката. Та покраснела от такого внимания.  
— Нормально так, — протянул знакомый голос с пятого ряда. Гермиона прищурилась и увидела Кормака Маклаггена.  
«Тебя еще не хватало», — подумала Грейнджер.  
В этот момент Гермиона в воспоминаниях Драко подвернула ногу, Малфой вышел из машины. Короткая сцена упрямства, и вот Драко уже ведет ее к дому. Подъем на четвертый этаж.  
Гермиона покраснела. Это было слишком личное воспоминание. «Почему Малфой не попросил Терри его подкорректировать?» — подумала Гермиона.  
Дверь квартиры открылась. Часы на стене показывали начало девятого.   
— Алиби Драко Люциуса Малфоя на момент убийства Элисон Купер доказано, — пробасил Кингсли.  
Терри кивнул и собрал воспоминания палочкой. В чашу отправилось содержимое следующей бутылочки.  
— Одиннадцатое августа, — произнес Терри.  
— Почему не в одном воспоминании?  
— Я не хотел демонстрировать суду свое нелицеприятное поведение, — пояснил Драко и устроился в кресле настолько удобно, насколько позволяли цепи.  
Перед зрителями возник разгромленный кабинет.  
\- Тео, с каким лысым Мерлином ты треплешься? Я сказал срочно, срочно, мать твою, дать мне бутылку огневиски! — Драко вылетел из кабинета и куда-то помчался по коридору.  
— Драко, — бросился за ним Теодор, — гиппогиф тебя задери, куда ты?  
Малфой резко затормозил и развернулся лицом к помощнику.  
— Мать вашу, уроды! Хватит мне припоминать того гиппогрифа!  
— Драко, я совершенно не это хотел…  
— Остолбеней! — луч заклятия отбросил Нотта на добрую пару метров, и Драко чуть ли не бегом бросился в подвал.  
Он ворвался в кабинет номер два и принялся один за другим распахивать шкафчики.  
— Дремоносные бобы, — бормотал Драко, — яд акромантула, белладонна, вытяжка из яиц докси. Что еще? А, ну конечно, аконит, и побольше. Гной бубонтюбера. Прости Эрни, ты помучаешься при посмертной экспертизе. Яд глизня. Ну что, Драко, за быстрый и приятный путь к Моргане!  
Драко поднес пробирку ко рту, но тут раздался жуткий вопль. Малфой выронил колбу, которая тут же разбилась. Зелье прожигало стол и каменные плиты пола, но это было уже не важно. Драко выскочил из лаборатории и побежал в кабинет Панси Паркинсон. На полу лежала мисс Грейнджер, разрезанная вдоль и поперек осколками. Драко взмахнул палочкой, останавливая кровь. Подхватил Гермиону на руки и быстро поднялся на второй этаж.  
— Молодой человек, — прошамкал волшебник со второго ряда, — вы отдаете себе отчет, что с вами было бы после приема этой, ммм, смеси?  
— Отдаю, сэр, — скромно ответил Драко.  
— В самом деле? Я понимаю, что к делу это не относится, но неужели вы настолько серьезно поругались с этой милой леди? — Пожилой волшебник покосился на бледную как мел Гермиону, которая испуганно прижимала руки к лицу.  
— Это действительно не относится к делу, сэр, — тактично ответил Драко.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — кивнул старик, —, но на будущее запомните: нет нужды переводить напрасно столь дорогостоящие ингредиенты. Вас убила бы и пара капель яда акромантула.  
Драко улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Алиби Драко Люциуса Малфоя в момент нападения на Гермиону Джин Грейнджер доказано.  
Терри собрал воспоминания и повернулся к Кингсли.  
— Министр, Отдел Тайн представляет справку о том, что все воспоминания Драко Люциуса Малфоя являются подлинными. Кроме того, во время работы с воспоминаниями мистера Малфоя не было обнаружено свидетельств использования подсудимым заклятия Империус.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Бут. У защиты есть, что добавить?  
Гермиона поднялась со своего места.  
— У защиты есть вопрос к мисс Таттинг.  
Каролина коротко кивнула.  
— Мисс Таттинг, вы точно никого не узнаете в зале суда?  
— Нет, мисс, — тихо сказала Каролина.  
— Присмотритесь внимательнее. Возможно среди уважаемых членов Визенгамота.  
— Нет, мисс, — повторила Каролина и опустила глаза.  
— У защиты есть другие сведения, — громко произнесла Гермиона и продемонстрировала залу колдографию. Кингсли взмахнул палочкой, увеличивая изображение так, чтобы все могли рассмотреть его. По залу пронесся возмущенный ропот. На задних рядах кто-то отчетливо выругался. На колдографии Каролина Таттинг целовала Леонарда Скримджера.  
— Мисс Таттинг, вы понимаете, что соврали высокому суду? — спросила Гермиона.  
Каролина ничего не ответила, лишь коротко всхлипнула и растерянно подняла взгляд на Гарри. Поттер пустыми глазами посмотрел на Каролину и отошел от свидетельницы.  
— Не думаю, что это имеет отношение к делу, — осторожно проговорил Кормак, сидевший рядом со Скримджером.  
Терри коротко откашлялся.  
— Я думаю, что имеет, мистер Маклагген, — Бут снова подошел к Омуту Памяти. — Министр, позвольте заявить еще одного свидетеля защиты.  
— Вы имеете такое право, — кивнул Кингсли.  
— Свидетель защиты, — громко провозгласил Терри, — Панси Элоиза Паркинсон.


	35. Глава 35

— Но когда? — удивленно спросил Симус — Когда мисс Паркинсон успела поделиться с вами воспоминаниями.  
— Седьмого августа. Вы ведь доставили мисс Паркинсон на допрос в аврорат?  
— Да, и даже успели начать, — задумчиво проговорил Симус. — Мисс Паркинсон сначала путалась в показаниях, а когда поняла, что окончательно завралась, и согласилась наконец говорить правду, поступил вызов из клиники. Мы выдали мисс Паркинсон повестку на десятое августа и аппарировали.  
— Мисс Паркинсон, вероятно, догадывалась, что не доживет до допроса. Поэтому она спустилась в Отдел Тайн и попросила изъять у нее воспоминания. Она выказывала надежды, что это поможет мистеру Малфою избежать Азкабана.  
Терри вылил содержимое маленького пузырька в Омут Памяти.  
Панси Паркинсон и Каролина Таттинг сидели за столом и пили чай.  
— Панс, представляешь, что сказал Лео?  
— Догадываюсь, — хмыкнула Паркинсон, — в очередной раз накормил тебя сказками о вечной любви? Бросай это дело, Лина. Найди нормального молодого парня.  
— Нет, Панс, — Каролина растянула губы в улыбке, — он сказал, что если бы не его грязнокровная женушка, он уже давно сделал бы мне предложение.  
— Лина, в том то и дело, что этого никогда не будет.  
— Представь, если бы с ней только что-то случилось, — мечтательно закатила глаза мисс Таттинг.  
Водоворот красок, вихрь размытых образов.  
Панси стояла на коленях у камина.  
— Лина, ты с ума сошла!  
— Панс, ты даже не представляешь, как мне повезло! Он пригласил меня в гости, пока его курица ездила к родителям. Мерлин, какая же она идиотка! Строит из себя великую колдунью, совсем как ваша эта Грейнджер. Надо же, решила изобрести заклятье, чтобы поправить внешность! И бросила пергаменты с записями на кухне.  
— Лина, — простонала Паркинсон, — оставь ты ее в покое. Да у них дети старше тебя! Хочется тебе фамилию Скримджер — ну выскочи замуж за его сына, не будь дурой.  
— Панс, прекрати. Я немного подправила ее записки сумасшедшей. Посмотрим, как она запрыгает, когда у нее вырастут рога в прямом смысле слова.  
Все снова завертелось, и воспоминание переменилось.  
\- Лина, я не могу, — обреченно простонала Панси, — я не буду подставлять Драко.  
— Он бросил тебя, Панс! Весь магический мир знает, какой он ублюдок, а ты его защищаешь. Я и так еле уговорила Лео положить женушку в эту клинику, я так рассчитывала на твою помощь, а ты не хочешь ради меня подправить пару цифер?  
— Я давала Обет, — тихо прошептала Панси.  
— Мерлин, как с тобой тяжело. Ты и впрямь сама собралась делать эту дракклову пробу? Может, и зелье своими ручками сваришь? Все для любимого Дракули? Да он, наверное, и думать о тебе забыл, кувыркается с грязнокровными девками, а ты тут чахнешь.  
— Ирма! — позвала Панси и украдкой вытерла слезы.  
В кабинет вошла девушка в белом халате.  
— Мисс Паркинсон, вы звали? — испуганно пролепетала мисс Терренс.  
— Сделай пробу на аконит, — Панси сунула пробирку ей в руку, — ты хоть помнишь, как с реактивами обращаться?  
Ирма Терренс послушно кивнула и повернулась к столику для анализов. Каролина приставила палочку к спине Терренс и произнесла:  
— Империо!  
Картинка потухла, но тут же вспыхнула.  
\- Свадьба через полгода! — Каролина кружилась по мастерской, не обращая внимания на насупленную Панси.  
— У Драко из-за тебя проблемы. Твой дорогой Лео угрожает отправить его на всю жизнь в Азкабан, а себе отсудить клинику.  
— Вот и прекрасно, Панс! — захлопала в ладоши мисс Таттинг. — Я назначу тебя главным колдомедиком!  
— Лина, — строго сказала Паркинсон, — из-за твоих амбиций он страдает. Тебе не стыдно?  
— Мне? — Каролина ткнула себя пальчиком в грудь. – Нет, мне не стыдно! Панс, я счастлива. Пусть этот изменник и домашний тиран гниет в тюрьме, а тебя мы выдадим замуж за хорошего мальчика. Что ты говорила про сына Лео? Отличная партия. Представляешь, вот смеху-то будет, если я стану твоей свекровью!  
Панси молчала.  
— Панс, не дуйся, а то лопнешь! — звонко рассмеялась Каролина, — кстати, ты подменила результаты посмертной экспертизы?  
— Не успела. Драко забрал их домой, — проговорила Панси с горечью в голосе. — Из-за тебя он мне не доверяет! И лишил меня зарплаты, кстати. Все из-за дурочки Элисон. Сколько я просила не писать о нем гадости!  
— Он лишил тебя зарплаты, а ты по-прежнему его защищаешь? — Каролина надула губки. – Ну, и кто из нас дура, подруга?  
Картина сменилась. Панси стояла на коленях перед камином и быстро говорила:  
\- Лина, беда! Ко мне сейчас явятся авроры! Они только что были в клинике, а теперь идут ко мне домой!  
— Панс, не переживай. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Ты не в курсе, эта дура Терренс сейчас в клинике?  
— Да, наверное. Она только после Академии, чуть ли не ночует на работе, хочет выслужиться перед Драко.  
— Панс, главное — молчи, ничего не рассказывай. Прикинься, что меня не существует.  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
— Лина, это они!  
— Все будет хорошо! — шепнул камин и потух.  
Панси и ее комната нырнули в Омут Памяти.  
В зале номер десять повисла оглушающая тишина. Гарри стоял, как громом пораженный. Драко вцепился в подокотники так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
— Дура, — раздался голос Леонарда Скримджера, — Мерлин, какая же ты дура.  
— Мистер Скримджер, ведите себя пристойно, — Кингсли как будто очнулся. — Мистер Малфой, вы не могли бы освободить кресло для мисс Таттинг?  
Драко поднялся и самым вежливым жестом пригласил Каролину присесть. Едва та опустилась на место подсудимого, цепи с жутким лязгом обвились вокруг ее запястий, сдавив нежную кожу.  
— Мисс Таттинг, вы готовы дать правдивые показания или стоит вызвать вашего адвоката?  
— Не стоит, — хрипло сказала Каролина, — вы и так знаете уже половину.  
— Я так понял, убийство Миранды Фланки было лучшим из возможных способов отвлечь авроров от допроса мисс Паркинсон?  
— А зачем усложнять? Я ведь так и не сняла свой Империус с этой идиотки Терренс. Я приказала ей спуститься в лабораторию и убить первую попавшуюся дуру.  
— Мисс Таттинг, тогда зачем вы убили свою подругу?  
— Панс запаниковала, — просто ответила Каролина, — когда мы были у нее в гостях, с ней связался через камин этот придурок Малфой. Панс пообещала, что все расскажет в понедельник. Я долго просила ее не делать этого. Потом через камин Паркинсон со мной связался отец. Он ругался, что пришел Лео, а меня нет дома. Мы с Элисон поскорее поехали домой, но по дороге встретили Малфоя. Купер отличила бы его машину из миллиона. Вот у меня в голове и созрел план. Панси стащила отстатки Виггенвельда из клиники, чтобы никто не мог его подвергнуть анализу. В десять часов я аппарировала в дом Панс. Она еще не спала, представляете. Плакала над совместными колдографиями. Я просила ее уехать из страны на время, но она отказалась. Хотела спасти от тюрьмы своего драгоценного Драко. Тогда я обездвижила ее и влила ей в глотку Виггенвельд. Он как раз был вишневым. Она умерла практически мгновенно, а я устроила в комнате разгром, затем спустилась на кухню и вымыла свою чашечку.  
— Но вы прокололись на окурках, — проронил Симус.  
— Драккловы окурки, — выругалась Каролина, — если бы не они, вы бы и не знали о моем существовании. В пять утра меня разбудила Элисон. Сказала, что Панс убили. Я сказала ей сделать вид, что меня не было в доме у Паркинсон.  
— Тогда кто убил саму Элисон Купер? — задумчиво протянул Гарри.  
— Тоже я, мистер Поттер. В тот день Элисон должна была выпускать новую разгромную статью про Малфоя. Перед этим она сказала, что Малфой записался к ней на дружескую беседу. Я приехала в издательство, поднялась в кабинет к Элисон. Она любовалась свеженьким выпуском «Пророка». Когда я вошла, она вдруг набросилась на меня с обвинениями, кричала, что это я убила Панс, что она больше не будет меня прикрывать и все расскажет аврорам. Я разозлилась. Я убила ее, а старику у входа стерла память. Он не помнил о моем визите, зато, когда Малфой явился к Купер, его ждал очень неприятный сюрприз.  
— Дура, — снова закричал Скримджер, — ты хоть понимаешь, что натворила?  
— Лео, милый, — Каролина подняла глаза, — я делала это ради нас с тобой.  
— Мерлин, ты идиотка! Если ты так хотела эту дракклову свадьбу, почему просто нельзя было мне сказать? Ну, развелся бы я с Кейт, не страшно. Дети выросли, меня ничего не держало.  
— Мистер Скримджер, мы можем дослушать свидетельницу? — поинтересовался Кингсли, — точнее, уже обвиняемую.  
— Простите, министр, — пробормотал Скримджер.  
— Мисс Таттинг, продолжайте.  
— Потом со мной связалась Ирма. У нас были сквозные зеркала, я так могла точно знать, что происходит в клинике. Терренс сказала, что явился разгневанный Малфой и крушит клинику, а следом за ним появилась Грейнджер. Эта грязнокровка везде сует свой длинный нос и воображает себя слишком умной. Я приказала Терренс убрать ее, подсказала заклинание. Кто же знал, что Малфой будет слишком близко? Этот придурок на редкость резво среагировал. Но она временно оказалась вне игры. Я так надеялась добраться до Грейнджер, пока она будет без сознания, но ублюдок Малфой не отходил от своей распрекрасной грязнокровки ни на шаг. Еще и эта Терренс начала выходить из-под контроля. Я приказала ей повеситься, слишком уж она меня бесила. И тут Грейнджер пришла в себя.  
— Я старался, мисс Таттинг, — вежливо сказал Драко.  
— Если б я знала, что ты захочешь отравиться, я, так и быть, не стала бы трогать твою грязнокровку!  
— Попрошу обойтись без оскорблений, — ледяным тоном проговорил Драко.  
Таттинг проигнорировала это замечание.  
— Тогда я придумала историю с боггартом.  
— С каким еще боггартом? — удивленно переспросили Гарри и Симус.  
— Мы не заявляли, — коротко пояснил Малфой.  
— Я сказала отцу, что некоторое время поживу с Лео. Ему я сказала, что у меня очень много работы, и я не могу даже через камин поговорить. Я украла у отца метлу, купила боггарта в Лютном переулке, навесила на себя дезилюминационные чары и стала ждать. Наконец, когда Малфой покинул палату, я подлетела к окну. Грейнджер спала. Я открыла окно, впустила боггарта и постучала по стеклу, чтобы эта грязнокровка проснулась. О, она ужасно кричала, когда боггарт прикинулся трупом Малфоя. Я так надеялась, что она сдохнет от страха, но тут прибежал этот ублюдок, — Каролина показала рукой на Драко, — и успокоил ее. Я улетела домой, слишком уж Малфой подозрительно рассматривал окна. А на следующий день к нам пришел в гости мистер Поттер и любезно взял меня под свою охрану. Я надеялась, что отец запретит мне уезжать, но эти авроры так убедительно говорили о единственном свидетеле, о кровожадном Малфое, который идет по моему следу, что папуля согласился. Отказаться я не могла, иначе Поттер заподозрил бы неладное. Слышишь, Грейнджер, скажи своему дружку спасибо за то, что я не успела тебя добить!  
— Обязательно, — убийственно спокойно сказала Гермиона.  
— Мисс Таттинг, — наклонился к Каролине Драко, — за что вы меня так ненавидите? Почему вы решили меня подставить?  
— Панс так тебя любила, но ты ведь никогда не отвечал ей взаимностью, верно? Ты забрал мою Панс. Из-за тебя отец запрещал мне с ней общаться, — на глазах Каролины выступили слезы. — Я бы и не стала тебя подставлять, но тупые авроры так радостно ухватились за версию «Малфой — убийца», что притянули к тебе даже убийство этой Фланки.  
— Бедная Миранда пострадала ни за что, — задумчиво произнес Драко, —, а отсутствие у меня алиби — просто совпадение.  
— Поттер, сам того не зная, помогал мне, подгоняя свои версии под тебя. Если бы на твоем месте был кто угодно другой, они, может, были бы внимательнее.  
Гарри покраснел. Кингсли поднялся со своего места, призывая всех к тишине.  
— Кто за то, чтобы оправдать Драко Люциуса Малфоя по всем пунктам и освободить его из-под стражи в зале суда?  
Гермиона считала руки. Все. Кроме двоих. Маклагген и Скримджер. «Ну и драккл с ними, — подумала Грейнджер, — и без них оправдали». Даже рука Гарри поднялась и замерла в воздухе. Малфой с обаятельной улыбкой разглядывал зал.  
— Драко Люциус Малфой, с вас сняты все обвинения и судимость, вы свободны.  
— Спасибо, министр, — проговорил Драко и легонько взмахнул палочкой. Перед представительницами женской половины Визенгамота возникли небольшие корзиночки с цветами. Зал ахнул, а заметно скучавший репортер из «Трансфигурации сегодня» оживился и защелкал колдографом.  
— Кто за то, чтобы признать Каролину Таттинг виновной по всем пунктам и взять под стражу в зале суда?  
Снова весь зал, за исключением Маклаггена, Скримджера и, к огромному удивлению Гермионы, Гарри. В зал вошло двое дементоров и надели цепи на руки Каролины.  
— Дракуля, — Каролина Таттинг подошла к Малфою и погладила его по щеке, — почему тебя все так любят? Почему все с тобой так носятся?  
Не получив ответа, Каролина той же рукой отвесила Малфою звонкую пощечину. Дементоры сватили ее за цепи и повели прочь из зала. Таттинг хохотала и что-то кричала Скримджеру, Поттеру, министру. Драко поежился. Каролина Таттинг до ужаса напомнила его дорогую тетушку Беллатрису.  
Хлопок двери вывел Драко из размышлений. Креслице адвоката было пустым, а на столике для бумаг лежали ключи от машины. Малфой на негнущихся ногах подошел к месту, где совсем недавно сидела фарфоровая принцесса, и забрал связку. Члены Визенгамота начали расходиться. Некоторые подходили к Драко и жали руку, некоторые просто проходили мимо. Терри зачарованно наблюдал, как огромный Омут Памяти возвращается в хранилище под полом. Над ухом раздался голос Скримджера.  
— Ты, — если бы Кормак не сдерживал Леонарда, Драко бы уже не поздоровилось, — я все равно тебе не верю. Ты — Малфой, а это значит, что тебе нельзя верить. Придет время — и мы поговорим.  
Кормак с трудом увел Скримеджера. К Драко подошел МакМиллан.  
— Странно, Эрни, — задумчиво протянул Драко, — я выиграл суд. Я остался на свободе. Тогда почему так тоскливо?  
— Так бывает, — раздался сзади голос Поттера, — ты ведь хотел оправдаться, а не обвинять кого-либо.  
— Тут ты прав, Поттер, — улыбнулся Драко, — может даже впервые за день.  
— Ну, надо же когда-то исправляться, — Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и пожал Малфою руку.  
— Как думаешь, Поттер, пара капель огневиски сможет вернуть тебе веру в человечество? — хитро поинтересовался Драко.  
Симус и Гарри удивленно посмотрели на Малфоя.  
— Ну, должен же я как-то отпраздновать победу?

Гермиона торопливо вышла из Министерства, перешла дорогу и чуть ли не бегом поднялась на третий этаж Плазы. Ее кабинет встретил тишиной. Грейнджер достала сигареты, распахнула окно и закурила. Немного подумала, сходила в приемную и сделала себе кофе. Лаванду она отпустила, они с Теодором хотели отправить Эмили в клинику, а потом пойти на прогулку. Гермиона задумчиво смотрела в окно. Из телефонной будочки вышли пятеро парней и направились к припаркованной у обочины дорогущей машине. Гермиона притворила окно. И вовремя — Малфой поднял глаза, посмотрев на окна ее офиса, и со вздохом сел в машину.

Через четыре часа посетители «Дырявого котла» с удивлением наблюдали, как Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой обнимаются и горланят песни, как Эрни МакМиллан что-то сбивчиво рассказывает засыпающему Терри Буту, как курит с легкой улыбкой Симус Финниган, самый трезвый из всех.  
— Всем огневиски за мой счет! — кричит Драко на весь паб, и публика радостно хлопает в ладоши.

И никто из них не знал, что в маленькой квартирке, в обычном маггловском доме рыдала в подушку Гермиона Грейнджер, а маленький магнитофон на столе снова и снова повторял:  
«Молчи,  
Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
Пожалуйста, перестань объяснять,  
Не говори мне ничего, ты делаешь мне больно.  
Молчи,  
Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь,  
И мне не нужны твои объяснения,  
Не говори мне ничего, ты делаешь мне больно»


	36. Эпилог

Гермиона просидела дома две недели. Суммы, которая была перечислена Малфоем, было достаточно, чтобы безбедно прожить полгода. Однако Гермиона не поэтому не появлялась на работе. Лаванде она объяснила, что плохо себя чувствует. Гарри забегал иногда, но Гермиона не хотела ничего ему объяснять, ведь они с Малфоем наконец-то начали нормально общаться. Гермиона все же переборола себя и в понедельник, седьмого сентября, вышла на работу.  
Приемная встретила ее чарующим запахом цветов. На столе Лаванды стояла огромная корзина роз, а сама Браун стояла у окна и тихо хихикала.  
— Тео прислал цветы. Тео молодец, — прокомментировала Гермиона.  
— Это не Тео, — хитро улыбнулась Лаванда.  
— Уже другого нашла? — безразлично спросила Гермиона, — Лаванда, когда-то они соберутся и вызовут тебя на серьезный разговор.  
— Нет, мисс Грейнджер, с Тео у нас все в порядке, — быстро заговорила Лаванда, — вот только эти цветы не мне, а вам.  
Гермиона никак не отреагировала на сообщение и распахнула дверь кабинета.  
— И все эти тоже, — тихо проговорила за спиной мисс Браун.  
— Мерлинова борода, — проговорила Гермиона, пробираясь между огромными корзинами цветов, — интересно, кому пришло в голову превратить мой кабинет в оранжерею?  
— Я не знаю. Каждое утро приходит эльф из цветочного магазина и приносит «Утренние цветы для мисс Грейнджер», — Лаванда изобразила голос домовика.  
— Прекрасно. В следующий раз я выйду ему и скажу, что больше не надо. Пусть его заказчик сам явится сюда.  
— Он, наверное, очень богат, — со стоном проговорила Лаванда, — все цветы магически защищены от увядания. А стоит такой праздник…  
— Ну и сколько? — спросила Гермиона без интереса  
— Вот эти лилии, например — двадцать галеонов, — мисс Браун указала рукой на корзинку и шепотом пояснила, — я зашла в цветочный и узнала.  
— Уж не решила ли ты заняться расследованием? — рассмеялась Гермиона, левитацией поднимая корзины на шкафы.  
— Нет, мисс, — испуганно сказала Лаванда.  
— Жаль, — отрывисто сказала Гермиона, — я хотела бы с ним связаться и попросить не слать больше цветов.  
— Но почему? — всплеснула руками Лаванда. — Судя по всему, в вас влюбился очень богатый человек!  
— Мисс Браун, вы видели чек об оплате последнего дела? Какими богатствами меня собираются подкупить?  
— Мисс Грейнджер, а вдруг он старается, переживает?  
— Лаванда, это называется — покупать внимание, а я не продаюсь.  
Лаванда вздохнула и вышла в приемную. Послышалась вспышка камина.  
— Нет, Тео, ты представляешь, ей кто-то шлет инкогнито цветы по утрам, а она злится.  
— Лаванда, мисс Грейнджер — человек холодного ума, ей могут быть неприятны проявления чужого безрассудства.  
— Она сказала, что если кто-то имеет, что ей сказать, то пускай сам придет и скажет.  
— Дорогая, твоя начальница — взрослый человек, она сама может решить, что ей делать.  
— А как твой начальник?  
— Нормально. Опять все выходные лечил их с Поттером от похмелья. Надо же было так напиться.  
Лаванда звонко расхохоталась.  
Гермиона дослушала разговор через приоткрытую дверь и закрылась в кабинете. Распахнув окно, она закурила, а на глаза сами по себе навернулись слезы. Вот все и закончилось.  
«Ты же сама хотела уйти», — звякнул в голове непрошеный колокольчик.  
«Я не думала, что он меня отпустит, — ответила Гермиона, — я думала, он попробует меня остановить».  
«И ты бы сильнее на него разозлилась. Ты уж определись, чего ты хочешь», — внутренний голос оказался на редкость сварливым.  
«Я хотела уйти. Не хотела снова стать чьей-то вещью», — твердо сказала Гермиона.  
«Значит, он не считал тебя вещью, раз принял твое решение», — объяснил голос в голове и замолк. Стало удивительно пусто вокруг. Гермиона пролистала газеты за две недели. Первую неделю журналисты на все лады пели о невиновности Драко Малфоя, о гениальном адвокате Грейнджер, а затем, исчерпав тему, вернулись к обыденным статейкам. Элисон Купер больше не было, поэтому и колкости в адрес людей отсутствовали.

Вечером, проходя мимо детской площадки, Гермиона с тоской посмотрела в сторону качелей. В памяти тут же всплыл тот вечер, его взгляд. Она с трудом заставила себя пройти мимо качелей. Вот он, милый дом, четвертый этаж, квартира, кухня, кот. Недовольно ворчащий кот.  
— Лапус, я не собираюсь за ним бегать, — пояснила Гермиона, — забудь. Пришел и ушел. Мы просто немного поработали вместе, вот и все.  
Кот не разделял мнение Гермионы. Косолапус устроился клубочком на стуле и недовольно заворчал что-то себе под нос. Грейнджер распахнула окно на кухне и закурила. Кот неодобрительно фыркнул, чихнул и вдруг подошел к входной двери.  
— Лапус, ты кого-то приглашал? — рассмеялась Гермиона, — лично я – нет, так что вернись на свой стульчик.  
Раздался стук. Гермиона подошла и посмотрела в дверной глазок. Опять цветы! Она распахнула дверь, переполненная желанием высказать все, что думает о таинственном поклоннике.  
Прислонившись плечом к стене, на лестничной площадке стоял Драко Малфой. Он протянул Гермионе огромный букет роз и улыбнулся.  
— Ты! Вы! — запнулась Гермиона, — что вы здесь делаете?  
— Вариант «Ты» мне нравился больше, — сообщил Малфой, —, а вообще-то я хотел пригласить вас поужинать, если вы не возражаете.  
— Возражаю, — отчеканила Гермиона и захлопнула дверь.  
За дверью раздался короткий грустный вздох и шорох. Грейнджер приоткрыла дверь. Малфой сидел на корточках, прижавшись спиной к кирпичной стене.  
— Малфой, я сказала «Нет». Почему вы не уходите?  
— Жду, пока вы скажете «Да», — Драко поднял взгляд на Гермиону.  
— Тогда вам придется сидеть тут до конца жизни, — она снова захлопнула дверь и тут же услышала неодобрительное шипение кота.  
Гермиона подошла к окну и снова закурила. Под окнами стояла машина Драко Малфоя, и Грейнджер решила подождать, пока он уедет. Но машина с места не трогалась, напротив, с лестничной клетки раздался знакомый голос.  
— Малфой, — Гермиона снова открыла дверь, — вы весь дом решили перебудить или это серенады?  
— Это мне скучно, — пояснил Драко, —, но если вы хотите серенаду, — Малфой встал и откашлялся, но Гермиона его перебила.  
— Ради всего святого, — простонала она и втащила Драко в квартиру, — вы хоть представляете, что скажут соседи?  
— Мне плевать, мисс Грейнджер. На данный момент меня волнует, что скажете вы.  
— Я скажу «Да», Малфой, но учтите, что вы получили мое согласие посредством шантажа.  
Драко вплотную подошел к ней и заглянул в карие глаза.  
— Я знаю, — тихо сказал он.

Через три часа Драко и Гермиона прощались у двери квартиры.  
— Кстати, на днях я был в Министерстве и кое-что слышал.  
— И что же, — Гермиона вскинула бровь.  
— Некто Маклагген выказывал планы относительно вас. Мне не нравится этот молодой человек, поэтому я решил еще немного побыть вашим охранником.  
— Мистер Малфой, я уже один раз дала этому человеку отпор, — возмутилась Гермиона.  
— Не спорьте, — ласково попросил Малфой и прижал к губам ее пальчики, — я заеду за вами завтра в восемь и отвезу вас на работу. Спокойной ночи, мисс Грейнджер.  
— Спокойной ночи, мистер Малфой, — Гермиона приподнялась на носочки и осторожно поцеловала его в щеку.


End file.
